Percy Jackson e a Espada Lendária
by MandyDenver
Summary: Continuação de Percy Jackson e o Filho de Zeus...  Mais um ano se passou. Percy, Annabeth e Damon voltam para o acampamento para acompanhar seus amigos. Mais uma profecia. Uma missão. Uma decisão importante... Será que tudo é tão claro quanto parece?
1. 01: Annabeth Deixa Damon e Eu Sozinhos

E ai meus leitores queridos ^-^... ... ... Tem algum leitor ai?... ... ...

Bom eu espero que sim...

Eis o primeiro capitulo de Legendary Sword... Enjoy...

Xxx

**01 – Annabeth Deixa Damon e Eu Sozinhos**

Às vezes me pergunto se em algum verão no acampamento eu somente vou curtir o acampamento, como um campista meio-sangue normal. Mais eu sei que minha sorte não é tão boa assim.

Desde o dia que eu tive o sonho/pesadelo com a volta de Luke e a aparição de Oceano, quase todas as noites desde então tenho o mesmo pesadelo. Luke deitado em uma cama com lenções de seda o cobrindo. Oceano conversando com Anfitrite sobre algo que eu não faço ideia e que eu nunca gostaria de saber.

Mais de tudo que aconteceu, o que mais me perturbava era Luke. Ele estava parecendo um cara normal e sem a cicatriz no rosto. Ele deu sua vida para salvar a todos e de uma hora para outra volta para o outro lado, de novo.

Até me acostumei quando tenho esse pesadelo, no começo acordava no meio da noite suando e tremendo, nada do que eu ou Annabeth fazíamos fazia com que eu voltasse a dormir. Agora nem mais acordo de madrugada. O que é um alivio.

Graças aos Deuses fazia um mês que não tinha mais esses sonhos, o que é MUITO bom. Mas de alguma forma sentia que isso não era muito bom assim não.

Senti um par de mãozinhas no rosto me fazendo acordar. Abriu os olhos e vi Damon em cima de mim sorrindo sapeca. Quando ele viu que eu abri os olhos ele olhou para o lado, eu segui o olhar dele, e vi Annabeth sorrindo para nos dois.

– Papa. – disse Damon bem devagar apontando o dedinho para mim.

Se fosse possível Annabeth abriu ainda mais seu sorriso e deu um beijinho bem demorado no rosto de Damon que riu mais ainda. Ela fica toda toda quando Damon fala, ela acha a coisa mais fofa do mundo, palavras dela.

Fazia pouco tempo que Damon tinha aprendido a falar, mais a convivência com Annabeth faz qualquer um aprender bem rápido algumas coisas, eu sou um exemplo disso.

A primeira palavra que Damon falou foi papa, Annabeth ficou de cara fechada até o dia que ele falou mama. Ela não aceitava que a primeira palavra dele fosse papa e não mama. Fiquei dias escutando de como era injusto ele ter dito isso se era ela que passava a maior parte do tempo com ele, fazer o que eu não tive culpa nem uma nisso, foi ele que falou.

O pior foi Zeus que não gostou nada do Damon me chamar de papa. Por uma semana inteira ficou chovendo e a única maneira de eu sair do apartamento sem levar um raio na cabeça era carregando Damon a onde quer que eu fosse. O bom é que fiquei sem ir à escola por essa semana inteira.

No fim até que foi muito divertido isso tudo, exceto a greve de sexo que Annabeth fez...

– Ai. – reclamei quando Annabeth me deu um tapa na cabeça. As vezes esqueço que ela pode ler pensamentos.

– Parabéns filhinho. – disse Annabeth tocando gentilmente a cabeça de Damon. – Acordar esse ai... – ela apontou pra mim. –... não é para qualquer um não.

Damon riu com seus quatro dentinhos, dois em cima e dois em baixo, ele engatinhou e me deu um beijo no meu queixo. Pequei Damon e o levantei brincando de aviãozinho. Ele adora essa brincadeira.

Annabeth pegou Damon no colo, quando passei ele para ela, e lhe deu mais um beijo na bochecha.

– Bom dia, Cabeça de Alga. – disse Annabeth e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Se levanta para tomar café.

– Bom dia. Já vou, só vou tomar um banho.

Olhei Annabeth e Damon saírem do quarto e me levantei. Tomei um banho bem gostoso, adoro a banheira daqui. Banheira?

Pois é. Por causa do Damon Annabeth e eu resolvemos morar juntos, sabe assim fica mais fácil para nos dois cuidarmos e sermos presentes na vida de Damon. Sem falar que Annabeth foi estudar na mesma escola que eu então tudo esta uma maravilha.

Minha mãe fica com Damon de manhã. Ela adora ficar com ele, mais ela não fica sozinha com ele, Annabeth e eu contratamos uma empregada então ela ajuda minha mãe. Minha mãe disse que essa era uma maneira dela nos ajudar para que tanto eu e Annabeth pudéssemos estudar tranquilos cedo e ela ainda podia escrever seu novo livro. É isso ai minha mãe esta escrevendo mais um livro e com isso agora ela não trabalha mais fora, se dedica totalmente aos seus futuros projetos literários.

Por falar na minha mãe. Ela ralhou MUITO comigo e com a Annabeth quando voltamos do acampamento com Damon e contamos, oficialmente, que adotamos ele. Mais depois ela deu o maior apoio e disse que nos ajudaria, como disse logo acima ela esta ajudando e muito.

Outra noticia boa envolvendo minha mãe é que ela teve uma linda menininha, Samantha. Minha irmãzinha esta com dois meses é a coisinha mais fofa, ela é idêntica a minha mãe, os olhos, a cor dos cabelos, tudo. Paul é um pai coruja daqueles.

Minha mãe ficou toda feliz. Todos os dias ela vem com a Sam aqui no apartamento e ela, Sam e Damon se divertem há valer juntos, quando ela não esta escrevendo o seu novo livro, enquanto a empregada limpa a sujeira dos três, fala serio né?

À tarde Annabeth fica com Damon em casa. Ela fica projetando alguma coisa, o que geralmente é alguma coisa que algum Deus pediu, e tomando conta das reformas do Olimpo e do palácio do meu pai via MI.

Eu? Bom, eu trabalho à tarde, somente meio período, no parque aquático, nada melhor para um filho de Poseidon né? Volto no começo da noite e ai Annabeth e eu dividimos os cuidados com o Damon.

Isso me lembrou que eu vou fazer faculdade de Biologia Marinha depois do verão. Annabeth vai fazer Arquitetura. Estão surpresos né?

– Percy. – gritou lá de baixo Annabeth. – Anda Cabeça de Alga.

Sai da banheira e me sequei rapidamente, gosto de fazer isso – me sinto mais normal fazendo essas coisas simples. Fiz minha higiene bucal. Coloquei uma simples calça jeans, uma regata preta e tênis Nick. Sem querer meus olhos caíram na direção da porta do cofre. Pois é, Annabeth tem um cofre no quarto, mais não vou contar a onde é.

Olhando para o cofre me lembrei das caixas que os Deuses nos deram, uma para mim, outra para a Annabeth e a terceira para o Nico. Nos três resolvemos deixar elas juntas dentro desse cofre. Nunca as abrimos, nunca precisamos na verdade. Às vezes me pego pensando o que será que tem dentro delas, mais esse pensamento logo some.

As caixas me fizeram lembrar das nossas fênix, outro presente que os Deuses deram para nos três. As três estão no acampamento agora, achamos que assim seria mais fácil e também qualquer coisa é só chamar o nome delas que elas aparecem na nossa frente.

Chacoalhei a cabeça dispersando meus pensamentos antes que Annabeth me chamasse de novo, ela não gosta de falar duas vezes. Desci até a cozinha e encontrei Damon na cadeirinha dele comendo, Annabeth estava fazendo panquecas e Nico tomando café da manhã.

Nico? Você deve estar se perguntando o que pelo raio de Zeus esse emo Caveirinha Junior esta fazendo aqui, né?

Bom, no final das férias de verão do ano passado Nico perguntou se ele poderia morar com a gente. Eu queria perguntar por que mais Annabeth riu muito nessa hora que eu nem perguntei. Ela disse que sim pra ele e eu fiquei boiando.

Depois ela me contou que o Nico queria ficar mais perto da Ashley para ver se ele tinha coragem de se declarar para ela e para ficar perto caso Marvin estivesse por perto dela também. Não preciso dizer que eu sempre pego no pé dele por ele não ter se declarado ainda, né?

Agora você se pergunta como é que a gente ainda esta vivo morando em um apartamento com três filhos dos três Grandes e uma filha de Atena?

Simples. Annabeth aprendeu um feitiço com Hécate que cria uma barreira protetora em torno do prédio que impede que os monstros entrem aqui, como a do Acampamento – a diferença é que essa permite que os mortais vejam o que ela encobre e podem atravessar ela –, por isso minha mãe vem aqui em vez de deixarmos Damon no apartamento dela.

Annabeth também fez outro feitiço no nosso apartamento. Aqui só entra mortais que a gente, Annabeth, Nico e eu convidarmos, porque vai que Anfitrite resolve mandar mercenários mortais atrás da gente de novo. Com esse feitiço ficamos mais tranquilos quando deixamos Damon com minha mãe.

Sabem de uma coisa, Annabeth esta me dando medo. Desde o verão passado ela esta estudando magia e ela é muito boa nisso que da até medo. Mais deixa isso quieto.

Continuando a falar do Nico. Ele estuda na mesma escola que a Ashley, já devem ter sacado o porquê né, ele passa as tardes com a Ashley em um grupo de conscientização sobre meio ambiente – o que o amor não faz –, e voltam junto comigo, quando passo para pegar os dois lá.

Me sentei ao lado da cadeirinha de Damon e lhe deu um beijinho na testa.

– Bom dia. – falei sorrindo para Damon, não tinha falado para ele ainda, e me virei para Nico. – Bom dia, Nico.

– Bom dia. – disse Nico e depois comeu um grande pedaço de panqueca com calda de mel.

Annabeth colocou um prato de panquecas na minha frente com cobertura azul. Fiquei muito mal acostumado com minha mãe e Annabeth entrou na brincadeira da comida azul também, mais ela só faz isso de vez em quando.

– Não tem problema mesmo você ficar com Damon, os dois sozinhos, hoje? – me pergunto Annabeth pela enésima vez essa semana.

Desde a semana passada Annabeth combinou de levar o Nico e a Ashley para o acampamento e eu iria ficar com o Damon durante o dia inteiro e agora ela não para de me perguntar isso.

Mais uma informação. Era para os três terem ido ontem, que foi o ultimo dia de aula para a gente, mais Annabeth só não levou eles porque Anthony, pai da Ashley, nos convidou para jantar. Aproveitamos também e fizemos uma festinha para o Damon já que amanha é aniversario dele.

Edwin, Mandy, Marvin e Grover vieram nessa festinha. Mesmo sendo dois dias antes foi bem divertido a festinha de aniversario do Damon com direito a torta na cara de todo mundo.

Então ficou para hoje mesmo ela levar eles para o Acampamento.

Annabeth também vai aproveitar para dar uma olhada em como esta a reforma no palácio do meu pai, por isso ela só vai voltar à noite. Agora ela esta em uma área muito importante do palácio, a sala de jogos, então ela quer ver pessoalmente. Pois é eu sei, grande responsabilidade.

– Já disse que não. – respondi a mesma coisa que eu respondo a uma semana. – A gente vai ficar bem né, garotão?

– Ne. – disse Damon rindo.

Vocês devem se estar perguntando mais uma coisa, não é? Por que Annabeth, Damon e eu não vamos para o acampamento junto com eles?

Segunda feira Damon tem consulta com a sua pediatra, não é nada de mais e só exame de rotina. Então assim Annabeth e eu resolvemos passar uma semana aqui, pois teríamos que pegar os resultado dos exames no final dessa semana, e só depois iriamos para o acampamento.

Quiron não iria deixar nos dois aqui em Nova York enquanto ele precisava de professores no Acampamento com a chegada de muitos meio-sangues reclamados. Annabeth da aula de grego antigo e eu de esgrima.

– Pega suas coisa Nico, ainda temos que passar na casa da Ashley. –disse Annabeth olhando para o relógio.

– Você me acordou às sete da manhã? – gritei indignado quando olhei as horas.

Annabeth riu com gosto da minha atitude nada madura. Damon também acompanhou a "mama" dele e ai não deu para eu ficar com raiva dos dois.

– Ai Percy para de criancice. Eu só te acordei porque eu não poderia deixar Damon acordado sozinho enquanto você dorme. – se explicou ela inocentemente.

– Sei. – falei fazendo biquinho.

Annabeth rolou olhos e me deu um selinho que eu fiz questão de virar um beijo bem longo e prazeroso.

– Ecla. – disse Damon fazendo eu e Annabeth nos separarmos rindo.

– Ecla mesmo Damon. – falou Nico escorado no batente da porta da cozinha com sua mochila no chão. – Vamos Annie?

– Vamos. – disse Annabeth e me deu um selinho.

Annabeth limpo a boquinha de Damon e o pegou no colo e juntos, nos quatro, fomos até a garagem do prédio.

Paramos perto do carro de Annabeth, um Audi azul escuro modelo RS4. Annabeth me passou Damon e destravou o carro.

Damon e eu nos despedimos deles, ou tentamos já que Annabeth repetia pela milionésima vez tudo o que eu precisaria para manter Damon vivo até ela voltar.

Como se eu fosse um irresponsável, imaturo. Levei um belo tapa na cabeça por esse comentário mental.

– Feliz aniversario, garotão. – disse Nico despenteando os poucos cabelinhos da cabeça de Damon que ria feliz.

– Ale, arinha xunior. – Damon falou devagar e nos três caímos na gargalhada. Cara, Damon é uma graça.

Nico não se importa que Damon, mesmo que o Damon o chame de arinha xunior, ou Ashley lhe chame de Caveirinha Júnior, mais os resto de nós ele quase joga no Tártaro cada vez que falamos seu apelido.

– Nos vemos daqui uma semana. Tchau papai. – disse Nico pra mim e entrou no carro.

– Sei tudo que preciso saber. Nos dois vamos ficar bem e esperar você como dois anjinhos. – disse eu antes que Annabeth começasse o falatório de novo.

– Tudo bem. – falou Annabeth rolando os olhos. Ela me deu um beijo e um beijo na bochecha de Damon. – Se comportem hein.

– Pochi decha. – disse Damon devagar tentando fazer joinha com o dedão.

– Fica tranquila. – falei e dei um selinho nela.

Annabeth entrou no carro e saiu pela porta do estacionamento. Ficamos Damon e eu olhando para o nada a nossa frente. Meu carro estava estacionado do lado do da Annabeth, ele estava parecendo novo – Jake Manson, filho de Hefesto, adorou tirar o amassado que tinha na porta do carro. Ver o meu carro me deu uma ideia.

– O que acha de dar uma volta no Central Park? – perguntei para Damon sorrindo.

– Sovete. – disse Damon sorrindo. Cara o sorriso dele é muito contagioso.

Uma coisa que o Damon adora é sorvete, se não conseguir fazer ele parar de chorar ou qualquer outra coisa é só dar sorvete para ele que ele fica quietinho na hora. Mais eu não dou muito se não Annabeth me joga no Tártaro.

– Ah mais que lindo. – disse alguém atrás de mim.

Olhei para trás e me deparei com Vicky Virgil, eu sei nome esquisito né, e Karl Montgomery. Karl tem 30 anos, mora aqui no prédio e Vicky é namorada dele, ela só tem 20 anos e passa mais tempo na casa do Karl do que na dela, que no caso seria o dormitório da faculdade.

– Fala serio, Karl, Damon não é uma fofura. – disse Vicky sorrindo para Damon que retribuiu o sorriso fazendo Vicky se derreter.

– Acho que vou perder minha namorada para o Damon, que é um bebê. Vê se pode. – comentou Karl fazendo todos rirem.

– Não se preocupe, vou esperar ele pelo menos ter uns 17 anos antes de eu te largar para ficar com ele. – disse Vicky consolando o namorado, se isso for um consolo claro.

– Falando tudo isso, eu tenho certeza absoluta, que Karl se sentiu bem melhor. – falei rindo da cara que o Karl fez de desiludido.

– Eu sei. – disse ela convencida. – Mais vamos ter que ir. Férias no Brasil. – cantarolou ela dando um beijo na bochecha de Damon e um beijo na minha bochecha.

Ainda cantarolando alguma musica, que eu tenho certeza que é brasileira mais eu não conheço, ela entrou no carro de Karl.

–Boa viagem. – desejei a ela. – Brasil é? – perguntei apertando a mão de Karl e depois ele fez um cafune em Damon.

– Para você ver. Mais temos que ir antes que percamos o nosso voo. – respondeu Karl indo para o carro dele e logo dando partida.

– Boas férias. – falei acenando para eles e eles sumiram pela entrada/saída da garagem.

– Noi doi. – disse Damon rindo e batendo palminha.

– É garotão. Agora é só nos dois. – disse indo para o elevador. – Antes de irmos para o Central Park vamos trocar de roupa. A sua está suja de papinha de neném.

– Zul. – falou ele e eu sei bem no que ele estava referindo com "zul". Damon é viciado em roupas azuis, você pode colocar qualquer roupa nele que Damon fica quietinho, mais essa roupa tem que ter alguma coisa azul se não...

É melhor eu nem falar sobre essa parte, fiquei algumas semanas sem ouvir direito quando tentei colocar uma roupinha que não tinha nada de azul nele. O garoto tem uns pulmões.

– Com certeza roupa zul. – concordei com ele quando as portas do elevador se fecharam.

Xxx

Bom, esse foi o capitulo e espero que tenham gostado...

Espero as sinceras opiniões de vocês sobre o capitulo, claro se tiver alguém lendo essa fic.

Obrigada a quem leu o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	2. 02: Um Passeio nada Normal No Central

Oi...

Eu quero dizer que curtam mais um capitulo e espero que gostem...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**02 – Um Passeio (nada) Normal No Central Park**_

Coloquei uma roupa, azul, em Damon e somente coloquei uma jaqueta cinza escura com capuz para completar meu visual.

Antes de sair liguei para a minha mãe falando aonde Damon e eu íamos estar e que depois passaríamos no apartamento dela para o almoço. Annabeth não esta em casa e não vai ser eu que vou cozinhar. Só para saberem Annabeth cozinha muito bem e ela tem uma seção na biblioteca do escritório só com livros de receitas.

A nossa empregada, Emily, estava de férias assim como a gente. Ela só voltaria depois das férias de verão. Uma casa vazia não precisa de empregada e ela merecia suas férias.

Pequei a bolsa de Damon, aonde tem tudo que ele precisa ou precisara, as chaves de casa e do meu carro, meu celular e minha carteira. Verifiquei se tudo estava fechado e tranquei o apartamento.

A inda para o Central Park foi tranquila. O transito estava regular então em pouco tempo chegamos ao nosso destino.

É estranho olhar para o Central Park agora. Depois que praticamente destruímos o lugar, vê-lo dois anos depois – digamos que nos últimos dois anos não tive muito tempo para vir ver o lugar depois da guerra – é como se não tivesse acontecido uma guerra aqui.

Lembro-me da luta contra o Titã Hiperíon, Grover e outros sátiros transformaram o Titã em uma grande arvore que dava para eu ver daqui. Ainda me surpreendo com o poder da nevoa, as pessoas nem desconfiaram da nova arvore no Central Park, também com uma cidade destruída quem ia se importar com uma arvore?

Com certeza sátiros e espíritos da natureza se importariam, mais estou falando de humanos e mesmo sendo difícil tenho que concordar que não fazemos nada de bom para o nosso planeta. Destruímos nosso ecossistema, sabemos disso, e pouco fazemos para não acabar ainda mais com ele. Fazer o que, somos somente mortais.

Ainda me lembrando dos acontecimentos desse dia, tem o meu voo com a porca voadora, a porca de Camoniana. Ela é rápida mais é uma maneira de se viajar muito perigosa.

– Papa? – Damon me chamou me despertando do momento nostalgia.

– Sim. – falei quando estacionei no estacionamento que tem perto do Central Park.

– Bamo papa plake? – me perguntou Damon devagar, eu disse que ele aprendeu rápido.

Não é todo bebê de um ano de idade que fala tanto assim de uma vez e que da para entender. Damon estava com os bracinhos cruzados olhando pra mim. Não deu para evitar e eu sorri com a cena.

Como sou responsável coloquei Damon na cadeirinha só que virei ela de modo que o encosto da cadeirinha ficasse encostado no banco de trás, assim dava para mim ver o Damon e as gracinhas que ele fazia, sem falar que ele não gosta que a cadeirinha fica virada do outro jeito, ele diz que não da para ver nada olhando para o banco do carro.

– Vamos sim, garotão. – falei sorrindo e sai do carro.

Tirei Damon do carro e começamos nosso passeio pelo Park. Tenho que perguntar uma coisa. Porque as mulheres não param de olhar para um cara que esta com um bebê?

Serio gente. Nem dei se quer mais que cinco passos e um monte de mulheres, e alguns homens também mais deixa quieto, já nos olhavam. Algumas até falavam "Que cena linda" e coisa e tal do gênero.

Agora eu entendo perfeitamente o porquê do cara do filme Juntos Pelo Acaso sempre queria sair com a bebê. Antes eu achava que era mentira, mais agora é outra historia.

– Uau, que lindo. – disse uma morena chegando perto da gente. – Ele é seu filho?

–Você é meu filho garotão? – perguntei olhando para Damon sorrindo.

– xo. – respondeu Damon sorrindo fazendo a morena se derreter.

– Ah mais ele é muito lindo. – falou a morena tocando a bochecha de Damon de leve.

– Vamos Kate. – gritou alguém, um homem pelo som da voz atrás de mim.

A morena, que era essa tal de Kate, se despediu da gente e foi até o cara que chamou ela. Acho que ela é louca, acho que bebês fazem mulheres cometerem loucuras.

Sentei em um banco e segurei Damon em pé em cima da minha perna. Fiquei rindo o tempo inteiro em que ele tentava andar em cima da minha perna. Um passinho desengonçado aqui, outra ali, mais um acolá e ele parou fazendo uma cara de aborrecido que eu achei muito engraçada.

– Calma, garotão. – falei para ele. – Logo, logo você vai estar andando.

Senti um repentino frio na espinha. Abracei Damon protetoramente e corri meus olhos pelo parque à procura de alguma coisa fora do normal e olha que incrível, por um mero segundo eu achei que vi algo fora do normal.

Uma mulher caminhava, de um jeito engraçado, em minha direção. Engoli em seco quando percebi que seu olhar estava fixo em Damon. No momento em que olhei para ela, seu rosto parecia distorcido mais não deu para ver porque no segundo seguinte o rosto distorcido deu lugar ao rosto de uma mulher.

Uma mulher com olhos verdes que pareciam que não se fechavam há anos, cabelos pretos lisos caiam até sua cintura. Ela estava usando um vestido muito cumprido que chegava até ao chão cobrindo totalmente seus pés.

Ela estava com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, o que chegava a ser muito perturbador, quando ela falou sua voz parecia ser encantada, como se aquela não fosse à voz dela.

– Que bebê lindo. – ela se aproximou mais e em um segundo fiquei em pé, não estava gostando dela, sentia isso. – Olhos lindos, azuis elétricos, mais ele não é seu filho. Se ele fosse teria olhos verdes, ou cinzas como os da sua namorada. – disse convicta a mulher.

Gelei. Isso é muito sinistro. Como ela sabia disso tudo? Como ela sabia de Annabeth? E caramba, como ela sabia que Damon não era meu filho?

– Desculpa, mais acho que se confundiu. – falei escondendo meu nervosismo.

Damon fez uma careta e eu conhecia essa careta. Ele ia chorar. Damon parecia que tinha entendido o que aquela mulher falou, ou ele só ficou assustado com ela mesmo, mais ambas as coisas não eram muito boas.

Ele não sabe que é filho de Zeus e Saphira, nem tem como contar uma coisa dessas para um bebê. Mais a gente vai contar para ele, quando ele for mais velho e entender as coisas da vida, principalmente a vida de um meio-sangue, que é bem difícil.

– Ah meu bem, não chora. – disse a mulher gentilmente tentando tocar Damon.

Puxei Damon para trás para ela não o tocar. Quando alguém fala "meu bem" isso me trás más recordações e como eu não estava simpatizando com a mulher, não ia deixa-la tocar no meu filho.

– Desculpa, mais eu te conheço? – falei olhando mortalmente para ela. – Creio que não. Se me da licença tenho que ir.

Tentei sair mais ela se postou na minha frente impedindo que eu passasse. Coloquei minha mão no bolso a onde estava minha caneta/espada. Se ela tentasse alguma coisa não iria deixar barato, se a lamina passasse por ela e nada acontecesse, ela era uma mortal. Caso ela se desintegrasse em pó, monstro. Simples assim e por um tempo, se ela for um monstro não ia mais perturbar ninguém.

– Percy. – ouvi alguém, uma voz de homem, me chamar mais mantive meus olhos na mulher que sorriu quando ouviu o meu nome.

– Até logo, irmãozinho. – falou ela e deu um olhar penetrante em Damon que começou a chorar muito.

Antes de sair ela deu um sorriso monstruoso e voltou por onde tinha vindo, que eu sei lá de onde é.

Irmãozinho? O que, por Poseidon, ela queria dizer com isso? E porque ela encarava Damon daquele jeito?

– Percy. – ouvi a mesma pessoa e alguém tocou meu ombro me fazendo ter um sobressalto e quase sacar minha espada.

– Paul. – falei quando vi quem era a pessoa.

Meu padrasto estava olhando para mim curioso, mais não dei importância estava tentando fazer Damon para de chorar.

– Ei, calma garotão. – falei para Damon. Minha cabeça estava a mil. – Precisamos de sorvete.

Paul assentiu, ele sabia sobre esse lance de sorvete e Damon, e fomos para uma sorveteria que tinha aqui perto. Só foi falar no sorvete que o chororô de Damon diminuiu, mais não acabou.

Sentamos em uma mesa e Paul foi pegar os sorvetes. Damon estava só fungando agora. Paul voltou com três sorvetes de chocolate. Nem toquei no meu quando ele trouxe, preferi dar o do Damon para ele primeiro . Devagar eu fui dando umas colheradas para Damon que parou de chorar e fungar.

– Isso é magico. – falei e Paul riu, mais sua expressão ficou seria.

– Percy, o que aconteceu? – me perguntou ele preocupado.

– Nem eu mesmo sei. – falei sincero.

Contei sobre a mulher e o que ela disse. Achei que Paul poderia saber se ela era um monstro, ou se já tinha visto alguma descrição assim, afinal ele já foi professor de historia antiga, poderia saber.

– Sinto em lhe dizer, mais não me lembro de nem uma mulher assim, com essa descrição. – falou Paul tomando seu sorvete.

– Vou ter que esperar Annabeth agora, se ela não souber quem é, talvez seja só uma mortal que sabe de muita coisa. – falei dando sorvete para Damon. – Mais, uma curiosidade, o que está fazendo aqui? Minha mãe disse que você tinha ido à escola devolver uns papeis.

– Eu tinha indo, eu estava voltando para casa e ai o carro pifou sei lá. Chamei um guincho e ele passou por aqui perto e eu vi seu carro no estacionamento. Como eu sabia que você e Damon iam almoçar lá em casa resolvi pegar uma corona com vocês. Então procurei vocês por aqui. – disse Paul em um folego só, isso que é folego.

Terminamos de tomar o sorvete, só dei um pouco para o Damon eu sou muito responsável, e fomos para o meu carro. Coloquei Damon na cadeirinha e quando fui me sentar no banco do motorista vi a mesma mulher que me chamou de irmãozinho olhando para a gente com um sorriso sinistro no rosto.

Agora ela estava com uma aparência diferente, ela parecia muito cansada, seus olhos verdes estavam esbugalhados, seus cabelos caiam sobre seu peito cobrindo o dorso nu e eles estavam parecendo que ela teve um briga bem feia com o pente e perdeu de tanto que eles estavam embraçados e apontando para varias direções.

O vestido que ela estava usando agora não passava de uma saia bem comprida que estava rasgada e amaçada. Os pequenos rasgos que tinham na saia mostravam sua pele que eu não acreditava no que vi, parecia pele de cobra.

– É ela. – falei para Paul apontando para a mulher.

– A onde? – ele perguntou olhando para a onde eu estava apontando mais parecia não ver nada. Isso é um péssimo sinal.

Paul não consegue ver através da nevoa mais ele sabe tudo sobre os Deuses e o mundo mitológico em que eu vivo e se Paul não esta vendo ela isso é péssimo, muito péssimo.

– Esta bem ali. – falei e rezei para que ele a visse, mesmo sabendo que isso era em vão.

– Não vejo nada. – disse ele olhando para mim parecendo angustiado.

– Isso não é bom. – falei e ele concordou pesaroso.

Fomos para o apartamento da minha mãe em silencio. Damon tentava olhar para fora o melhor que podia para ver o caminho que seguíamos, Paul parecia muito concentrado não sei no que e eu... Bom, eu só pensava no que a tal mulher me disse.

_Até logo, irmãozinho. _

Irmãozinho? Porque ela me chamou de irmãozinho? Se ela for um monstro, eu quase tenho 100% de certeza que ela é sim um monstro, não me lembro de nem um que seja filho de Poseidon com aquela aparecia e que seja mulher ainda por cima.

Se não fosse por Paul eu teria passado pelo apartamento da minha mãe direto, pois estava com mau pressentimento e em casa tem a barreira para impedir a entrada de monstros.

Eu nem sabia como tinha chegado, vivo, sem bater em nada até o apartamento da minha mãe e Paul pela minha falta de concentração.

Damon e eu somente almoçamos e fiz questão de voltar para casa, não estava me sentindo confortável em andar na cidade com um bebê no colo depois do encontro sinistro com a mulher que diz ser minha irmã.

Minha mãe queria que a gente ficasse mais, mais depois que eu contei o que aconteceu no parque ela entendeu e ainda me fez prometer que amanha iriamos vir almoçar de novo aqui e ficar até o jantar.

– Por mim tudo bem. – falei. – Só vou avisar a Annabeth.

Tendo Annabeth e eu juntos, poderíamos muito bem proteger Damon sem problema nem um.

Mais eu sabia o real motivo de minha mãe querer que ficássemos o dia inteiro. Minha irmãzinha nunca chora quando Damon esta por perto. Por exemplo, quando cheguei ao apartamento da minha mãe Sam estava chorando mais assim que me viu com Damon no colo abriu um sorrisão e ficou quietinha. Damon tem esse tipo de poder.

Me despedi da minha mãe e dos outros e fui direto para o apartamento. Estava quase chegando à esquina do prédio que fica meu apartamento quando novamente vi a mulher com suas roupas esfarrapadas e com um sorriso cruel no rosto. Seus olhos estavam concentrados no meu carro e senti um frio na espinha quando percebi que ela olhava diretamente para Damon.

O mais rápido que podia, quase atropelei uma velhinha mais isso não vem ao caso agora, fui para a garagem do prédio e me senti seguro. Se ela é um monstro aqui ela não entra.

Damon queria sair do apartamento e passear mais, mas a gente não podia sair, não queria correr qualquer risco com ele. Ficamos o resto do dia no apartamento. Brincamos bastante com os diversos brinquedos que Damon tem, eu sei coisa de criança mais foi legal principalmente o sorriso que Damon dava quando brincávamos.

Annabeth mandou somente uma MI – Mensagem de Iris – para saber como estávamos, o que eu achei muito legal. A primeira vez que eu fiquei com Damon sozinho Annabeth ligava ou mandava MI de 15 em 15 minutos para saber com estávamos e agora só uma vez, isso quer dizer que estou mais do que apto para ficar com Damon sozinho.

Não demorou muito e no final da tarde Damon dormiu e eu fiquei na sala assistindo qualquer programa que passava na TV.

Perto da hora do jantar a caminha tocou. Achei estranho, pois o porteiro sempre avisava quem estava subindo. Abri a porta e deu de cara com Annabeth com duas caixas de pizzas na mão, que eu espero que seja para o jantar.

– Mais é claro que é, Cabeça de Alga. – disse ela rolando os olhos lendo meus pensamentos. – Segura.

Annabeth passou as caixas de pizza pra mim e me deu um selinho. Dei espaço para ela passar e fui para a cozinha deixar as caixas enquanto ela subiu para o quarto do Damon. Peguei dois pratos e talheres e coloquei na mesa, fui na geladeira e peguei uma garrafa de Coca-Cola e dois copos no armário. Sentei e esperei Annabeth descer para a gente comer juntos.

– Deu para ele a mamadeira antes de dormir? – perguntou Annabeth se sentando no meu colo e dando uma mordida no meu pescoço.

– Sim. – falei fechando os olhos. – Como esta a reforma no palácio?

Annabeth sentou em uma cadeira e serviu a nos dois enquanto eu colocava a coca nos copos. Ela contou tudo o que estava fazendo na sala de jogos e confesso que me deu vontade de ir para o palácio do meu pai e ver como a sala estava ficando, nunca tinha ido lá.

– E vocês dois, o que fizeram o dia inteiro? – perguntou ela quando terminamos de comer e fomos para a sala.

Sentamos no sofá e eu contei a ela tudo o que aconteceu durando o dia e sobre a mulher estranha. No começo ela fez uma cara confusa mais não durou muito e virou uma de medo. Ela ficou pálida e seus olhos estavam arregalados.

– Ele ficou olhando para o Damon? – perguntou Annabeth e eu confirmei a abraçando. – Eu sei quem é ela Percy. E ela realmente é sua irmã.

Xxx

E ai pessoal? Gostaram do capitulo? Reviews?

Vou fazer um capitulo bônus, quarta ou quinta eu vou postar ele...

Muito obrigada por lerem esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	3. Bônus: Um Dia Comum

Oi pessoas lindas que leem a minha fic ^-^

Como eu havia prometido um capitulo bônus, aqui está ele... Eu queria agradecer a quem está me mandando reviews, não estou com tempo para responde-los mais fico muito feliz em recebe-los, obrigada...

Agora sim vocês podem ler o capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**Bônus: Um Dia Comum **_

**POV Annabeth**

Nos despedimos de Percy e Damon e fomos para a casa da Ashley em completo silencio. Eu podia perceber que Nico estava muito nervoso e apreensivo.

Ele disse que desse verão não passaria e se declararia para Ashley. Só espero que dessa vez ele realmente se declare, mesmo que eu vá perder os momentos em que eles ficam constrangidos e vermelhos por estarem perto um do outro.

Enquanto mim, eu ficava pensando em Percy cuidando do Damon. Não que Percy fosse um irresponsável e coisa do gênero, pelo contrario, ele se mostrou bastante responsável em relação ao Damon, mas eu não podia evitar ficar preocupada com os dois.

Mais eu prometi que eu não ia atormentar tanto ele com ligações perguntando como estavam as coisas como eu fiz uma vez.

Não me culpem, nessa vez foi a primeira vez que tive que deixar os dois sozinhos. Sally estava no hospital, tinha acabado de dar a luz á Sam, e Paul não saia do lado das suas "meninas". Emily teve que visitar sua mãe que estava doente.

Eu tive que ir para o Olimpo resolver uns problemas e não poderia levar Damon comigo, então Percy ficou com ele e graças aos Deuses nada de mal aconteceu com nem um dos dois e o nosso apartamento não tinha pegado fogo nem nada.

Avistei Ashley e Anthony, sem os seus óculos, sentados comendo alguma coisa na cafeteria que tem na esquina da rua da casa deles. Estacione perto do carro de Anthony e Nico e eu descemos do carro.

– Bom dia. – falei sorrindo andando até eles.

– Bom dia. – falou Anthony limpando a boca com um guardanapo e se levantando. Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e um abraço e indicou a cadeira do lado para mim.

– Bom dia, Annie. – disse Ashley me dando um beijo na bochecha e me sentei ao lado de Anthony.

– Bom dia, Ashley. Bom dia, Senhor Baron. – disse Nico cordialmente e eu tive que segurar a vontade de rir ao ver ele agindo assim, mesmo que isso aconteça frequentemente em todas as vezes que Nico vê o Anthony.

– Serio, se você não parar de me chamar de senhor eu não vou dar permissão para você e minha filha namorarem. – disse Anthony serio.

Nico e Ashley ficaram roxos de vergonha e Anthony e eu rimos muito deles. É sempre assim. Anthony sempre dá um jeito para os dois ficarem constrangidos. Ele adora fazer isso.

– Que tal a gente terminar de tomar o café da manha, papai? – perguntou Ashley tentando manter a voz seria, uma coisa que ela não conseguiu. – Temos que ir logo para o acampamento. Annabeth tem que vistoriar o palácio de Poseidon.

– Claro, filha. – disse Anthony segurando o riso.

Os dois terminaram de comer enquanto Nico e eu conversávamos sobre coisas banais. Ashley pegou suas coisas, que estavam no carro do pai dela, e colocou no porta malas do meu carro. Despedimo-nos de Anthony e fomos para o acampamento.

Ashley e Nico conversaram o percurso inteiro até o acampamento. Falaram principalmente do grupo deles de conscientização do meio ambiente, mesmo que o Nico só esteja nesse grupo para ficar mais tempo com a Ashley fico feliz com o empenho que ele está dando para se interagir com isso tudo.

Parei o carro perto da colina meio-sangue para os dois descerem e depois fui até a garagem do acampamento. Meu carro não é como o do Percy que pode parar a onde quiser e depois transforma-lo em uma miniatura e carregar ele no bolso.

A garagem não ficava longe então em poucos minutos estava de volta ao acampamento indo para a Casa Grande cumprimentar Quíron, não podia vir ao acampamento sem falar com ele.

Encontrei ele, em sua cadeira de rodas, na varanda jogando Pinoche com o Sr. D. nada fora do normal. Me aproximei devagar.

– Bom dia. – falei quando Quíron me viu e dei um beijo na bochecha dele e um abraço.

– Bom dia, criança. – disse ele rindo. Quando será que ele vai parar de me chamar de criança? Já não sou mais criança, na verdade eu já cuido de uma.

– Não vai me cumprimentar? – perguntou Sr.D arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Claro. – falei desconfiada. O Sr. D está agindo estranho. – Bom Dia. – falei e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha no qual ele fingiu não se importar.

– Não tem nada de bom, o dia. – resmungou ele o que me fez revirar os olhos. Esses Deuses são tão esquisitos.

– Bom eu tenho que ir. – falei e já estava saindo quando Quíron segurou meu braço.

– Antes que eu esqueça. Hades disse que espera você aparecer o quanto antes no mundo inferior. O Cérbero está com muitas saudades de você. – disse Quíron e o Sr. D soltou uma risada divertida.

Antes de acabar as férias de verão do ano passado, eu dei uma passadinha no mundo inferior para cumprir uma promessa e levar uma bola nova para Cérbero. Afinal já haviam se passado mais de quatro anos e eu ainda não tinha visto Cérbero.

Depois dessa vez, fui mais duas vezes, em todas eu tive que levar bolas novas. Cérbero e eu ficamos grandes amigos é até divertido brincar com ele. Percy não foi comigo nem uma vez para o mundo inferior visitar Cérbero, ele ficava sempre com Damon.

– Obrigada. Já vou, tchau. – falei e sai andando.

– Tchau. – ouvi Quíron dizer.

Fui caminhando até a praia. No caminho cumprimentei meus amigos e percebi que Clarisse estava estranha.

Ela estava ensinando uns novos filhos de Ares a usar uma lança, mais não prestava atenção no que estava fazendo e errava alguns golpes, o que é uma coisa muito difícil de se fazer quando se trará de Clarisse La Rue.

Confesso que fiquei tentada a ler os pensamentos dela, mais não fiz isso. Uma coisa que nós filhos de Atena que tem esse poder não fazemos é ficar lendo os pensamentos dos outros só por curiosidade. Além de gastarmos energia fazendo isso é uma falta de educação fazer isso com os outros.

Deixei a estranheza de Clarisse pra lá e continuei indo para a praia. Não me surpreendi quando encontrei Poseidon, de pé, me esperando na praia.

– Pronta para o trabalho? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

– Com certeza. – falei sorrindo também.

– Bom dia. – disse ele dando um beijo na minha bochecha e estendendo o braço para mim.

– Bom dia. – falei entrelaçando meu braço no dele.

– Esta com o seu colar? – perguntou e eu assenti tirando o colar de dentro da blusa o mostrando. – Ótimo.

Com um estalar de dedos estávamos em seu palácio. O palácio estava lindo, isso por fora, porque por dentro ainda tinha muitas coisas para se fazer.

– Hora do trabalho. – falei.

Passei o dia inteiro somente em um lugar do palácio, a sala de jogos, o mais importante segundo Poseidon e segundo minha mãe o mais insignificante. Tyson ficou comigo o tempo todo, não parava de me perguntar do seu "sobrinho".

Encontrei a minha mãe somente na hora do almoço e no café da tarde. Além de ela não gostar muito da sala de jogos ela estava ocupando em um assunto que ela não quis me contar qual é. Fiquei curiosa para saber o que era esse assunto, mais não perguntei. Sabia que não ia ter a resposta mesmo.

Fiquei muito tentada a mandar mais MIs para o Percy e saber o que ele e Damon estavam fazendo, mais não fiz isso. Somente fiz isso uma vez, tenho que confiar nele e eu sei que ele é bastante responsável com o Damon.

Já estava anoitecendo quando fui embora, me despedi de Poseidon, Tyson e alguns outros sereianos e ciclopes que fiquei amiga, mais não vi minha mãe. Ela devia estar muito ocupada mesmo.

Como tinha que ir logo para o apartamento passei quase voando pelo acampamento indo até a garagem, não sem antes me despedir dos meus amigos. Sai o mais depressa possível.

Antes de chegar ao nosso apartamento eu passei em uma pizzaria porque eu sabia que Percy não ia cozinhar e que iria se esquecer de pedir alguma coisa para comer.

Cheguei ao prédio do nosso apartamento e cumprimentei o porteiro, pois tive que ir na recepção pegar o livro que eu emprestei para o porteiro. Quando cheguei ao apartamento apertei a campainha, não conseguia alcançar a chave. Percy abriu a porta e a primeira coisa que pensou é que se as pizzas eram para o jantar.

– Mais é claro que é, Cabeça de Alga. – falei rolando os olhos, sabia que ele ia pensar isso e esquecer. – Segura.

Passei as pizzas para ele e lhe dei um selinho. Passei por ele e fui para o quarto de Damon ver como ele estava. Quando cheguei ao quarto e vi que Damon estava dormindo tranquilo somente lhe deu um beijo na cabeça e fui para a cozinha.

– Deu para ele a mamadeira antes de dormir? – perguntei me sentando no colo de Percy e dando uma mordida no seu pescoço.

– Sim. – respondeu ele fechando os olhos. – Como esta a reforma no palácio?

Enquanto comíamos as pizzas contei sobre o que eu fiz hoje. Dava para ver nos olhos dele que ele queria ter estado lá para ver pessoalmente como estava ficando.

– E vocês dois, o que fizeram o dia inteiro? – perguntei quando terminamos de comer e fomos para a sala.

Sentamos no sofá e ele me contou o que os dois fizeram e sobre uma mulher estranha. No começo não entendi bem, mais depois entendi até de mais.

– Ele ficou olhando para o Damon? – perguntei ficando muito assustada não querendo acreditar no que ele estava falando e ele confirmou me abraçando. – Eu sei quem é ela Percy. E ela realmente é sua irmã.

**POV Nico**

Depois que Annabeth nós deixou no pé da colina fomos cada um para o seu chalé. Cheguei ao chalé de Hades e já comecei a arrumar minhas coisas em seus devidos lugares o mais rápido que eu podia e sai correndo até o chalé de Perséfone, eu não ia dar uma brecha se quer para o Marvin ficar perto da minha garota. Quer dizer ela não é minha garota, mais... Ah vocês entenderam.

– The Flash. – disse ela que já estava me esperando na porta do chalé dela. Dei de ombros sorrindo e começamos a andar.

Ashley e eu passaríamos a parte da manhã somente andando pelo acampamento até a hora do almoço, mais digamos que minha sorte esta ficando igualzinha a do Percy, o que quer dizer que é não é boa.

– Ora, quem eu queria. – disse uma voz.

Olhei na direção da voz e vi Atanagildo, cara que nome horrível, e alguns de seus irmãos com espadas em punho. Vi Clarisse meio desligada com outros filhos de Ares do outro lado da arena. Achei Clarisse bem estranha mais fiquei na minha.

– O que você quer? – perguntei de má vontade.

– Dois contra dois. – disse ele sorrindo. – Eu e uma irmã minha contra vocês dois.

– E porque aceitaríamos lutar contra vocês mesmo? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha sorrindo de lado.

– Porque eu estou afim. – disse ele dando de ombros. – Vamos, o que tem a perder?

– Deixa eles, Atanagildo. – disse a pessoa que eu não queria ver tão cedo assim. Não que o cara não seja legal, só não gosto que ele de em cima da minha garota. E lá foi eu de novo chamando ela de minha, mais futuramente ela vai ser. – Eles acabaram de chegar. Porque não luta comigo se quer tanto assim?

– Porque eu quero lutar com esse... – Atanalgildo se interrompeu e fingi que estava pensando e de repente estalou os dedos sorrindo feito bobo. – Caveirinha Junior.

Certo. Foi ele quem pediu. Minha mão foi diretamente para o pingente que era minha espada e o apertei. Minha espada apareceu na minha mão e eu já a estava apontando para o pescoço de Atanagildo.

– Bom. – fui tudo que ele disse e logo desferiu um golpe com sua espada tirando a minha da mira de seu pescoço.

Vi que um outro irmão de Atanagildo atacou Marvin e os outros saíram do caminho da nossa luta. Vi Ashley bufar impaciente e indo para as arquibancadas.

– Acabem logo com isso. – disse ela entediada.

Como se isso fosse um ordem ataquei Atanagildo com força fazendo com que ele recuasse um pouco. Vi que Marvin também parecia motivado pala "ordem" de Ashley e atacava sem parar seu oponente.

Quando Marvin olhou para mim instantaneamente tive uma ideia e parece que ele também teve a mesma ideia. Assentimos um para o outro e voltei a atacar Atanagildo levando ele mais para perto da luta de Marvin e do outro cara.

Dei uma brecha para Atanagildo me atacar e foi o que ele fez. Quando Atanagildo me atacou eu me abaixei desviando do golpe e rolei para frente. Vi Marvin passar por mim rapidamente e o adversário dele tentando lhe acertar com a espada.

Fiquei de pé num salto e usei meu braço esquerdo para segurar a mão direita do outro cara e apontar minha espada para o pescoço dele.

– Perdeu. – falei sorrindo e o cara somente bufou irado.

Olhei para trás e vi Marvin com um braço prendendo Atanagildo e sua espada, pelo ângulo dela, no pescoço do cara.

– Ótimo, perderam então vamos continuar a caminhar. – disse Ashley entediada pegando Marvin e eu pela mão nos tirando da arena. Ouvi Atanagildo bufou e gritar alguma coisa que não dei importância e ouvi os outros dizendo para ele deixar pra lá.

Não gostei da Ashley estar levando Marvin junto com a gente, mais quem sou eu para dizer não para Ashley Baron?

Mal chego ao acampamento e já acontece isso e tenho que lutar. Sem falar na cena constrangedora que passei com o pai da Ashley logo cedo.

É minha vida é _muito_ boa, notem o sarcasmo nessa parte.

Xxx

Bom, então o que acharam? Gostaram do capitulo presente para vocês? Reviews?

Espero que tenham gostado. Esse bônus não foi planejado nem nada mais nele contem informações valiosas. Enfim... Então espero não ter desapontado ninguém...

Bjs e muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo ^.^


	4. 03: Minha Irmã Quer Matar Meu Filho

Oi pessoal...

Muito obrigada pelos reviews... Desculpa não responder os reviews de vocês, pois estou muito ocupada.

Espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**03 – Minha Irmã Quer Matar Meu "Filho"?**_

– Minha irmã? – perguntei chocado virando Annabeth de frente para mim. – Como isso é possível?

Meu pai quebrou o juramento de novo? Mais aquela mulher parecia mais velha do que eu, se ela fosse minha irmã ela seria a pessoa da profecia e não eu. Cara isso é muito confuso.

Annabeth mordeu o lábio inferior pensando na melhor forma de me contar.

– Bem ela é sim sua irmã e ela também é um monstro. – pensei em falar alguma coisa mais Annabeth me lançou a aquele olhar "se me interromper vai para o Tártaro", fiquei quietinho. – O nome dela é Lâmia.

– Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar. – pensei em voz alta, achei que Annabeth fosse me jogar no Tártaro mais ela só assentiu.

– Talvez. Antigamente usavam a historia de Lâmia para assustar criancinhas. – contou Annabeth e vi ela se arrepiar. Engoli em seco.

– Porque, para assustar criancinhas? – perguntei temendo a resposta.

– Bom, primeiro deixa eu te contar a historia dela. – assenti. – Lâmia era uma rainha da Libia, filha de Poseidon e amante de Zeus, de quem concebeu muitos filhos.

Puxa, ela era, ou é, minha irmã e ainda por cima foi amante de Zeus? E teve filhos pra caramba com ele? Hera não deve ter gostado disso nem um pouco.

– E não gostou. – disse Annabeth.

– Sabe, às vezes é constrangedor você ficar lendo meus pensamentos. – falei emburrado.

– Desculpa. – disse ela e me deu um selinho. – É mais forte que eu saber o que se passa nessa sua cabeça de alga.

– Tudo bem, mais para. – falei e ela assentiu. – Continua o que estava falando da minha "irmã". – completei irônico e Annabeth riu.

– Bom, Hera não gostou disso e movida por um ciúmes monstruoso matou todos os filhos que Lâmia concebeu ao nascerem.

– Putz. – soltei sem querer e Annabeth deu um soco no meu braço.

– Isso não foi o pior que Hera fez a ela. – disse Annabeth com o semblante serio. Engoli em seco. – Hera a transformou em um monstro e para tortura-la ainda mais Hera a condenou a nunca mais poder fechar os olhos, para que assim ela ficasse obcecada com as imagens de seus filhos mortos.

– Caraca. – foi tudo que consegui dizer.

– Caraca mesmo. – concordou Annabeth.

– Zeus não fez nada por ela? Tipo nada, nada mesmo?

– Fez sim. Ele deu o dom para que ela pudesse fechar os olhos de vez em quando para descansar. – disse Annabeth sorrindo ironicamente.

– Isso foi... – pensei em alguma coisa antes de falar. – Generoso?

O que eu queria dizer realmente é que foi monstruoso tudo que a Lâmia passou. Uma Deusa mata todos os seus filhos e lhe transforma em um monstro que não pode fechar os olhos e a única forma de piedade que dão para ela é poder fechar os olhos de vez em quando.

– Não sinta pena dela. – disse Annabeth e eu fechei a cara. – Não li seus pensamentos, só suas expressões.

– Ok, mais porque tudo isso? Ainda não entendi aonde quer chegar na parte de assustar criancinhas. – falei olhando para a escada pensando em Damon.

– Essa só foi uma parte da historia de Lâmia, a parte em que ela sofreu. Agora vem a parte em que muitas mães sofreram e sofrem até hoje. – disse Annabeth com a voz parecendo sinistra.

– Sabe, esse tom de voz que você esta usando, esta me dando medo. – Annabeth só riu de mim, mais um sorriso vazio.

– Pois bem, Lâmia ficou com inveja das outras mães por poderem ficar com seus filhos. Então Lâmia começou a passar noite e dia sem dormir espreitando as crianças e quando tinha oportunidade as devoravas.

– Ok. Ela é monstro muito, muito, muito mau. – falei sentindo um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo. – Você ache que ela queria de... Devorar o Damon? – perguntei sentindo um aperto forte no meu coração só de falar isso.

– Eu não sei e estou com medo de saber. – falou Annabeth com a voz embargada. A abracei com força.

Saber dessa historia e ver Lâmia na minha frente só fez com que eu ficasse com mais medo dela ainda. Eu não vou deixar ela fazer nada de mal com meu filho. Bom, eu sei que Damon não é meu filho mais eu considero ele como um, então fim de papo.

– Oque ela quer realmente aqui? – perguntei pra mim mesmo temendo o pior lembrando do sonho que tive com a volta de Luke, o que Anfitrite disse e se Lâmia tinha alguma coisa haver com isso.

Um choro de bebê fez nos dois levantarmos num pulo do sofá. Annabeth estava com ambas as mãos em cima do coração, podia jurar estar escutando o coração dela bater, mais talvez seja só o meu que também estava acelerado.

– Vamos. – falei pegando a mão dela. – Esse menino tem uns pulmões e tanto, não quero ficar surdo tão jovem assim.

– Nem eu. – disse Annabeth e nos dois rimos descontraindo a situação indo em direção ao quarto de Damon.

Annabeth abriu a porta devagar já ascendendo a luz e foi até o berço de Damon, que se contorcia de tanto chorar. Chacoalhei um pouco a cabeça, Damon chora muito alto, e olhei em volta do quarto dele.

Paredes pintadas em azul claro. Do lado esquerdo do quarto uma prateleira pequena com diversos livros infantis, uma cômoda em baixo da prateleira e do lado da cômoda uma porta que da para o banheiro do quarto. Pois é, quarto do Damon é uma suíte.

No centro tem uma janela, que tem uma vista ótima, embaixo da janela estão os baús que contem os brinquedos de Damon. Do lado direito esta o berço e um pequeno guarda-roupa, um puff azul de um lugar estava encostado na parede. O teto é todo pintado de azul escuro com estrelas e algumas nuvens com raios, exigência de Zeus.

Nem tinha reparado que Damon não estava chorando mais até que mãozinhas tocaram meu pulso e foi subindo e quando achou a manga da minha camisa puxou pra baixo chamando minha atenção. Olhei para o lado e Damon estava com uma cara de aborrecido e fazia biquinho, ele sempre fazia isso quando não escutávamos ele.

– Ecuta. – disse ele e Annabeth passou ele pra mim, peguei ele no colo e fiquei olhando para ele. – Ome.

– Vou preparar uma comidinha para ele e...

"E então de repente ele chega arrebatador. São dois olhos verdes e um sorriso avassalador" – Annabeth não terminou de falar, pois seu celular tocou e essa musica, o refrão, é o toque dela, isso vocês notaram.

Esse refrão é da musica Dois Olhos Verdes de uma banda brasileira chamada RPM e Annabeth ama essa musica. Eu adoro também, pois Annabeth traduziu a musica para mim. Fala serio, essa musica fala muito de mim e da minha Sabidinha.

– Alô. – Annabeth atende o telefone e rola os olhos com o que quer que a outra pessoa tenha falado. – Te ligo daqui a pouco. Tchau.

– Em? – perguntou Damon com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade.

Conviver com Annabeth, além de te deixar mais inteligente, também te deixa mais curioso. Coisas típicas de filhos de Atena que podem ser contagiosas.

– Anthony. – disse Annabeth para Damon que abriu um sorriso.

– Arinha xunior. – disse Damon fazendo Annabeth e eu rirmos.

Tudo que se relaciona a Ashley e a Anthony Damon sempre cita Nico. O mais legal é quando Damon faz isso quando Nico e Ashley estão por perto, isso sempre faz o Nico e a Ashley ficarem mais vermelhos que um pimentão.

– Pois é, o futuro sogro de Caveirinha Junior. – falou Annabeth sorrindo.

– Isso se o Nico tiver coragem de se declarar para a Ashley. – falei rindo me lembrando das muitas vezes que ele tentou se declarar, sem sucesso, para Ashley.

– Não seja mal com o Nico. – falou Annabeth dando um tapa de leve no meu ombro. – Um dia ele consegue se declarar.

– Ou a Ashley se cansa e termina logo com tudo isso. – falei e depois chacoalhei a cabeça. – Melhor não, se ela cansar quer dizer que Marvin ganhou do Nico.

– Verdade. – disse Annabeth. – Marvin é meu amigo e meio-irmão, mais eu prefiro a Ashley com o Nico.

– Concordo. – falei dando um beijo na testa de Damon. – Ele é nosso amigo, mais não dá para negar o que esta acontecendo com o Nico e a Ashley.

– Ome. – disse, gritou, Damon chamando nossa atenção.

– Desculpa. – disse Annabeth dando um beijo na testa de Damon. – Vou lá e já volto. Fiquem aqui e não façam bagunça.

Assim Annabeth saiu apressada do quarto. Peguei um dos brinquedinhos, uma águia de pelúcia, de Damon e entreguei a ele. Sentei no puff e fiquei olhando para Damon brincar com seu brinquedo.

Será que minha adorada irmã, olha o sarcasmo, quer mesmo devorar o Damon? Ela esta aqui por vontade própria? Ou alguém mandou ela aqui?

Seja lá qual forem as respostas para essas perguntas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza é que não vou deixar nada acontecer ao Damon. Ele é meu "filho", de criação, e vou protege-lo.

Fiquei lembrando de tudo que aconteceu desde que eu decidi ajudar Annabeth a cuidar do Damon.

Todas as vezes que ele chorava de noite. As trocas de fraldas, que são muito engraçadas quando Nico e eu ficamos sozinhos tomando conta dele. Quando ele aprendeu a falar e sua primeira palavra foi me chamar de "papa".

Tudo. Fiquei ali lembrando de tudo até que a porta do quarto se abriu. Olhei para a porta esperando ver Annabeth e me deparo com uma punk caçadora.

– Thalia. – falei surpreso.

– Mana. – disse Damon soltando seu brinquedo e esticando os braços para Thalia. Desde que Damon aprendeu a falar ele chama Thalia de mana, o que foi a própria Thalia que pedia para ele falar assim e dai ficou desse jeito mesmo.

Thalia sempre que pode vem visitar a gente. Damon adora quando a meia-irmã vem nós visitar, os dois se dão muito bem, mais quero ver quando Damon crescer se eles vão se dar tão bem assim. A única pessoa que se da bem com a Thalia, sem ter chance de apanhar, é a Annabeth.

– Oi mini raio. – disse Thalia pegando Damon do meu colo.

– Ome. – disse Damon fazendo biquinho.

– Esse Cabeça de Alga não te deu comida? – falou Thalia e me lançou um olhar mortal. Começou esse negocio de dar olhar mortal pra mim.

– Ei. Ele acabou de acordar. – me justifiquei. – Não vai dar um oi pra mim não?

– Não. – disse ela sorrindo marotamente. – Vamos a Annie disse para a gente ir lá em baixo.

Thalia sai do quarto sem mais nem menos me deixando sozinho. Que garota mais folgada essa hein. Apaguei a luz do quarto e desci. As meninas estavam sentadas em volta da bancada, na cozinha.

Annabeth estava dando uma papinha para Damon enquanto que Thalia estava devorando um sanduiche de sei lá com o que dentro.

– A que devemos a honra de sua visita, Thalia? – perguntei me sentando do lado de Annabeth.

– Nada. Só vim trazer o presente do meu irmãozinho. – respondeu Thalia e Damon olhou para ela sorrindo.

– Pa mi. – falou ele com a boca suja de papinha arrancando risos de todos.

– Sim. Pra você. Mais vai ter que terminar de comer primeiro. – disse Thalia e Damon nem esperou e pediu para Annabeth dar mais papinha pra ele.

Damon logo terminou de comer e Thalia pegou ele e o levou para a sala falando coisa sem nexos como um bebê. Um dia ainda vou entender porque as pessoas falam que nem bebês perto de bebês. O mais incrível é Thalia falar assim sem ser para debochar de alguém.

Para bebês aprenderem a falar direito o certo não é falar corretamente e não imitá-los? Vai entender esse povo.

Esperei um pouco até dar tempo de Thalia chegar à sala e me virei para Annabeth que estava com o semblante muito serio.

– O que Thalia veio fazer aqui? – perguntei preocupado.

Eu sabia que Thalia não veria aqui somente para entregar um presente para Damon, não que ela não fosse uma irmã legal. Não, longe disso ela se dá muito bem com o Damon o caso é que eu sinto que ela não veio aqui só para isso.

– Ártemis disse pra Thalia que um monstro poderoso estava andando por Nova York. – disse Annabeth e me abraçou encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro. – E ela pediu para Thalia avisar a gente.

– Ela não disse que monstro é esse? – perguntei e Annabeth negou com a cabeça. – Acha que é Lâmia?

– Nada de nomes, Percy. – relhou comigo. – Se for ela, garanto que eu mesma a mando para o Tártaro. – disse Annabeth ferozmente.

Abracei Annabeth com mais força e lhe dei um beijo na testa. Compreendo o que Annabeth está sentindo. Assim como eu me considero um pai para o Damon, Annabeth se considera a mãe dele.

Isso me dá medo. Sinto medo que quando Damon crescer e contarmos para ele a verdade ele prefira Zeus do que a mim. Isso faz algum sentido? Eu não sei, mais sei que tenho medo quando esse dia chegar.

Annabeth não vai passar por isso já que a mãe biológica dele está... Nossa, só passamos um dia com a Shapira e ela faz falta. Ela era uma mulher e tanto, não nesse sentido, quero dizer uma mulher legal.

Chacoalhei a cabeça dissipando tais pensamentos quando vi Thalia voltando e se sentando na bancada.

– Mama. Oia. – disse Damon animado chacoalhando uma correntinha com um pingente em forma de um raio.

– Que lindo. – disse Annabeth pegando no pingente e depois ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para Thalia perguntando alguma coisa.

– Foi ideia dele. – falou Thalia apontando para cima. – Isso vai ajudar em alguma coisa.

– Zeus. – sussurrei me sentindo mal... Mal não, enciumado.

– Ah que coisa. – disse Annabeth olhando para seu relógio de pulso. – Já volto vou ligar para o Anthony antes que fique mais tarde ainda.

Annabeth nem esperou qualquer coisa que fossemos fazer e sai indo para o escritório dela, que na verdade parece mais uma segunda biblioteca no apartamento mais isso não vem ao caso agora.

Depois que Annabeth saiu Thalia brincou um pouco com Damon e depois disse que ia dormir e foi para quarto de hospedes.

Como fiquei sozinho com Damon o levei para o quarto dele. Limpei ele, troquei a fralda e a roupa dele e fiquei lá até ele dormir. Fui para o meu quarto e o da Annabeth e tomei um banho. Coloquei somente uma bermuda e deitei na cama. Eu estava me cobrindo com um lençol, estava calor, quando Annabeth apareceu no quarto.

Ela não falou nada só pegou seu pijama e foi para o banheiro. Voltou alguns minutos depois e se deitou ao meu lado. Annabeth parecia muito cansada, ela só me deu um beijo de boa noite e logo dormiu tranquilamente. Quando dormi sonhei e esse sonho não foi nada legal.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Reviews? Muito obrigada a quem leu o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	5. 04: Anfitrite Dá em Cima de Luke

Oi pessoas lindas que leem a minha fic ^-^

Desculpa não responder aos reviews, mais estou muito ocupada. Tenho noticias, mias só lá em baixo...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**04 - Anfitrite Dá em Cima de Luke**_

No sonho eu estava em uma praia, ela não se parecia com nem uma que eu já estive antes ou se quer visto em algum programa. Areias brancas, a agua do mar era cristalina, o céu estava em um azul muito claro e lindo, o sol brilhava fortemente.

A única coisa que estragava essa imagem era que tinha duas pessoas lutando com espadas ferozmente uma contra o outro. Fiquei espanto com os movimentos que os dois executavam. Cada golpe era muito preciso. Um pequeno deslize que qualquer um dos dois cometesse seria sua morte com certeza.

Um dos lutadores, que estava de costas para mim, estava só com uma bermuda e tinha cabelos cor de areia. O outro lutador estava com uma bermuda e uma regata e tinha cabelos pretos. Só faltei cair para trás quando reconheci quem era os dois habilidosos lutadores de tão espantado que fiquei, se é que se pode cair de costas em um sonho.

Luke e meu meio-irmão, Tritão.

Agora que sei que são eles comecei a prestar mais atenção em cada movimento deles, afinal de contas conhecer os movimentos do adversário é um importante instrumento na hora de enfrenta-lo. Uma coisa que eu tenho certeza é que vou enfrenta-los, só espero que não seja com os dois ao mesmo tempo, mais com minha sorte duvido muito que esse desejo se atenda.

A luta acabou quando Luke usou o mesmo movimento que ele me ensinou quando ele era meu "amigo". A lâmina da espada de Luke atingiu a base da espada de Tritão e com um movimento circular a espada de Tritão foi parar longe e a ponta da espada de Luke estava na garganta de Tritão, um filete de sangue dourado escorreu pelo pescoço de Tritão.

– Não machuque ele. – disse uma voz feminina atrás de mim. – Ele não é seu inimigo Luke. – o tom de voz de como ela disse Luke soou tão enjoativo e estranho.

– Senhora Anfitrite. – disse Luke se curvando em forma de respeito, mais pela cara que ele fez ele não estava gostando nada de ter que fazer isso.

– Não precisa me chamar de senhora Luke, sabe disso. – olho o tom de voz enjoativo de novo. Será que ela fala assim só com o Luke?

– Sei, Anfitrite. – disse Luke a contragosto pelo que notei.

– Assim esta melhor. – disse Anfitrite rindo, um sorriso malicioso.

Xi, já vi que nesse angu tem caroço. A onde Luke foi se meter dessa vez, hein? Primeiro ele foi "possuído" por Cronos e agora isso?

Tritão olhava a cena com desprezo, ele parecia que não estava gostando nada dessa situação toda. Não o culparia estou a ponto de vomitar vendo essa melação toda da Anfitrite para cima do Luke. Com certeza ele não vai querer ter Luke como seu "padrasto".

Ainda bem que meu pai se livrou dessa dai. Quero só ver o que o Luke vai fazer para se livrar dessas investidas de Anfitrite, porque pelo que eu estou vendo ele não estava gostando nada disso.

– Tritão vá falar com Circe. – disse Anfitrite abanando as mãos, tipo se manda daqui garoto, mais ou menos assim.

– Sim senhora. – disse Tritão e fez mesura para Anfitrite que nem se quer estava olhando para ele.

Ela estava mais preocupada em comer Luke com os olhos do que qualquer outra coisa. Que coisa nojenta.

Tritão olhou Luke com desprezo e sorriu sarcástico no qual Luke devolveu na mesma moeda a ele. Tritão foi até a beirada da praia e quando a agua tocou os pés dele, sua pele ficou verde, acho que ele assumiu sua forma de um tritão – pele verde e duas caudas de peixe – como quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, e mergulhou no mar desaparecendo.

– Melhor assim. – comentou Anfitrite chegando mais perto de Luke. – Hora de resolvermos outro assunto mais prazeroso, Luke. – completou sorrindo maliciosamente para ele que fez um careta de desgosto.

– Assuntos profissionais, você quer dizer. Não vejo nada de prazeroso em assuntos profissionais, isso me lembra terno e gravata. Estou fora.– falou Luke se esquivando quando Anfitrite tentou passar seus braços em torno do pescoço dele.

Toma, levou um fora chifre de caranguejo. Dessa eu gostei. Ex-madrasta que levam fora é divertido, principalmente quando elas querem te matar e as pessoas que você ama, todo toco que ela levar vai ser divertido.

– Assunto profissional? – perguntou Anfitrite arqueando uma sobrancelha sorrindo desdenhosa. –Tudo o que estávamos fazendo é pessoal, Luke, quer você queira ou não.

– Minha relação com você é profissional, já com Annabeth é pessoal então não confunda as coisa. Só estou te ajudando para ficar com ela, coloque isso na sua cabeça de caranguejo. – disse Luke caminhando em direção a uma cabana que ficava a mais ou menos uns dois quilômetros da praia.

Senti meu sangue ferver quando ele falou da Annabeth, como se ela fosse dele. Quem ele pensa que é para querer _ficar_ com MINHA Annabeth? Ele que não se atreva a se aproximar dela se eu o mato.

– O que vocês, homens, veem nessa menina e na mãe dela? – perguntou Anfitrite com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Pois é ela ainda não superou que meu pai, Poseidon, largou dela para ficar com minha sogrinha, Atena. Ele sempre foi dela Anfitrite, você estava em uma guerra perdida mulher. Me deu vontade de gritar isso para ela.

– Algumas coisas que você nunca vai ter. – disse Luke debochando dela.

– E o que seria? – perguntou Anfitrite o acompanhando, caminhando lado a lado com ele.

– Inteligência. – disse Luke sorrindo.

– Grande coisa. – debochou Anfitrite fazendo uma careta o que me fez ter uma vontade imensa de rir da cara dela.

– Elas também tem caráter, são lindas por dentro e por fora, lutam pela razão mais sempre senguem seus corações...

– Já chega. – gritou Anfitrite se postando a frente de Luke que tinha chegado à cabana e tentava abrir a porta. – Não estou afim de falar delas. A sempre folgas para quem trabalha corretamente e merece-as. – falou ela mudando de assunto, um assunto que eu não entendi de imediato.

Certo, agora vem a parte eu que me da uma vontade ENORME de vomitar.

Anfitrite agarrou Luke e lhe tascou um beijão daqueles de desentupir pia. Luke ficou surpreso mais ele fez alguma coisa mirabolante e consegui se soltar de Anfitrite empurrando ela para o lado dele com força.

– Me erra mulher. – disse ele e entrou na cabana batendo a porta.

– Não vai ficar assim. – disse Anfitrite e desapareceu.

Por um momento tudo ficou silencioso e depois a luz do sol ficou forte o que me fez fechar os olhos. Abri os olhos um tempo depois lentamente e percebi que estava dentro de uma cabana. Construção de madeira, parecia só ter três cômodos, a sala, a cozinha – que dava pra ver daqui – e uma porta, que para mim, que indicava o banheiro. Uma simples cabana.

A cabana era tão simples que não tinha nem um móvel, somente um baú no centro que quando olhei para ele fez todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem. Tinha alguma coisa nesse baú e é uma coisa que eu desejaria nunca saber, mais sabem como é a sorte de um meio-sangue, principalmente a minha sorte.

Olhei para o lado e vi que Anfitrite estava andando em direção a Luke que estava de costas para ela sentado do lado do baú. Anfitrite pulou em cima dele o jogando no chão e ficando por cima prendendo os braços dele a cima da cabeça.

Me aproximei do baú devagar, tentando esquecer os dois, e notei melhor os desenhos que tinham em volta dele. Eram pessoas com alguns escritos tatuados, que por estar em Grego logo consegui ler o que estava escrito.

Terra, Ar, Fogo e Agua. Os quatro elementos.

– Acha que vai escapar de mim assim? – perguntou Anfitrite. Olhei para o lado e a vi beijando o pescoço de Luke. Foi a ultima coisa que escutei quando tudo ficou escuro.

Acordei. Num salto corri para o banheiro e vomitei. Credo, a cena da Anfitrite se agarrando com Luke me deu indigestão e o baú com as pessoas com os elementos tatuados no corpo não ajudou muito, pois me fez lembrar de uma coisa que eu queria esquecer.

– Percy tudo bem? – perguntou Annabeth passando a mão na minha cabeça em forma de carinho.

– Tudo só um sonho nada legal. – falei e deixei ela ler minha mente.

Escovei os dentes devagar, ninguém merece ficar com gosto de vomito na boca né?, pensando em tudo que vi no sonho.

Olhei para Annabeth e ela fez uma careta tão esquisita com o que eu mostrei a ela que não resisti e comecei a rir.

– Não é engraçado, Percy. – ralhou Annabeth comigo me dando um tapa de leve na cabeça.

– O ocorrido não foi nem um pouco engraçado, mais sua cara por outro lado, foi muito hilária Sabidinha. – falei ainda rindo e Annabeth não resistiu e riu também.

– Para de rir e vamos dormir, ainda são quatro horas da manhã. – disse Annabeth voltando a ficar com o semblante serio.

Assenti e juntos voltamos para a cama. Annabeth se aconchegou em meu peito e eu a abracei. Não consegui dormir, fiquei pensando no sonho, somente na parte que eu vi baú o resto eu prefiro esquecer.

– O que você acha que pode ter dentro daquele baú? – sussurrei perguntando.

– Não sei direito. – disse Annabeth depois de um longo tempo em silencio, até achei que ela estava dormindo. – É muito esquisito, tenho... – senti Annabeth tremer um pouco e a abracei mais forte. – Tenho a impressão que tem haver com o seu sonho com a volta de Luke.

Odeio lembrar desse sonho. Um quarto a onde só tinha um Luke deitado em uma maca coberto com um lençol de seda branca. Anfitrite ajudando ele a ficar de pé, depois o ajudando a sair do quarto indo para o lado de fora da cabana em que estavam.

Anfitrite falando alguma coisa sem nexo para mim mais que fazia todo o sentido para Luke. Do lado de fora da cabana via-se um imenso lugar com cinco mesas de pedra, quatro formando um circulo com a quinta mesa no centro. Um lugar de sacrifícios como Anfitrite disse.

Nas mesas que formavam o circulo tinham umas pessoas desenhadas com tatuagem escritas em Grego Antigo cravadas nelas, Ar, Terra, Fogo e Agua. A quinta, no meio, tinha o oito deitado, o símbolo do infinito.

Só de lembrar desse sonho sinto meu corpo se arrepiar. Já sabíamos que iam acontecer sacrifícios, mais não sabíamos que tipo de sacrifícios seriam esses.

– Esse baú deve estar ligado às mesas de pedra. – disse Annabeth e bocejou.

– Vamos dormir. – falei beijando a testa de Annabeth. – Pensamos nisso amanha.

– Você que começou. – rebatei ela olhando para mim, os olhos semicerrados. Ela deve estar muito cansada.

– Desculpa, não estou mais curioso. – falei dando de ombros sorrindo. – Vamos dormir.

Annabeth assentiu e me deu um beijo, murmurou um boa noite ainda contra meus lábios e voltou a se aconchegar em meus braços dormindo logo em seguida.

– Boa noite, minha Sabidinha. – falei dando um beijo em sua testa.

Quando estava quase dormindo escuto um choro fraco de bebê. Levantei com cuidado para não acordar Annabeth e fui para o quarto de Damon.

Damon estava se esperneando quando cheguei ao quarto dele. Caminhei devagar até o berço dele.

– Calma garotão. – falei pegando ele no colo e balançando ele devagar. – O que você quer?

– Ome. – demorou um pouco para entender o que ele disse, ele estava chorando muito.

Levei ele até a cozinha e preparei uma mamadeira pra ele. Foi bem fácil preparar a mamadeira pra ele, depois de um ano você pega o jeito e tudo fica mais fácil. Dei a mamadeira para ele e como sempre ele mamou com vontade.

Fiquei olhando ele mamar e pensando na minha vida, esqueci dos meus sonhos de meio sangue e só pensei nos meus sonhos somente como Percy Jackson.

Vendo Damon, assim em meus braços, pensei em um bebê meu e da Annabeth. Considero Damon meu filho e tudo mais, mas não sei... Pensar em um filho meu e da Annabeth nos meus braços fez meu coração acelerar de uma forma diferente.

Lembrei de ontem, quando pensei em como me sentiria se Damon preferisse a Zeus do que a mim como pai dele. Será que Damon vai se sentir assim quando Annabeth e eu tivermos os nossos filhos?

Chacoalhei a cabeça, esse não é o momento para pensar nisso.

Terminei de dar a mamadeira para Damon e o levei para o quarto dele. Coloquei ele de volta no berço, dei um beijo de boa noite nele e voltei para o meu quarto e dormi profundamente.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenho gostado do capitulo. Desculpa se ficou um pouco confuso, estou tão eufórica com as noticias que vou dar que posso ter me atrapalhado um pouco nas coisas, mais deixa isso quieto. Espero reviews com suas sinceras opiniões meus caros leitores...

Agora as noticias que podem ser tanto boas quanto ruins, isso vai depender de vocês...

1ª EU VOU ESCREVER UM LIVRO, isso mesmo. Eu vou escrever um livro. ^,^

2ª Essa fic vai ter uma terceira temporada. Não sei porque mais tudo que eu faço eu dou um jeito de que fique impar, em tão terá 3 temporadas ^,^

3ª Ainda hoje eu vou postar uma one de dia dos Pais, com direito a Damon e Percabeth ^,^

Não sei se gostaram ou não das noticias, mais eu estou uma pilha de felicidade com elas... Enfim é melhor eu parar por aqui... ^,^

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo e mais para frente vou trazer mais uma noticia muito legal, mais vai depender de uma coisa antes... Bjs ^.^


	6. 05: Uma Visita Inesperada e Um Momento

Oi pessoal ^-^

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, tanto nessa fic, quanto na one que eu postei semana passada... Fiquei muito feliz, obrigada...

Aproveitem o capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**05 – Uma Visita Inesperada e Um Momento Especial**_

Acordei com alguém fazendo carinho na minha cabeça, eu sabia quem era. Um sorriso involuntário se abriu no meu rosto. Não tem como evitar, isso sempre acontece quando ela esta por perto.

– Você fica lindo quando está dormindo. – sussurrou ela no meu ouvido fazendo meu corpo reagir a isso.

– Fico lindo só quando estou dormindo? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha, ainda com os olhos fechados. – Bom dia.

– Bom dia. Só vou te responder depois que você se levantar e for tomar café da manha com todos lá na cozinha. Se for rápido posso pensar em outra forma de te responder essa pergunta. – disse ela e beijou meu pescoço.

Pulei da cama e corri para o banheiro escutando ela rir atrás de mim. Escovei os dentes enquanto tirava a minha roupa e jogava no cesto de roupa suja. Liguei o chuveiro e quando estava entrando no box senti um par de mãos me abraçar por trás.

– Já que se mostrou tão eficiente assim, eu resolvi antecipar a minha resposta. – disse ela com os lábios contra o meu pescoço.

Bom, em minha defesa digo que foram meus instintos que agiram depois do que ela falou. E para completar, ela me provocou e muito.

Me virei já a tomando em meus braços e a colocando em baixo do chuveiro. Tomei seus lábios com os meus com avidez e fechei a porta do box.

– Porque você sempre tem que me molhar com roupa e tudo? – me perguntou ela contra meus lábios. Em respostas eu só abri um sorriso malicioso e voltei a beija-la.

Annabeth percorreu as minhas costas com suas mãos fazendo meu corpo arrepiar e involuntariamente eu gemer contra seus lábios. Tirei a camiseta que ela estava usando e joguei-a por cima do box caindo em algum lugar.

Aproveitei e desci os beijos pelo seu pescoço fazendo Annabeth soltar pequenos gemidos de prazer. Quando chequei em seus seios os beijei sobre o sutiã que ela estava usando.

Batidas fortes contra a porta do quarto nós trouxe para a realidade. Praguejei um monte de coisas que é melhor nem falar quais foram. No estado em que eu estava agora, minha vontade era de matar o ser que se atrevia a atrapalhar esse momento.

– Termina o seu banho, vou ver quem é. – disse Annabeth me dando um selinho e saindo do box. Um selinho não resolveria meu "problema". – Se bem que eu já sei quem é. – murmurou ela chateada. Não sou o único que esta frustrado com isso tudo.

Annabeth tirou sua roupa, que estava toda molhada, e isso só piorou minha situação. Ela pegou uma tolha e começou a se secar. As batidas na porta se intensificaram.

– Já vou. Não precisa destruir a porta do meu quarto. – gritou Annabeth fechando a porta do banheiro. Pela cara que Annabeth estava coitado da pessoa que estava batendo na porta, o que eu tenho certeza que é a Thalia, bem feito.

Bufei frustrado e irritado. Mudei o chuveiro para agua fria, bem fria mesmo.

Desci as escadas colocando uma camisa. Demorei um pouco no chuveiro, precisava daquele banho frio e como precisava dele.

Ouvi as vozes de Annabeth e Thalia conversando na cozinha, fui até lá e vi as duas sentadas na mesa de jantar. Damon estava no colo de Thalia e tentava pegar o copo que estava na frente dele.

– Até que enfim, podemos comer agora? – disse Thalia toda simpática. Sacou o sarcasmo na frase.

– Sempre me surpreendo em como você é sutil. – falei indo para o seu lado e pegando Damon do colo dela. – Parabéns garotão. – Damon abriu um largo sorriso e me abraçou.

– Bigado papa. – disse ele me dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

– Tá, lindo momento, mais eu estou com fome. – disse Thalia fazendo Annabeth rir.

Quando Thalia esta com fome e não pode sacia-la ela vira uma chata mais chata do que ela já é. Aposto que Annabeth fez ela me esperar para poder tomar o café da manhã. Bem feito quem mandou ela atrapalhar a gente mais cedo.

Coloquei Damon na cadeirinha dele, me sentei à mesa e começamos a comer. Thalia sozinha comeu metade do café da manhã, parecia que ela não havia comido nada pelos últimos dias, o que não é verdade porque ontem mesmo ela assaltou a geladeira daqui de casa.

– Bom, abrigada pelo café Annie, mais agora tenho que ir, minhas caçadoras estão me esperando. – disse Thalia quando terminou de tomar seu café.

– A onde estão suas caçadoras? – perguntei depois de ter terminado de beber meu copo de suco.

– Acampando no Centra Park. – respondeu ela dando de ombros. – E não são minhas caçadoras, são as Caçadoras de Ártemis.

– As Caçadoras de Ártemis acamparam lá fora no chão duro enquanto você dormia em uma cama quentinha e se fartava com a comida dos outros? –perguntei tentando não parecer sarcástico. Informando, não consegui.

– Não tenho que te responder essa pergunta. – disse Thalia se levantando da mesa.

– Obrigado, já me respondeu. – falei sorrindo pra ela que agiu infantilmente me mostrando a língua.

– Tosa fea. – disse Damon olhando feio para Thalia. Dessa eu tive que rir.

– Até você? – disse Thalia olhando para Damon que deu um sorriso sapeca. Thalia olhou para Annabeth que se segurava para não rir. – Vai ficar do lado desses dois, Annie?

– Não vou nem me meter nisso. – disse Annabeth sorrindo. – Conhece a frase, sou a Suíça?

Agora todos começamos a rir. Somente Annabeth para citar uma frase de Crepúsculo logo agora, nada contra.

– Amiga eu nem vou comentar essa sua frase porque estou atrasada, alguém não me deixou tomar meu café da manhã mais cedo. – disse Thalia olhando acusadoramente para Annabeth que somente ria timidamente como se fosse inocente.

– Regras da Casa, Thalia. – disse Annabeth dando de ombros.

– Ome tudi untxo. – disse Damon com a carinha de serio.

– Isso ae. – falou Annabeth tirando Damon da cadeirinha dele.

– Preciso de um tradutor. Não falo bebeses. – disse Thalia indo para a sala. Seguimos ela e ela foi até a porta aonde tinha uma bolsa na qual ela pegou e colocou nas costas.

– Comemos todos juntos. – falei rolando os olhos. – Até eu entendi.

Thalia abriu a boca para retrucar mais nessa hora a campainha tocou. Ficamos em silencio olhando uns para os outros. Annabeth parecia preocupada e eu não estava diferente. Era para o porteiro avisar se alguém viria aqui.

– Achende. – disse Damon apontando para a porta.

– Seja lá quem for não consigo ler os pensamentos dele. – disse Annabeth baixinho.

Dei de ombros, coloquei a mão no bolso da bermuda aonde estava contracorrente. Olhei pelo olho magico e não vi ninguém. Achei estranho e resolvi abrir a porta. Quase cai para trás quando vi quem era.

– Zeus. – falei em um sussurro surpreso por vê-lo aqui.

Ele estava vestindo uma camisa polo branca, calça jeans e sapato social. Bem diferente, e coloca diferente nisso, das roupas que eu já o vi.

– Pai? – perguntou Thalia também surpresa me empurrando para o lado.

– Olá. –disse ele parecendo simpático.

Fiz uma leve reverencia para ele e o convidei para entrar. Annabeth também o cumprimentou e perguntou se ele queria alguma coisa, no qual ele disse que não queria, pois não iria demorar muito. Damon fez uma careta esquisita para Zeus, que pareceu um pouco ofendido com a atitude dele.

Não sabia bem o que fazer. Essa era a primeira vez que eu o via desde o verão passado, me sentia um pouco nervoso em sua presença.

– Bom, eu gostaria de ficar, mais tenho que ir. – disse Thalia. Ela se despediu de Annabeth e Damon e me deu um abraço. – Relaxa, se você me atura, você aguenta ele.

– Obrigado. – falei sorrindo. Thalia podia ser bem legal quando ela quer, o que é raro.

Depois de fazer uma reverencia ao seu pai Thalia saiu do apartamento deixando nos quatro sozinhos. Damon puxou a mão de Annabeth fazendo ela olhar para ele. Os dois trocaram olhares e Annabeth sorriu para ele.

– Esse é Zeus. Pai da Thalia. – disse ela e olhou para Zeus. – A que devemos a honra de sua visita? – perguntou simpaticamente.

– Vim desejar um feliz aniversario e trazer um presente para o garotinho. – disse Zeus olhando para Damon. Eu já ia falar, "outro presente", quando Annabeth me olhou advertindo.

– Pa mi. – disse Damon esticando os bracinhos.

– Posso? – perguntou Zeus se aproximando de Annabeth e esticou os braços em direção ao Damon.

Automaticamente Damon recolhei seus bracinhos e abraçou Annabeth mais forte. De uma certa forma fiquei feliz por Damon ter feito isso, mais eu sabia que era errado ficar feliz por isso.

– Ixanho. – disse Damon devagar se referindo a Zeus.

Queria ter visto a cara de Zeus agora. Me deu vontade de rir, mais na mesma hora que essa vontade chegou tratei de dispensa-la.

Qual é o meu problema? Porque estou pensando e sentindo isso?

– Vai com ele Damon. – falei caminhando até o lado de Annabeth. Damon fez uma careta engraçada, mais o que eu posso fazer? O verdadeiro pai dele é Zeus e não eu. Me senti mal por pensar nisso.

– Tem razão, sou um estranho para você. – disse Zeus, sua voz parecia inalterada e seu semblante serio. – Mais vim te entregar um presente.

Zeus colocou a mão no bolso da camisa e de lá tirou um pingente parecendo à bainha de uma espada e estendeu para Damon, que meio contrariado esticou os bracinhos e pegou o pingente.

– Pla que ixo? – perguntou Damon mordendo o pingente.

– Nem pense em engolir isso. – disse Annabeth tentando tirar o pingente da boca de Damon.

– Na hora certa você vai saber para que serve isso. – disse Zeus e deu um sorriso de canto. – Parabéns filho.

Damon parou de tentar voltar a morder o pingente e olhou para Zeus confuso. Ele ficou encarando o Deus dos Deuses por um tempo, parecia analisa-lo. Fiquei quieto e prestava atenção neles.

– Bigadu. – disse Damon ainda olhando estranhamente para Zeus.

– De nada. Bom, tenho que ir. – disse Zeus e piscou para Damon. – Aprecie o truque de magica.

Em uma luz azul, mais não muito forte, Zeus desapareceu na nossa frente deixando Damon com a boquinha aberta e os olhos arregalados surpreso pelo "truque".

– Exibido. – murmurei e levei um belo de um tapa na cabeça. – Ai.

– Mais respeito, Cabeça de Alga. – me repreendeu Annabeth.

– Egal. – disse Damon sorrindo chamando nossa atenção.

– Me dá esse pingente aqui, Damon, vou coloca-lo junto com o raio na sua correntinha. – disse Annabeth e Damon deu para ela o pingente. – Já volto.

Annabeth colocou Damon sentado no tapete do chão e subiu as escadas. Me sentei no sofá e fiquei olhando para um lugar qualquer pensando.

Porque eu estava me sentindo assim em relação ao Damon? Porque eu estava sentindo medo de perde-lo? Novamente sentindo isso, na verdade.

– Papa. – me chamou Damon e eu olhei para ele, um sorriso se formou instantaneamente em meus lábios.

Ele estava se apoiando no outro sofá e tentava ficar de pé, mais ele não conseguiu e caiu de bunda no chão. Ele fez uma careta e tentou de novo.

– Annabeth vem logo e traga a câmera. – gritei. Annabeth não me perdoaria se ela não pudesse filmar os primeiros passinhos de Damon e eu tinha certeza que ele ia conseguir andar. – Ele esta quase andando.

Damon caiu mais uma vez e bufou frustrado. Annabeth chegou que nem um relâmpago ao meu lado com a câmera filmadora já ligada.

– Vai Damon, você consegue. – falamos nos dois juntos e parece que isso deu resultado.

Ele apoiou as mãozinhas no chão e com um pequeno impulso ficou de pé. Damon tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha e deu três passinhos rápidos antes de cair de novo. Ele fez biquinho e tentou de novo. Dessa vez ele deu uns cinco passos e caiu mais uma vez.

Annabeth me passou a câmera abruptamente e foi para o lado de Damon o abraçando e espalhando diversos beijos pelo rostinho dele. Damon riu audivelmente pelo carinho recebido.

– Parabéns, filhinho. – disse Annabeth ainda o beijando por todo o rostinho dele.

Continuei filmando os dois e sorri ainda mais com essa cena. Podia ser jovem, só um adolescente, que não sabe muita coisa sobre o mundo, mais de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Nunca me arrependi das escolhas que eu fiz e da decisão que eu acabei de tomar.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Essa semana acertei alguns detalhes do meu livro então espero que não tenha interferido muito no capitulo com o pouco tempo que tive para desenvolvê-lo, mais enfim...

Gostaram? Reviews? Alguma coisa?

Bjs e muito obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo ^.^


	7. 06: Profecia Perigosa

Oi gente, desculpa a demora para postar, eu ai postar domingo mais fiquei tão eufórica com o sneak peek de The Hunger Games que ia passar na MTV que eu acabei esquecendo e depois a MTVBrasil fez a sacanagem de cortar bem quando ia passar o vídeo, fiquei revoltada, poxa o vídeo foi no último bloco do programa fiquei mais de duas horas assistindo para no final eles cortarem o que eu queria ver? Sacanagem. Dai que eu não postei mesmo, desculpa..

Enfim, nas notas finais trago algumas informações sobre o meu livro e é melhor eu parar de falar, ou digitar tanto faz no momento, que vocês devem estar querendo mesmo é ler o capitulo ^,^

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**06 – Profecia Perigosa**_

A semana passou depressa, já era sexta-feira. No começo da semana Annabeth e eu levamos Damon na pediatra dele para fazer os exames e hoje íamos pegar os resultados e voltaríamos para o Acampamento logo em seguida.

Não vi mais minha "irmã", Lâmia, outra vez. Annabeth acha que ela veio nos dar um recado. Mais que recado? Nem um de nós dois sabia ainda.

– Pegou tudo Sabidinha? – perguntei pegando as chaves do meu carro e meu celular.

– Já. – me respondeu ela descendo pela escada com Damon no braço direito e a bolsa dele no braço esquerdo. Já tínhamos levado minha mochila, a do Damon e a dela para o carro.

– Falei com Quíron agora a pouco e ele disse para chegarmos o mais rápido possível no acampamento. – falei abrindo a porta para ela passar e depois eu passei.

– Ele disse por quê? – perguntou ela apertando o botão do elevador.

– Não. – falei trancando a porta e olhando nos olhos de Annabeth. – Eu não gosto disso.

– Somos dois então. – disse ela entrando no elevador.

O caminho para a pediatra foi silencioso, até Damon ficou quietinho o percurso inteiro. Assim que entramos no hospital uma enfermeira, que já nós conhecia, nos levou até a sala de espera da pediatra.

– Ela já vai atender vocês. – disse a enfermeira e se retirou do local.

– Hora, hora, hora se não é a mamãe mais linda do mundo. – disse uma voz grave e espero que ele não esteja falando da Annabeth, para o bem dele.

Olhei para o lado de onde vinha a voz e quase saquei contracorrente. Quase, porque na minha frente tinha um cara muito parecido com Luke.

– Neal. – disse Annabeth me passando Damon e indo abraçar o cara.

Quando Annabeth disse o nome dele me lembrei dela me contando que o viu na missão, quando fomos atrás do Damon. Neal Scott filho de Hermes que estuda Direito Criminal. Ótima profissão para um filho do Deus dos Ladrões.

Os dois manterão contato depois daquela missão e confesso que ele esta sendo de muito ajuda. Ele está ajudando meio sangues a encontrarem um protetor que os levassem para o acampamento e coletando informações sobre o inimigo.

– Oi, Annie. – disse ele retribuindo o abraço.

Por um momento, que fez meu sangue ferver, vi Luke abraçando Annabeth e dizendo que ela era dele, mais quando pisquei os olhos tudo voltou ao normal, Neal voltou a ser Neal.

– Esse deve ser o pai. – disse Neal estendendo a mão para mim. – Neal Scott, prazer.

– Percy Jackson. – falei apertando a mão dele. – Já ouvi falar de você, filho de Hermes, não é?

– Sim e eu já ouvi muito de você. – disse ele olhando para Annabeth que estava sorrindo. – E esse bebezinho deve ser o Damon Bronwen?

– Si. – falou Damon esticando a mãozinha para Neal que pegou com cuidado e balançou um pouco.

– Prazer em te conhecer, Damon. – falou Neal sorrindo para Damon que retribuiu.

– Então, esta perdido? Ou teve um filho e não me contou? – perguntou Annabeth se fingindo de brava.

– Por favor, olha assim para o outro lado. – falou Neal virando o rosto para o lado contrario do de Annabeth. – Eu só estou aqui porque vim ver uma amiga muito legal que há muito tempo não via.

– E quem seria essa sua amiga muito legal que você veio visitar? – perguntou Annabeth com a cara fechada, olhando acusadoramente para Neal.

Xi, Annabeth é muito ciumenta seja comigo ou com os amigos dela. Ela é muito possessiva com seus amigos.

– Eu vim ver você, Annie, bobinha. – disse ele olhando para Annabeth sorrindo. – Ontem você me falou que ia vir aqui, então eu vim te dar um oi e um recado. – disse Neal serio no final.

– Que recado? – perguntamos Annabeth e eu juntos para o divertimento de Neal mais ele logo ficou serio de novo.

– Alguns amigos meus estão ouvindo que no lago Michigan, mais especificamente em Chicago Illinois, tem alguns monstros rondando o local. Parece que estão procurando uma arma poderosa que deveria estar por lá, mais não sabem como achá-la. – disse ele se sentando e nos fizemos o mesmo.

– Isso é estranho. –disse Annabeth. – Seus amigos não falaram mais nada?

– Não. – disse ele. – Somente que é para eu desviar desse lugar caso eu vá para algum lugar perto. Você sabe como é, né? – falou sorrindo e Annabeth lhe deu um tapa fraco no braço.

– Bobo. Você...

– Com licença, senhorita Chase. – disse uma enfermeira ao nosso lado assustando todo mundo. – Desculpa. – falou ela envergonhada.

– Tudo bem. – falei acalmando Damon que estava inquieto.

– Vim avisar que é a vez de vocês. – disse ela e se retirou.

– Bom. – disse Neal se levantando e nos o acompanhamos. – Vou ver se consigo a informação que Quíron me pediu e se cuide Annabeth você parece um pouco cansada.

Concordo com ele na parte em que Annabeth está cansada. Annabeth ultimamente parece um pouco cansada e ela está um pouco pálida também, mais ela disse que é por causa da reforma, tanto no Olimpo quanto no palácio do meu pai, está exigindo muito dela.

Neal se despediu da gente e foi embora prometendo que nós matéria informados. Annabeth, Damon e eu entramos no consultório da pediatra.

A pediatra disse que estava tudo bem com Damon, ele é forte e saudável até demais. Como Quíron queria que fossemos o mais rápido possível para o acampamento, saímos da pediatra e fomos direto para o acampamento sem parar para almoçar, teríamos que almoçar no acampamento, isso quer dizer comer comida saudável até o final do verão.

Antes de chegarmos ao acampamento já havíamos avistado Quíron nos esperando. Pelo jeito o assunto era muito serio e eu já estava vendo que eu não ia gostar nem um pouco sobre o que ele iria falar com a gente.

Annabeth desceu do carro e pegou Damon. Fui até o porta malas pegar nossas mochilas, coloquei-as no chão para poder fechar o porta malas. Ouvi sons de cascos e assim que olhei para o lado vi Quíron se agachando e pegando nossas mochilas.

– É muito bom ver vocês, crianças. – disse Quíron sorrindo, mas seu sorriso não alcançava seus olhos. Ele estava parecendo estar muito preocupado.

Pode se passar quanto tempo for, Quíron ainda vai nos chamar de crianças, não importa que sejamos velhinhos e estejamos com um monte de netos.

– Olá Quíron. – cumprimentou Annabeth dando um abraço de lado em Quíron, pois ela estava segurando Damon. Apertei a mão de Quíron o cumprimentando também.

– Venham, não podemos nos atrasar. – disse ele tentando parecer normal, ênfase no tentando.

Seguimos Quíron em silencio até a Casa Grande. Annabeth parecia um pouco cansada, então eu peguei Damon de seus braços e ela me sorriu agradecida. Cumprimentamos o dragão Peleu quando passamos pela arvore de Thalia.

O acampamento estava normal e parecia tranquilo. Campistas treinavam aqui e ali, alguns jogavam vôlei. Nada de mais.

Vi Nico escorado no batente da porta da Casa Grande com a cara de nem um amigo, pronto para matar o primeiro que lhe tirasse do serio. Mais um sinal de que coisa boa não vem por ai. E quando uma coisa boa vem sem que seja você a perseguila?

– Oi Nico. – cumprimentamos Annabeth e eu juntos.

– Aberinha xunior. – disse Damon sorrindo.

– Oi. – disse Nico dando um leve sorriso. – Vou ficar com o Damon enquanto vocês conversão com Quíron.

– Tudo bem. – disse eu passando Damon para Nico.

Nico saiu brincando com Damon para algum lugar deixando Annabeth, Quíron e eu sozinhos.

– Pedirei que não lê-se os pensamentos de ninguém dentro da Casa Grande, pode ser Annabeth? – perguntou Quíron olhando Annabeth.

– Pode sim. – disse Annabeth desconfiada.

Quíron abriu a porta para a gente entrar. Annabeth foi na frente e eu logo iria a seguir mais Quíron colocou a mão em meu ombro me fezendo parar.

– Qualquer coisa... – começou Quíron parecendo meio hesitante. – Segure Annabeth. Somente faça isso.

Assenti relutante. Não estava entendendo a onde Quíron queria chegar com isso. Segurar Annabeth? Por Poseidon, porque eu teria que segurar ela?

Entrei na casa e vi Ashley e Marvin sentados em um sofá, os dois pareciam muito nervosos. Annabeth já estava sentada em outro sofá olhando atentamente para os dois. Cumprimentei os dois e me sentei ao lado de Annabeth.

– Pois bem. Temos uma nova missão. – disse Quíron se sentando em sua cadeira de rodas, o que eu achei bem esquisito. Rolei os olhos, nova missão? Qual é.

– Que tipo de missão é essa? Qual é a profecia? E o que ela tem haver com a gente? – perguntou Annabeth rapidamente.

Ashley e Marvin pareciam muito apreensivos e nervosos agora, mais ainda quando entrei na casa e os vi. Os dois trocaram olhares com Quíron que assentiu de leve.

– Lhes contem a profecia criança. – disse Quíron gentilmente para um dos dois, não sabia para quem era. Quíron só fala criança, duplo sentido.

– Profecia, certo. – disse Ashley olhando para Marvin. – Conta você. – disse ela dando uma cotovelada de leve nele.

– Por-porque eu? – perguntou ele gaguejando.

– A profecia foi para você. – retrucou Ashley. – Você conta.

– Na verdade foi para nós dois, a Rachel mesma que disse. – retrucou Marvin.

– Mais primeiramente primeiro ela olhou para você e depois para mim, então você conta. – disse Ashley apontando o dedo para Marvin.

– Podem, por favor, contar que profecia é essa. – pediu Annabeth olhando para os dois.

Agora vem a parte esquisita. Os dois olharam instantaneamente para Annabeth e tão rápido quando olharam desviaram o olhar olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para mim ou para Annabeth. Estranho, muito estranho.

– _Três meio-sangues partirão em uma missão sem destino prévio._

_O filho de Zeus uma de suas escolhas será se não nunca encontra o que procura._

_Seu destino é a mensagem de um amigo irmão daquele que um dia foi seu inimigo._

_Amigos no caminho encontraram que lhes de muita ajuda serão._

_Da espada lendária posse terão, mais um preço muito caro pagaram_

_Voltaram como heróis mais no fundo sentem que não são mais._

Fiquei pensando na profecia e oque que ela teria haver com a gente, Annabeth e eu. Marvin recitou a profecia e se encolheu no sofá. Ashley não estava muito diferente dele. Quíron olhava para Annabeth com muita atenção.

Olhei para Annabeth e ela estava com uma cara de confusa muito fofa que me fez ter vontade de rir, mais não fiz. Eu sabia, de algum jeito, que a situação era muito grave. Annabeth olhou para Quíron com curiosidade.

– Já pensaram no que vão fazer? – perguntou ela arqueando uma sobrancelha para Quíron.

Quíron respirou fundo e olhou para Marvin e Ashley e depois para Annabeth.

– A missão é deles e você sabe como ninguém, Annabeth, que devemos seguir o que a profecia diz e que nem sempre as coisas acontecem como interpretamos. – disse Quíron olhando para mim no final. – Mais essa parte da profecia é bem clara.

– Nunca. – gritou Annabeth se pondo de pé. Me levantei junto com ela.

Marvin e Ashley ficaram de pé em um salto pelo gritou de Annabeth. Os olhos dos dois denunciavam que eles estavam com medo da reação de Annabeth, eu não estava diferente. Confesso que senti um pouco de medo da reação dela.

– Escolhe outro meio-sangue. – disse Annabeth furiosa olhando mortalmente para Marvin. – Gosto de você, Marvin, mas nunca duvide que eu posso acabar com você se você se meter comigo, ou com as pessoas que eu amo e isso serve para você também Ashley.

Agora Quíron colocou sua cadeira de rodas entre Annabeth e os dois. Abracei Annabeth por trás e a prendi em meus braços.

– Se acalme Sabidinha. – falei em seu ouvido. Senti ela relaxar um pouco em meus braços.

– Percy me solta, não vou fazer nada de mais. – disse ela olhando para Quíron.

Olhei para Quíron e ele assentiu. Soltei Annabeth mais continue com uma mão em sua cintura. Como dizem, melhor prevenir do que remediar.

– Podem me explicar o porque disso tudo? – perguntei confuso.

Com tudo isso acontecendo não consegui pensar mais na profecia e o que ela dizia. Me sentei de novo no sofá e fiz Annabeth sentar no meu colo.

– É bem simples, Percy, até você vai entender. – disse Ashley sorrindo timidamente.

Xxx

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Desculpa se a profecia ficou fail... Me mandem reviews dizendo suas opiniões isso faz um autor, autora no meu caso, muito feliz... ^-^

Então, sobre o livro digo que já tenho o nome definido (decidi semana passada mais esqueci de comentar isso ^,^) se chamará _Family Solveig – First Book: Library of the Gods – Traduzindo; Família Solveig - Primeiro Livro: A Biblioteca dos Deuses_, eu particularmente gostei do titulo, mais em inglês parece que ficou mais legal ^,^. Mais uma coisa sobre o livro é que eu terminei de escrever o prologo dele, acho que ficou bem legal... ^,^

Enfim, muito obrigada a todos que dedicaram um tempinho para lerem esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	8. 07: Conversa Entre Pai e Filho

Sem enrolar... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**07 – Conversa Entre Pai e Filho**_

– Bom, segundo a profecia três devem ir nessa missão como diz no primeiro verso. – começou Marvin, mais dessa eu já sabia, mais preferi ficar calado. – Já no segundo verso, diz que...

Marvin engoliu em seco, ficou quieto e olhou para Quíron pedindo ajuda. Annabeth bufou impaciente e olhou para mim.

– Diz que um filho de Zeus deve ir nessa missão. – disse ela a contragosto.

– A Thalia vai nessa missão? – perguntei mesmo sabendo que ela não iria a essa missão.

– Não. – respondeu Quíron. – Como a profecia mesma diz, um filho, um menino filho de Zeus. Damon é o único filho de Zeus.

– Então essa missão só vai acontecer daqui a mais de dez anos. – falei prontamente e Annabeth sorriu de lado.

Nem pensar que eu ia deixar um bebê de um ano de idade ir em uma missão perigosa com dois adolescentes, mesmo que sejam muito meus amigos e mesmo que eu ache os dois responsáveis em alguma coisa, eles nunca cuidaram de um bebê na vida deles. Damon é meu filho, não vou deixar de jeito nem um ele ir nessa missão.

– Concordo com o Percy. – falou Annabeth. – Daqui a mais de dez anos, ou mais ainda se quiserem levar o Damon com vocês.

– Crianças. – começou Quíron calmo.

– Crianças nada, Quíron. – Annabeth falou se levantando, obvio me levantei junto com ela, vai que ela tenta matar alguém. – Não vou deixar eles levarem meu filho para uma missão perigosa como essa.

– Eu não queria que isso acontecesse também, Annabeth, mais é preciso criança. – disse Quíron gentilmente.

– Me de um único motivo, Quíron, para eu deixar eles levarem Damon nessa missão a onde, segunda minhas fontes, tem um monte de monstros no local. – desafiou Annabeth apontando para Ashley e Marvin e no final olhou para Quíron.

Ashley já estava abraçando Marvin e escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, eles pareciam com medo, muito medo e eu não os culpava. Se Nico visse essa cena com certeza ele não pensaria direito no que está acontecendo e ficaria uma fera.

Quíron somente olhou para Annabeth e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Annabeth olhou para ele com os olhos semicerrados.

– Conversamos mais tarde. – disse Quíron por fim. – Vocês acabaram de chegar, precisam comer e descansar, depois do jantar quero conversar com vocês dois. Depois do almoço não vou poder, pois tenho que dar aulas. – falou apontando para mim e para Annabeth. – Só peço que não matem a Ashley e o Marvin, eles não tem culpa.

Relutantes, assentimos, pegamos nossas mochilas e a de Damon e saímos da Casa Grande. Fomos em silencio até a ala dos chalés, ninguém estava afim de falar nada depois do que aconteceu na Casa Grande. Assim que chegamos na porta do chalé de Poseidon Annabeth se virou para Ashley e Marvin.

– Vocês, por favor, podem procurar o Nico? Ele esta com Damon, queria saber a onde eles estão. – disse Annabeth e os dois assentiram de imediato e cada um foi para um lado procurando Nico e Damon. – Volto já, só vou arrumar minhas coisas.

– Tudo bem. – falei e dei um selinho em Annabeth.

Esperei Annabeth entrar no chalé de Atena e só depois entrei no chalé de Poseidon. Arrumei minhas coisas e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro pensando na profecia e em Damon.

Por Zeus, como Quíron aceitou que Damon fosse nessa missão? Ele não pode se defender. Ele é só um bebê, fala serio isso é absurdo de mais tem alguma coisa errada nessa historia toda.

Fiquei tão absurdo em meus pensamentos que nem reparei que alguém havia entrado no meu chalé e me dado um abraço que teria quebrado todos os ossos do meu corpo se eu não tivesse me banhado no Styx.

Somente uma pessoa, ou ciclope no caso, poderia me dar um abraço como esse.

– Tyson. – falei com um fio de voz.

– Percy tá vivo. – disse ele alegre e para minha felicidade ele me soltou.

– Bem vivo. – falei sorrindo. – Chegou quando, grandão?

– Há uns cinco dias eu...

Uma batida na porta interrompeu o que quer que Tyson ia falar. Olhei para porta, que estava aberta, e vi Albert sorrindo timidamente.

– Oi Albert. – dissemos Tyson e eu juntos.

– Oi. – cumprimentou ele. – Annabeth pediu para te dizer que ela está com o Damon no chalé de Atena e os dois vão ficar por lá mesmo. Ela parece um pouco cansada.

– Verdade. – falei, estava começando a ficar muito preocupado com ela. – Obrigado, Albert.

– Vamos ver meu sobrinho e minha cunhada. – disse Tyson muito animado. Albert e eu rimos da atitude criança do Tyson, mais fazer o que? Ele sempre foi assim.

Tyson adora o Damon. Me pergunto quem não gosta desse menino, assim que pensei nisso uma pessoa veio a minha cabeça, com certeza ela não gosta nem um pouquinho do Damon.

Albert se despediu da gente e saiu. Tyson queria muito ver Damon e a Annabeth. Mais quando estávamos saindo do chalé uma luz verde invadiu o chalé. O cheiro de maresia do chalé se intensificou mais ainda.

Dei meia volta e olhei para traz. Não foi com muita surpresa que vi meu pai parado de pé sorrindo para a gente. Ele estava com uma bermuda, uma camiseta verde e sandálias Birkenstock, seu visual de sempre exceto pelo fato dele não estar usando sua usual camisa havaiana.

– Papai. – gritou Tyson e correu para abraçar nosso pai com força.

– Olá filho. – disse meu pai sorrindo abraçando Tyson de volta.

– Perdeu suas camisas havaianas, pai? – perguntei sorrindo quando ele e Tyson se separaram.

– Para você ver o que uma mulher de opinião pode mudar em sua vida. – disse ele rindo e vindo me abraçar.

– Eu sei muito bem como é isso. – falei devolvendo o abraço. – Tal mãe, tal filha.

Nos dois rimos e Tyson fez uma cara de confuso que fez meu pai e eu rirmos mais ainda. Tyson ainda é uma criança e não entende muito bem as coisas mesmo sendo algumas bem simples.

– Como vai à vida de casado realmente gostando de sua mulher? – perguntei.

– Muito, mais muito bem mesmo. – disse meu pai. O sorriso não sai do rosto dele, deveria estar muito bom mesmo.

– Atena é muito legal. – disse Tyson sorrindo. – Ela tem muitas ideias legais para armas. Muito boas mesmo.

Nos três ficamos rindo. É tão bom ficar assim, em família, tranquilos, se descontraindo mesmo que seja só por alguns minutos.

– Bom, tudo esta bem mais eu vim te entregar um coisa. – disse meu pai pousando uma mão em meu ombro.

Olhei para ele arqueando uma sobrancelha. Eu havia pedido um favor para ele há quase uma semana atrás e esperava que fosse isso que ele veio me entregar.

– Vou indo ver minha cunhada e meu sobrinho. – disse Tyson feliz batendo palmas e saiu do chalé correndo.

– Obrigado por me dar um irmão como ele. – falei para meu pai sorrindo e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

– Tyson é um bom garoto. – disse Poseidon e fez uma careta engraçada. – Ciclope no caso. – completou sorrindo.

– Mais então, o que o senhor veio me entregar? – perguntei curioso esperando que fosse o que eu estava pensando. Meu pai sorriu mais ainda e colocou a mão no bolso da bermuda.

– Tem certeza disso? – perguntou tentando parecer serio.

– Não quero perder tempo. – disse eu sorrindo. – Sei o que quero há muito tempo.

– Faz bem então. – falou ele tirando uma caixinha de veludo preta do bolso. – Sei que você é novo ainda, mas quantos anos você tem para um passo importante desses não deve contar e sim os seus sentimentos.

– Nossa, pai. – falei surpreso. – O que o amor não faz hein? – brinquei e nos dois rimos.

– Demorei muito tempo para fazer isso, mais não tenho do que me arrepender. Tudo acontece por um motivo filho. – disse Poseidon me passando à caixinha. – Sei que vocês dois se amam e merecem aproveitar o máximo de tempo juntos.

– Obrigado. – falei e lhe dei mais um abraço.

– Não há de que. Só quero ver meu filho feliz. – disse ele, mais ele ficou serio de repente.

– O que foi? – perguntei preocupado colocando a caixinha no bolso da minha calça.

– Deixe o Damon ir nessa missão. – disse ele me encarando me pegando totalmente de surpresa.

– O que? – gritei confuso.

– Não grite. – disse ele me olhando reprovadora mente. Me encolhi diante do seu olhar.

– Olha, desculpa, mas Damon é um bebê. Um bebê que Anfitrite quer muito ter, não vou deixar dois adolescentes sair em missão levando o meu filho para uma arapuca cheia de monstros. – falei o encarando serio.

– Você é um adolescente. – meu pai apontou pra mim divertido.

– Mais eu sou mais velho e responsável. Sem falar que eu passei um ano protegendo ele, sei o que faço. – me defendi.

– Filho. – ele colocou a mão no meu ombro. – Tem coisas que não podemos impedir, somente peço que deixe os dois meio-sangues levarem ele na missão é de sua importância.

– Mais é perigoso. – retruquei.

– Missões são sempre perigosas, mais é necessário que ele vá nela. – falou ele firme.

Não queria deixar Damon ir nessa missão, isso seria um completo absurdo. Mas se meu pai, que é um Deus e Deuses não devem se meter em assuntos de meio-sangues, está pedindo para eu deixa-lo ir era meio difícil contraria-lo.

– Quero só ver o senhor convencer a Annabeth a deixar ele ir. – falei me rendendo. Meu pai riu com gosto.

– Ainda bem que quem tem que convencer a Annie é a Atena e não eu. – disse ele rindo.

– Então, Atena está aqui? – perguntei.

– Sim, ela veio comigo. – respondeu simplesmente dando de ombros.

– Mais o Tyson, foi para o chalé de Atena a onde Annabeth está, porque não o impediu? – perguntei confuso.

– Deixei porque as duas não estão lá no chalé, foram conversar em outro lugar, mais tranquilo. – falou ele dando de ombros mais uma vez.

– Percy, Percy, Percy. – ouvi Tyson gritando fora do chalé.

Corri para fora do chalé e procurei de onde vinha o grito, não foi difícil, pois Tyson não parou de gritar. Vi Tyson vindo correndo em minha direção com Damon no colo, ambos estavam sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Nico vinha logo atrás deles junto com Ashley, Marvin, Mandy, Malcolm e Edwin.

– Ei, calma grandão. – falei rindo. – Oi pessoal.

– Oi Percy. – disseram juntos e riram depois.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntei olhando para Tyson.

– Fui no chalé de Atena. Só para você saber a Annie não está lá, Atena chamou ela para uma conversar seria. – Tyson cochichou a ultima parte perto de mim como se fosse um segredo.

– Obrigado pela informação grandão, mais o que aconteceu? – perguntei rindo da inocência dele. Mais ele não me respondeu, pois meu pai apareceu rindo atrás de mim.

– Olá a todos. – disse meu pai ainda sorrindo.

– Lord Poseidon. – meus amigos o cumprimentaram em coro, acho que eles resolveram falar juntos hoje só pode, e fizeram uma pequena reverencia o que fez meu pai revirar os olhos.

– Deixem as formalidades, para as horas formais. – disse Poseidon e os outros assentiram sorrindo.

– Mais então voltando ao assunto principal que já foi deixado de lado. Oque que aconteceu Tyson? – perguntei olhando para o meu irmão.

Nico mexeu a cabeça contrariado, mais estava sorrindo assim como os outros. Tyson ficou empolgado e não falava nada só ria muito. Damon também não parava de rir olhando para o rosto do Tyson. Eu estava ficando muito curioso.

– Então, Tyson. O que foi? – perguntei não escondendo minha ansiedade em saber logo o que tinha acontecido.

Xxx

Espero que o capitulo não tenha ficado uma droga, mais... ^,^

Me digam a suas sinceras opiniões sobre o capitulo e se quiserem recomendar a fic eu adoraria ^-^

Muito obrigada a todos que dedicaram um pouquinho do seu tempo para lerem esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	9. Bônus: Noticias Não Tão Boas

Oi pessoal que esta lendo isso aqui ^-^ Pois então, sem enrolação... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**Bônus: Noticias Não Tão Boas**_

**POV Atena**

Zeus havia chamado todos os Treze Olimpianos para uma reunião urgente no Olimpo. Poseidon e eu estávamos nos preparando, mais uma vez, para irmos. Isso mesmo, mais uma vez, a terceira para ser mais exata.

Quando recebemos a mensagem de Zeus estávamos "ocupados" então tivemos que trocar de roupa. O problema é que era meio difícil fazer isso com Poseidon não tirando os olhos de você e depois fazia você fazer coisas que eu não me sinto a vontade em contar.

– Até que enfim consegui me vestir. – falei sorrindo quando sai do closet já vestida. Peguei esse hábito de trocar de roupas como os mortais, já que Poseidon insistia para eu fazer isso.

Resolvi trocar de roupa no closet, porque era um lugar em que ele não poderia ficar me olhando e depois me tentava a... vocês já entenderam. Estava usando um simples vestido marfim e sapatilhas.

– Prefiro assim, agora posso tira-lo. – falou Poseidon saindo do banheiro e me encarando com um sorriso malicioso. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa polo verde, calça jeans e sapato social. Simples, mais muito lindo.

– Nem vem, já estamos atrasados. – falei e estendi a mão para ele.

– Estraga prazeres. – disse ele fechando a cara e pegando minha mão. Nos tele portamos para o Olimpo direto para a sala dos Tronos.

Como estou casada com Poseidon então fui morar em seu palácio no fundo do mar. Até que lá é bem bonito só que ainda esta um pouco destruído pela luta que ele teve contra Oceano há dois anos.

Minha filha estava ajudando na reforma, mais ainda tinha muitas coisas para se fazer aqui até que tudo estivesse pronto. Principalmente, que agora ela esta supervisionando a sala de jogos do palácio, não sei para que uma sala de jogos, e Poseidon quer aquela sala perfeita.

Por falar em minha filha. Annabeth esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho aqui e no Olimpo também. Está quase tudo pronto aqui no Olimpo e só já não esta porque tem certos Deuses que gostam de ficar mudando alguma coisa sempre.

– Desculpe o atrasado. – falei me sentando em meu trono.

Todos os Deuses Olimpianos estavam reunidos menos Afrodite e Apolo. Vi que em um canto Ilitia sentada em seu trono parecendo seria, isso de alguma forma me preocupou.

– Tudo bem, ainda faltam Afrodite e Apolo. – disse Zeus, mais ele olhava mortalmente para meu marido que somente tinha um sorriso zombadeiro no rosto.

Meu pai podia ter aceitado o nosso casamento, mais isso não quer dizer que os ânimos dos dois melhoraram com isso, ao contrario só piorou em alguns pontos, e ainda tem o trato absurdo que meu pai fez Poseidon e eu fazermos com ele, tudo isso só para garantir o seu _posto_ de Deus dos Deuses.

Não precisamos esperar muito e logo Apolo apareceu e minutos depois Afrodite. O que me deixou mais preocupada era a cara que os dois estavam, os dois pareciam preocupados e nervosos, não gostei nada disso.

– Já que estamos todos reunidos. – se pronunciou Zeus. – Que comecemos mais uma reunião.

– Mais antes. – disse Apolo olhando para mim e depois para Poseidon. – Vocês dois vão ter que ir ao acampamento. – percebi que ele havia olhado de relance para Hera.

– Porque? – perguntou meu marido, sabe é muito bom falar ou pensar isso.

– Porque Perseu e nem Annabeth vão deixar Damon ir na missão. –disse Zeus, reparei que ele falou o nome de Percy com um certo desprezo.

Ontem Apolo havia nós informado sobre a nova profecia que o oraculo de Delfos havia feito para meu filho, Marvin, e para a filha de Perséfone.

Eu sabia sobre o que a profecia estava falando realmente. Se não estiver enganada, somente Zeus, Hera, Apolo e eu sabíamos realmente o significado dessa profecia.

Reparei que Zeus se mexeu desconfortável em seu trono e olhou para Hera reprovadora mente. Hera tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto e eu sabia o porque dele. Ela não gostava de Damon e essa profecia caiu como uma luva para ela.

Hera faria de tudo para proteger _ele _até usar um bebê para conseguir isso. O que eu acho ridículo e absurdo. Não é atoa que muitos casamentos não dão certo, com uma Deusa como Hera nesse _posto_.

– Vocês querem dizer que realmente querem que Damon vá nessa missão? – perguntou Deméter desconfiada e parecendo triste. – Ele é só um bebê, muito fofo por sinal.

– Diferente do verdadeiro pai que não é nem um fofo. – disse Hades divertido e Zeus olhou fulminante para ele.

– Sim. – disse Apolo segurando o riso respondendo a pergunta de Demeter ou concordando com Apolo, vai saber. – É preciso que ele vá e vocês dois deveram convencer os "pais" do garoto disso.

Zeus fez uma careta quando Apolo falou pais. Meu pai nunca foi de se apegar tanto ao um filho dele como ele esta com Damon, de um jeito até possessivo. Tudo isso é muito esquisito, mais ninguém fala nada, exceto Hades e Poseidon que de vez enquanto fazem brincadeirinhas como essa que Hades acabou de fazer.

Eu sabia que não poderíamos negar fazer isso, pois se não traríamos mais problemas para o Olimpo, mais do que já temos. Mais eu não ia deixar Hera sair dessa por cima, tenho certeza que ela tem a mão inteira nisso. Sei que minha filha gosta muito de Damon e de algum jeito vou ajuda-la.

Mandei uma mensagem telepática para Poseidon concordar que depois eu explicaria porque dessa minha decisão.

– Tudo bem já que é assim. –disse Poseidon dando de ombros e olhou para mim sorrindo de canto. – Mais você convence a minha norinha.

Claro, fico com a parte mais difícil. Mais se tem uma pessoa que vai convencê-la sou eu mesma e isso já me deu uma ideia de como ajuda-la a proteger Damon.

– Tudo bem, já chega disso tudo. Agora o mais importante. O que de tão importante me fez vir aqui? –perguntou Ares carrancudo. – Não foi para ouvir vocês falando que eles deveriam ir conversar com os filhos.

– Algo muito importante e que envolve um de seus filhos. – disse Hera e fez sinal para Ilitia.

Ilitia se levantou de seu trono e caminhou devagar até o centro. Primeiro ela olhou para todos os Deuses e por ultimo postou seu olhos em mim. Não gostei da forma como ela estava me olhando, me incomodava muito a intensidade em que ela me olhava.

– Iris me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que havia interceptado uma das mensagens de Anfitrite. – percebi Poseidon ficar rígido em menção daquele nome.

– O que dizia esta mensagem? – perguntou ele tentando se manter controlado.

– Dizia que ambos haviam dado certo. – respondeu ela e voltou a se sentar em seu trono.

Não devem ter entendido bem o porque dela ter ido até o centro para falar. Pois bem, isso é coisa do meu pai. Segundo ele, ela é uma Deusa menor e se quer ter a palavra que ela venha a frente para que todos possam ouvi-la.

Acho isso extremamente perda de tempo, sem falar que não acho correta a forma como meu pai gosta de demonstrar seu poder.

– Só isso? – perguntou Ares incrédulo. Eu também fiquei confusa e vi que muito outros Deuses também haviam ficado. Somente Apolo, Hermes, Afrodite e Hera não se mostravam confusos com isso.

– Não, ainda tem mais. – disse Afrodite com a voz embargada.

– Como sabem, há mais ou menos três meses Iris e eu recebemos a missão de ficar de olho e tentar interceptar qualquer mensagem que nossos inimigos poderiam estar usando. – disse Hermes e os outros Deuses assentiram.

– Conseguiu o que? – perguntei curiosa. Não gosto que fique nesse suspense todo, gosto logo de saber das coisas.

– Uma mensagem que no começo pareceu muito confusa, mais hoje á tarde fez muito sentido conversando com Hera e Ilitia. – disse Hermes e se remexeu desconfortável em seu trono.

– O que dizia a mensagem? Por Zeus fala logo, Hermes. – falei cansada desse suspense todo que ele estava fazendo.

Com um movimento de sua mão, Hermes fez a chama da lareira central tremeluzir um pouco. Distintas vozes saíram da lareira.

– _Já fizemos o primeiro teste minha senhora, em pouco tempo teremos a resposta se deu certo. _– uma voz suave, de mulher, soou através das chamas.

– _Ele dará certo e quando fizermos o teste naquelazinha lá terei dois coelhos com um ataque só. _– disse uma voz que eu conhecia. Anfitrite.

– _Minha senhora, porque usamos essa meio-sangue para o teste? _– perguntou a outra voz.

– _Porque ela é uma valiosa meio-sangue desprezível para eles. Se desse certo ela sairia do jogo por isso, caso desse errado e ela morresse que diferença fazia para nós, mais para os Deuses e os meio-sangues fariam muita. _– Anfitrite gargalhou alto e as chamas tremeluziram.

– Não entendemos o que ela queria dizer até que recebemos a mensagem e a confirmação de uma coisa. – disse Hermes e novamente as chamas tremeluziram.

– _Senhora, tudo deu certo outra vez. _– disse a mesma voz da outra mensagem. – _E meu querido irmãozinho nem desconfia, muito menos ela._

– _Atena vai ficar louca quando souber disso. _– Anfitrite gargalhou.

– _Já deveria ter superado o pé na bunda que levou de Poseidon. _– disse uma voz que deixou a maioria dos Deuses nervosos. A voz de Luke Castellan, filho de Hermes que era para estar morto.

Não sabíamos o que Anfitrite estava pretendendo fazer, ela escondeu bem seus movimentos, até o dia em que ela o trouxe de volta a vida.

Eu não entendia o porque de Anfitrite ter resolvido trazer justo ele de volta a vida. Duvidava muito que seria somente para abalar o estado emocional da minha filha e daqueles que um dia foram amigos dele. E muito menos para que fosse irritar, o que irritou e muito, Percy. Tinha algo mais na volta desse garoto.

Mais depois que descobri uma coisa confirmei que tinha muito mais por trás da volta dele. Também descobri outro fator que seria de sua importância para o que estava por vir e por isso tive que intervir sem que ninguém soubesse, a não ser Poseidon.

– _Luke seu..._

– _Nem comece Anfitrite. _– disse uma voz que eu vagamente me lembrava, Oceano. – _Temos tudo que precisamos. Com as duas melhores campistas gravidas eles terão um problema maior para enfrentar._

Minha mente estava correndo a mil por horas tentando entender corretamente o que eles queriam dizer com tudo isso

Em um segundo eu desvendei tudo. Esse segundo que foi o suficiente para ver Apolo e Hermes trocarem olhares entre si e depois olharem para mim assentindo confirmando meus pensamentos.

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem e minha boca abrir em um perfeito "O". Não estava querendo acreditar que eles tinham feito isso com _elas._ Mais como eles poderiam ter feito isso? Isso quer dizer que...

– Só pode ser brincadeira não é? – perguntei sabendo que não era somente pelas caras de sérios deles.

– Infelizmente não. – disse Afrodite se segurando para não chorar, ela também sabia e sabia de alguma coisa a mais que eu para estar daquele jeito.

– _Quero que observem elas e garantam que tudo ocorrera como planejado._ – disse Oceano. – _Tenho certeza que eles vão ter alguma missão._

– _Sendo assim o que faremos? Se uma delas for nessa missão. _– perguntou a primeira voz.

– _Podem mata-las, não estou nem ai. Mais antes deixem elas a encontrarem primeiro, é de suma importância que a termos. _– disse Oceano.

As chamas tremeluziram e mais nem uma voz foi ouvida. Ficamos em silencio digerindo e entendendo a conversa. Um choro silencioso chamou nossa atenção. Afrodite estava fungando e secava os olhos com um lencinho.

– Porque você está assim Afrodite? – tentei manter minha mente ocupada para não estrangular um certo peixe.

Mesmo que eu tentasse dissipar _esse _pensamento ele voltava á tona e me dava uma vontade de estrangular aquele garoto. Como ele pode fazer isso com _ela_? Eu sei que precisam de dois para isso, mais o caso é que não podia ser agora, não com tudo que estava acontecendo.

Também sabia que isso não era inteiramente culpa dele. Nossos inimigos estavam tramando alguma e iam usar _elas_ para conseguirem o que queriam.

– Ela está assim porque uma coisa não muito boa vai acontecer para elas. – disse Apolo serio e depois suspirou. – Uma delas, na verdade, não terá uma gestação tranquila, normal. Pelo contrario, será complicada.

Senti meu coração se apertar de uma forma estranha que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo comigo nesses últimos anos que eu nunca pensaria que ira me acontecer. Como por exemplo estar casada com um pescador que eu odiava.

Mais esse aperto foi diferente, como se uma coisa muito ruim fosse acontecer com alguém muito importante para mim, mais eu não sabia quem era essa pessoa, ainda.

– Vocês sabem quem são essas campistas que estão gravidas? – perguntou Deméter.

– Sim. – disse Apolo se remexendo desconfortavelmente em seu trono.

– E quem são? – perguntou Ares bravo. – Falem logo.

– Bom. – falou Hermes olhando nervosamente para Ares.

Não culpava nem ele e nem Apolo por estarem assim. Afinal não tem nem uma historia que eu me lembre que isso aconteceu alguma vez com Ares e ainda por cima com quem ele estima tanto.

Com certeza Ares faria uma guerra por causa disso e jogaria a culpa em Hermes por _isso _ter acontecido. Mesmo Ares sendo um acéfalo, força bruta ajuda e muito em uma luta.

– Deixa que eu falo. – falei e Apolo e Hermes suspiraram aliviados, mais Hermes ainda parecia nervoso. – Mais eu sugiro que alguém segure Ares antes de eu falar os nomes delas e que de preferencia Hermes não segure ele.

– Porque Hermes não pode me segurar? – perguntou Ares carrancudo.

Todos os Deuses presentes olharam para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada desconfiados, parecia até um momento ensaiado. Ares de repente ficou vermelho, não sei se de raiva ou se de vergonha, vendo todos olharem para ele assim.

Todos seguravam a vontade de rir, mais não deu muito certo e logo Apolo caiu na gargalhada sendo acompanhado por meu marido, depois Dionísio e logo todos os Deuses estavam rindo, uma coisa muito rara de se acontecer.

– Mais, oque que eu disse de mais? – perguntou Ares chateado. – Po, dividem a piada.

Rimos mais ainda com essa. Por um momento esquecemos o que realmente estava em jogo, mais não durou muito, pois a realidade e os problemas que estávamos enfrentando ainda existiam.

Xxx

E ai, gostaram desse bônus? Reviews me dizendo a opinião de vocês são sempre bem vindos...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capítulo...

Bjs ^.^


	10. 08 – Uma Ajudinha Básica

Oi pessoal ^-^

Desculpem a demora...

Espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**08 – Uma Ajudinha Básica**_

– Olha só. – falou Tyson sorrindo empolgado levantando um pouco Damon em seu colo. – Onde está o Damon?

– Acli. – disse Damon apontando o seu dedo indicador nele mesmo fazendo todos nos rirmos e Tyson pular empolgado também rindo.

– Você viu? – perguntou Tyson e eu assenti sorrindo.

– Meu afilhado é muito fofo. – disse Mandy fingindo que apertava as próprias bochechas e fazendo biquinho no qual Edwin deu um selinho.

Exatamente isso que vocês estão pensando. Annabeth e eu convidamos Mandy e Edwin para serem os padrinhos de Damon. Ainda não sei bem porque fizemos isso, talvez seja porque...

– Bem diferente do pai dele. – comentou meu pai me fazendo despertar dos meus devaneios e um trovão cortou o céu. – E o pai também é bem temperamental, lembrem-se disso.

Todos seguraram a vontade de rir, afinal se a gente rir estaríamos rindo de Zeus e isso não é uma coisa aconselhável a se fazer, ha não ser que você seja imortal e não tenha medo de ser jogado no Tártaro.

Damon olhava para Poseidon curioso. Olhei para meu pai e ele estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada olhando para Damon. Todos ficaram em silencio olhando de um para outro tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Um pio chamou minha atenção fazendo eu desviar o olhar dos dois e eu olhei para cima, de onde vinha o som do pio, um pássaro vinha em alta velocidade e quando chegou mais perto percebi que pássaro era. Uma fênix, minha fênix na verdade. Não sei bem como explicar que é a minha, somente sinto que é ela.

– Oi Faon. – falei estendendo meu braço para ele pousar.

Faon pousou no meu braço e eu fiz carinho na cabeça dele. Fazia duas semanas que eu não via ele. Da ultima vez ele e as fênix da Annabeth e do Nico foram lá em casa para brincarem com o Damon. Elas adoram brincar com ele e o Damon nem se fala.

– Aon. – disse Damon estendendo os braços em direção a Faon.

Estiquei meu braço com Faon na direção do Damon e Faon esticou uma de suas asas para tocar a mãozinha de Damon mais quando Damon foi pegar a asa Faon a retraiu, os dois sempre brincam disso. Damon fez um bico e tentou pegar a asa de novo se inclinando para mais perto de Faon quase saindo do colo de Tyson.

Os dois ficaram nesse vai e vem um bom tempo fazendo todos nós rirmos, não sei como eles não se cansam de brincar da mesma coisa.

– Não sei como não se canção disso. – disse Annabeth aparecendo ao lado de Nico que só faltou desmaiar de susto, o mesmo aconteceu com os outros que gritaram de susto.

– Muito obrigado, Annabeth. Tudo que eu queria era conhecer Hades por ter morrido de susto. – disse Edwin sarcástico. – Meu sonho de morte.

– Disponha sempre. – disse Annabeth sorrindo.

– Amento. – disse Damon sorrindo apontando para trás de Annabeth.

Todos nos viramos na direção de onde ele apontava e vimos Atena caminhando em nossa direção com Albert ao seu lado, o garoto estava mais vermelho que um pimentão e sorria timidamente para a mãe.

– Lady Atena. – falamos todos juntos e fizemos uma leve reverencia para a Deusa que sorriu de canto e assentiu ainda sorrindo. Só para saberem, acho meio estranho ver ela sorrir e por tanto tempo assim.

– Parece que hoje resolveram somente falarem juntos. – disse meu pai rindo.

A concha anunciando o almoço soou.

– Temos que ir, Poseidon. – disse Atena olhando sugestivamente para meu pai que assentiu.

– Então vamos. Até algum dia meio-sangues, bom almoço. – disse meu pai.

– Cuidado com as escolhas que vocês faram, podem não ser a certa. – disse Atena olhando para mim sugestivamente.

Senti um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo e eu engoli em seco. Os dois Deuses sumiram em nuvens liquidas e nos ficamos em silencio.

– O que quer dizer amento? – perguntou Mandy quebrando o silencio.

– Casamento. – corrigiu Annabeth indo em direção a Damon que estendia os braços para ela esquecendo momentaneamente de Faon. – Damon foi no casamento dos dois, Atena e Poseidon, e agora não para de falar isso quando vê os dois juntos. – Annabeth pegando Damon e se abaixou para ficar na altura de Albert. Os dois começaram a brincar, uma brincadeira estranha.

– Nossa, o Damon é um garoto importante. Foi até em um casamento entre Deuses. Esse é meu afilhado. – disse Edwin despenteando os poucos cabelinhos na cabeça de Damon que riu sapeca.

– Amento qle delomo. – disse Damon sorrindo e voltou a brincar com Albert.

– Tradução? – perguntou Ashley rindo.

– Casamento que demorou. – respondendo Marvin que sorriu para Ashley. Nico fechou a cara instantaneamente.

– Bom gente, agora cada um circulando. Melhor, todos para o refeitório. – disse Annabeth e os outros assentiram.

Juntos, fomos para o refeitório. Cada um se sentou à mesa de seu pai ou mãe Olimpiano, exceto Damon que se sentou com Annabeth na mesa de Atena, ninguém comentou nada sobre isso.

Como sempre Quíron, que já estava na mesa principal com o Sr. D, a Rachel e as fênix, bateu os cascos no chão de mármore chamando a atenção de todos e levantou a sua taça.

– Aos Deuses. – disse ele e todos fizeram a mesma coisa.

Depois do almoço Annabeth, Damon e eu falamos um pouco com nossos amigos. Annabeth "brigou" com a Rachel por ter feito uma profecia como aquela, mais a outra só deu de ombros dizendo que ela não controlava as coisas e que o espirito tinha vida própria.

Quando cada um foi para um lado Annabeth, Damon e eu resolvemos que iriamos dar um "oi" para a Sra. O' Leary e para BlackJack. Como eu disse, iriamos, pois quando estávamos saindo Clarisse apareceu na nossa frente e ela parecia, podem ficar assustados e desconfiados porque eu também estou assim, envergonhada.

Serio. Clarisse La Rue, filha de Ares e a campista mais durona que eu conheço agora estava parecendo uma garotinha que estava envergonhada por ter que pedir alguma coisa constrangedora. Muito sinistro.

– Posso falar com você, Annabeth? – perguntou ela timidamente.

Ok, eu não estou vendo coisas, eu não estou ouvindo coisas. Clarisse realmente parece estar muito envergonhada e sem jeito.

– Claro. – disse Annabeth também desconfiada e me passou Damon que estava nós olhando desconfiado.

– Não, bichinhos? – perguntou ele, creio eu, se referindo a Sra. O' Leary e BlackJack.

– Vocês vão e eu vou conversar com ela. – disse Annabeth e Damon assentiu sorrindo.

– Nós vemos depois. – falei dando um selinho nela.

Annabeth assentiu e sai seguindo Clarisse que ia para a ala dos chalés. Fiquei um tempo pensando no que será que a Clarisse queria falar com minha namorada até que senti alguma coisa pousando no meu ombro.

Não fiquei preocupado porque sabia que era Faon. Fiz carinho na cabeça da minha fênix e fui em direção aos estábulos dar o "oi" ao BlackJack.

Depois de vermos BlackJack, no qual encontramos Buch – filho de Iris, a Deusa do Arco-Iris – alimentando alguns pégasos, e a Sra. O' Leary resolvi fazer uma visitinha a Rachel para pedir ajuda em uma coisinha. Eu não sabia como fazer essa _coisinha_.

– Vena. – disse Damon admirado quando parei em frente à caverna da Rachel.

Ossos e espadas espalhavam-se no chão. Tochas ladeadas com fogo grego que estava coberta com uma cortina de veludo enfeitada com cobras. Isso é somente o que dá para ver sem entrar na caverna, se a entrada dela é assim, imagina lá dentro.

Cara, me pergunto como Rachel consegue dormir aqui. Damon não pareceu que estava com medo e sim curioso, mais eu não vou entrar ai não. Péssimas lembranças de cavernas e lugares confinados.

– Rachel? – chamei e quase cai para trás quando ela colocou a cara para fora por entre a cortina na mesma hora.

Faon que estava no meu ombro voou assustado me fazendo fechar os olhos quando ele bateu as asas. Claro que Damon riu da minha cara.

– Obrigado pelo susto. – falei irônico.

– Disponha. – disse ela rindo e se virou olhando para Damon sorrindo bobamente. E lá vai mais uma que se derrete por esse menino. – Oi lindinho.

– Oi. – disse Damon sorrindo.

– Ah mais ele é muito fofo. – disse Rachel passando a mão na cabeça dele. Todo mundo fala a mesma coisa dele.

– Preciso de sua ajuda em uma coisinha. – falei ficando nervoso só de pensar na _coisinha_.

– Claro, mais eu quero segurar essa fofura de menino. – disse ela se referindo ao Damon. Dei de ombros e passei Damon para ela.

Passamos boa parte da atarde conversando na colina ao lado de Peleu que se divertiu brincando com Damon e Faon. Rachel me deu uma ideia muito boa para me ajudar na minha _coisinha_ e me apoiou na minha decisão, disse que eu devia mesmo fazer isso porque nunca se sabe o futuro corretamente.

O estranho foi que não vi Annabeth ou Clarisse em lugar algum desde que estávamos aqui. Da colina dava para ver quase o acampamento inteiro e eu não tive nem um vislumbre se quer de onde Annabeth estava.

– Papa ome. – disse Damon puxando minha blusa. Ele estava sujo de terra e grama, mais estava sorrindo, feliz.

– Claro, temos que ir. – falei pegando ele no colo. Imediatamente Foan voou para o ombro. – Você precisa de um banho antes de comer se não sua mãe vai fazer...

– Sushi de Percy. – completou Rachel rindo.

– Mais ou menos isso. – falei também sorrindo. Queria saber quando essas piadas iriam acabar. Meu pai é o Deus dos mares e não um peixe, poxa.

Nos despedimos de Rachel e Peleu e fomos para a ala dos chalés. Fui para o meu chalé para dar um banho em Damon antes. Faon saiu voando para outro lugar deixando nós dois sozinhos.

Quando eu terminei de tirar a roupinha de Damon foi ai que eu me dei conta de que as coisas dele estavam com Annabeth no chalé dela, ela tinha ficado com as coisas dele.

– Esqueceu isso? – perguntou alguém atrás de mim e pelo som da voz eu já sabia quem era.

– Mama. – disse Damon descendo da cama, com uma ajudinha minha, e só de fralda foi cambaleando até Annabeth que estava com a mochila de Damon.

– Oi bebê. – disse ela sorrindo e fez uma careta quando viu o estado dele pegando ele no colo. – Você esta todo sujo. O que andaram aprontando?

Annabeth disse que daria o banho em Damon e eu somente fiquei deitado na minha cama ouvindo Damon, no banheiro, contar que fez novos amigos e que eles eram "molontos peliozos ma que dolalam ele", palavras de Damon.

Quase rachei de rir quando ouvia Damon falando os nomes dos "monstros". Pégaso virou agazu, BlackJack virou bleclek, a Sra. O'Leary virou oay, Peleu virou leleu. Até Faon e as outras fenix tem seus nomes a lá Damon. Faon é aon, Alair é ai e Mérope é melope.

– Olha só que bonito. – ouvi Annabeth dizer. Olhei na direção da porta e vi ela saindo com Damon enrolado em uma toalha, azul por sinal. – Seu pai não para de rir da gente.

– Tola eia. – disse Damon com a cara seria assim como Annabeth, mais Annabeth tentava mascarar a vontade de rir com a cara seria.

Vendo os dois assim não aguentei e ri mais ainda. É, mais isso durou pouco porque eu me movi um pouco e acabei caindo da cama e agora era os dois que riam de mim, só que não só eram só os dois como também ouvi um terceiro riso.

Me levantei com a cara fechada e olhei para a porta aonde estava a terceira pessoa que estava rindo. Nico estava se segurando no batente da porta rindo sem parar e apontava para mim com a mamadeira na mão.

Com essa eu não aquentei e comecei a rir de novo. Fazer o que, foi engraçado mesmo.

– Ok, ok, ok. Agora eu preciso colocar uma roupa em você. – disse Annabeth para Damon e todos nós assentimos parando de rir.

– Esta aqui a mamadeira que você me pediu. – disse Nico estendendo a mamadeira para Annabeth e depois fechou a cara. – Tive que faze-la sozinho, parece que ninguém aqui sabe como preparar uma mamadeira.

– Nunca se teve um bebê no acampamento antes. – disse Annabeth dando de ombros e pegando a mamadeira.

Ela colocou Damon na cama e a mamadeira em cima do criado ao lado da cama. Ela pegou a roupa que tinha separado para ele e começou a vesti-lo, claro que depois de colocar a fralda nele e tudo mais.

– Mais o que acontece quando meio-sangues tem filhos, ou dríades, ou espíritos da natureza, sei lá? – perguntou Nico sentando na cama.

Automaticamente me lembrei de Tyson quando descobri que ele era um ciclope e Annabeth me disse que os ciclopes eram deixados de lados, abandonados, por nem sempre serem perfeitos.

– Meio-sangues nunca vivem tempo o suficiente para constituírem uma família e se por acaso viverem bastante tempo não tem como constituir uma sem trazer perigo e morte junto. – disse Annabeth concentrada em terminar de colocar a roupa em Damon.

– E quanto aos filhos de espíritos da natureza? – perguntou Nico confuso.

– São simplesmente deixados de lado. – falei serio olhando para a cama de Tyson.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews?

Obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	11. Bônus Conversando Civilizadamente Com

Oi Pessoal ^-^

Me desculpem pela demora... Mais um capitulo, esse bônus é a conversa da Annie e da Clarisse, espero que gostem...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**Bônus: Conversando Civilizadamente Com Uma Filha de Ares (?)**_

**POV Annabeth**

Achei muito estranho Clarisse querer conversar alguma coisa seria comigo e em particular. Nós tornamos amigas e coisa e tal, mais ela nunca foi de se abrir com alguém como ela era com a Silena.

Clarisse parou em frente ao chalé de Ares e pediu para eu espera-la. Depois de alguns segundo ela voltou com uma mochila e fez sinal para mim segui-la. Ok, ela esta muito, mais muito estranha mesmo.

– Aonde vamos? – perguntei quando vi que ela se encaminhava para a floresta.

– Logo vai saber, não quero que ninguém nos escute. – disse Clarisse e pelo tom de voz dela eu não quis contestar.

Andamos mais um pouco e logo distingui em que lugar ela estava me levando e com toda certeza aqui ninguém ia vir ou nós ouvir. Estávamos no Punho de Zeus e aqui todos os campistas e seres da natureza evitávamos passar se não fosse de sua importância o fazer.

Estranhamente Clarisse não falou nada. Ela jogou a mochila em um canto e sentou no chão abraçando seus joelhos e colocou sua cabeça entre eles e ficou quieta, em completo silencio.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se falava alguma coisa. Não sabia se me sentava caso ela demorasse para começar a falar. Ou o que eu estava mais tentada a fazer, não sabia se lia a que estava se passando na cabeça dela.

Preferi me sentar. Não ia começar a falar nada, talvez ela esteja procurando as palavras certas para começar a falar porque estávamos aqui. Eu não ia ler a mente dela porque isso é invasão de privacidade.

– Estou gravida. – disse ela de repente me pegando totalmente de surpresa.

Eu sinceramente não esperava isso de Clarisse. Não o fato dela estar gravida, até que isso nós dias de hoje é muito comum – não deveria, mais é –, e sim por ela estar me contando isso, algo tão importante.

– Eu sinceramente não sei como. – começou ela e foi até sua mochila e tirou alguns papeis de lá e me estendeu. – Chris e eu sempre nós protegemos e eu tomo anticoncepcionais nos dias certos.

Entre os papeis que ela me entregou estava seu teste de gravidez de laboratório e outros exames mostrando que ela estava sim tomando regularmente os anticoncepcionais.

Se os exames estavam certos e o que ela dizia, que ela e Chris se preveniam, não entendia como ela poderia ter engravidado.

– Você já contou para ele? – perguntei ainda vendo os exames, vendo se tinha alguma coisa além de constatar o obvio, que ela estava gravida de três meses.

– Ainda não, não contei para ninguém só para você. Não sei o que vou fazer. – disse ela e nessa hora eu olhei para ela.

Vi que ela estava a ponto de chorar, uma coisa muito estranha de se ver, uma filha de Ares a ponto de chorar, alguns até ririam da cara dela agora, mais o assunto era muito serio para isso.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

– Porque me contou isso? – perguntei abrindo os olhos e olhando para ela.

– Porque você tem o Damon e pode me ajudar a tomar uma... Decisão. – disse ela e na hora que ela falou decisão eu entendi bem que tipo de decisão era essa.

– Você não está pensando em... – não terminei de falar, pois vi que ela entendeu o que eu queria dizer e virou o rosto olhando para a direção do sol.

– Pensei nisso no começo. Eu realmente queria fazer isso. – disse Clarisse e pude perceber pelo tom de voz dela que ela se arrependia de ter pensado nisso. – Mais, se o Chris quiser, eu vou fazer.

– Você não pode Clarisse. – falei me aproximando dela.

– Se o Chris não quiser, como vou cuidar dele ou dela sozinha? – perguntou ela olhando para mim e colocando a mão sobre a barriga que agora eu notei estar um pouquinho elevada. – Se meu pai souber disso ele vai...

– Ele não vai fazer nada, Clarisse. – falei tentando manter minha voz calma, não estava gostando do rumo dessa conversa. – Seu pai não manda em você, ele não pode decidir o que você vai fazer com sua vida. – disse apontando para ela.

– Mais ele...

– Esquece ele. – falei a interrompendo. – Pense em você e no seu filho, no bem de vocês dois. Se seu pai não entender isso, não de bola para o que ele fala. Sua vida, suas escolhas.

– Tudo bem. – disse Clarisse engolindo em seco olhando para mim. Dependendo do que eu for falar agora, tenho certeza que vou ver Clarisse La Rue chorando. – Mais e quanto ao Chris? E se ele não quiser?

– Ora, de um chute bem dado na bunda dele. – falei sorrindo e ela abriu um tímido sorriso. – Se ele não é homem o suficiente para assumir as responsabilidades de ter um filho, não ligue para a opinião dele ou para o que ele quer se for isso. Pense em você e nessa criança. Percebi que você quer esse filho, não quer?

– Sim. – disse ela e eu juro que agora eu vi uma lagrima escorrendo pelo rosto dela mais ela foi tão rápida em tira-la que parecia que nada tinha acontecido.

– Então fique com ele, cuide dele. Nunca você vai se arrepender dessa decisão. – falei sorrindo, eu nunca me arrependi de ter ficado com Damon, mesmo ele não sendo meu filho biológico ele é meu filho sim.

Pensando no Damon, agora eu me lembrei dessa missão idiota. Se tudo que minha mãe me falou é verdade então para que eu salve Damon eu vou ter que deixa-lo ir nessa missão, mais não sem antes...

– Mais como eu vou fazer isso sozinha? – perguntou ela se levantando. – Você tem o Percy com você.

– E isso quer dizer que praticamente tenho que cuidar de duas crianças ao mesmo tempo. – falei brincando e agora nós duas estávamos rindo. – Mais é bom ter alguém para te ajudar. Percy esta sempre pronto para ajudar no que for. Se você não pode contar com o pai da criança, você pode contar com a família e amigos.

– Só espero que minha mãe aceite e entenda. – disse ela e pude perceber que ela estava mais relaxada e não ia chorar na minha frente.

– Ela vai e vai te ajudar muito, pois ela teve você sozinha. Mais caso ela não entenda, você tem todos aqui do acampamento para te ajudar. – falei e ela assentiu dando um meio sorriso.

Ficamos nós duas em silencio. Olhei para o meu relógio/escudo que Tyson me deu e vi que já estava tarde, em algumas horas já seria a hora do jantar.

– Como é? – perguntou Clarisse de repente.

– Como? – perguntei não entendo bem a pergunta dela.

– Como é ter um filho? Como é cuidar do Damon? – perguntou ela e pude perceber que ela estava curiosa para saber essa resposta. Deveria estar querendo fazer essa pergunta a algum tempo.

– É a melhor coisa do mundo, exceto quando ele chora a noite e quer alguma coisa, isso te deixa mais cansada do que brincar com ele o dia inteiro. – falei sorrindo me lembrando das vezes que acordava por causa dele chorando. Uma hora era eu, outra o Percy e até o Nico entrava nessa de vez enquanto.

– Eles realmente choram muito a noite? – perguntou ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Damon não é muito de chorar, mais nós primeiros meses ele chorava muito a noite, mais tinha noites que ele dormia tranquilamente que eu até sentia falta. – falei me sentando no chão.

– Espero que ele ou ela seja assim também. – disse Clarisse novamente acariciando sua barriga.

– Com uma mãe como você? Duvido. – falei sorrindo de lado.

– Poxa, obrigada. – disse ela me tacando um graveto que estava por perto, mais ela estava rindo. – Mais me conta mais alguma coisa.

– O que quer saber exatamente? – perguntei. Se eu fosse falar de Damon íamos ficar o resto do dia e provavelmente da noite falando dele.

– Eu... – ela começou mais parou de repente e olhou para mim como se fosse me pedir uma coisa. – Na verdade, eu queria te pedir se posso segurar ele.

Essa me pegou de surpresa, mais uma na verdade. Acho que quando Clarisse realmente for mãe ela vai ser uma pessoa menos durona e ela já está mudando, ela deve ter pensado nisso desde que descobriu e pelas datas que eu vi nos exames ela sabe que estava gravida há cinco semanas.

– Vamos então. Damon deve estar com o Percy brincando em algum lugar temos que acha-los. – falei me levantando e entregando os exames para ela que me olhou desconfiada. – Confio em você e é bom já ter uma pratica quando esse bebê nascer.

– Obrigada. Queria pedir que não contasse nada para ninguém. Quero contar ao Chris antes e depois nós vemos. – disse ela enquanto guardava os exames na sua mochila.

Assenti e voltamos para a ala dos chalés, começaríamos por lá. Encontrei Nico no caminho e ele me falou que viu Percy e Damon indo para o chalé de Poseidon e que Damon estava todo sujo, os dois devem ter brincado até. Combinei com Clarisse que levaria Damon para a Casa Grande depois de lhe dar um banho e ela falou que iria aproveitar e contar para Chris.

– Quanto mais rápido resolver isso melhor será. – disse ela e eu assenti.

Como as coisas de Damon estava no meu chalé fui até lá primeiro. Nico me acompanhou, aproveitei a oportunidade e disse que depois do jantar, com mais calma, queria conversar com ele em particular junto com o Percy.

Depois de pegar as coisas pedi para o Nico fazer a mamadeira de Damon, ele fez uma careta mais aceitou e falou que perguntaria antes se tem alguém que saiba fazer mamadeiras além de nós e do Percy, o que eu duvidava, mais já que ele queria. Nós despedimos antes de chegarmos ao chalé de Poseidon.

A porta do chalé três estava entre aberta e eu só dei um empurrãozinho abrindo ela e a cena que vi foi muito linda.

**POV Atena**

Nós tele portamos para o Olimpo para contar que Annabeth e Percy haviam aceitado deixar Damon ir nessa missão.

Confesso que foi difícil de convencer Annabeth de deixar ele ir. No começo eu tente somente pedir, mais eu não queria isso então fui direto no assunto que eu queria e depois que conversamos sobre esse assunto ela aceitou. Então, agora era só esperar e ver como as coisas vão acontecer.

Afrodite nós convidou para almoçar assim que chegamos, ela estava tão abatida que aceitamos e depois contaríamos sobre a decisão dos nossos filhos.

Enquanto almoçávamos Afrodite contava como Ares estava revoltado por sua filha estar grávida e que até agora estava na sala dos tronos discutindo com Hermes, sem destruir nada, pois se não eles se veriam comigo por destruir o trabalho magnifico da minha filha.

– Agora ele não quer que Hermes segure ele. – comentou meu marido fazendo a gente rir.

Depois do almoço fomos para a Sala dos Tronos e não foi com muita surpresa que vimos que Hermes e Ares ainda estavam discutindo. Assumimos nossas formas divinas.

– Será que vocês podem parar com isso? – perguntei e os dois me encararam na hora.

– Você também deveria estar revoltada. – disse Ares apontando o dedo pra mim. Ele estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

– Não estou revoltada por que não tem motivo. – falei e vi meu pai entrando pela outra porta da Sala dos Tronos. – Não tem como combater isso. Já aconteceu, não da para fazer mais nada. É perda de tempo ficar discutindo por isso.

– Olha aqui...

– Que tal você olhar, Ares. – disse Afrodite interrompendo Ares.

Olhamos para ela e ela apontava para o centro da Sala, para a lareira. As chamas da lareira tremeluziriam e mostraram a imagem da minha filha e da filha de Ares andando pela floresta do acampamento.

Quando elas chegaram ao Punho de Zeus começaram a conversar. Todos os Deuses que estavam presentes não tiravam os olhos da imagem. Quando chegou em um ponto da conversa em que Clarisse fala que pensou em fazer um aborto Afrodite se revoltou.

– Que menina maluca, como ela pode pensar nisso. – gritou Afrodite.

Ignoramos os chiliques dela e prestamos atenção na imagem. Deu para perceber que ela estava muito insegura com tudo que lhe estava acontecendo e como aconteceria se Chris não aceitasse o bebê.

– É claro que ele vai aceitar. – disse Hermes ultrajado.

– Entenda ela, Hermes. – falei olhando para ele. – Tudo isso é muito novo para ela e por serem tão jovens tem mais insegurança ainda quando se trata sobre um futuro com um bebê para criar. É normal.

– Tudo bem. – disse Hermes voltando a olhar para a imagem. – Mais não é legal ouvir uma coisa dessas.

Assenti entendendo o lado dele. Voltei a olhar para a imagem e vi minha filha falando sobre a filha de Ares não dar importância a opinião do pai.

– Que menina insolente. – disse Ares fechando as mãos em punho fortemente.

– Eu amo minha norinha. – disse Poseidon sorrindo e piscou pra mim. Rolei os olhos mais eu tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Na imagem Clarisse perguntou novamente sobre o que faria se o namorado dela não aceitasse e eu gostei da resposta da minha filha.

– Eu ajudo. – resmungou Ares e Hermes rolou os olhos.

– Parem de comentar, eu quero escutar o que elas estão falando. – disse Afrodite brava. Ninguém quer se meter com a Deusa do Amor já estando com o estado emocional abalado.

Ficamos vendo a imagem e o que elas falavam. Ares até relaxou um pouco escutando o que a filha falava. Dava para perceber que ela já amava o filho que ela teria. Quando as duas estavam saindo da floresta Afrodite estalou os dedos e a imagem desapareceu.

– Entenda. Brigar não vai adiantar nada. – disse Afrodite e saiu da Sala dos Tronos em uma nuvem liquida cheirando a perfume francês.

Ares não falou nada e saiu andando da Sala dos Tronos. Ele parecia pensativo, uma coisa muito, muito, muito rara. Tão rara que essa é a primeira vez que ele esta assim.

– Tenho trabalho acumulado. – disse Hermes e com um aceno desapareceu deixando Poseidon, meu pai e eu sozinhos.

– Então? – perguntou Zeus se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado... Reviews são sempre bem vindos... Obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	12. 09: Uma Luta de Parar o Acampamento

Oi pessoal ^-^ Mais um capitulo e vou postar mais por causa da minha demora...

Ei, alguém já leio Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos: O Ladrão de Raios – Graphic Novel?

Espero que gostem... Enjoy...

xxx

_**09 – Uma Luta de Parar o Acampamento**_

Depois da conversa que tivemos, Nico e eu saímos do chalé enquanto Annabeth dava a mamadeira para Damon e o colocaria para dormir. Como no verão passado Damon ficaria na Casa Grande com sua babá ninfa, mais isso só à noite na hora de dormir e já que tem uma missão a caminho para ele, o que eu acho um tremendo absurdo, ele só volta ater uma babá depois que voltar da missão.

Sabe, seja lá sobre o que Annabeth e Atena conversaram sei que Annabeth deve estar armando alguma coisa. Sei que ela não comentou nada e nem vou perguntar, ela vai me contar na hora certa. Ela não vai deixar barato nosso filho ir nessa missão. Annabeth pode concordar, mais que vai aceitar é outra historia.

Fomos até a arena porque Nico havia me desafiado para uma luta sem poderes para somente nos divertimos, mais antes comi alguma coisa já fazia tempo que tinha se passado o almoço e o jantar ia demorar mais umas duas horas ainda.

Estávamos no centro da arena. Nico com sua espada de ferro estige em punho na mão direita e um escudo na mão esquerda. Eu estava com contracorrente na mão direita e o um escudo na mão esquerda.

– Pronto? – perguntei sorrindo para Nico que assentiu.

Com rapidez Nico me atacou. Usei o escudo para bloquear o ataque dele e com a espada tentei desferir um golpe no qual ele se esquivou e usou seu escudo para tentar me acertar, mais eu desviei bem a tempo.

– Não gosto de escudo. – resmungou Nico.

– Somos dois então. – falei e tive uma ideia. – Que tal sem escudos? Mais fácil e mais desafiador.

Nico assentiu já tirando seu escudo e o jogando em algum canto, mais especificamente quase acertando Atanagildo que estava na arquibancada que desviou por pouco.

– Tá maluco o mané? – gritou o cara com nome engraçado. Eu ainda não entendo como a mãe dele deu um nome desses para o filho dela.

– Não, só me divertindo as suas custas. – disse Nico sorrindo, zombando dele.

Atanagildo ficou vermelho de raiva, mais não fez nada a não ser bufar e voltar a sentar na arquibancada. Enquanto eu tirava meu escudo fiquei rindo do que o Nico fez.

– O que você fez para ele não querer entrar aqui e tentar acabar com você, Nico? – perguntei jogando meu escudo mais para o canto da arena aonde não tinha ninguém.

– Essa é uma longa historia. – disse ele sorrindo de canto. – Mais para simplificar, Clarisse disse que se ele não parace de ficar me enchendo o saco com disputas idiotas, ela iria usa-lo como boneco de treinamento nas aulas dela de lança.

– Puxa. – disse eu impressionado. – Isso foi bem no estilo Clarisse.

– Pois é. Ela é legal, só não fala isso em voz alta. – disse ele murmurando baixo só para eu ouvir e nós dois rimos com isso.

– Então. – comecei ficando em posição esperando o primeiro movimento de Nico. – Já tomou alguma iniciativa quanto ao seu relacionamento não relacionamento com a Ashley?

O rosto de Nico se tornou sombrio e ele me tacou com voracidade. Cada golpe de Nico me fazia recuar um passo para trás. Ele estava usando muita força em cada golpe, ele parecia estar muito furioso isso sim.

– Calma. – falei sorrindo bloqueando um ataque dele em diagonal. – Só foi uma pergunta cara.

Segurei o cabo da espada com força. Nico colocou mais pressão ainda em sua espada, mais ele não era mais forte que eu. Me concentrei um pouco e afrouxei um pouco a força na minha espada fazendo Nico perder um pouco de equilíbrio.

Dei um passo para o lado e a ponta da espada de Nico passou rente a minha perna. Abaixei e dei uma rasteira nele fazendo ele cair de cara no chão.

– É tão ruim assim a resposta para a minha pergunta? – perguntei vendo ele se levantar com a cara fechada e bufou.

– Cara é frustrante. – disse ele me atacando de novo. – Toda vez que eu tomo coragem alguém chega para atrapalhar. – eu só me defendia dos ataques ferozes dele. – E para piorar a maioria das vezes é o Marvin quem me atrapalha.

Me abaixei bem na hora que Nico girou sua espada em horizontal passando rente a minha cabeça. Troquei minha espada de mão e acertei um soco na cara de Nico com a direita que cambaleou um pouco para trás.

– Poxa, precisava acertar o meu rosto? – perguntou ele massageando aonde eu o havia acertado.

– Achei que seria melhor te acertar com um soco do que com a ponta de uma espada. – falei sorrindo dando de ombros. – Mais vai lá, continua a falar sobre suas tentativas.

– Não tem mais nada para falar, todas as "tentativas" foram uma perfeita porcaria. – disse Nico apertando forte o cabo da sua espada.

– Sabe, as vezes é mais fácil agir do que falar. – falei atacando ele que bloqueou o meu ataque.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou confuso fazendo a lamina da minha espada deslizar sobre a dele e se afastando de mim.

– Já ouviu o ditado, uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras. – falei e ele assentiu. – Suas ações podem valar muito mais. Não precisa falar se o que você tem que fazer é agir.

– Cara. – disse ele me olhando como se eu fosse um ser estranho e esquisito. – Quem é você e o que fez com o cabeça de alga do meu primo? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Poxa, eu te dou um conselho e você tira uma com a minha cara. – falei indignado.

– Ei da para vocês pararem de cochichar e continuarem lutando. – gritou alguém.

Olhei em volta e vi que parecia que o acampamento inteiro estava vendo a nossa luta. Ashley, Marvin, Mandy, Edwin e Albert estavam na primeira fila da arquibancada. Procurei Annabeth e não a encontrei, ele deveria ainda estar com Damon.

Por curiosidade procurei Clarisse e não a encontrei. Eu estava curioso para saber sobre o que ela e Annabeth conversaram. Eu ia perguntar para Annabeth mais cedo, mas eu acabei me esquecendo.

– A vida é nossa fazemos dela o que bem entendermos e se quiser conversar em vez de lutar vamos fazer isso oras bolas. – disse Nico nervoso e o acampamento inteiro soltou um "ui" tirando da cara desse _alguém_.

– Po, cara. Precisava ser mal educado? – perguntou o mesmo alguém que eu percebi parecer ser mais um filho de Ares que estava ao lado de Atanagildo, o nominho gente, mais que eu não sabia o nome.

Atanagildo chacoalhou a cabeça e saiu do lado desse alguém resmungando alguma coisa. Ele se juntou a alguns outros campistas e ficou olhando a "conversa".

– Não, mais fazer o que, como eu disse faço o que eu quiser com a minha vida, isso inclui o que EU vou dizer. – disse Nico dando de ombros colocando sua espada na bainha e fazendo ela se transformar em um pingente.

– Sua mãe não te deu educação não? – gritou um outro que também me parecia ser mais um filho de Ares.

– E a sua deu para você? – perguntou Nico arqueando uma sobrancelha olhando desdenhoso para o filho de Ares. – Se ela tivesse te dado educação você não ficaria atazanando os outros campistas sem que eles lhe tivessem feito nada.

Nossa, caraca. O que será que deu no Nico para ele estar agindo assim? E quem são esses caras?

– Xi, o garoto está marrento hoje. – disse o alguém. – Mais não liga não cara, ele não tem mãe mesmo, como ele vai ter alguma educação.

– Ei, qual o seu problema? – perguntei começando a ficar bravo com o rumo dessa conversa. Ashley, Marvin, Mandy, Edwin e Albert vieram para o meu lado e o de Nico.

– Começou de novo. – escuto Edwin murmurar. Queria perguntar o que "começou de novo" mais esse alguém estava me incomodando e muito com sua falta de educação sem sentido que nem dei muito bola.

– O meu? Nem um. Porque não pergunta para o Caveirinha Junior sem mãe ai qual é o problema dele. – disse o alguém sorrindo de lado.

– Cala a boca, idiota. – disse Ashley brava. – Você não tem o direito de falar assim com ele.

O alguém e o outro alguém se levantaram e vieram até a arena, mais três grandalhões que eu nunca tinha visto antes se juntaram a eles.

– A boca é minha eu falo tudo que eu quiser. – disse ele e os outros gargalharam. Os outros campistas ficaram calados olhando para a gente no centro da arena.

– Cara, não precisa colocar a mãe no meio disso. – disse Marvin diplomaticamente.

– E tem como colocar a mãe no meio disso? – perguntou esse alguém debochando. – Ele não tem mãe como vou coloca-la no meio disso?

Nico fechou as mãos em punho olhando mortalmente para o grupo a nossa frente. Podia sentir uma coisa estranha vinda do Nico, uma energia esquisita que estava me dando um arrepio. Seja lá o que estava acontecendo não demoraria muito para o Nico perder o controle.

No segundo seguinte esse alguém gritou de dor e caiu de joelhos no chão colocando as mãos na cabeça e gritando de dor. Quando ele cai no chão vejo Annabeth olhando mortalmente para ele e caminhando lentamente em nossa direção.

– Escuta aqui Adalberto só porque sua mãe te abandonou quando você nasceu não precisa descontar na mãe dos outros. – disse Annabeth controlando sua voz para não gritar com o cara.

– Claro, sua mãe é uma Deusa não tem que se preocupar com isso. Mais vem cá não foi você que fugiu do seu pai? –perguntou o outro alguém e avançou para cima de Annabeth.

Estendi a mão e fiz ele parar. Não estava entendendo bem o que estava acontecendo mais isso deixou a maioria dos campistas, pelo que pude notar, com vontade de acabar com esses cinco grandalhões.

– Escuta aqui vocês. – gritei chamando a atenção de todo mundo. – Não me interessa saber qual é o problema de vocês e porque estão agindo como crianças nessa palhaçada toda envolvendo os pais dos outros nisso. Mais se não pararem agora vou garantir que nunca mais vão se meter com ninguém de novo.

Quando parei de falar reparei que todos estavam me olhando assustados e chocados por ser eu a ter falado tudo isso. Poxa, com o tempo podemos mudar, será que eles pensam que eu não poderia ter amadurecido com o tempo não?

– Percy esta certo. – disse Quíron fazendo todos pararem de me encarar e encarar ele que vinha trotando abrindo caminho por alguns campistas. – Vocês vêm comigo, já passaram dos limites agindo desse jeito.

Todos começaram a gritar vaiando os grandalhões. Tinham alguns que gritavam "Já estava na hora". Os cinco grandalhões olharam mortalmente para todos os campistas e foram para o lado de Quíron.

Bom, quase todos porque um acabou ficando para trás. Quíron olhou para mim indicando o cara que estava parado e levantou uma sobrancelha dando um sorriso de canto.

– A tá. Foi mal. – eu nem tinha reparado que ainda estava mantendo o cara parado.

Quíron e os cinco grandalhões foram para a Casa Grande enquanto alguns campistas iam se dissipando e outros voltaram a treinar na arena. Ficamos juntos Annabeth, Nico, Ashley, Marvin, Edwin, Mandy, Albert e eu sem fazer nada.

– Esse cara é um chato. – disse Ashley e foi para o lado de Nico o abraçando. – Ai. – exclamou quando tocou nele e recolhei os braços.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou Marvin passando as mãos de leve no braço dela.

– Sim, mais... – Ashley olhou para Nico e todos nós viramos para olhar para ele também.

Nico estava com a cabeça baixa escondendo o rosto com o seu cabelo. Seus punhos estavam cerrados, os dedos brancos pela força que ele estava fazendo. Por um segundo podia jurar ter visto uma áurea negra em torno dele.

– Nico. – disse Annabeth chegando perto dele. – Se concentra na minha voz. Esquece tudo e somente se concentre em mim, na minha voz.

– O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Mandy baixinho.

– Eu não faço ideia. – disse Albert também sussurrando.

Annabeth fez sinal para que nós afastássemos um pouco de Nico e foi o que todos nós fizemos, Annabeth pediu a gente faz, isso geralmente salva as nossas vidas. Parecia até que havíamos ensaiado, pois demos três passos para trás em sincronia.

– Se concentra só em mim. – disse Annabeth chegando ao lado de Nico e colocando a mão no ombro dele.

– Annabeth. – falei baixo mais já era tarde de mais, ela já tinha colocando a mão no ombro dele, mais estranhamente nada esquisito aconteceu com ela.

– Só peço que se concentre, Nico. – disse Annabeth subindo suas mãos pelos lados do rosto de Nico e parando quando chegou a suas têmporas e começou a fazer movimentos circulares com seus dedos na testa dele.

O corpo de Nico foi relaxando aos poucos. Annabeth disse alguma coisa no ouvido dele e de repente o corpo do Nico fica mole. Annabeth segura ele antes que ele caísse no chão.

– Da para me ajudarem aqui? – pergunta Annabeth olhando para nós. Edwin e eu corremos para o lado dela e pegamos Nico. Coloquei um braço dele no meu ombro e Edwin fez a mesma coisa com o outro braço do Nico colocando em seu ombro. – Obrigada. Agora levem ele para a enfermaria.

Eu estava muito chocado com que estava acontecendo que nem perguntei nada a Annabeth. Edwin e eu já estávamos a caminho da enfermaria levando um Nico inconsciente para lá e deixando amigos mais confusos que a gente para trás.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são bem vindas se vocês quiserem mandar... Muito obrigada a todos que dedicaram um tempinho para ler esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	13. 10: Filhos De Hades São Muito Perigosos

Oi pessoal ^-^

Mais um capitulo, sem enrolação nem uma...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**10 – Filhos De Hades São Muito Perigosos**_

Colocamos Nico em uma das macas enquanto que Annabeth vinha atrás de nós trazendo um copo, presumo, que com néctar. Edwin se despediu da gente e saiu dizendo que ia ficar com os outros.

Annabeth e eu ficamos em silencio por um tempo. Annabeth sentou na maca ao lado dele tentava fazer Nico beber um pouco de néctar.

– Aqui esta Annie. – disse alguém aparecendo ao meu lado.

Dei um pulo pelo susto que tomei. Annabeth e esse alguém, que é a Kayla filha de Apolo, começaram a rir de mim. Fiz uma careta para as duas.

– Estamos na enfermaria, um pouco de respeito pelos outros seria muito bom. – falei cruzando os braços emburrado e olhei ao redor.

Na enfermaria só tinha mais dois meio-sangues em outras macas e três ninfas que estavam andando pela enfermaria mais logo elas sairam.

– Certo. Respeito. – disse Kayla segurando o riso. – Só vim te entregar isso.

Kayla estendeu uma bacia com agua e um pano em cima, que eu nem tinha reparado, para Annabeth que pegou e colocou em cima de um criado que tinha ao lado da maca de Nico.

– Obrigada. – disse Annabeth e Kayla assentiu.

– Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou olhando preocupada para Nico. – Se quiser eu posso...

– Eu agradeço, Kayla, mais não precisa. – disse Annabeth sorrindo agradecida. – Nico só está esgotado. Com um pouco de néctar e essa compressa de agua vai ajudar ele a melhorar.

– Tudo bem então. Se precisar sabe a onde me encontrar. – disse Kayla sorrindo.

– Claro. – disse Annabeth sorrindo maliciosa. – Com toda a certeza em algum lugar com meu irmão Max, dai é só perguntar para alguém a onde que vocês estão se agarrando.

Segurei a vontade de rir quando Kayla ficou corada com o comentário de Annabeth que ainda estava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Desde o ano passado Kayla e Maxwel Norton, Max para simplificar, estão ficando e digamos que eles não são muito discretos.

– Poxa, maldade em Annie. – disse Kayla tentando ficar brava, mais ela estava com muito corada para leva-la a serio. – Só foi uma vez.

– Isso porque só foi uma vez que eu peguei vocês dois _hoje_. – disse Annabeth dando ênfase no hoje.

– Desde quando você é assim Annabeth? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços mostrando que estava aborrecida. – Certo, não me responda. Tchau para vocês. – disse ela sem dar tempo da Annabeth responder, mostrou a língua infantilmente e saiu da enfermaria.

Annabeth e eu esperamos ela sair da sala e começamos a rir, baixinho para não incomodar os outros enfermos que estava aqui.

– Me pergunto o que vai acontecer quando Quíron ver os _agarramentos___pelo acampamento e não só ficar sabendo sobre eles. – falei quando parei de rir.

– Que a gente não seja um deles. – disse Annabeth sorrindo. – Porque coisa boa não vai ser.

Sorri de volta pra ela e observei ela pegando o pano de dentro da bacia torcer tirando o excesso de agua e depois colocar na testa de Nico. Depois ela colocou os polegares nas têmporas dele e começou a fazer um movimento circular com eles.

– O que aconteceu _realmente_ com ele? – perguntei baixinho só para Annabeth ouvir e me ajoelhei ao lado da maca ainda olhando o que ela estava fazendo.

– Nico pode tirar a alma de um ser humano. – disse Annabeth dando de ombros como se fosse uma coisa super normal e natural. Só tem um problema. Isso não é normal e muito menos natural.

– Certo, pode explicar melhor antes que minha cabeça exploda tentando entender o que acabou de me dizer? – perguntei e Annabeth riu da minha cara e me deu um selinho.

– Você fica tão lindo assim. – disse ela sorrindo e eu fiz uma careta. – Mais respondendo a sua pergunta, com um toque, se ele quiser ou ele estiver com muita raiva e magoado, um filho de Hades pode tirar a alma de uma pessoa e a mandar direto para o Tártaro sem nem passar por um julgamento.

Tentei pensar um pouco sobre isso e cheguei à conclusão de que era muito perigoso. Se um filho de Hades tem tanto poder assim ele pode ser muito perigoso, principalmente se o inimigo dele souber como deixa-lo com raiva ele pode perder o controle e não saber bem o que esta fazendo, pode machucar um amigo assim.

Nico não é imune a ficar com raiva ou coisa parecida, agora a pouco ele demonstrou essa falta de controle com o que aconteceu com a Ashley, mais tenho que dar créditos a ele por tudo que ele fez até hoje e confiar que ele nunca faria mal a uma pessoa que não merecesse.

Sem falar que esse ano que passamos juntos lá no apartamento com Annabeth e Damon mostrou que Nico é muito legal por trás desse garoto sombrio, que todos devem pensar que ele é assim. Ele mostrou que eu posso confiar cegamente nele.

– Desde quando ele pode fazer isso? – perguntei. – E porque eu não estava sabendo disso?

– Ele pode fazer desde, deixa eu ver, a um mês atrás e você não poderia saber disso porque Nico estava com medo e me pediu para guardar segredo. Lembra que ele até ficou longe da gente por um tempo e depois ficou dois dias com o pai dele?

Assenti confirmando. Me lembro que ele parecia muito estranho nesses dias. Sempre se esquivava da gente e que por uma semana ele ficou trancado no quarto e nem via a Ashley, dava uma desculpa qualquer para não ficar com Damon e agora eu sei que era para não machucar meu filho e nem seus amigos caso ele perdesse o controle.

– Depois de eu dar uma bela dura nele por essas atitudes idiotas ele foi para o mundo inferior saber de alguma coisa sobre isso com seu pai. – continuou Annabeth.

– Depois disso ele voltou ao normal. – falei me lembrando que nesse dia ele estava sorrindo feito um bobo.

– Pois é. Hades não podia ajudar muito, Deuses não interferir na vida de seus filhos, então ele lhe deu um livro que um de seus filhos havia escrito sobre isso. Sobre esse poder, que é raro. – disse ela tirando o pano da testa do Nico e colocando na bacia. Molhou o pano e fez novamente o processo de torcer e colocar de novo na testa dele e voltou a fazer os movimentos circulares nas têmporas dele.

– Então, esse poder não é comum de filhos de Hades? – perguntei me sentando no chão e olhando para o rosto dela concentrado no que estava fazendo.

– Bem longe disso. Pelo que Hades me informou só ouve uns cinco casos de filhos dele que podiam fazer isso. – disse Annabeth.

– Muito raro. – comentei e ela assentiu. – O que aconteceu quando ele descobriu que podia fazer isso.

– Lembra quando eu te liguei e falei que iria dar uma volta com Damon e que depois eu ia pegar o Nico e a Ashley no grupo deles? – perguntou ela e eu assenti. – Então foi nesse dia. Nico acabou se envolvendo em uma briga porque os caras tiraram com a cara dele por estar em um grupo tão idiota quanto aquele.

– Se Grover ouvisse isso... – falei. – Mais o grupo é legal, o que tem de mais nisso?

– Sabe, eles ficaram falando que aquilo era coisa de gay porque só meninas faziam aquilo, o que não é verdade já que tinha muitos meninos naquele grupo também.

– Então pegaram ele para cristo. – falei e Annabeth assentiu.

– Eu li a mente de um deles, o cara grandão que estava na frente dos outros e se achava o dono do pedaço. – falou ela e de cara já imaginei um filho de Ares, isso é tão típico deles. – Ele estava com raiva do Nico porque ele tinha todas as atenções. Os professores gostavam dele pela excelente nota que ele tirava em todas as matérias.

Pude perceber pelo tão de voz dela que ela estava extremamente orgulhosa do Nico estar se dando tão bem em todas as matérias. Afinal, Annabeth sempre ajudava ele a estudar.

– E você se orgulha muito disso. – falei e ela sorriu timidamente.

– Culpada, mais continuando. Nico se dava bem em todos os esportes também, mas não tinha muitos amigos na escola, somente a turminha em que ele a Ashley ficavam. Por ser misterioso e por isso que eu falei antes muitas meninas achavam ele extremamente inteligente, lindo, sexy e pagável. – ela piscou pra mim quando falou esses dois adjetivos sorrindo maliciosa.

– Porque sempre tem que ter mulher no meio? – perguntei devolvendo o sorriso malicioso. Annabeth deu de ombros.

– Mistérios. – disse ela enigmática. – Então o grandalhão estava cansado de todas as tentativas dele de dar em cima de uma menina sempre darem erradas e elas ainda jogavam na cara dele que se ele fosse o Nico elas pegavam.

"Em quanto eu estava lendo a mente do grandalhão um dos amigos do cara pegou a Ashley pelo braço e Nico perdeu o controle de vez, avançou para cima do cara que tinha pegado ela e quando tocou nele o cara começou a gritar feito um louco e eu tive que interferir, não podia deixar as coisas passarem do limite, meio-sangues não podem machucar mortais."

– Às vezes queria que essa regra não existisse. Sempre tem alguém que fica te infernizando e mesmo que você possa fazer alguma coisa não pode, porque se não vai descumprir as regras. – falei. Eu conhecia um bocado de gente que merecia levar umas poucas e boas por serem tão idiotas.

– Eu também queria. – disse Annabeth sorrindo, mais de repente seu sorriso some.

– O que foi? – pergunto tocando sua perna e deixando minha mão ali.

– No momento que o Nico tocou no garoto e ele começou a gritar. Os pensamentos do Nico não eram muito bons. Ele estava tomado pela raiva e queria que o garoto sofresse por ser tão... Chato. Se eu não tivesse feito todos dormirem, incluindo Nico menos a Ashley, Nico poderia ter matado aquele garoto sem pensar duas vezes.

Engoli em seco. Eu não sabia o que falar agora.

– Modifiquei a memória dos caras que estavam com o grandalhão, incluindo ele, e levei Nico e Ashley para a casa. Depois que o Nico acordou, ele me pediu para modificar a memoria da Ashley também, ele não queria que ela se lembrasse dele daquele jeito.

– Então, por isso ela não comentou nada. – constatei e ela assentiu e fez o processo do pano de novo.

– Tudo que ela sabe daquele dia é que Nico partiu para cima do garoto e deu um susto nele e quando eu cheguei eles pararam de implicar.

– Quantas vezes isso já aconteceu? – perguntei.

– Só mais uma vez depois daquela e essa. – respondeu ela. – Mais não é muito significativa e nem merece o tempo que vou usar para contar sobre a outra.

– Hum. – foi o que eu falei, ela não ia me contar sobre essa outra vez e eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa importante nisso e provavelmente Nico deve ter pedido para não contar sobre essa vez ou sei lá mais o que.

– Que eram aqueles grandalhões lá fora? – perguntei depois de um tempo em silencio.

– O Adalberto é filho de Phobos e os outros, dois eram filhos de Deimos e os outros dois de Éres. – disse Annabeth e me lembrei do meu encontro com Phobos e Deimos.

Os dois tinham roubado a Quadriga de Ares que estava com Clarisse, um tipo de teste sei lá não me lembro bem do motivo. Ajudei Clarisse a recuperar a Quadriga e também dei uma pequena volta na moto de Ares, que na verdade era a Quadriga e a moto era uma das formas dela, sem falar que Phobos não é um grande lutador se você não tiver medo.

Deixei esse pensamento de lado e fiquei observando Annabeth fazendo aquela massagem na cabeça de Nico.

– O que você está fazendo com essa massagem?

– Para relaxar a cabeça dele. Digamos que usar esse poder, além de ser desgastante fisicamente, sobrecarrega os neurônios dele lhe dando uma tremenda dor de cabeça depois. – disse ela.

– E sempre funciona. – disse Nico bem baixo que quase não deu para entender o que ele falou.

– Ei, a bela adormecida acordou. – falei me levantando e vi Nico sorrir de lado ainda com os olhos fechados.

– Só não ganhei o beijo do meu príncipe encantado para despertar. Que injustiça, não acham? – disse ele e nós três rimos.

– Como se sente Nico? Dor de cabeça? Alguma coisa? – perguntou Annabeth preocupada estendendo o copo com néctar. – E abre os olhos menino.

– Me sinto muito bem, só um pouco cansado. – disse ele abrindo os olhos e bebeu um pouco de néctar. – Não fiz nada de mal, não é? – perguntou olhando para Annabeth.

– Não, não fez nada. – disse Annabeth olhando para mim e entendi que não era para falar sobre o pequeno incidente com a Ashley. – Você só acabou desmaiando e foi por poucos minutos.

– Ela te contou, não foi? – perguntou ele fechando os olhos.

– Sim. – falei dando de ombros. – Deveria ter me falado isso antes. – ele simplesmente deu de ombros.

– Nico, você consegue ficar acordado por alguns minutos? – perguntou Annabeth fazendo ele abrir os olhos.

– Consigo. Por quê? – perguntou encarando ela e depois olhou pra mim. Dei de ombros, não sabia o que ela estava tramando.

– Vou precisar de sua ajuda e sei que não vai me negar porque você vai querer fazer. – disse ela olhando para os lados. – Mais não posso falar aqui, preciso de um lugar mais reservados. Consegue andar.

– Já esta pedindo de mais, não acha? – perguntou ele arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Tem haver com a Ashley e a missão dela. – disse Annabeth se levantando. Em um segundo Nico estava de pé. Falou em Ashley as coisas mudam de figura.

– Vamos logo então. – disse ele andando para a porta da enfermaria todo disposto como se não tivesse acabado de desmaiar.

– Sabe pra onde ir? – perguntei cruzando os braços. Sorri quando ele parou de andar, mas não se virou.

– Então, pra onde vamos? – perguntou ele trocando o peso de pé sem se virar para nós encarar.

– Vão para o chalé de Poseidon eu vou depois. Primeiro vou deixar essa bacia no lugar e pegar mais um pouco de néctar para você. – disse Annabeth e depois deu um beijo no meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos. Ela adora me provocar. – Só vou dar uma olhadinha no Damon e vou para lá.

– Espera. – disse Nico e se virou para nós encarar. – Damon está dormindo agora porque você vai ver ele? Acabou de deixar ele lá, esse menino vai ficar mal acostumado com tantos mimos da mama dele.

– Verdade. – falei sorrindo pelo comentário de Nico me virando para olhar para Annabeth que estava com a bacia em mãos. – Ele está na Casa Grande com a Ninfa, não é? Porque ir lá agora?

– Está. Mas não com a Ninfa e nem dormindo. – disse ela dando de ombros. – E sim junto com a Clarisse. – falou normalmente como se isso fosse comum, o que não é nem um tiquinho comum.

– Com a Clarisse? – gritamos Nico e eu juntos e acabamos acordando os outros dois meio-sangues que olhavam assustados para todos os lados.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Mandem reviews se puderem, eles são uma ótima fonte de motivação para um escritor continuar a escrever...^-^

Esse é o nome da filhinha da Clarisse, Mikaella Silena Rodriguez La Rue ^,^ hsahhahshs Tá bom, parei...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	14. 11: O Plano De Annabeth Parte Dele Pel

Oi pessoal ^-^ Espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**11 – O Plano De Annabeth. Parte Dele Pelo Menos**_

– Fala serio que você deixou nosso filho com a Clarisse, Annabeth? – perguntei realmente não entendendo a atitude da minha namorada. Quem deixaria um bebê com a Clarisse? Justo com ela?

– Relaxa Cabeça de Alga. Só confie em mim. – disse ela e com uma mão me empurrou em direção à saída da enfermaria. Nico estava olhando desconfiado para Annabeth que parou de me empurrar e começou a empurrar ele. – Vão logo para o chalé, depois explico tudo. Por favor.

– Agradeceríamos muito se saíssem daqui e logo. – disse um dos dois meio-sangues que a gente acordou.

– Tudo bem, mais depois nós explica tudinho. – falei me rendendo, pois Annabeth estava me olhando daquele jeito meigo que fazia com que eu fizesse tudo que ela me pedisse.

Nico e eu fomos para o chalé de Poseidon devagar, isso porque eu tive que ajudar Nico a andar até lá porque ele ainda estava mais pra lá do que pra cá.

– O que você acha dessa historia da Annabeth deixar o Damon com a Clarisse? Justo ela? – perguntou Nico incrédulo indo direto para a minha cama e deitando nela.

– Folgado nem um pouco, não é? – falei sarcástico fechando a porta do chalé. Nico deu de ombros com um sorriso de canto. – Mais respondendo a sua pergunta, não faço ideia. Mais tenho certeza que tem haver com o que a Clarisse queria conversar com ela.

– É pode ser, eu esbarrei com elas mais cedo e Annabeth disse para Clarisse esperar ela na Casa Grande. – disse Nico fechando os olhos, ele ainda deveria estar um pouco exausto. – O que acha que a Annie quer com a gente de tão importante?

– Não sei, mais acho que tem haver com a missão, não acha meio obvio pelo que ela te disse? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha sorrindo e sorri ainda mais quando ele virou para o outro lado não dando mais para ver seu rosto.

Depois dessa um silencio se instalou no chalé. Caminhei até a minha cama e vi que Nico estava dormindo. Sorri e fui até a fonte e me sentei ao lado dela colocando a mão na agua e balançando um pouco sentindo como é bom ficar em contato com a agua.

Não demorou muito e Annabeth apareceu no meu chalé com uma pequena mochila nas mãos e uma garrafa, acho que com néctar para o Nico, presa na alça da mochila.

– Desculpa à demora, Ashley apareceu, literalmente, no meu caminho. – sussurrou ela.

– Tudo bem. – falei me levantando e dando um selinho nela que acabou virando um beijo. Essa não era a intenção, mas já que foi melhor aproveitar.

Annabeth soltou a mochila no chão e passou as mãos pelo meu ombro e as entrelaçando na minha nuca me puxando para mais perto dela aprofundando o beijo. Passei minhas mãos em sua cintura a trazendo mais para mim, colando nossos corpos um no outro.

– Seria bom se estivéssemos sozinhos nesse chalé. – disse Annabeth quando nós separamos.

– Tiro ele daqui em um piscar de olhos. – falei sorrindo malicioso.

– Tentador, mas temos coisas mais importantes para tratar no momento. – disse ela se soltando de mim me dando um selinho.

– Fazer o que né? – reclamei e só ganhei mais um selinho por isso. – Só um?

– Ele dormiu? – perguntou Annabeth rolando os olhos pela minha reclamação. Ela se abaixou e pegou a mochila no chão dando-a para mim. Dei de ombros.

– Acho que sim. – falei olhando para a minha cama.

Annabeth andou um pouco até a minha cama e olhou para Nico esparramado na cama e parecia com pena de acorda-lo. Coloquei a mochila em cima da cama de Tyson.

– Eu não queria acorda-lo, mas eu preciso propor isso pra ele. Esse é o único momento que temos a sós e tem que ser antes da missão que eu tenho a impressão que vai ser logo. – disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela realmente não queria acorda-lo.

– Você vai deixar Damon ir nessa missão? – perguntei abraçando ela por trás e apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

– Você deixou. – disse ela passando a mão na minha nuca e entrelaçando seus dedos no meu cabelo fazendo um carinho muito bom.

– Culpado. – falei fechando os olhos e deixando me levar pelo carinho dela. – O meu motivo de deixa-lo é obvio demais e eu queria saber o seu.

– Primeiro temos que acordar o Nico antes, não quero ficar repetindo. Mas ele está tão lindo assim. – disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior. Bufei

– Não tem problema, eu acordo ele. – falei indo para o outro lado da cama e chacoalhei de leve o emo do meu primo. – Vamos Caveirinha Junior, acorde ou se não vai perder a Ashley para o Marvin.

Funcionou na hora. Nico abriu os olhos e levantou da cama em um salto. Eu fiz a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ri muito da cara dele.

– Isso não foi legal, peixe. – disse Nico emburrado sentando na cama.

– Ah mais foi sim. – falei e levei um tapa de leve no braço de Annabeth.

– Nem comecem vocês dois, o que eu tenho pra falar é muito importante e talvez eu demore para explicar para vocês entenderem perfeitamente. – disse Annabeth e me puxou para a cama me fazendo sentar nela e ela ao meu lado.

Annabeth contou como foi sua conversa com sua mãe. Nico ficou espantado com o que ela falava e eu não ficava atrás, estava tão espantado e surpreso quanto ele.

Não conseguia pensar corretamente com tantas informações novas que Annabeth estava falando e tudo isso foi com o pouco tempo que ela e Atena conversaram. Não tinha como não me surpreender com o raciocino rápido da conversa delas para elas terem falado tanto em tão pouco tempo.

Assim que Annabeth terminou nós três ficamos em silencio tentando entender tudo que ela havia falado. Tudo que Annabeth falou me fez entender o porquê dela estar deixando Damon ir nessa missão.

Eu estava com raiva porque tem uma coisa que ela disse que fez meu sangue ferver. Eu não podia acreditar em como _aquela_ Deusa poderia estar fazendo isso. Tudo bem que Hera não gosta dos filhos do marido dela com outra, principalmente o Damon não sei por que, mais fazer isso com ele que é só um bebê é muita maldade.

Mais o que me deixava confuso nisso tudo é que ela tinha _ele_. Não entendia como ela podia se dar bem com _ele_ sendo _ele_ filho de quem é. Isso prova que ela não manda muito bem da cabeça.

– Você entendeu, Nico? – perguntou Annabeth olhando para Nico me fazendo despertar dos meus pensamentos.

– Entendi. – disse Nico e suspirou. – Bom, mais ou menos. Só não entendi o porquê de Hera estar com _ele_, sabe, é muito confuso isso.

– Eu nem quero entender isso. – disse Annabeth. – Não estou nem ai para a opinião dela, o que eu quero é manter Damon vivo.

– Então qual é o seu plano? – perguntei e tentei manter minha mente relaxada para entender tudo que ela iria falar.

Annabeth nós contou seu plano, pelo menos parte dele porque eu sabia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, ela sempre esconde uma parte crucial dos seus planos, e eu não ia perguntar sobre isso a ela, ela deve ter um ótimo motivo para não estar contando todo ele.

Nico gostou da parte dele nesse plano. Claro, envolvia a Ashley então é obvio que ele adorou, principalmente porque assim ele poderia ficar de olho nas ações de Marvin perante a Ashley e daria para proteger Damon e os outros.

A parte mais difícil ficou comigo e com a Annabeth. Teríamos muitas coisas para fazer e não era coisa fácil, ainda bem que Annabeth iria junto comigo.

– Será que vai dar certo? – perguntei preocupado. Se esse plano der errado Damon vai sofrer as consequências.

– Esta duvidando de mim? – perguntou Annabeth arqueando uma sobrancelha olhando chateada para mim.

– Não é que. Bom, eu. – eu não sabia o que falar e nem precisei, pois Annabeth começou a rir da minha cara e Nico logo a acompanhou.

– Você precisava ver a sua cara. – disse Nico entre os risos. – Foi impagável.

– Hahaha. – ri sem humor. Porque todo mundo ri de mim? – Engraçadinho você não, Caveirinha Junior.

– Não me chame assim. – disse ele parando de rir na hora e me olhando mal-humorado.

– Claro, só a Ashley pode te chamar assim né, emo? – ri mais ainda quando ele ficou vermelho de raiva.

Se você não for Annabeth, Damon e Ashley e quiser irritar Nico Di Angelo é só chama-lo de emo ou de Caveirinha Junior, isso irrita muito ele e é muito engraçado as caretas que ele faz. Mais vou logo avisando é bom você ter reflexos bons e rápidos para desviar dos possíveis ataques dele.

– Eu. Não. Sou. Emo. – disse Nico entre os dentes me olhando mortalmente levantando da cama.

– Ok, não comece, Percy. – disse Annabeth tocando no meu peito e me empurrando um pouco fazendo com que eu me levantasse da cama e ela se levantou também.

– Foi ele quem começou. – falei, só eu levo bronca.

– Vai realmente agir infantilmente? – perguntou Annabeth olhando para mim desconfiada. Neguei com a cabeça. – Ótimo. – ela se virou para Nico. – E você? – Nico bufou irritado e negou com a cabeça.

– Falando em infantilidade. – disse Nico olhando para Annabeth. – Porque deixou Damon com a Clarisse?

– Ótima pergunta. – falei deitando na minha cama e olhando para ela. Queria muito saber essa resposta.

– Isso eu não posso responder. Só confiem em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo e quando for a hora certa eu conto o porque ela esta com Damon. – disse Annabeth e nessa hora a corneta anunciando o jantar soou.

– Hora de comer. – disse Nico sorrindo indo para a porta. – Vejo vocês no refeitório.

–Espera um minuto. – disse Annabeth e Nico parou. Ela foi até a cama do Tyson e pegou a mochila. – Tem algumas coisas aqui que você vai precisar, tem até um manual ai dentro caso você não saiba mexer nas coisas e uma garrafa de néctar, tome um pouco para se recuperar mais rápido, mas não muito.

– Para a missão? – perguntou Nico erguendo a mochila e Annabeth assentiu. – Legal, valeu. – disse dando um beijo na bochecha da Annie e saiu correndo do chalé.

– Falou em Ashley ou comida o Nico está sempre disposto. – falei sorrindo.

– Normal. – disse Annabeth dando de ombros. – Ele esta em faze de crescimento.

– Isso a mais de 70 anos. – falei e Annabeth e eu começamos a rir.

É incrível pensar que Nico ficou uns setenta anos vivendo no Hotel Lótus e isso não passou de poucos anos no crescimento biológico dele. Ainda tem muitas coisas nesse mundo mitológico em que vivo que vão me surpreender mais ainda.

– Vamos, temos que jantar e depois eu tenho que pegar o Damon. – disse Annabeth me puxando.

– Ok. – falei me deixando ser guiado por minha namorada.

Juntos, fomos até o refeitório e nós sentamos nas respectivas mesas de nossos pais divinos. A maioria dos campistas já estavam no refeitório, só quem não estava era a Clarisse, o Chris, o Malcolm, o Tyson, os grandalhões que estavam com o Adalberto e a Drew, uma filha bem chatinha de Afrodite, não me importei com ela só reparei.

Quíron bateu os cascos no mármore chamando a atenção dos campistas, como sempre ele fazia.

– Antes de se servirem queria reforçar uma coisa e dizer outra. – disse Quíron. Ele trocou olhares com Annabeth e depois se virou olhando para todos, achei muito estranho isso então fiquei quieto prestando atenção no que ele iria falar. – Como sabem essa semana não haverá o Caça Bandeira.

Ouvi alguns murmúrios de discordância por isso. Eu nem tinha reparado que, hoje, por ser sexta-feira não haveria jogo algum como era de costume.

– Que coisa triste. – disse Sr. D parecendo realmente desapontado por isso. Claro que jogar esse jogo garante muitos campistas feridos e o Sr. D não gosta dos campistas por ter sido obrigado a ficar aqui. Longa historia.

– Continuando. Como devem ter visto Adalberto, Roger, John, Adamastor e Velmir não estão aqui e o motivo disso é que eles foram punidos por suas ações aqui no acampamento nada exemplares, vamos dizer assim. – disse Quíron e os campistas aplaudiram.

– Mais qual foi à punição deles? – perguntou um filho de Apolo.

– Ah... Eu mesmo me encarreguei de dar uma punição para eles. – disse Dionísio sorrindo maleficamente para o nada como se estivesse se lembrando de algo.

Todos ficaram quistos depois dessa fala de Dionísio. Eu gradeci aos Deuses por eu não ser um desses caras. Imagina qual seria a punição que o Sr. D deu a eles? Ficaria até com pena deles se eles não fossem tão chatos quanto eu vi que são.

– Enfim. Aos Deuses. – disse Quíron quebrando o silencio e levantando sua taça. Todos fizemos a mesma coisa que ele.

Depois do jantar Quíron disse que não precisaria mais falar com a gente, Annabeth e eu, pois nossos pais já haviam nós convencido a deixar Damon ir nessa missão e avisou que amanhã cedo começaria a missão de Damon e dos outros.

Annabeth e eu fomos até a Casa Grande dar boa noite ao Damon. Não encontramos a Clarisse lá. A ninfa disse que ela estava preocupada, pois Chris havia sumido do acampamento misteriosamente. Essa noticia deixou Annabeth tensa, mas ela não falou nada, só disse para nós irmos dormir para amanha podermos nós despedir de Damon cedo e eu é que não iria discordar dela.

Deixei Annabeth na porta do chalé dela lhe dando um beijo de boa noite e fui para o meu chalé. Agora eu também estava ficando preocupado, mas com meu irmão, Tyson. Ele não estava no chalé e eu nem tinha visto ele quando passamos pela fogueira. Alguma coisa estava errada.

Tomei um banho e quando sai ainda não tinha visto nem um sinal de Tyson no chalé. Deitei na cama tentando dormir, achei que não conseguiria, pois ainda estava preocupado com meu irmão, mas assim que coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro apaguei.

Xxx

Bom espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... Desculpe qualquer coisa...

Reviews são sempre bem vindos...

Obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	15. 12: O Plano entra em Ação

Oi pessoal ^-^

Me desculpem pela demora fiquei enrolada com algumas coisas e não deu para postar...

Bom, eu paro por aqui... Apreciem o capitulo...

Xxx

_**12 – O Plano entra em Ação**_

Acordei e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi olhar para a cama de Tyson e para meu desespero ele não estava lá. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já estaria quase na hora da missão de Damon então pulei da cama e corri para o banheiro.

Fiz minha higiene matinal e tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa qualquer e olhei novamente para a cama de Tyson. A onde será que estaria o grandão?

Sai do chalé dando de cara com uma Annabeth pálida e preocupada com uma mochila no ombro e isso me deixou muito mais preocupado, agora com ela.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupado.

– Temos que ser rápidos. – disse ela pegando minha mão e correndo em direção a colina sem responder minha pergunta.

Vi Ashley, Marvin, Nico que estava com Damon nos braços e Quíron no topo da colina. Ou eles adiantaram a hora de partir ou o meu relógio esta atrasado. Assim que Quíron viu Annabeth e eu nós aproximando ele entregou as mochilas, que estavam no chão, de Marvin e Ashley para eles.

– Boa sorte. Argos está esperando vocês lá em baixo, vai deixar vocês no aeroporto. – disse Quíron e se virou para mim e para Annabeth que havíamos chegado. – Estou esperando vocês na Casa Grande.

– Não precisa se preocupar, eu conto pra ele. – disse Annabeth e Quíron assentiu saindo, indo em direção a Casa Grande. – Não temos muito tempo.

Annabeth se virou para Ashley e Marvin e despejou um monte de instruções em cima deles de como cuidar de Damon, e algumas ameaças também para garantir que eles sigam as instruções dela.

Enquanto ela falava com eles cheguei perto do Nico e peguei Damon no colo. Ele sorriu pra mim, mas estava com uma carinha engraçada e percebi que ele estava com sono e que havia chorado, Annabeth talvez já tenha contado pra ele, não sei bem.

– Te acordaram cedo. – falei dando m beijo na bochecha dele. – Bom dia, filho.

– Bom ia. – disse ele sorrindo.

– Não recebo um bom dia também não? – perguntou Nico cruzando os braços olhando feio pra mim. Eu hein.

– Bom dia. – emo-tivo, completei mentalmente. – Você sabe o que está acontecendo?

– Sei sim. – disse ele de forma sombria. – Mais acho que é melhor a Annie te contar, ela vai saber explicar melhor e também eu tenho que ir. – disse indicando com a cabeça para a onde a Annabeth e os outros estavam.

– Certo, mas não fique com medo de voar. – falei sorrindo, me lembrando de como Nico ia.

– Para de ser bobo. – disse ele. – Espero que isso não seja contagioso. Damon é tão legal, imagina se ele ficasse que nem você? Pobre coitado, te desejo sorte para não ficar assim, Damon.

– Ei. – reclamei indignado e Damon começou a rir.

– Viu só? Ele concorda comigo. – disse Nico rindo da minha cara. Só pode ser brincadeira. Será que não vai ter um dia que eles não vão rir de mim?

– Melhor ir logo antes que eu te de um passe só de ida para o reino de seu pai. – falei ameaçadoramente.

– Relaxa, papai. – disse Nico parando de rir e pegou a mãozinha de Damon chegando mais perto dele. – A gente se vê mais tarde. – deu um beijo na testa dele.

– Dau, arinha xunior. – disse Damon fazendo tchauzinho com a mão para Nico que retribuiu o gesto.

– Tenho que ir. – disse Nico alto para que os outros três escutassem e fizessem eles pararem de falar, na verdade, Annabeth parar de falar, e olharem para ele.

– Vai para onde? – perguntou Ashley desconfiada.

– Ver o meu pai. Preciso falar com ele. – mentiu Nico conforme o plano de Annabeth requeria que ele fizesse.

– Hum... Manda um oi para a minha mãe. – disse Ashley e começou a rir descontroladamente, dando gargalhadas. Todos, menos Annabeth – tinha que ser –, olharam desconfiados para ela.

– Ué, que foi isso? – perguntou Nico desentendido.

– Nada não, piada interna. – disse Ashley segurando a vontade de continuar rindo.

– Ok. – disse ele olhando desconfiado para ela. – Vou indo então, boa sorte na missão. – disse estendendo a mão para Marvin que pegou e deu somente um apertão logo soltando.

– Obrigado. – disse Marvin sorrindo, mas parecia desconfiado.

Nico abraçou Ashley fortemente e disse alguma coisa no ouvido dela que a fez ficar mais vermelha que um pimentão e depois deu um beijo bem rente à boca dela que a fez ficar roxa e com os olhos arregalados.

– Respira, Ashley. – disse Annabeth se segurando para não rir e dando leves tapinhas nas costas dela que soltou o ar com força e sorriu envergonhada.

Marvin estava fazendo uma careta enquanto que Nico tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto. Tenho certeza que Annabeth sabia o que ele havia falado para Ashley e depois eu iria perguntar a ela sobre isso.

– Boa sorte, tchau. – disse Nico dando um beijo na bochecha de Annabeth e saiu correndo em direção aos estábulos iniciando sua parte no plano.

– Ei. – Ashley olhou desconfiada para a onde Nico estava indo. – A onde ele vai?

– Ele vai levar a Sra. O'Leary com ele. – falei passando um braço sobre os ombros de Annabeth enquanto que com o outro eu segurava Damon. – Faz tempo que ela não vai ao mundo Inferior.

– Ah tá. – disse Ashley relaxando, mas mesmo assim ainda parecendo desconfiada.

– Mas voltando a onde a gente tinha parado. – disse Annabeth tirando a mochila do ombro e a abrindo. – Vocês entenderam tudo, não é?

– Relaxa, Annie. Entendemos perfeitamente. – falou o Marvin rolando os olhos.

– Ótimo e não rola os olhos pra mim. – disse Annabeth seria fazendo Marvin engolir em seco. – E não se esqueçam disso. – Annabeth estendeu um tipo de mp4 para eles e Marvin o pegou. – Já te expliquei como usa-lo, quer que eu repita?

– Não precisa. – disse Marvin sorrindo olhando admirado para o mp4 como se ele fosse uma joia rara. – Esta tudo na minha cabeça. – falou convicto.

– Não esqueçam de nada que eu falei para vocês. – ordenou Annabeth.

– Não vamos esquecer de nada, nossas vidas dependem disso, literalmente. – disse Ashley sorrindo.

– Bom, a mochila do Damon está com Argos. – Annabeth fechou os olhos e ficou assim por alguns segundos ate se virar pra mim e pegar Damon do meu colo. – Agora você vai ter que ir com ela.

– Depoi ve. – disse Damon com a carinha triste. Pelo jeito Annabeth já havia falado com ele como eu tinha suspeitado.

– Vamos nós ver mais rápido do que você pensa. – disse Annabeth dando um beijo demorado na bochecha de Damon que envolveu seus bracinhos no pescoço dela e a abraçou.

– Só vou avisando que quero um abraço assim também, ouviu Damon? – falei sorrindo, mas estava me sentindo mal.

Agora que minha ficha caiu que essa será a primeira vez que fico longe do Damon por mais que 12 horas e se tivermos que fazer tudo que a Annabeth está planejando vamos ter que ficar longe dele por mais de 24 horas e o problema é que ele vai correr perigo durante esse tempo. Argh isso é tão tenso.

– Xim. – disse Damon soltando a mama dele e esticando os bracinhos pra mim.

Peguei Damon no colo e dei um abraço nele. Senti Annabeth envolver seus braços na minha cintura, fazendo parte desse abraço em família.

– Ah, mais essa não é uma cena linda? – disse Ashley com a voz sonhadora. Nico que se cuide.

– Boa sorte. – falei dando um beijo na testa dele. – Cuidem bem do meu filho.

– Não se preocupa, Percy. Annabeth já nós advertiu sobre tudo que nós acontecerá se alguma coisa acontecer com ele. – disse Marvin.

Annabeth deu mais um beijo e um abraço em Damon e o passou para Ashley. Nós despedimos dos três, Damon fez questão de se despedir do "leleu" também, e ficamos olhando eles até que eles entraram na van e saíram rumo à Nova York.

– Temos que ser rápidos. – disse Annabeth me puxando de novo como há alguns minutos atrás.

– Poxa, você nem me deu um beijo e muito menos um bom dia, sabia? – falei magoado.

– Desculpa. – disse ela e me deu um beijo. – Bom dia.

– Bom dia. – falei sorrindo. – Mas o que esta acontecendo?

– Primeiro você vai tomar seu café da manhã enquanto eu vou preparar nossas coisas, você ainda não desarrumou sua mochila não é? – perguntou ela e eu assenti. – Ótimo, agora corre porque tenho que te falar umas coisas muito importantes.

Fiz o que ela pediu e corri para o refeitório para tomar meu café da manhã. Fiz oferendas ao meu pai, a Athena, a Hermes, a Zeus e a Hestia pedindo que nos ajudassem no que iriamos fazer.

Percebi que os poucos campistas que estavam no refeitório estavam parecendo tristes e alguns, filhas de Afrodite mais especificamente, estavam até chorando. Isso atiçou minha curiosidade, pois eles já deveriam saber o que estava acontecendo.

Assim que terminei sai correndo para o meu chalé, queria que Annabeth me explicasse logo o que estava acontecendo. Cheguei lá e vi duas mochilas em cima da cama de Tyson, Annabeth estava sentada na minha cama com o notebook de Dédalo no colo com os olhos fechados.

– O que esta acontecendo, sabidinha? – perguntei me sentando de frente para ela.

Annabeth respirou fundo e abriu os olhos me olhando. Senti um aperto tão forte no peito quando vi que seus olhos mostravam uma tristeza profunda. Tirei o notebook do seu colo e a abracei.

– Eles sumiram. – disse ela assim que a abracei.

No mesmo instante me lembrei de Tyson, do Chris e dos outros que eu havia reparado que ontem não estavam na hora do jantar. Para Annabeth estar assim coisa boa não deve estar por trás do desaparecimento deles.

– Ontem à noite já haviam desaparecido alguns campistas como você percebeu. – começou ela e eu só a abracei mais forte. – Hoje de manha mais cinco desapareceram.

– Como assim, desapareceram? – perguntei me afastando um pouco dela e olhando em seus olhos.

– Não se sabe ao certo ainda. Uma filha de Afrodite foi quem disse isso quando uma de suas irmãs sumiu de repente. – disse Annabeth e apertou um pouco meus braços. – Quíron me acordou me contando sobre isso e me garantiu que Damon estava bem na Casa Grande. Nessa hora percebemos que Albert também havia sumido misteriosamente durante a noite, assim como os outros.

– Ah droga. – resmunguei me lembrando deles. – Quem mais?

– Hoje cedo fizemos uma pequena contagem e vimos que os irmãos Stoll e Peggy, além de Albert e da Elen, haviam sumido durante a noite. – falou Annabeth.

– Os que não compareceram ontem na hora do jantar? Todos desaparecidos do mesmo jeito? – perguntei e ela assentiu.

– Nem uma pista deles ou de como eles sumiram. Todos os campistas já eram veteranos e não sairiam do acampamento sem avisar ninguém, então não incluímos a hipótese deles terem simplesmente saído do acampamento.

– Acha que alguém poderia ter sequestrado eles? – perguntei me deitando na cama e trazendo Annabeth comigo.

– É o mais provável, ainda estão debatendo sobre isso. – disse ela se aconchegando em meu peito. – Agora Quíron está com os outros representantes dos chalés discutindo sobre isso.

– Não deveríamos estar lá? – perguntei beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

– Não vão falar nada de útil e que nós não já saibamos, não vale a apena ir lá.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo. Isso não era bom. Campistas desaparecendo e sem deixar qualquer pista é muito preocupante e ainda por cima aqui no acampamento, o lugar que deveria ser seguro para todos os meio-sangues.

– A primeira coisa que eu fiz depois que Quíron me contou foi vir aqui ver se estava tudo bem com você. – comentou Annabeth quebrando o silencio tocando gentilmente no meu rosto. – Não sabe como fiquei aliviada em te ver dormindo tranquilo.

Sorri e dei um beijo nela a trazendo mais pra mim. Não saberia o que faria se Annabeth sumisse assim como os outros e nem queria saber.

– E depois falam da gente. – disse alguém fazendo Annabeth e eu nós separarmos rapidamente. Sempre tem que ter alguém para atrapalhar.

– Ah, são vocês. – falei assim que vi Max e Kayla sorrindo maliciosamente pra gente. – Poderiam ter batido na porta.

– Oi pra você também. – disse Max e eu cumprimentei os dois. Folgado, entra sem bater e ainda quer que eu diga oi. – Só viemos avisar que já esta pronto.

– O que esta pronto? – perguntei olhando para os dois que deram de ombros e saíram do meu chalé. Olhei para Annabeth que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

– Você vai ver. – disse ela se levantando e guardando seu notebook. – Pegue nossas mochilas, está na hora de começar nossa parte do plano.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... Bom, comecei a segunda temporada da minha outra fic, então, por isso eu vou voltar a postar normalmente como eu fazia antes...

Reviews? Recomendações? Sei lá mais o que? Shahshahshas

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	16. 13: Encontrando Ele

Oi pessoal ^-^

Bom, sem enrolação mais nem uma, o capitulo...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**13 – Encontrando Ele**_

Depois de terminarmos de arrumar nossas coisas segui Annabeth até os estábulos e lá nós encontramos com Butch, filho de Iris, nos esperando. Olhei para os lados, mas só via três pégasos no estabulo e nem um sinal de BlackJack.

– Tudo pronto como planejado?– perguntou Annabeth e Butch assentiu.

– Tudo está pronto como você havia me dito, a hora que quiser a gente vai. – disse Butch.

– Então vamos logo antes que o Quíron termine a reunião. – disse Annabeth me puxando em direção à parte de trás do estabulo.

– Cadê o BlackJack? Você disse que íamos de pégasos. – falei passando um braço sobre os ombros dela e a trazendo para mais perto de mim.

– A gente vai de pégasos só que não vamos no BlackJack ou em qualquer outro. – falou ela e apontou para frente. – Vamos naquilo.

Olhei na direção que ela estava apontando e vi uma carruagem, não qualquer carruagem, mas sim a carruagem voadora do chalé de Apolo, aquela em que eles e o chalé de Ares disputaram e por culpa dela Clarisse não quis ir lutar na guerra contra Cronos porque a honra do chalé de Ares não estava sendo valorizada, uma coisa desse tipo.

– Will me emprestou ela para a gente poder ir atrás _dele_, assim será mais rápido e seguro. – continuou Annabeth e isso fez uma pergunta se formar na minha cabeça que eu nem sequer tinha me dado ao trabalho de saber.

– A onde está _ele_? – eu sei, muito inteligente da minha parte querer saber disso só agora, mas fazer o que? Só agora me ocorreu isso.

– Grand Canyon. – disse Annabeth sorrindo e isso me fez parar.

– Grand Canyon? – repeti suas palavras soando como uma pergunta. Grand Canyon fica do outro lado do pais.

– _Ele_ esta em uma excursão escolar e eles foram lá. – disse ela dando de ombros.

– Estamos no verão. Férias. Como excursão escolar? – perguntei incrédulo. Que tipo de escola é essa?

– Digamos que a escola deles não é muito convencional. – disse ela me dando um selinho. – Agora vamos antes que o Butch fique irritado.

Olhei para Butch, que já estava na carruagem, ele parecia impaciente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e com uma cara de poucos amigos. Isso teria deixado qualquer um com medo, mas na verdade isso me deu vontade de rir.

A tatuagem de arco íris no seu bíceps o fazia parecer cômico, mas claro que eu não ri. Além de que isso teria sido uma falta de respeito com ele, Butch é um cara legal que já demostrou ter respeito por mim então eu o respeito.

Mal subimos na carruagem e Butch já chicoteou as rédeas fazendo os pégasos começarem a correr. Por pouco não caio da carruagem com o solavanco que ela deu. Segurei com força a lateral da carruagem. Annabeth, que subiu primeiro que eu, havia se segurado em uma caixa de bronze acoplado na carruagem.

Em pouco tempo já estávamos no ar. Assim que a carruagem se estabilizou Annabeth deu um belo de um tapa na cabeça de Butch que resmungou pelo tapa recebido.

– Da próxima vez que fizer isso te jogo dessa carruagem. – alertou Annabeth brava.

– Tudo bem, desculpa. – disse Butch e voltou a olhar para frente.

Annabeth ajeitava um aparelho de navegação, que eu percebi que era aquela caixa de bronze. Coloquei nossas coisas em um canto da carruagem e prendi elas com umas cordas para elas não caírem caso tenhamos algumas turbulência ou sei lá já que a parte de trás é aberta.

– Pronto Butch. Quando quiser. – disse Annabeth e se virou para mim. – Sugiro que se segure bem firme.

Não entendi bem o porquê dela ter dito isso, mas fiz o que ela pediu. Butch olhou para mim sorrindo e chicoteou as rédeas.

– Isso aqui é bem legal. – disse ele.

Os pégasos aumentaram a velocidade dando um solavanco forte e se eu não tivesse me segurado teria caído da carruagem. A carruagem obscureceu, senti meu estomago na garganta e minha visão ficou escura.

Quando minha visão voltou ao normal me vi em um lugar totalmente diferente. Um vale de montanhas, desfiladeiros incríveis. Olhando pela paisagem percebi que estávamos sobrevoando o Grand Canyon.

– Mais que droga. – disse Butch parecendo irritado.

Percebi que mais a frente tinha nuvens cinza de tempestade, mas o mais estranho é que elas estavam em um lugar especifico. O céu estava azul e somente naquele lugar tinhas as nuvens.

– Rápido, Butch. – disse Annabeth e apertou o relógio no seu braço.

Em instantes um escudo estava no braço esquerdo dela no qual ela tirou e colocou nas costas. Annabeth se virou e foi até sua bolsa tirando de lá sua faca de bronze celestial e a aprendeu na cintura.

– Melhor se preparar para lutar. Aquelas nuvens não são normais e não estou com um pressentimento bom. – disse ela e voltou para frente pegando as rédeas das mãos de Butch.

Butch tirou um escudo, que só agora que eu havia notado, que estava ao seu lado encostado na lateral da carruagem e colocou nas costas, pegou alguma coisa no seu bolso, em instantes aquilo se transformou em uma espada e a prendeu na cintura.

Resolvi fazer o que ela havia me pedido e apertei o relógio e meu escudo apareceu em meu braço, peguei contracorrente em meu bolso e a destampei fazendo minha espada aos pouco se formar na minha mão.

– Para o museu. – disse Annabeth apontando para frente.

Senti a mudança no clima assim que ficamos em baixo das nuvens de tempestade. Agora ela estava silenciosa, sem raios nem trovões. Olhei para frente vi uma parede de vidro e percebi que Butch estava indo naquela direção.

– Ei, você vai atravessar isso? – perguntei descrente.

– Pode apostar que sim. – disse Butch, pelo som de sua voz ele estava rindo da situação.

Fomos em direção ao vidro e passamos por eles. Simplesmente passamos por eles, sem quebra-los nem nada e isso foi muito legal.

Antes de a carruagem tocar o chão Annabeth pulou dela com estrema facilidade como se ela fizesse isso sempre, mas pensando bem teve aquela vez em que fomos atacados por pássaros de Estinfália em que ela vez quase a mesma coisa.

Pulei da carruagem seguindo Annabeth que corria em direção ao um grupo de quatro pessoas, uma menina e três meninos. Bom, dois meninos na verdade, pois quando eu cheguei mais perto vi que um deles era um sátiro.

– Ei, Gleeson, você esta bem? – perguntou Annabeth indo em direção ao sátiro. Não sabia quem era esse sátiro, mas seu nome me sou familiar.

– Seu nome é Gleeson? – perguntou um garoto parecendo um elfo que estava todo encharcado.

– Não se preocupe Annabeth, estou perfeitamente bem. – disse o sátiro e olhou mortalmente para o garoto. – Fique de boca fechada Valdez.

– Valdez? – perguntou Annabeth olhando para o garoto e depois se virou para os outros dois.

O tal do Valdez tinha cabelos pretos encaracolados, olhos castanhos escuros, orelhas pontudas.

A menina tinha cabelos castanhos-chocolate que estava cortado de forma desigual, olhos que mudavam de cor parecendo um caleidoscópio – marrom, azul e verde. Ela não usava maquiagem, mas confesso que ela é bonita não mais que minha sabidinha. Ela também estava encharcada.

O outro menino tinha os cabelos loiros cortados curtos, olhos azuis e estava com suas roupas chamuscadas e encharcadas. Ele me encarava de uma forma estranha e isso estava me deixando intrigado.

– Esse é meu sobrenome. – disse o garoto que se parecia com um elfo.

– Falei para ficar de boca fechada. – disse Gleeson e se virou para nós. – Digam, são vocês que vieram levar esses aqui?

– Sim. – disse Annabeth me deixando confuso. – Mais o que aconteceu aqui?

– Fomos atacados por...

– Ventus. Espíritos de Tempestades. – disse o garoto loiro interrompendo Gleeson.

– Você quer dizer _anemoi thuellai_? – perguntou Annabeth arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Esse é o termo grego. Gleeson.

Gleeson somente assenti e chegou mais perto de Annabeth e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele.

Para minha sanidade mental não ficar abalada resolvi ficar no meu lugar quietinho, depois era só perguntar para ela, assim não precisava fritar meus neurônios tentando entender o que estava acontecendo aqui.

– Ei, cara? – olhei para o lado e vi que o garoto que se parecia com um elfo olhava para mim. – Você por um acaso sabe falar?

– Não. – respondi rapidamente e tive que segurar a vontade de rir quando ele fez uma careta para a minha resposta.

– Temos que ser rápidos então. – disse Annabeth se afastando de Gleeson e vindo para o meu lado. – Problemas. Fique alerta. – sussurrou ela no meu ouvido.

– Espera um pouco ai. – disse o garoto loiro. – Quem são vocês e o que está acontecendo?

Annabeth analisou ele da cabeça aos pés, me senti um pouco incomodado com isso, mas fiquei quieto. Alguma coisa nesse garoto estava me deixando intrigado.

– Eles não sabem de nada? – perguntou Annabeth olhando para Gleeson que negou com a cabeça. – Isso esta mais complicado do que eu imaginavam, você não me contou essa parte.

– Se você nós disser o que esta acontecendo talvez não fique tão complicado. – disse o elfo. – E o que o Treinador quis dizer com levar esses aqui? E o que vocês dois cochicharam?

– Não importa agora sobre o que falamos. Butch vai leva-los para o acampamento, o único lugar em que vão estar em segurança. – disse Annabeth. – O único lugar seguro para pessoas como nós.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a menina.

– Vocês são meio-sangues. – disse Annabeth e percebi que a menina ficou incomodada com o que Annabeth disse.

– Meio-sangue? – perguntou a garota descrente e parecendo com raiva. – Isso é algum tipo de piada sem graça?

– Não é uma piada. É a verdade, é o que vocês três realmente são. – disse Annabeth seria.

– Quando você diz meio-sangue, o que você quer dizer realmente com isso? – perguntou a menina ainda parecendo estar com raiva.

– Meio-sangue. – disse o garoto loiro fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele curioso. – Ela quer dizer que somos semideuses. Meio deuses, meio mortais.

– Você parece saber demais. – disse Annabeth.

– Annabeth. – chamou Butch e todos olharam para ele que ainda estava na carruagem. – Temos que ri logo. – disse apontando para cima, para as nuvens que parecia que ia cair uma nova tempestade a qualquer momento.

– Subam na carruagem, rápido. – disse Annabeth e os três pareciam que iam discordar. – Antes que os espíritos voltem.

Essas foram as palavras magicas. Todos nós corremos para a carruagem, menos Gleeson que disse que ia dar um jeito nas pessoas que estavam dentro do museu.

– Segurem-se firme. – disse Butch e quando viu que todos nós estávamos segurando em alguma coisa ele chicoteou as rédeas fazendo os pégasos levantarem voou. Ele levou a ameaça de Annabeth bem a serio e eu não o culpava por isso. Annabeth realmente o jogaria daquela carruagem.

Bati a mão na correia do meu escudo e ele voltou a ser um relógio. Assim que fiz isso ouvi um "uau" atrás de mim. Os três novos semideuses me encaravam, mas o que me incomodava era aquele loiro, me olhava de um jeito estranho.

– Ei, cara do escudo que se transformou em um relógio. – chamou o garoto com cara de elfo.

– Tenho um nome. – falei colocando a tampa da caneta na ponta de contracorrente e ela voltou a ser uma caneta normal. – Mais antes de falar qual é o meu nome, poderia saber qual é o nome de vocês?

– Eu sou Leo Valdez. – disse o garoto com cara de elfo. – Essa aqui é Piper McLean. – disse apontando para a menina. – E esse é o...

– Jason. – disse o garoto loiro e fez uma careta como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews quiserem...

Sobre o capitulo, posso dizer que a parte de The Lost Hero eu tirei boa parte da Wikipédia e outra parte do que eu lembrava do livro quando eu o li... Gleeson não foi sequestrado como no livro, ele escapou daquela por pouco...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	17. 14: Amnésia? Sei

Oi pessoal ^-^ Aproveitem o novo capitulo...

Xxx

_**14 – Amnésia? Sei**_

Annabeth veio para meu lado e olhava curiosa para o tal de Jason assim como eu. Então esse era o filho de Zeus que "pertencia" a Hera como oferta de paz?

Ele deve ter quase a minha idade, como ele ainda não foi para o acampamento? E mais, ainda tem esses dois. Pelo que vejo são meio sangues também e parecem ter a mesma idade que o Jason e nem um deles foi reclamado.

Essa é a primeira vez que eu sei desde o acordo que eu fiz com os Deuses que eles não reclamaram seus filhos na idade combinada. Deuses, fazer o que hein?

– Só Jason? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Eu... – ele colocou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa. – Eu não sei. Eu não me lembro.

– Como não se lembra? – perguntou Annabeth se aproximando dele.

– Ei, calma ai. Ele esta com algum tipo de amnésia não adianta forçar a barra. – disse Piper ficando ao lado de Jason que parecia estar sentindo dor e sentou.

– Fique tranquila Piper só queremos saber o que esta acontecendo para ajudar vocês. – disse Annabeth.

– Poderiam falar seus nomes também. – disse Leo. Reparei que ele não parava de se mexer, ele é muito inquieto.

– Sou Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon Deus dos Mares. – falei.

– Eu sou Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena Deusa da Sabedoria e aquele é Butch, filho de Íris Deusa do Arco-íris. – disse Annabeth apontando para Butch.

– Sua mãe é a Deusa do Arco-íris? – perguntou Leo.

– Tem algum problema com isso? – retrucou Butch.

– Não, não. Arco-Íris, muito macho. – esse garoto está pedindo pra morrer.

– Butch é o nosso melhor equitador. – disse Annabeth dando de ombros. – Ele se dá bem com os pégasos.

– Arco-íris, pôneis. – pronto, esse Leo vai morrer.

– Eu vou lhe jogar dessa carruagem. – alertou Butch.

– Você esta bem? – perguntou Annabeth se agachando na frente de Jason e isso com certeza chamou minha atenção que eu nem estava mais afim de saber se Butch ia ou não ia jogar Leo da carruagem. Estiquei o pescoço par ver o que ela estava fazendo. – Esta sentindo alguma dor?

– Dor de cabeça. – disse Jason parecendo um sussurro.

Percebi que Piper olhava estranhamente para Annabeth por estar tão perto de Jason, acho que ela deve ser a namorada dele para estar olhando desse jeito para a minha namorada.

– Espero que eu vou...

A carruagem deu um solavanco me jogando para frente, mas me segurei bem a tempo e não cai. Piper cambaleou e só não caiu por que o tal do Leo segurou ela, sorte dela porque se ela caísse ela talvez caísse da carruagem pela parte de trás ser aberta.

Annabeth, para a minha total falta de sorte, caiu no colo do carinha loiro, não que eu preferisse que ela caísse da carruagem, mas ele tinha que cair justo no colo do carinho.

Mas Annabeth não pareceu se importar com isso, ou não demonstrou. Ela se levantou rapidamente, assim como o garoto loiro, e olhou para os lados seria.

Olhei para os lados e vi que a tempestade estava nós seguindo. Formas escuras começaram a se formar nas nuvens, pareciam com cavalos e eles estavam nós rodeando.

– Porque? Eles estão diferentes. – disse Piper.

– Os _anemoi_ podem aparecer em diferentes formas. Ás vezes humanas, ás vezes garanhões, depende do quão caótico eles são. Butch, nós tire daqui. – disse Annabeth vindo para o meu lado e se segurando junto comigo.

– Se segurem firme. – gritou Butch e foi o que todos fizemos.

E novamente tive aquela sensação do meu estomago indo a minha garganta e minha visão escureceu quando os pégasos aumentaram a velocidade. Quando minha visão voltou ao normal olhei para os lados para tentar saber a onde estávamos e percebi que estávamos sobrevoando uma cidade.

– A onde nós estamos? – perguntou Piper olhando para a cidade.

Annabeth foi até o aparelho de bronze verificando alguma coisa e fez uma careta, se virou para Butch e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

– Não te elogio mais. – disse ela brava e Butch encolheu os ombros.

– Foi mal, calculei mau as coordenadas. – se justificou Butch. – Mas não estamos longe podemos...

– Não. – gritou Annabeth. – Desce agora.

Butch fez exatamente o que ela pediu e desceu a carruagem. Annabeth estava com uma mão na testa e outra na barriga como se estivesse passando mal. Fui para o seu lado e a abracei protetoramente.

– Você está bem, sabidinha? – perguntei rente ao seu ouvido. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente e eu a abracei mais forte segurando ela quando a carruagem aterrissou.

– Droga. – murmurou Annabeth antes de se desvencilhar dos meus braços e correu para algum lugar me deixando preocupado.

– Ei, o que ela tem? – perguntou Leo.

– Não faço ideia. – falei e desci da carruagem pronto para seguir ela, mas uma mão tocou meu ombro impedindo que eu fizesse isso. Olhei para trás e o cara loiro me encarava. – Se incomodaria de soltar meu ombro para ir atrás da _minha_ namorada? – perguntei tentando não ser rude e acho que falhei completamente nessa tentativa.

– Quando ela passou por mim ela disse para não seguir ela. – disse ele soltando o meu ombro.

– E porque eu não escutei? – perguntei e ele deu de ombros.

Bufei e me virei para seguir o caminho que ela havia corrido, mas não precisei. Ela vinha caminhando devagar em nossa direção com uma mão na barriga. Corri até ela, mas ela levantou a palma da mão para mim me pedindo claramente para parar.

– Depois. – murmurou ela e entrou na carruagem.

Ela começou a vasculhar a sua mochila e de lá tirou um cantil, o seu cantil de néctar, e bebeu um pouco. Depois ela pegou um saco hermético a onde estavam os quadradinhos de ambrosia. Ela tirou um quadradinho e estendeu para Jason.

– Coma, vai lhe fazer bem. – disse Annabeth com a voz fraca.

Jason não hesitou em pegar a ambrosia e comê-la. Leo e Piper arregalaram os olhos quando ele fez isso e eu achei extremamente estranho que ele nem se quer tenha hesitado em fazer isso, nem desconfiou de nada, o normal é se desconfiar quando um estranho lhe oferece coisas.

– Jason. – ralhou Piper. – Não deveria ter comido isso.

– É só ambrosia. Para semideuses ambrosia é muito bom, te ajuda a se recuperar mais rápido. – disse ele normalmente. Esse cara é muito estranho.

– Como você sabe disso? – perguntei curioso. Como ele pode saber tanto sobre os semideuses? Que tipo de amnésia é essa que ele sabe sobre semideuses, mas não sabe quase nada de si mesmo?

– Eu não sei. Eu não me lembro. – disse ele fazendo uma careta.

– Vamos indo, ou vamos ficar aqui? – perguntou Butch olhando para Annabeth.

– Eu não vou de novo, não estou me sentindo bem. – disse Annabeth e foi até o aparelho de navegação. – Você leva Piper e Leo para o acampamento enquanto que Percy, Jason e eu vamos até Chicago de carro, não estamos longe mesmo.

Depois que ela falou isso ouve um tremendo falatório de protestos vindos por partes daqueles três. Eu e Butch ficamos calados, sabíamos que não ia adiantar nada discutir com Annabeth. Se ela decidiu, está decidido.

– Parem de falar. – gritou Butch e os três se encolheram. – Ótimo, que tal um de cada vez falar.

– Porque Jason tem que ir com você e a gente tem que ir com esse cara ai? – perguntou Piper visivelmente irritada. – E principalmente porque deveríamos confiar em vocês?

– Porque eu preciso que o Jason vá com a gente e vocês dois precisam ir para o acampamento em segurança. – disse Annabeth. – Não precisa confiar em mim, eu não confio em nem um de vocês, mas preciso dele para salvar meu filho.

– Você já tem um filho? – perguntou Leo olhando atentamente para Annabeth. – Ne...

– Nem ouse em terminar essa fala, Valdez. – disse Annabeth encarando ele.

– Mas você nem sabia o que eu ia dizer. – falou ele inocentemente.

– Ah, ela sabia sim. – dissemos Butch e eu juntos sorrindo.

– Como? – perguntou Piper e eu podia jurar que ela esta tremendo.

– Ela lê pensamentos. – assim que terminei de falar os olhos de Piper se arregalaram. Annabeth riu sem humor.

– Relaxe, McLean. Não vou contar nada e nem me meter em sua decisão, mas vou logo avisando que não vou hesitar se você tomar a decisão errada. – disse Annabeth sombriamente.

– Então, vamos ficar aqui nesse parque por quanto tempo? – perguntou Butch com tedio.

Só agora eu havia reparado que estávamos em um parque. Podiam ver algumas construções além do parque e um pequeno lago ao nosso lado.

– Butch pode voltar ao acampamento, eles vão com a agente até Chicago. Esses dois não vão deixar Jason ir com agente assim na boa e eu não estou afim de ficar discutindo. – disse Annabeth pegando sua mochila e a minha. – Vamos, desçam.

Assim fizemos o que ela pediu. Peguei a minha mochila e a da Annabeth e quando todos desceram Butch logo levantou voou e desapareceu com a carruagem.

– Será que alguém viu isso? – perguntou Leo olhando para os lados.

– Não se preocupe. A nevoa encobre tudo que é anormal, vamos dizer assim. – falei dando de ombros.

– O que é nevoa? – perguntou Piper. – O que são exatamente os semideuses? O que esse acampamento?

– Depois explicamos tudo para vocês com mais calma. – falei antes que ela começasse a fazer mais perguntas.

Olhei para Annabeth e vi que ela parecia fraca e estava pálida seria uma boa fazer ela descansar um pouco.

– Vamos procurar um hotel. – falei e vi que Annabeth ia protestar. – Nem começa. Você não esta bem e uma hora de descanso não vai fazer mal a ninguém. Além do mais a gente precisa ligar para a Ashley para saber como está o Damon e depois para o Nico para ver como está o plano.

– Tudo bem. – disse ela sorrindo.

– E porque a gente iria com vocês? – perguntou Piper chamando nossa atenção.

– É. Você é bonita, mas já tem namorado e eu não quero me meter nessa confusão. – disse Leo cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

– Vamos fazer o que vocês decidiram, mas vão ter que nós dar explicações e dizer o que realmente esta acontecendo. – disse Jason e Leo e Piper olharam interrogativamente para ele. Não sei por que, mas não gostei dele ter aceitado numa boa vir com a gente. – Pode começar dizendo a onde estamos.

– Columbu Park, na aldeia de Oak Park se não me engano. – disse Annabeth olhando ao redor.

– Como você sabe disso só de olhara para o lugar. – disse Leo olhando curioso para Annabeth. – Não me diga que você é vidente?

– Não, tonto. – disse Annabeth rindo fracamente. – Eu vi no mapa de navegação antes de pousarmos.

– Então, vamos procurara um hotel. – falei passando um braço sobre os ombros de Annabeth e começamos a caminhar. Olhei para trás para ver se eles estavam nós seguindo e vi que eles estavam conversando pertinho uns dos outros falando baixinho, acho que eles esqueceram que Annabeth pode ler pensamentos. – Vamos logo.

– Tudo bem, mas eu escolho o carro e eu vou dirigir. – disse Leo começando a andar em nossa direção e os outros dois logo seguiram ele.

– Vai sonhando, Valdez. – falei sorrindo e voltando a andar junto com Annabeth. – No meu carro você só vai sentar no banco de trás.

– Que carro? – perguntou ele arqueando uma sobrancelha quando chegamos à rua. – Por um acaso um dos carros que estão parados aqui é seu? Você sabia que ia vir aqui e tinha um carro já reservado...

Leo continuou a falar e eu só sorria enquanto tirava a miniatura de Maserati e apertava o símbolo e Hefesto e colocava ela no chão. Em segundos meu carro estava ocupando a vaga e Leo parou de falar.

– A tá esse carro. – disse ele olhando admirado para o meu Maserati. – Por favor me deixa dirigir?

– Nem pensar cara. – falei abrindo o porta malas e colocando minha mochila e a da Annabeth dentro e depois a fechei.

– Por quê? – perguntou Leo parecendo uma criancinha.

– Ninguém dirige o meu carro a não ser eu ou minha namorada. Então esquece Valdez. – falei abrindo a porta do passageiro. – Agora entra.

– Poxa, isso é muito injusto. Já tenho 16 anos, posso muito bem dirigir e o cara que foi comigo disse que eu dirijo muito bem por sinal. – reclamou Leo entrando no carro sendo seguido por Piper e depois por Jason.

– Vou ter que aturar isso? – perguntei olhando para Annabeth que riu da minha cara.

– Vai ter sim. Somente pense positivo. – disse ela antes de entrar no carro.

– Pensar positivo. – murmurei fechando a porta e indo para o outro lado do carro entrando no lado do motorista.

– Sabe pra onde ir? – pergunta Piper.

– Com certeza. – falei apertando o botão no painel do carro e o painel do GPS apareceu. Digitei o nome do local a onde estávamos e depois digitei a procura de um Hotel ou pousada.

Pois é pessoal, eu li aquele manual. Foi difícil, cansativo e chato, mas eu realmente li aquele manual inteirinho e tem cada coisa nesse carro que eu estou louco para usa-las.

– Cara esse carro é demais. – disse Leo entusiasmando. – Quero um desses para mim, com certeza.

Xxx

Eu tinha pensado uma coisa para o capitulo, que era fazer um personagem contar para o Percy e a Annie o que tinha acontecido até o momento em que eles chegaram, mas em quanto eu escriva novas coisas surgiram então o que aconteceu com Jason, Piper e Leo fica para o próximo e não te perigo de alguma coisa surgir do nada porque preparei o terreno para eles contarem...

Pois bem, espero que mesmo assim tenham gostado do capitulo... Reviews são sempre bem vindo...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	18. 15: Tudo Conforme o Plano de Annabeth

Oi pessoal ^-^ Enjoy...

Xxx

_**15 – Tudo Conforme o Plano de Annabeth **_

Depois de explicar algumas coisas para o Leo e, principalmente, não deixar ele desmontar o meu carro para saber como é que funcionava as coisas nele segui as indicações do GPS até a pousada que ele indicava.

– Então, podem me falar o que aconteceu antes da gente chegar? – perguntei olhando pelo retrovisor interno. Os três trocaram olhares e então o loiro começou a falar.

– Não me lembro de nada até a algumas horas atrás. Tudo que sei é que acordei ao lado da Piper e os dois disseram que eram meus amigos.

– Somos seus amigos na última vez que eu verifiquei. – disse Leo. – Ou você duvida?

– Não duvido, só não lembro. – disse Jason olhando para Leo e depois voltou a olhar para frente. – Continuando, os dois se apresentaram para mim e me contaram um pouco sobre mim. Que... eu era namorado da Piper. – ele deu uma tossida de leve antes de falar a última parte.

Eu sabia que eles eram namorados, mas olhando agora Jason não parece convencido de que é namorado dela e Piper parece chateada, acho que porque ele não se lembra dos dois juntos e isso deve deixa-la triste.

Acho que também ficaria assim se Annabeth não se lembrasse de mim e dos momentos que passamos juntos.

– Enfim. – continuou Jason. – Estávamos fazendo o que o senhor Gleeson nós pediu quando decidi conversar com ele e ele me disse que nunca tinha me visto foi ai que começou uma tempestade e depois Dylan se transformou em um ventus e nós atacou.

"Lutamos com eles e dissolvi dois comparsas do Dylan. Dylan pegou Leo e o senhor Gleeson o salvou antes que eles desaparecessem e Dylan sumiu e foi só isso. Depois vocês apareceram."

– Não esqueça de contar que você voou para salvar Piper que caiu no penhasco. – disse Annabeth calmamente.

– Você voa? – perguntei incrédulo parando o carro e olhando para ele.

– Bom, sim, eu acho. – disse ele dando de ombros e olhou para Annabeth. – Mas como você sabe disso, Annabeth?

– Leio pensamentos e você esta pensando no que aconteceu então eu sei o que vocês fizeram. – disse minha namorada dando de ombros. – Agora anda Percy, não podemos perder tempo.

– Tudo bem, mas já estamos chegando. – falei voltando a dirigir.

– E vocês? O que querem com a gente? – perguntou Piper meio inquieta.

– Com vocês nada, só com o Jason. – disse Annabeth pegando seu celular do bolso.

– E o que Jason tem de tão importante para vocês? – perguntou Piper e pelo seu tom de voz ela parecia não estar gostando do rumo dessa conversa.

– Já falei antes. É para salvar o nosso filho. – disse Annabeth. – Precisamos dele porque ele é o único que pode nos ajudar.

–Ok, podem contar um pouco das coisas para a gente e explicar melhor a situação. – pediu Jason.

Annabeth respirou fundo deixando de lado seu celular e explicou tudo a eles sobre os meio-sangues, o acampamento, contou dos Deuses e tudo mais. Leo e Piper pareciam desconfiados, mas logo pareciam é conformados com tudo isso.

Jason já era um caso a parte. Ele não demonstrou se quer alguma reação sobre que Annabeth falava, como se ele já soubesse de tudo isso.

Depois que Annabeth contou sobre o mundo mitológico ela contou sobre Damon. Ai que as coisas ficaram esquisitas. Eu alternava o olhar entre a rua e o retrovisor interno para ver a reação deles e quando Annabeth falou no nome de Damon Jason parecia ter ficado com o corpo rígido, tenso sei lá.

– Então Damon não é realmente filho de vocês e sim filho de Zeus que vocês adotaram. –disse Piper incrédula. – Porque vocês fizeram isso? Vocês só têm 17 anos e ele nem é filho de vocês.

– A questão não é essa Piper. – disse Annabeth calmamente. – Fizemos isso porque amamos Damon, mesmo fazendo pouco tempo que ele havia nascido.

– Ele é igual à mãe. Você passa um pouco de tempo com eles e eles já são inestimável para vocês. Você vai ver isso quando reencontrarmos Damon em Chicago. – falei e parei o carro em frente à pousada.

– Nossa demorou para chegar. – resmungou Leo. – Deu para ouvir varias historias.

– Porque Chicago? – perguntou Piper enquanto todos desciam do carro. – E vocês ainda não contaram porque precisão do Jason para isso?

– Por causa de uma profecia. – disse Annabeth olhando para o outro lado da rua. – Antes de entrarmos e conversarmos mais a respeito disso precisamos comprar roupas novas para vocês três. Não podem andar por ai desse jeito.

– Mais não temos um tostão furado e único que tem alguma coisa é o Jason com sua moeda de ouro. – disse Leo.

– Não se preocupe, deixa isso comigo. – disse Annabeth sorrindo.

– Tem certeza, Sabidinha? – perguntei rente ao seu ouvido.

– Ilimitado. – disse ela olhando para mim e me dando um selinho. – Não tenho com o que me preocupar e eles não têm nada haver com o que esta acontecendo, não faz mal algum.

Todos resolveram escutar Annabeth e fomos para uma loja de roupas que tinha em frente à pousada. Enquanto os três escolhiam suas roupas Annabeth e eu fomos certar em uma mesa que tinha no canto da loja que dava para ver tudo de lá.

– Vocês querem beber alguma coisa enquanto esperam seus amigos? – perguntou uma das vendedoras para nos dois.

– Um copo de agua para cada um se não for muito incomodo. – falei e a mulher assentiu sorrindo.

– Bom, agora vou ligar para a Ashley e depois para o Nico. – disse Annabeth pegando seu celular novamente.

– Nossa, não é esquisito ficar longe do Damon assim por tanto tempo? – perguntei olhando para Annabeth que sorriu.

– Parece que esta faltando alguma coisa quando não estamos com ele, não é? – assenti sorrindo.

– Já estou com saudades. – falei fazendo biquinho e Annabeth chegou perto de mim me dando um beijo.

– Só mais algumas horas, amor. – disse ela contra meus lábios e foi impossível não sorrir agora.

– Adoro quando me chama de amor. – falei beijando ela de novo.

– _Annabeth._ – disse alguém e percebi, pelo ruído que ouvi junto com a voz, que veio do celular de Annbeth.

– Coloquei no viva voz. – disse Annabeth se afastando de mim e trazendo o aparelho para mais perto da gente. – Ashley, como estão as coisas por ai? Damon esta bem e em segurança? Como esta o voo?

– _Hum, então ainda não embarcamos e por falar nisso eu adoro esse celular. _– disse Ashley dando um sorrisinho no final.

– Como assim não embarcaram ainda? Pelas horas vocês já deveriam estar no avião a caminho de Chicago. – disse Annabeth tentando parecer confusa com isso, mas eu sabia que ela estava atuando.

Esse é outra parte do plano de Annabeth.

Annabeth invadiu o sistema do aeroporto e fez o avião em que Ashley, Damon e Marvin embarcariam se atrasar e para eles não desconfiarem de nada ela também fez outros voos se atrasarem dando assim tempo de Annabeth e eu agirmos para encontrarmos Jason e o levar até Chicago e fazer Nico, que está seguindo eles, levar Damon de volta para o acampamento enquanto que o resto de nos iriamos terminar a missão de Ashley e Marvin usando Jason para encontrar o que procuramos.

– _O voo esta atrasado, parece que teve algum problema porque os aviões aterrissaram aqui, até o nosso, mas eles não liberam a pista e nem nada. A única informação que temos é que estão com problemas técnicos._ – disse Ashley parecendo chateada.

– Porque eles sempre usam essa desculpa de problemas técnicos? – perguntei sussurrando no ouvido de Annabeth que riu.

– Tem mais alguma informação, além disso? – perguntou Annabeth.

– _Nem uma._ – disse Ashley.

– Então, passa o telefone para o Damon. – pedi e Ashley riu.

– _Papa. Mama._ – gritou Damon do outro lado da linha fazendo Annabeth e eu rirmos. – A_de ocês?_

–Oi bebê. – disse Annabeth. – A gente esta comprando algumas coisas.

– Pois é, algumas coisas básicas. – falei sorrindo.

Annabeth e eu nunca mentimos para Damon, somente deixamos de contar algumas partes da historia, mas nunca mentimos para ele. Nico também segue isso.

– E você, o que esta fazendo agora? – perguntei abraçando Annabeth de lado.

– _Nada. _– disse ele e pelo tom de sua voz podia imaginar ele fazendo bico por causa disso.

– _Ah mais ele é muito lindo._ – disse Ashley, então eu acertei que ele estaria fazendo um bico.

Sempre que Damon fica emburrado ele faz bico e não há uma pessoa que fica perto dele nessa hora que não se derrete por ele estar fazendo. Até eu acho fofo ele fazendo isso, mas ele é meu filho então acho isso normal. Nico é que não admite nem morto, segundo suas próprias palavras, mas Annabeth já me disse que Nico pensa isso.

– _Quelo ve ocês_. – disse Damon com a voz tristinha.

– Logo a gente vai se ver, prometo, agora a mamãe precisa desligar. – disse Annabeth. – Tchau bebê.

– _Tau mamo, tau papa_. – disse Damon com a voz triste.

– Tchau filho. – falei sorrindo. Falar com ele agora só me deu mais vontade ainda de vê-lo.

– Ashley, assim que anunciarem o voou, antes de vocês decolarem, liga pra gente ok? – disse Annabeth seria tentando não rir.

– _Pode deixar._ – disse Ashley e suspirou. – _É muito chato e cansativo ficar esperando aqui._ – falou fazendo Annabeth e eu rirmos.

– Diga um oi para o Marvin por nos e se cuida. – falei ainda sorrindo.

– _Pode deixar. Tchau_. – disse Ashley. – _Beijos_.

– Tchau. – falamos Annabeth e eu juntos e ela desligou o celular.

– Eles nem desconfiam de você. – falei sorrindo e Annabeth deu de ombros como se fosse inocente, o que eu sabia que não era.

– Aqui esta a agua. – disse a mulher aparecendo ao nosso lado me dando um susto e fazendo Annabeth rir da minha cara. – Desculpa, não queria assusta-lo.

– Tudo bem, isso já ficou uma coisa recorrente em minha curta vida. – falei sarcástico e mulher saiu tentando esconder a vontade de rir de mim.

– Não seja sarcástico. – falou Annabeth bebendo um pouco da agua e discando novamente em seu celular. – Agora o Nico.

– _Alo_. – disse Nico depois que de um tempo.

– Você sempre atende o telefone antes de identificar quem era que estava te ligando. – falei e depois bebei um pouco da minha agua.

– _Oque que eu posso fazer, é mania minha_. – disse ele. – _Annabeth esta ai?_

– Foi ela quem te ligou, Caveirinha Junior. – falei sorrindo de canto e Nico bufou do outro lado da linha e Annabeth me deu uma cotovelada na barriga. – Ai.

– Oi Nico. Como estão as coisas ai? – perguntou Annabeth.

– _Tudo conforme você planejou e eu estou escondido observando eles. Tudo esta bem exceto o fato de que Marvin esta muito perto da Ashley pro meu gosto_. – disse Nico parecendo estar emburrado, o que eu não duvidava nada.

– Não vou comentar essa parte do Marvin. – falei rindo e Nico bufou mais uma vez. – Falando nisso, o que você disse para a Ashley hoje de manhã?

– _Hum... Bom... Então... Pois é..._

– Para de enrolar e fala logo Caveirinha Junior. – falei rindo.

– Nico, faz um favor para a humanidade e, principalmente, para as pessoas que gostam de você e vai logo falar com a Ashley. Falar não, agir, porque falar você até já falou, não é. – disse Annabeth sorrindo.

– _Mas não é tão fácil assim não_. – retrucou ele.

– É muito fácil, vai lá e da um beijo nela, é só isso que falta para concretizar tudo. – disse Annabeth.

–_Primeiro ela esta com Damon nos braços e segundo e se ela não quiser nada comigo e me der um tapa por causa do beijo e eu perder minha amiga? _– ponderou Nico parecendo estar desesperado.

– O primeiro é simples é só tirar os Damon dos braços dela e dar para o Marvin segurar e o segundo, se ela não quisesse nada com você ela já teria te dito isso quando você disse que a ama. – disse Annabeth calmamente.

– Ele já disse que ama a Ashley? – perguntei incrédulo.

– Sim. Naquela hora em que ele se despediu dela mais cedo ele disse "Te amo mais do que você imagina e não é só como uma amiga que eu te quero". – disse Annabeth sorrindo pra mim.

– Parabéns Nico. – eu tenho que congratula-lo por isso. – Já não era sem tempo.

– _Não enche Percy._ – disse Nico e se eu estivesse na frente dele agora ele provavelmente ia querer me bater.

– Mas é serio Nico, faça isso cara. Juro que não vai se arrepender, nem perder a amizade dela e muito menos levar um tapa na cara por causa disso. Vai fundo. – incentivei. Ele precisa fazer logo isso, antes que deixe o povo maluco por causa dessa lerdeza dele nesse assunto.

– Pense com carinho sobre isso. Agora Nico, daqui a meia hora eu vou liberar o voo de vocês então seja rápido para fazer isso que a gente te falou e vai junto com eles. – disse Annabeth seria. – Proteja o Damon.

– _Pode deixar. Vocês já o encontraram? Já estão em Chicago? –_ perguntou apressadamente que eu quase não entendi o que ele estava falando.

– Sim, ele esta com a gente. Ainda não chegamos em Chicago, mas em poucas horas estaremos por lá. – falei. – E vê se faz o que a gente te falou sobre a Ashley. – desliguei o celular sem dar tempo dele rebater. – Você acha que ele vai fazer?

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, reviews são sempre bem vindos... Muito obrigada a todos que dedicaram um tempinho aqui para ler esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	19. Bônus: Seguindo Um Conselho e BateBoca

Oi pessoal ^-^ Eu assisti Os três Mosqueteiros e adorei o filme, recomendo... Enfim, espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

xxx

_**Bônus: Seguindo Um Conselho e Bate-Boca**_

**POV Nico**

Olhei para o meu celular incrédulo vendo escrito no visor chamada encerrada e depois voltando ao papel de parede, que era uma foto minha com a Ashley no Central Park em um passeio escolar.

– Mais que sem educação eles são. – falei emburrado cruzando os braços e olhando para frente.

Daqui dava para ver perfeitamente Ashley, com Damon nos braços, e Marvin, ambos estavam sentados um do lado do outro na área de embarque com suas mochilas escoradas ao lado dos pés deles e eles não tinham como me ver.

Fiquei olhando atentamente para Ashley e pensando no que a Annie e o meu primo peixe me disseram e o conselho deles.

Eu realmente deveria fazer o que eles me falaram? Mas e se eles estivessem enganados sobre isso? Posso acabar perdendo minha melhor amiga e isso eu não quero. Se bem que eu já disse que gosto muito dela.

Bom, o Percy poderia até estar enganado e querer aprontar uma comigo, mas ele não brincaria com uma coisa dessas e também a Annie é de suprema confiança e nunca brincaria com isso. Ela não gosta que as pessoas fiquem brincando com os sentimentos dos outros.

Sem falar que ainda tem a mãe dela. Perséfone não gosta muito de mim, mesmo a gente estando se aturando e ninguém esta falando ofensivas a ninguém, não sei se ela permitiria que Ashley e eu namorássemos.

– Argh, o que eu faço? – perguntei a ninguém em especifico e senti meu celular vibrar em minha mão, ainda não o tinha guardado.

Olhei para o visor e quase cai da cadeira em que estava quando vi meu pai, Hades nele. Eu não sabia o que fazer, quem sabe dar um tchauzinho talvez?

– Não é hora para brincadeiras menino. – disse meu pai com sua voz seria que me dava arrepios.

– Oi pai, me desculpa. A que devo a honra de sua ligação? – perguntei não sabendo muito bem o que fazer ou falar.

Nunca na minha vida eu conversei com meu pai por telefone e vou te contar uma coisa, isso não muda em nada o fato dele ser assustador com sua cara de serio.

– Honra? Honra seria se você fizesse logo o que seus amigos lhe falaram. – disse Hades olhando atentamente para mim que até eu me senti muito desconfortável com isso.

– Então o senhor escutou a nossa conversa? – perguntei mesmo eu já sabendo que a resposta era sim, mas eu não tenho culpa. Essa foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça nesse momento.

– Eu e a maioria dos Deuses. – disse meu pai e bufou. – Perséfone mandou dizer que se você magoar a filha dela e principalmente não for fiel a ela, ela vai te torturar de uma maneira que você nem sonharia que poderia acontecer.

– Isso é um incentivo para eu me acertar com a Ashley? – perguntei sentindo medo.

– Sim. – disse Hades. Abri a boca para retrucar, mas ele me lançou aquele olhar e eu fechei a boca. – Se você prestar atenção no que ela me pediu para te dizer vai perceber que ela aceita o namoro de vocês, você só tem que andar na linha.

– Ok, isso é um incentivo, pelo menos minha sogra não vai me trucidar por namorar a filha dela. – falei não escondendo o sorriso.

– Ótimo. Agora faço o favor de beijar logo aquela menina e a pedir em namoro para que todos fiquem felizes por vocês. – disse meu pai e a tela escureceu voltando ao papel de parede, mas eu vi um sorriso brincando nos lábios do meu pai antes da tela escurecer.

– _... Voo para Chicago embarque em 10 minutos. _– foi o que eu ouvi da voz de robô do aeroporto.

Vi no relógio do celular que já tinham se passado os trinta minutos que Annabeth havia falado então eu teria que agir agora.

Percy, Annabeth, meu pai e até Perséfone disseram que eu deveria seguir em frente e atravessar a linha da amizade com a Ashley. Com esse incentivo me levantei e peguei minha mochila e fui em direção aos três.

Damon foi o primeiro a me ver. Abriu um sorriso e apontou o dedinho na minha direção e falou alguma coisa e isso fez Ashley e Marvin olharem para mim. Ashley sorriu e Marvin chacoalhou a cabeça como se soubesse de alguma coisa.

– Nico. – disseram Marvin e Ashley juntos se levantando. Odeio quando eles falam juntos.

– Arinha xunior. – disse Damon sorrindo pra mim e esticando os bracinhos na minha direção.

– Oi pessoal, oi garotão. – falei sorrindo pegando ele no colo. – Só um segundo, segura ele.

Passei Damon para Marvin. Os três me olharam curiosos pela minha atitude, mas eu não podia dar explicações agora.

– O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ashley e eu sorri mais ainda.

– Isso. – respondi me aproximando dela, passando minhas mãos pela cintura dela e lhe dando um beijo.

No começo ela ficou espantada com minha atitude e não fez nada, mas isso durou pouco e logo ela correspondeu ao meu beijo. Senti vontade de gritar de tamanha felicidade que eu estava sentindo em poder novamente beijar aqueles lábios e poderia ter ficado assim pra sempre se uma voz não tivesse feito nós dois voltarmos à realidade.

– Ecla. – disse Damon.

Me separei relutante de Ashley e olhei para ela. Ela estava corada e com os lábios vermelhos formando um sorriso tímido. Já eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

– O que eu te disse hoje cedo foi a mais pura verdade e eu queria saber se você não quer ser mais do que minha amiga? – perguntei de uma vez antes que eu perdesse a coragem.

Ashley sorriu abertamente e abraçou meu pescoço me puxando para perto dela me dando um beijo, que pelo amor de todos os Deuses, foi muito bom.

– Ecla, ala tom icho. – disse Damon e mais uma vez tive que fazer um grande esforço para me separar de Ashley.

– Levo esse beijo como um sim e não aceito outra resposta. – falei e Ashley sorriu assentindo.

– Desculpa, não queria interromper vocês, mas... – disse Marvin e eu sabia bem que ele queria sim. – ... se vocês olharem para lá vão ter um ótimo motivo para sairmos correndo daqui.

Olhei na direção que ele apontava e vi diversos monstros vindo em nossa direção. É, parece que ele não queria nos interromper mesmo.

– Corram. – gritou Marvin pegando sua mochila e a de Damon. – Para a área de embarque.

Peguei a mão de Ashley enquanto ela pegava sua mochila e segui Marvin que corria na frente da gente gritando para as pessoas abrirem caminho. Olhei mais uma vez para trás e vi um cão infernal pulando pelas pessoas e já estava chegando perto da gente.

Soltei a mão de Ashley e peguei o pingente em forma de lua e ele se transformou em meu arco. Desejei que uma flecha que criasse uma fumaça preta e desça aparecesse e em um segundo ela já estava no arco.

– O que você vai fazer? – gritou Ashley tocando o meu ombro.

– Só corre. – falei olhando para ela e me virando.

Mirei bem em uma pilastra e soltei a flecha. Em poucos segundos uma nuvem preta tomou conta do lugar fazendo as pessoas tossirem ao inalarem ela. O cão infernal saltou sob a fumaça na nossa frente, mas antes de nos acertar ele se transformou em pó e uma faca caiu no chão.

– Corram, essa fumaça não vai durar muito tempo. – gritou Marvin enquanto corria. Pegou alguma coisa em seu bolso e apertou.

– Vamos. – falei e sem hesitar seguimos ele.

Subimos uma escada e eu olhei para trás. A fumaça preta encobria todo o andar, essa flecha foi bem potente. Marvin diminuiu a velocidade quando chegamos perto da área em que entraríamos. Ele estalou os dedos na frente da mulher que pegaria nossas passagens e checaria sem lá o que, não me culpem nunca viajei de avião antes, falou alguma coisa para ela que assentiu e nos guiou para dentro do avião.

Guardamos nossas coisas e cada um sentou em seu lugar, que eu não acho que seja nosso mesmo. Ashley e eu estávamos sentados em uma fileira e Marvin e Damon estavam na fileira da frente.

Percebi que Damon estava rindo enquanto Marvin colocava ele em algum tipo de bercinho. Um monte de monstros correm a trás da gente e ele esta rindo? Não resisti e comecei a rir também. Logo Ashley e Marvin estavam nos acompanhando.

– Não tem problema sentarmos aqui? – perguntou Ashley olhando para os lados. Não tinha muitas pessoas nesse voo.

– Não. Eu chequei a venda de passagens o tempo inteiro e por causa desse atraso muitos tiveram que cancelar o pedido e essas poltronas estão vagas. Como o voo é direto para Chicago não tem problema, ninguém vai entrar no avião quando ele estiver no céu. – respondeu Marvin

– Obrigado, Damon. – falei baixinho. Se Damon não estivesse nesse avião junto comigo, meu tio Zeus poderia muito bem dar um jeito desse avião cair. Isso me fez lembrar de como eu segui eles.

Percy me emprestou BlackJack e eu fui direto para o aeroporto achar um lugar para ficar de olho nos três sem que eles me visem. Não gosto de voar, mas era necessário, era o único meio mais rápido de se chegar ao aeroporto, não dava para usar o transporte pelas sombras de dia.

– Será que vamos decolar? – perguntou Ashley. – E os monstros vão vir atrás da gente aqui?

– Vamos decolar sim. – foi Marvin que respondeu. – Usei a nevoa e disse para a mulher que era só uma brincadeira de alguma criança que estava acontecendo atrás da gente e por causa da nevoa é exatamente isso que os mortais vão pensar e ela já vai falar que já podemos decolar e os monstros não vão nós seguir porque eu liguei isso. – falou chacoalhando um mp4. – E a fumaça vai ajudar atrapalhando o olfato e a visão deles.

– Ah. – falamos Ashley e eu juntos entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

Esse mp4 manda um tipo de sinal que desorienta os monstros e encobre a presença de meio-sangues que estão em um raio de 1 km, se não me engano, perto dele, mas se um monstro esta na sua frente isso não vai ajudar muito a não ser o deixar um pouco desorientado na hora de nos atacar.

– Porque não ligou isso antes? – perguntei começando a ficar irritado.

– Porque ele gasta muita energia, só da para ficar com ele ligado por alguns minutos, minutos esse que vão ser o suficiente para decolarmos. – respondeu Marvin.

– Hum. – murmurei enquanto ouvia o piloto falar um monte de coisas que não dei a mínima atenção. Preferi entrelaçar meus dedos com os de Ashley e olhar para ela.

Cara, ela é minha namorada. MINHA namorada. Como é bom pensar assim e saber que é real e não um sonho.

– Annabeth. – disse Ashley sorrindo e descansando a cabeça em meu ombro. – Eu sabia que ela não ia deixar Damon com a gente tão fácil assim.

– Temos que ligar pra ela. – disse Marvin. – Pode deixar que eu ligo depois que a gente decolar.

– Já vamos decolar? – perguntei. Não fazia muito tempo que estávamos no avião.

– Foi o que o piloto disse. – respondeu Ashley. – Você não ouviu? – chacoalhei a cabeça indicando que não, tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que escutar um cara falando.

– Por favor coloquem os cintos. – disse uma aeromoça passando por nos verificando se todos estavam com cintos.

– Iupiiiiiiiiiii. – gritou Damon fazendo a gente rir.

**POV Atena**

Mais uma vez Zeus havia nos convocado para uma reunião e desça vez eu já estava preparada e tanto Poseidon como eu já estávamos no Olimpo, na sala dos Tronos esperando os outros Deuses. Chegamos bem cedo e só estávamos nos dois e Hestia.

– Hera vai querer te jogar no Tártaro. – disse Hestia quando contei o porque dessa reunião.

Estávamos em pé em volta da lareira central observando as chamas crepitarem. Meu marido estava me abraçando por trás e descansando a cabeça em meu ombro enquanto que Hestia fazia algumas brincadeiras com o fogo.

– Provavelmente, mas eu não tenho culpa. Se ela quer se meter com os semideuses nada impede que os outros Deuses também façam isso. – falei calmamente.

– Jason é precioso para ela. – disse Hestia sorrindo timidamente.

– Assim como todos os outros filhos dos Deuses. – falou Poseidon beijando meu pescoço. – Se ela quer burlar as regras ela deveria...

Poseidon não terminou de falar e a porta da Sala dos Tronos se abriu com um estrondo. Virei lentamente na direção da porta e vi uma Hera furiosa adentrando a sala. Poseidon me abraçou mais forte.

– Como ousa contar sobre ele para aquelazinha. – gritou Hera chegando perto de mim com o braço erguido como se fosse me dar um tapa.

– Nem ouse pensar em tocar na minha mulher, Hera. – disse Poseidon colocando seu corpo na frente do meu.

– Então coloque sua mulher no lugar e a faça não se meter na vida dos outros. – gritou Hera soltando fumaça de tão raivosa que estava.

Os outros Deuses chegaram bem nessa hora, em sincronia, e ficaram assustados com os berros de Hera. Vi meu pai ao lado de Hera colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

– Por favor...

– Por favor nada Zeus. _Sua_ _filha_ não pode sair impune dessa. – disse Hera. Ela falou com tanto despreza _sua filha_ que eu podia jurar que escorreria veneno pelo canto de sua boca.

– Então nos duas seremos punidas nisso tudo Hera. – falei saindo de trás de Poseidon e encarando ela. – Foi você que se meteu com quem não devia. Foi você que fez a escolha errada em subjugar a mim, justamente a mim. A Deusa da Sabedoria e Estratégia em Batalha.

– Eu subjuguei você? – disse ela com mais desprezo ainda cada palavra.

– Mexeu com minha filha e com a família dela. Colocando em risco a vida de alguém que ela aprecia muito. Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você subjugar assim ela? Subjugou ela, subjugou a mim.

– Você contou tudo para ela. – gritou Hera com o rosto vermelho de fúria.

– Nem tudo, devo dizer. Somente aquilo que ela precisava saber para salvar Damon.

Assim que eu falei o nome de Damon Hera perdeu o controle e avançou sobre mim. Zeus envolveu seus braços na cintura de Hera impedindo que ela avançasse mais para cima de mim. Poseidon colocou uma mão em minha cintura me trazendo para mais perto dele e senti que seu corpo estava rígido.

– O que foi Hera? Porque quer tanto que Damon seja o sacrifício? Porque quer tanto ver minha filha triste e impotente? Não creio que é só para manter Jason vivo, você não gosta de semideuses, principalmente se esse semideus for um filho de seu marido com uma mortal.

– Atena, por favor, não continue com isso. – pediu Zeus, mas eu não podia parar agora, Hera merecia ouvir tudo que eu tinha para falar.

– Você sente inveja dela, não é? Da família que ela criou. De como Annabeth protege cada um e sempre estima o melhor para eles. De como Percy aceitou muito bem a escolha dela de criar Damon e a esta ajudando com tudo isso. Até Nico entrou junto com eles nessa e os ajuda. Uma família unida e que quando estão juntos são uma família muito feliz. Muito diferente dessa família que você quer tanto para você e olha que você esta tentando fazer isso há milênios e Annabeth conseguiu isso tudo em um ano.

– CALA BOCA. – gritou Hera desaparecendo com um clarão forte junto com Zeus.

A Sala dos Tronos caiu em um silencio que até dava para ouvir o barulho que os mortais estavam fazendo lá em baixo.

Olhei para os outros Deuses e somente Ares estava serio, filhinho da mamãe, e ele desapareceu em uma nuvem preta. Os outros Deuses estavam com um sorriso no rosto.

– Até que enfim alguém falou alguma coisa para ela. – falou Apolo e os outros concordaram. – Já estava na hora.

– Mais cuidado, Atena. – disse Ártemis. – Hera é vingativa, muito vingativa.

– Não se preocupe. Meu trabalho é estar sempre passos a frente de meu adversário, estou preparada para tudo que Hera esta planejando. – falei sorrindo.

Xxx

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado, me desculpem cometi alguma gafe...

Reviews são sempre bem vindos ^-^

Muito obrigada a todos que dedicaram um tempinho do seu tempo para ler minha fic e vou dar uma dica, preparem seus corações para o próximo capitulo porque vai ser uau... Bjs ^.^


	20. 16 – Meu Mundo Vai Abaixo

Oi pessoal ^-^ Sem enrolação... Enjoy...

Xxxx

_**16 – Meu Mundo Vai Abaixo**_

– Vai sim. Acredite. – disse Annabeth se levantando e indicando com a cabeça para frente – Vamos.

Jason, Piper e Leo estavam saindo dos closets vestindo roupas novas. Leo parecia estar gostando das roupas novas, Piper estava mostrando estar desconfiada e Jason não demonstrava qualquer reação, parecia pensativo.

– No que esse Jason esta pensando? – perguntei sussurrando no ouvido de Annabeth passando meus braços sobre seus ombros a trazendo para perto de mim.

– Ele esta pensando no nome do Damon, parece ser um nome familiar para ele. – sussurrou Annabeth de volta. – Parece que Hera tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, posso ver a imagem de uma mulher muito parecida com ela aparecendo na cabeça dele.

– A cada minuto gosto menos desse Jason. – sussurrei bem baixinho só para ela ouvir, pois estávamos perto dos três. – Então, vamos para a pousada?

– Mais e a conta das roupas? – perguntou Piper olhando atentamente para mim e para Annabeth.

– Deixa essa comigo. – disse uma voz conhecida atrás de mim e de Annabeth.

Me virei para ver quem era e me deparei com Hermes sorrindo pra gente vestindo uma roupa de carteiro com um celular na mão e carregava um malote postal pendurado no ombro.

– Senhor Hermes. – dissemos Annabeth e eu juntos.

– Você é o cara das sandálias e do capacete com asinhas? – perguntou Leo olhando curiosamente para Hermes.

– Ultimamente ninguém mais me reconhece como o Deus dos ladrões e coisa e tal. – reclamou Hermes. – Poxa, o que um Deus precisa fazer para merecer respeito hoje em dia?

– Foi mal ae. – disse Leo levantando as mãos e logo as abaixando.

_Não se esqueçam da gente aqui também,_ disse uma voz masculina familiar na minha cabeça.

Olhei para trás para ver os três e Leo estava olhando para os lados tentando descobrir de onde vinha essa voz, já Piper e Jason olhavam curiosos e desconfiados para Hermes.

_Não seja assim, de algum tempo a eles. Oi Percy, oi Annabeth_, disse uma voz feminina na minha cabeça. _Oi Piper, Jason e Leo._

– Oi George, oi Martha. – falamos Annabeth e eu juntos.

– Quem falou isso? – perguntou Leo e Hermes levantou seu celular e puxou a antena, duas cobras verdes, não maiores que minhocas, se contorciam em volta dela. – Tudo bem, qual é a piada? Minhoca verde não fala.

_Mais respeito foguinho,_ disse George. _Somos cobras na verdade só estamos desse tamanho por causa do caduceu que esta em formato de celular._

– Hã? – perguntou Leo olhando com uma cara engraçada para George e Martha.

– Tudo bem, vamos deixar isso de lado. É muita informação para um dia só. – disse Hermes.

– Com licença, mas você é Hermes, Deus dos Mensageiros? – perguntou Piper timidamente. – Tipo, Hermes mesmo?

– Sim, sou Hermes mesmo e eu tenho uma entrega para a senhorita Annabeth Chase. – disse Hermes guardando o celular no bolso.

_Vai com calma ai, _disse George.

– Desculpa. – disse Hermes abrindo o malote e tirando de lá uma caixa media, do tamanho de uma caixa de sapato junto com um aparelho de protocolo eletrônico e entregou para Annabeth.

– Dessa vez George e Martha não serão a caneta? – perguntei me lembrando da vez que eu havia recebido uma entrega e a caneta era George e Martha. Acabei derrubando os dois no chão pelo susto que levei, o pior é que eu derrubei eles no estabulo do acampamento.

– Estamos em um certo tipo de emergência telefônica, então estou mantendo eles bem ocupados nessa função. – disse Hermes vagamente.

_Senhor Hermes não podemos demorar, reunião no Olimpo daqui a pouco_, disse Martha.

– Como poderia me esquecer de uma coisa como essa. Não posso me atrasar. – disse Hermes que foi até o balcão e estendeu um malote de dinheiro. – Pode ficar com o troco.

A vendedora que nos atendeu ficou olhando embasbacada para Hermes que eu acho que ela nem reparou no dinheiro que ele colocou no balcão.

– Obrigada Hermes. – disse Annabeth sorrindo para o Deus que retribuiu.

– Que isso, esse é meu trabalho e também vou dar uma sugestão a vocês. Saiam rapidamente daqui. – disse Hermes apontando para a rua.

Olhei naquela direção e soltei um palavreado em grego antigo que não acho muito educado de minha parte dizer o que significa. A duas quadras da pousada vinham três gigantes hiperbóreos e dois cães infernais correndo em nossa direção.

– Divirtam-se. – disse Hermes começando a correr no sentido contrario dos monstros.

_Não esquece meu rato, _gritou Jorge. Será que ele nunca vai esquecer desse bendito rato?

_Ignore-o, Percy e boa sorte a todos vocês_, desejou Marta antes de desaparecerem junto com Hermes que correu mais um pouco antes de desaparecer.

– Monstros maus? – perguntou Leo apontando para os monstros.

– Muito maus. – disse Jason. – Cães infernais e Hiperbóreos.

– Corram para o carro. – falei passando a chave do carro para Annabeth. – Dirija.

Ela não discutiu e pegou a chave da minha mão e disparou em direção ao carro sendo seguida por nos quatro.

Vi que os cães infernais chegariam antes de todos entrarem no carro então tirei contracorrente do bolso e a destampei, em segundos minha espada estava em minha mão. Corri em direção aos cães infernais.

– Ele é maluco ao o que? – gritou Leo. – Eles não são monstros maus?

Um dos cães saltou em minha direção. Usei o hidrante como um tipo de apoio para saltar e saltei sobre o cão desviando do seu ataque e desferi um golpe certeiro nele o fazendo virar pó.

Olhei na direção no outro cão infernal que atacou Jason. Me surpreendi em como Jason desviou com facilidade do ataque e depois colocou a mão no bolso tirando uma moeda dourada de lá e jogou ela para cima.

O cão se preparou para ataca-lo novamente, mas eu me mantinha concentrado em olhar a moeda que se transformou em uma lança. Jason pegou a lança no ar e quando o cão o atacou de novo ele somente esticou a lança para frente perfurando o cão.

– Tem dois gigantes atrás de você. – gritou ele apontando para trás de mim e foi bem a tempo de eu desviar de um enorme machado de bronze.

Pensei em fazer uma coisa que fazia tempo que eu não utilizava e me concentrei na agua, buscando forças. O hidrante que eu havia usado apouco tempo explodiu jogando agua para cima.

Agua se envolveu ao meu lado. Nuvens de vapor turbilhonavam á minha volta e ventos poderosos, assim como alguns raios, circulavam ao meu redor.

O primeiro gigante colocava a mão no rosto tentando esconder os olhos do vento que eu fazia que acabou dando alguns passos para trás dando um encontrão com outro gigante e caiu de bunda no chão perdendo equilíbrio.

Saltei em cima dele já lhe desferindo um golpe. O furacão particular que eu estava fazendo fez o gigante se estilhaçar quando ele se transformou em gelo. Vi a lança de Jason acertar o segundo gigante que tinha trombado com o que eu derrotei fazendo esse também se transformar em uma estatua de gelo gigante.

O terceiro gigante que vinha atrás dos outros acertou uma machadada na estatua do segundo fazendo pedaços de gelos voarem para todos os lados e só não me acertaram porque a tempestade os desviou.

Me concentrei na agua ao meu redor e a joguei bem na rosto do gigante que cambaleou um pouco e antes dele se recuperar desferi um golpe fazendo ele virar uma estatua de gelo que começou a partir no ponto onde eu o havia acertado e rachaduras começaram a surgir em todo o seu corpo que começaram a ficar mais longas e mais largas, até que o gigante desmoronou em uma montanha de cacos azuis.

– Achei que era para correr para o carro. – disse Jason andando em direção a sua lança que estava jogada no chão.

– Não ia dar tempo, eles estavam muito perto. – falei dando de ombros tampando contracorrente e a guardando no bolso quando voltou a ser uma caneta.

– Ótimo truque com a tempestade. – disse ele pegando a sua lança que voltou a ser uma moeda.

– Mandou bem com a lança. – falei indo em direção ao carro a onde estava uma Annabeth com um sorriso no rosto e Piper e Leo escorados no carro.

– Agora que já se divertiram vamos embora daqui. – disse ela jogando a chave do carro pra mim.

– Mais eles acabaram com os monstros, que tal um descanso. – disse Leo. – Faz bem.

– Se esses nos encontraram tão rápido aqui, ficar mais um pouco seria idiotice, vamos pegar a estrada e Chicago não fica tão longe. Em pouco tempo chegaremos lá e ai procuramos um hotel para ficar. – disse Annabeth dando meia volta no carro e abrindo a porta do passageiro. – Agora todos para dentro, precisamos ir rápido antes que a policia aparece e pergunta sobre esse hidrante.

– Ela é sempre tão mandona assim? – perguntou Leo para mim. Sorri com a pergunta dele.

– Para mim não tem problema nem um em seguir o que ela diz, até agora ela não disse nada que nos prejudicasse. – disse Jason e meu sorriso morreu e vi Piper fechar a cara. – E ela é filha de Atena, sabe o que esta fazendo.

– Por falar nisso, se nós somos semideuses quem são os nossos pais divinos? – perguntou Piper entrando no carro.

Eu estava abrindo a porta do lado do motorista quando ela perguntou isso. Parei o que estava fazendo e olhei para Annabeth do outro lado. Ela mexeu a cabeça uma vez indicando que não era para falar nada sobre isso e eu assenti entrando no carro e colocando o cito e ela logo entrou e também colocou o cinto de segurança.

– Não sabemos, vocês são indeterminados. – falei ligando o carro e digitei as coordenadas para ir para Chicago. – Ainda não sabemos de quem vocês são filhos.

– Mais vocês sabem quem é o meu pai. – disse Jason. – Se precisam de mim, sabe quem eu sou e de quem sou filho.

– Saber quem é você não quer dizer que sabemos tudo da sua vida. – disse Annabeth categoricamente pegando a caixa que Hermes havia lhe dado, que estava aos seus pés, e a abrindo.

– O que tem ai? – perguntei curioso olhando para dentro da caixa, mas não deu para ver nada porque Annabeth pegou meu rosto com suas mãos e virou em direção a rua.

– Presta atenção na rua. – disse ela seriamente e eu assenti. – Tem três mochilas aqui dentro.

Parei o carro em um cruzamento com semáforo e olhei para Annabeth tirar de lá três mochilas pequenas que cabiam perfeitamente na caixa e vi um cartão no fundo da caixa no qual Annabeth pegou.

– Jason, Piper e Leo essas são suas mochilas para essa viajem. – leio Annabeth.

– Só isso? – perguntou Leo. – O que cabe nessas mochilas pequenininhas?

– Parece que sim. – disse Annabeth e pontou para frente. – Verde.

Acelerei o carro, pois o sinal tinha ficado verde. Annabeth virou para trás e entregou as mochilas para eles.

– Uau. – gritou Leo e isso me fez olhar para trás. As mochilas tinham ficado em um tamanho normal, como a minha e a da Annabeth. – Maneiro.

– Foram compactadas magicamente. – disse Jason.

– Quando pararmos vocês dão uma olhada para ver o que tem dentro delas para não fazer confusão agora. – disse Annabeth.

Depois disso o caminho foi silencioso. Os três ficaram quietos, mas hora ou outra Leo soltava alguma piada que fazia a gente rir. Annabeth mexia no seu laptop, pelo que ela me contou ela estava liberando os aviões em Nova York.

Em pouco tempo passamos por um posto de gasolina que tinha um pequeno hotel do lado e uma loja de conveniência. Annabeth e Jason foram comprar algumas coisas para comer, Leo foi ao banheiro e Piper e eu ficamos no carro.

Eu estava reabastecendo o carro enquanto que Piper não parava de olhar para a loja na nossa frente e ela parecia muito pensativa também.

– E quando seremos reclamados? – perguntou Piper de repente depois que eu coloquei a bomba no lugar terminando de encher o tanque do carro.

– Geralmente isso acontece no acampamento. – falei me escorando no carro olhando para a porta da loja tentando entender o porque dela olhar tanto para lá. – Quando você chega, ou depois de alguns dias.

– Todos são reclamados? – perguntou ela agora olhando para mim.

– Antigamente não, mas agora os Deuses reclamam todos os seus filhos. – respondi tentando ver Annabeth dentro da loja, mas não conseguia.

– Porque eles fazem isso agora e não faziam antes?

Contei para ela sobre o juramento que eu fiz eles fazerem de reclamar todos os filhos até os treze anos de idade.

– Então porque Jason, Leo e eu não fomos reclamados ainda e nem fomos para essa tal de acampamento?

– Essa é uma ótima pergunta. – falei. – Eles estão demorando, não acha?

– Acho sim. – disse Piper olhando para a loja. – Vou lá ver.

– Vou com você. – falei a seguindo.

Encontramos Leo no caminho e ele resolveu ir junto com a gente até a loja. Chegamos lá não vimos ninguém a não ser o vendedor. Fomos até o balcão e o cara olhou estranhamente para a gente.

– Em que posso ajuda-los? – perguntou. O som de sua voz me deu calafrios e eu senti um mal pressentimento.

– Um garoto e uma garota vieram aqui há alguns minutos, sabe a onde eles foram? – perguntou Piper.

– Hã, sei sim. – disse o cara sorrindo estranhamente que chega até ser sinistro. – Eles estão lá fora curtindo.

– Curtindo? – perguntamos Leo, Piper e eu juntos falando devagar. Isso pareceu uma coisa bizarra. Falar ao mesmo tempo e ainda do mesmo jeito.

– Vocês sabem. – disse o cara dando um sorriso malicioso e piscando um olho. – Se curtindo.

Engoli em seco e senti meu sangue ferver entendendo o que ele estava querendo dizer com isso. Cerrei os punhos e tentei me manter calmo.

– A onde eles estão, precisamos ir embora agora. – falei olhando para o cara que recuou um pouco.

– Calma ae, não me olha assim não. Eles saíram pelas portas dos fundos. – disse o cara apontando para uma porta a sua direita.

Caminhei apressadamente até a porta, nem me importei se Piper e Leo estavam me seguindo. O que eu queria agora era saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo de verdade.

Assim que abri a porta senti meu mundo ir a baixo com o que vi. Meu coração parecia ter parado de bater. Eu não estava mais respirando.

Eu estava vendo Annabeth aos beijos com Jason.

Xxx

IMPORTANTE

Por favor, que ninguém queira me matar por isso. Primeiro é que tudo isso tem uma explicação, segundo é que eu sou muito jovem para morrer e terceiro é que se vocês me matarem não saberão o que aconteceu, a fic não terá fim e muito menos terá terceira temporada dela... ^-^

Reviews são sempre bem vindos ^-^

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	21. Bônus: Mensagem Sublinhada

Oi pessoal ^-^ Não vou enrolar vocês... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**Bônus: Mensagem Sublinhada**_

**POV Poseidon**

Depois que a discussão parou Atena e eu nós tele portamos direto para nosso palácio, não tinha porque ficar no Olimpo mesmo.

Atena, eu e outros Deuses resolvemos somente comparecer no Olimpo quando fosse realmente necessário. Muitos não estavam gostando do que Hera estava fazendo e ainda por cima por Zeus a estar apoiando, mesmo à contra gosto, mas ele estava.

Hera sabe como fazer todos a odiarem. Ela merece as traições que Zeus faz. Nunca vi em minha eternidade uma pessoa como Hera, tão má e vil, que sempre faz que tudo de certo somente para ela e que o resto do mundo que se dane para que ela tenha sua felicidade.

Eu amei tudo que minha mulher disse para ela e se Hera não tivesse desaparecido ela teria ouvido muito mais, o que eu teria adorado por sinal.

– Pensando em que? – perguntou minha esposa, adoro isso, tocando gentilmente em minha bochecha me fazendo despertar dos meus pensamentos e fechar os olhos apreciando esse momento.

– Hera. – falei abrindo os olhos e vi Atena trincar o maxilar em menção ao nome dela.

– Meu senhor, minha senhora. – ouvi a voz de Delfim impedindo que Atena falasse qualquer coisa.

Olhei ao redor e vi que estávamos no hall do palácio. Delfim vinha nadando em nossa direção com alguma coisa em sua boca. Quando ele chegou mais perto vi que era uma garrafa com um papel dentro.

– Delfim. – disse Atena assentindo com a cabeça em forma de cumprimento. – Algum problema?

– Não minha senhora. Acharam isso vagando no mar. – disse Delfim entregando para Atena a garrafa. – Está com seu nome cravado na garrafa.

Atena olhou para a garrafa em sua mão e procurou ver se seu nome estava escrito na garrafa e quando o achou tocou levemente nele. Reparei que ela tremeu um pouco ao fazer isso, não entendi bem o porque, mais sabia que era importante.

– Onde acharam isso? – perguntou ela olhando atentamente para Delfim. Já contaste que estou sobrando nessa conversa.

– Perto do Mar de Monstros. – respondeu ele. – Dois quilômetros antes da entrada, a entre Caríbdis e sua irmã Squila.

– Obrigada. Se me dão licença preciso ir. – disse Atena desapareceu da nossa frente deixando nós dois sem entender nada.

– Sobrei. – falei.

– Sobrou. – disse Delfim sorrindo como um golfinho.

Rolei os olhos sorrindo e acenei para ele antes de desaparecer e ir ao encontro de minha esposa. Tinha algumas perguntas para fazer para ela e ainda tinha que saber o que estava escrito no papel dentro da garrafa, se bem que eu já tenho ideia do que seja a mensagem na garrafa, porque o que tinha na garrafa só podia ser uma mensagem.

Apareci no nosso quarto e vi que Atena estava sentada na cama com a garrafa, como o papel dentro, na mão. Em um segundo a garrafa foi envolta por fogo grego queimando-a por completo. As chamas do fogo grego ainda queimavam na palma da mão de Atena mesmo depois de já ter queimado a garrafa.

– Algum problema? – perguntei me sentando na cama ao seu lado. Coloquei minha mão em cima da sua apagando o fogo e entrelacei nossos dedos.

– Espero que não. – disse ela e repousou a cabeça em meu ombro.

– É dele a mensagem? – perguntei e ela assentiu. – O que dizia a mensagem.

– A localização exata da ilha e que tudo já estava preparado só faltava os sacrifícios e a arma. – disse ela me olhando nos olhos. – E não tem como impedirmos porque estão usando um feitiço poderoso para nós impedir, mas...

– Semideuses podem ir para lá. – completei para ela que assentiu. – Que tal falarmos de outra coisa? – perguntei, não queria que ela ficasse pensando nessas coisas, ela fica nervosa quando uma resposta não vem rápido em sua cabeça.

– O que sugere? – perguntou ela me olhando docente mente. Antes que eu pudesse responder alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

– Entre. – falei indo mais para o meio da cama e me escorando na cabeceira. Atena repousou sua mão na minha perna que deixei esticada quando se virou para olhar para a porta.

– Com licença meu senhor e minha senhora. – disse uma dríade, que reconheci como sendo Leinia, adentrando no quarto trazendo com sigo uma pequena maletinha rosa com um 'A' escrito nela. – Lady Afrodite mandou entregar para vocês.

– Obrigada. – disse Atena se levantando e pegando a maletinha.

– Disponha minha senhora. – disse Leinia fazendo uma pequena mesura. – Chef Renó gostaria de saber se vão querer algum prato especifico para o almoço?

– Diga a ele para nós surpreender como sempre faz. – disse Atena sorrindo para Leinia que se retirou do quarto logo em seguida.

– Você mima muito esse chef. – falei cruzando os braços olhando para ela.

Desde que Atena esta morando comigo ela sempre fala a mesma coisa para Renó e ele ama isso, pois pode cozinhar livremente sem ter alguém em seu pé reclamando e pedindo coisas sem sentindo como alguém fazia antigamente.

– Devo mima-lo muito, pois ele cozinha extraordinariamente bem. – falou ela levantando a maletinha. – O que será que Afrodite nós mandou dessa vez?

– Deixa isso de lado, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. – falei sorrindo malicioso pensando em como passar o tempo até o almoço.

– O que seria mais importante? – perguntou ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Você. – falei estalando os dedos e fazendo a maletinha desaparecer de sua mão e reaparecer em cima da mesinha que tinha no quarto.

Não dei tempo para ela falar nada. Com um movimento rápido enlacei sua cintura com meus braços e a joguei na cama prendendo o seu corpo contra o colchão e o meu corpo.

– Não é hora para brincar. O que acha de falarmos sobre nossos filhos? Porque eu tenho a impressão de que isso que Afrodite nos mandou tem haver com eles. – disse Atena colocando as mãos no peito.

– Falarmos o que sobre eles? – perguntei chegando bem perto de sua boca, que estava um pouco entreaberta, e dando uma leve mordida no lábio inferior. – Já são bem grandinhos. Sabem se cuidar e cuidam até de um bebê, então vamos deixar eles de lado e aproveitar esse momento.

– Você não se preocupa com o que pode acontecer com Annabeth? – perguntou Atena me empurrando um pouco para olhar em meus olhos. – Penso muito nisso e queria poder ajuda-la em tudo isso.

– Não se preocupe. Ela tem o Percy com ela. – falei sorrindo e Atena rolou os olhos. – Ela tem o Quíron, Thalia e muitos outros amigos que vão ajuda-la quando esse momento chegar. Annie não vai estar sozinha e se precisar eu me encarrego de ajuda-la.

– Queria poder fazer mais para ajuda-la e os meus outros filhos. – disse ela triste fazendo desenhos sem nexo no meu peito e suspirou.

– Queria tanto ter um filho com você. – falei passando a mão sobre o ventre dela. – Se você pudesse conviver com seus filhos, você se mostraria uma ótima mãe. Você é um dos poucos Deuses que ajudavam seus filhos a chegarem em segurança ao acampamento.

– Você também se importa com seus filhos. – disse ela acariciando o meu rosto delicadamente.

– Somente quando é conveniente e isso você não pode negar. – falei e suspirei aborrecido.

– Não fique assim, todos os seus filhos te idolatram. – falou Atena me dando um selinho.

– Não tem um filho de qualquer Deus que não queira se mostrar para seu pai ou mãe, mesmo depois de termos...

Não terminei de falar, pois Atena tomou meus lábios nos seus e com um movimento virou nossos corpos ficando por cima de mim com uma perna em cada lado da minha cintura.

– Acho que esta na hora de mudar o tópico desse assunto. – sussurrou minha esposa em meu ouvido e depois deu uma leve e demorada mordida na minha orelha.

Não preciso dizer que esqueci completamente sobre o que estávamos conversando, o que foi muito bom, pois não estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

Para minha total frustração ela saiu de cima de mim. Tentei segura-la, mas ela foi mais rápida e ficou de pé ao lado da cama rindo de mim e me estendeu a mão.

– O que acha de um banho bem relaxante e demorado? – perguntou ela sorrindo. Abri um sorriso malicioso e levantei da cama abraçando ela e chegando meus lábios bem perto de sua orelha.

– Era tudo que eu precisava...

– Nem pensem em fazer isso agora. – gritou uma voz irritante me fazendo trincar o maxilar.

– O que esta fazendo aqui? – gritei me virando para ver Afrodite em uma mensagem de Íris.

– Grosso, só vim dizer que ela já aprontou e lhes mostrar isso aqui. – disse ela me mostrando a língua e estalou os dedos.

A mensagem mudou e mostrou o que seria os fundos de alguma loja, ou mercado, ou até um bar, pelas caixas de garrafas do lado de fora, que era em muita quantidade para ser da casa de uma pessoa.

A porta se abriu e de lá saíram Annie e Jason. Se eu tivesse parado para pensar teria visto que tinha alguma coisa de errada com tudo isso, mas fui pego de surpresa quando Annie beijou Jason.

– Mais que po...

– Olha o palavreado. – me repreendeu Atena. Bufei e me concentrei na mensagem.

Na imagem Percy abre a porta e olha para a cena a sua frente. A cara que ele fez foi de partir o coração que me deu vontade de ir até lá e transformar em pó aqueles dois e teria feito isso se Atena não tivesse se intrometido.

– Não faça nada que vá se arrepender e pelo amor de Zeus, você tem que ver que nem tudo é o que parece ser. – disse ela me abraçando.

– Eu estou vendo a sua filha, namorada do meu filho, beijando um garoto que graças a todos os Deuses não é meu filho. – falei bravo.

– E quem disse que aquela é ela? – perguntou ela docente mente.

– Como é que é? – perguntei. Não estava entendendo nada.

– Percy vai se lembrar, mesmo com esse choque. Fiz com que ele não se esquecesse para momentos como esse. – disse ela apontando para uma partizinha da imagem e ai minha mente começou a raciocinar direito.

**POV Chris Rodriguez**

Eu não fazia a menor ideia de aonde estava. Eu estava de pé. Meus olhos estavam vendados. Meus braços e pernas amarrados apertadamente em torno de uma coluna de mármore. Já não sentia mais as dores causadas pelas correntes em meus membros.

Conseguia ouvir o choro descontrolado de Drew, que por sinal estava longe de onde eu estava, mas ela chorava tão alto que não fazia a mínima diferença. Eu sabia que tinha muitos campistas aqui além de mim e ela.

Travis, Connor, Albert, Tyson, Malcolm, Peggy e Elen eram os únicos que eu sabia que estavam aqui com a gente. Eu sinceramente não estava ligando para nada disso. Tudo que eu queria era voltar na tarde do dia anterior antes do jantar.

O dia em que Clarisse me disse que estava gravida. Isso foi uma coisa totalmente inesperada. Era quase impossível disso acontecer pois nos dois tomávamos sempre cuidado para nos prevenir.

Confesso que quando ela contou fiquei meio abobalhado que ela disse que me daria um tempo para pensar e saiu me deixando sozinho. Eu queria falar, mas nada sai da minha boca, era como se eu tivesse perdido os movimentos do meu corpo.

Ser pai não estava nos meus planos, não agora com tudo que estava acontecendo, mas quem sabe em um futuro não tão distante poderia acontecer.

Não que eu não queira esse filho, ou filha, eu quero, quero muito, mas ai vem aquele monte de perguntas que veem na cabeça quando se escuta uma noticia dessas na sua idade e você fica com medo do que dizer ou fazer sem pensar muito bem nas coisas.

O meu caso complica um pouco porque o pai dela é Ares, Deus da Guerra e Clarisse é a filha preferida dele. Pensando bem, provavelmente agora ele já sabe e se não me matou ainda é um bom sinal.

Depois que ela me contou e saiu fui atrás dela para podermos ir para o refeitório jantar. Eu quero que ela tenha esse filho mesmo que não seja nada planejado vamos dar um jeito, sempre a um jeito para tudo.

Contudo, não tive a chance de contar pra ela o que eu havia decidido, pois nessa hora senti uma forte pancada na cabeça e apaguei. Não sei exatamente quanto tempo eu fiquei apagado, pelo que descobri somente algumas horas.

Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu estava vendado e amarrado e os meus amigos estavam do mesmo jeito.

O que será que Clarisse esta pensando nesse momento? Minha sorte, pois é vejo alguma sorte em estar aqui, é que não sou o único que está aqui então ela não vai pensar que eu fugi da responsabilidade de ser pai.

– Cara, eu estou com fome. – reclamou Connor. – Não dá para trazerem comida para gente? – gritou.

Tinha um cara, meio-sangue filho de alguém que não sabemos ainda, que ficava de olho na gente para caso de qualquer coisa. O cara só falou uma vez e foi para informar a Malcolm as horas, eu ainda não sei porque ele disse isso, mas tudo bem.

– Cala a boca, seu idiota. – gritou Drew com voz de choro. – Estamos presos aqui e você fica pensando em comida?

– E você quer que eu pense em que? – perguntou Connor debochando. – Quer que eu fique chorando que nem você?

– Olha aqui seu...

– Não dá para olharmos estamos com os olhos vendados sua gênia. – disse Connor e Travis juntos interrompendo Drew e fazendo todos rirem menos ela.

A porta se escancarou com uma batida bem forte contra a parede e eu virei o rosto na direção do som automaticamente como se esperasse ver quem era.

– Olha que maravilha. – disse uma voz familiar. – Já estão até rindo.

– Quem é você? – perguntou Albert. – Conheço a sua voz.

– Claro que conhece, pirralho – disse a voz. Minha cabeça trabalhava para tentar descobrir quem era o dono dessa voz.

– Não fale assim com o irmão da Annie. – disse Tyson parecendo estar muito chateado. Tyson idolatrava Annabeth, segundo Percy, ele achava que Annabeth era a melhor coisa do mundo depois de manteiga de amendoim e Tyson ama manteiga de amendoim

– Ele não é um pirralho é muito fofo e lindo, isso sim. – disse Elen. Tinha que ser uma filha de Afrodite para dizer uma coisa dessas.

– Vamos deixar isso de lado. Trouxe mais uma companhia para vocês. – disse ele e escutei o barulho de alguma coisa caída.

– Ai, seu idiota. – vociferou uma voz feminina.

– Kate. – gritou Travis. Obvio que ele reconheceria a voz dela em qualquer lugar do mundo. – Seu miserável.

– Prendam ela e fiquem quietos vocês ou eu vou ordenar que ele possa calar a boca de vocês como ele bem entender. – disse a voz.

– Você é... – a voz de Malcolm morreu e eu queria dar um belo soco na cara dele por ele não ter falado quem era.

– Ah, tinha que ser um filho de Atena para descobrir. Bom, em algumas horas vou começar a diversão. Vou ser mais rápido que Luke e vou ter ela para mim. – disse esse alguém e ouvi a porta se fechar.

– Quem é ele, Malcolm? – perguntei com raiva.

– Ele é Darwin Dale, filho de Apolo. – quem respondeu foi Albert.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado e não queiram me matar.

Reviews são sempre bem vindos...

Muito obrigada a todos que dedicaram um tempinho para ler esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	22. 17: Eu Luto Contra Annabeth Não Exatam

Oi pessoal ^-^

Me desculpem pela demorar...

Enfim, vocês querem é ler o capitulo, não é... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**17 – Eu Luto Contra Annabeth. Não Exatamente Ela**_

Apertei a maçaneta da porta com força, o céu de repente ficou escuro como se nuvens de tempestades estivessem cobrindo os raios de sol, e olhei para minha mão direita que estava apertando a maçaneta e novamente eu consegui respirar. Senti meu coração bater de novo me lembrando de uma coisa que aconteceu há algum tempo atrás e um sentimento de raiva se apoderou de mim.

– Mais que sacanagem é essa? – gritou Piper ao meu lado me fazendo dar um pulo de susto.

Annabeth e Jason se separaram ofegantes e olharam pra gente espantados. Abaixei a cabeça e coloquei a mão no bolso apertando forte contracorrente.

– Percy...

Não deixei ela terminar, tirei a caneta do bolso já a destampando e apontei a ponta da espada, que se formou na minha mão, diretamente no seu pescoço. Ela olhou incrédula para mim. Os outros pareciam em choque pelo que eu tinha feito que não fizeram nada, só olhavam para mim e essa pessoa na minha frente

– Vai ter coragem de fazer isso comigo? – perguntou ela olhando para mim com os olhos suplicantes. – Achei que me amava apesar de tudo.

– Se enganou, porque eu amo a Annabeth e não você. – falei desferindo um golpe nela.

Com agilidade ela desviou do golpe e tirou um batom do bolso que logo se transformou em uma espada. Ela estava sorrindo empunhando a espada, preparada para o combate.

– Como descobriu que eu não sou ela? – perguntou ela.

– Essa eu guardo só para mim. – falei sorrindo.

Pelo canto do olho vi Piper e Leo conversando com Jason que parecia ser o Jason mesmo e isso me deixou com mais raiva ainda. Então, isso quer dizer que ele realmente queria beijar minha namorada?

Deixando isso de lado. Agora vocês devem estar querendo saber o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Bom, eu não sei aonde Annabeth esta, mas essa que esta aqui na minha frente não passa de uma farsa. Ela não é Annabeth, só esta com a aparência igual à dela e como eu sei disso? Pela nossa aliança de compromisso.

Me lembrei que Atena me disse a mais de um ano e meio atrás quando me deu elas antes de eu oficializar meu namoro com a filha dela.

_Enquanto usarem essas alianças toda a vez que estiverem perto um do outro elas vão emitir um pequeno brilho em tons verde e cinza. Um dia isso será muito útil para vocês e poderá salvar suas vidas. – disse Atena muito seria nessa última parte._

Minha aliança não emitiu nem um brilho, mesmo que esteja de dia, e olha que a gente estava perto um do outro e essa copia também esta usando uma aliança. A única explicação que eu teria para tudo isso é que ela só poderia ser outra pessoa e não é minha Annabeth e eu estava certo, ainda bem.

– Como é que é? – perguntou Leo aparecendo do meu lado. – Você não é a Annabeth?

–Ora bobinho claro que sou, mas somente na aparência dela, a mente já é de outra. – disse ela rindo e assobiou.

Cinco lestrigões com bastões bem grandes em suas mãos apareceram a nossa volta nos cercando, fazendo ficarmos com as costas viradas uns para os outros.

Isso era muito mal. Piper e Leo não tinham nem uma arma com eles e seria difícil defende-los de gigantes canadenses com bastões enormes.

– A onde esta Annabeth? – perguntei não escondendo a raiva que estava dentro de mim.

– Não se preocupe com ela, ela esta bem ocupada no momento. – disse a copia sorrindo. – Ataquem eles.

Os letrigões se preparavam para nos atacar quando eu tive uma ideia. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei no chão e senti o chão começar a tremer sob meus pés. Abri os olhos e vi os lestrigões perdendo o equilíbrio pelo tremor no chão.

– Terremoto. – gritou Leo se abaixando ao meu lado.

– Piper e Leo, corram daqui agora. – gritou Jason tirando sua moeda do bolso e jogando para cima se transformando em uma espada de ouro.

Não fiquei para saber se os dois ouviram ou não. Deixei minha raiva comandar. Pulei em cima do lestrigão que estava na minha frente já lhe desferindo um golpe o fazendo virar pó, fiz o mesmo com o que estava ao meu lado e avancei para cima daquela copia de Annabeth.

– Quer lutar comigo? – perguntou ela levantando sua espada bloqueando meu ataque. – Vai ter coragem de machucar sua amada Annabeth?

O sarcasmo em sua voz só me deixou com mais raiva ainda dessa coisa, parecia até que Ares estava do meu lado me transmitindo esse sentimento como sempre acontecia quando se fica perto dele.

Mesmo que essa coisa se pareça com Annabeth e tenha a voz dela, não é ela. É só alguém querendo brincar comigo porque sabe que Annabeth é meu ponto fraco, mas eu não vou deixar eles usarem isso contra mim.

– Você não é Annabeth. – falei desferindo vários golpes nela que se defendia com perspicácia de cada um. O que me deixava mais possesso ainda com isso tudo.

– Mas você viu ela beijando outro. Não negue que sentiu...

– Se abaixe, Leo. – gritou Piper em algum lugar e isso me fez perder a concentração por um segundo.

Segundo este perdido suficiente para a "copia" acertar meu peito com um chute me fazendo dar uns passos para trás. Abaixei a cabeça quando ela tentou desferir um golpe em diagonal e de repente se afastou.

Por reflexo levantei o braço bem na hora em que fui acertado por um bastão e fui arremessado contra o muro da lojinha bem em cima de um monte de caixas de garrafas. Não tenho sorte mesmo. A única sorte que tenho é de ter mergulhado no rio Estige ter saído vivo de lá e ser invulnerável.

– Eu odeio quando fazem isso. – reclamei me levantando empurrando as caixas para o lado.

Vi Piper e Leo correndo e desviando como podiam de um lestrigão que tentava pisar neles. Jason estava tendo dificuldades para lutar contra o outro lestrigão o que eu achei muito estranho e o terceiro lestrigão vinha em minha direção sorrindo feito um bobo.

– Acertei o peixe. – disse ele sorrindo.

Vi a falsa Annabeth sorrindo. Não podia negar que ia ficar na minha cabeça, mesmo que seja uma farsa e ela não seja Annabeth, esse beijo dos dois. Mas é melhor ainda saber que minha namorada não me traiu.

Sorri para o lestrigão que parou de andar e tombou a cabeça para o lado como se estivesse em duvida e eu aproveitei essa oportunidade e arremessei minha espada bem no meio da testa dele o transformando em pó.

Não sou bom de mira, nunca queiram me ver usando arco e flecha pode sair machucado dessa mesmo que esteja a alguns passos atrás de mim, mas não é difícil acertar um gigante como esse.

Corri até minha espada e a peguei. A "copia" parou de sorrir e me atacou. A luta era difícil. Eu defendia todos os ataques dela e ela defendia todos os meus. Não me atrevi a olhar para a luta dos outros, mas podia ouvir alguns barulhos e alguém gritando fogo.

Quando consegui acertar um golpe em sua bochecha abrindo um machucado o que vi foi icor, o sangue dourado dos imortais, mas o que me deixou desconcertado é que seus olhos mudaram, por um segundo, de cor. Os olhos cinzentos dando lugar a olhos amendoados que pareciam familiares.

– Quem é você? – perguntei olhando atentamente para ela.

Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa uma flecha acertou bem em seu coração e ela gritou caindo de joelhos ao chão.

Olhei na direção de onde vinha a flecha e vi Annabeth com o arco em punhos vindo andando em minha direção. Ela mirou no lestrigão que tentava pisar em Piper e Leo, que estranhamente estava com a roupa chamuscada, acertou uma flecha bem na cabeça dele. Virou e fez o mesmo com o que estava lutando com Jason.

– Saio para fazer uma ligação e vocês já arrumam confusão. – disse Annabeth mirando em direção a "copia" dela.

Bom, eu sabia que era ela porque só Annabeth e Atena conseguem fazer aquele olhar que faz você tremer nas bases, mesmo os irmãos dela não consegue tal feito. E também só Annabeth e Nico tem aquele tipo de arco que foi presente de Apolo e Ártemis.

– Você é a verdadeira Annabeth? – perguntou Piper olhando mortalmente para ela, mas Annabeth não dei a mínima para a pergunta dela.

– Quem é você? – perguntou Annabeth olhando para a "copia" e parando ao meu lado. Olhei para a minha aliança e vi o brilho emitindo dela e sorri.

– Já me fizeram essa pergunta algumas vezes. – disse a "copia" tirando a flecha do seu peito que escorreu icor dourado e a jogando para o lado.

A "copia" se levantou e conforme ela foi ficando ereta sua fisionomia mudou. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi em quem ela se transformou. Não podia ser verdade.

– Calipso? – sussurrei e percebi Annabeth ficar tensa ao meu lado. – Mas como?

– Ano passado eles me libertaram, Anfitrite e Oceano, fizeram um acordo comigo. Era tentador de mais para eu recusar. – disse ela olhando para mim.

– Não estou entendendo. Porque esta fazendo isso? Você salvou minha vida e cuidou de mim? Porque esta do lado deles? – perguntei incrédulo com essa situação.

– Fiz minha escolha assim como você fez a sua de voltar. – disse ela olhando para mim ressentida.

– Esta fazendo isso só porque eu não quis ficar com você na sua ilha? – perguntei com raiva.

– Estou fazendo isso por mim. Os Deuses me prenderam naquela ilha por muito tempo, não podia fazer nada a não ser ficar lá e viver naquela monotonia. – disse ela. – Mas agora eu posso ver o mundo.

– Deveria estar lá ainda. – disse Annabeth por entre os dentes. – Mereceu a punição concedida pelos Deuses.

– Mereci só porque lutei ao lado de meu pai? – perguntou Calipso com a voz triste. – Mereci sofrer por amor ano após ano? Me apaixonar por alguém e ele ir embora?

Confesso que senti pena dela agora. Se apaixonar por alguém e ter que deixa-la ir sem poder fazer nada além de fazer uma oferta que com certeza vão recusar. Como ela mesma disse é muito monótono ficar naquela ilha sem ter que fazer praticamente nada.

Não sei como eu ficaria ou como agiria se Annabeth me deixasse e graças aos Deuses, Afrodite especificamente, não preciso me preocupar com isso.

– Ah por favor. Não me venha com essa ceninha para cima de mim. – disse Annabeth sorrindo sarcástica. – Você mereceu tudo isso por fazer o que fez com seus adversários. Todos que foram para a sua ilha não sabiam nada do que você tinha feito, mas eu sei. Esse papo de garota inocente que fez tudo pelo pai não cola comigo.

– Annabeth. Sempre quis te conhecer. – disse Calipso sorrindo fracamente. – Quando me disseram o que eu deveria fazer não gostei muito, mas devo dizer que agora gostei.

– Ei, quando vão parar com esse lenga lenga e quem é essa ai? – gritou Leo de algum lugar atrás da gente.

– Ainda sou apaixonada por você, Percy. – disse ela olhando para mim. – Apesar de tudo que esta acontecendo e vai acontecer não queria que morresse, mas sofri tanto por amor e aprendi tanto com isso que desejo que morra como um herói.

– Do que você esta falando? Você pode voltar atrás com isso? Você não era assim? – não havia percebido que estava andando em sua direção até que fiquei a um metro de distancia dela. – Onde esta a garota gentil que salvou minha vida?

– Ela conheceu pessoas novas que não a prendem em uma ilha e a faz sofrer por amor há milênios. – disse Calipso se aproximando mais de mim. – Pessoas que deram o que todos procuram. Liberdade.

Quando achei que ela fosse me beijar, pois estava muito perto de mim, ouvi um zumbido no ouvido e uma flecha acertou em cheio atesta dela fazendo ela voar para trás.

Olhei parar trás e vi Annabeth com o rosto vermelho de raiva olhando mortalmente para mim ou para Calipso não tenho certeza. Praguejei baixinho por ter deixado as coisas chegarem a isso. Com certeza Annabeth não gostou nadinha do que eu havia falado e minha aproximação.

Jason, Piper e Leo estavam mais atrás dela olhando para a gente parecendo nervosos. Jason ainda estava com sua espada em punho e eu queria acertar meu punho na cara dele, mas isso fica para depois.

– Obrigada, Calipso. – disse Annabeth e para meu total espanto era um pedido verdadeiro. – Obrigada por ter cuidado desse Cabeça de Alga.

– Você esta me agradecendo? – perguntou Calipso limpando sua testa. Tirando o seu sangue do rosto. A ferida na cabeça dela estava cicatrizando aos poucos.

– Acredite se quiser, mas não confunda as coisas. Você pode ser imortal, mas eu não vou parar de te atacar até que você decida fugir daqui. – disse Annabeth estranhamente calma.

– Apesar do seu estado você é muito valente e corajosa. – disse Calipso fazendo sua espada voltar a ser um batom.

– Que estado? – perguntei confuso.

– Infelizmente não posso te matar, ou se não teríamos muitos problemas desnecessários com Luke. – disse Calipso fazendo meu sangue ferver a menção do nome do filho de Hermes. – Vamos nos ver em breve, Percy.

Assim ela fez alguma coisa que eu não entendi bem e desapareceu da nossa frente. Tampei contra corrente fazendo ela voltar a ser uma caneta e olhei para Annabeth.

Annabeth caiu de joelhos no chão deixando seu arco jogado ao lado de seu corpo. Corri para o lado dela a pegando antes dela tombar e me desesperei quando toquei na sua pele e ela estava gelada e pálida.

– Meus Deuses, Annabeth o que você tem? – perguntei preocupado. Um temor tão forte se abatei em mim que sentia como se uma lamina fria estivesse cutucando meu coração.

– Eu... Eu não... Eu não sei. – gaguejou Annabeth antes de desmaiar em meus braços.

– Annabeth. – gritei tentando acorda-la. – Por favor, Annabeth abre os olhos. – pedi sentindo meus olhos arderem com as lagrimas que não deixei cair. – Amor, abra os olhos, amor.

– Me da licença. – disse Piper. Sua voz soava tão baixa que eu quase não escutei. Ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado com um frasco na mão. – Perfume. Peguei na loja – Ela passou o frasco aberto em baixo do nariz de Annabeth que acordou tossindo.

– Graças aos Deuses. – falei a abraçando.

– Percy, ela precisa respirar, cara. – disse Leo sorrindo fraco.

– Desculpa. – falei soltando ela e a encarando. – Esta sentindo o que?

– Fraca e um pouco tonta. – disse ela colocando a mão na testa. – Precisamos sair daqui. Mais monstros podem vir atrás da gente.

– Tudo bem. – falei pegando ela no colo e ela pegou seu arco fazendo ele voltar a ser um pingente em forma de uma lua.

Annabeth repousou a cabeça em meu ombro e fechou os olhos. Leo caminhava ao lado de Piper e Jason que estava fazendo uma careta de dor. Eu ainda estava estranhando o fato de que ele não derrotou o lestrigão que estava lutando com ele, pelo que eu já vi ele lutar ele mandava bem.

– Vou pegar as sacolas das coisas que compramos. – disse Jason dando meia volta e indo para a loja.

– O que acontece agora? – perguntou Piper. – E quem era aquele homem que nós atendeu na loja e tinha alguém naquele hotel ali?

– No caminho eu conto para vocês. – disse Annabeth ainda com os olhos fechados quando eu coloquei ela no banco do carona.

Piper e Leo entraram no carro também e ficaram quietos. Eu fui até o porta malas pegar uma cantil de néctar para Annabeth. Dei para Annabeth o cantil e ela bebeu em pequenos goles.

– Esta se sentindo melhor? – perguntei preocupado.

– Sim. Só preciso descansar um pouco. – disse ela ainda com os olhos fechados.

– Podemos ficar aqui...

– Não. Estamos demorando de mais. Depois pensamos nisso. – disse ela me interrompendo.

Suspirei desanimado e vi Jason chegando com duas sacolas na mão. Ele passou as sacolas para Piper e Leo e quando foi entrar no carro eu o puxei pelo ombro e dei um belo soco na cara dele o jogando no chão.

– Me sinto um pouco melhor agora. – falei.

Xxx

Então, gostaram do capitulo? Reviews são sempre bem vindos...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	23. 18: E As Coisas Se Complicam Mais

Oi Pessoal ^-^ Sem enrolação... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**18 – E As Coisas Se Complicam Mais**_

Jason não falou nada e se levantou do chão entrando no carro, sentando ao lado de Leo que estava no meio. Eu entrei logo após, coloquei o cinto e sai daquele lugar.

Sentia que os três no banco de trás estavam olhando para mim, mas não dei a mínima importância para isso, até o cheiro de queimado que eu senti quando entrei no carro eu não dei importância, se fosse importante alguém já estaria gritando.

O que estava me incomodando era o silencio de Annabeth e o fato dela estar com os olhos fechados, mas resolvi ficar quieto. Eu podia falar a coisa errada e piorar mais ainda minha situação.

– Hã, o que aconteceu lá dentro? – perguntou Leo depois de um tempo.

– Eu recebi uma ligação, mas estranhamente ela caiu. – começou Annabeth que para minha frustração continuou com os olhos fechados. –Perguntei se o cara poderia me emprestar o telefone porque era uma ligação importante. Ele disse que o telefone deles não estava funcionando, mas que o do hotel estava. Fui para lá ligar, até acenei para Piper e Percy quando estava indo para o hotel e achei que eles tivessem entendido.

"Cheguei ao hotel retornei a ligação. Depois que eu desliguei vi o cara da loja atrás de mim sorrindo estranhamente e ele se transformou e em um Telquine, achei muito estranho. Se transformar justo em um Telquine".

– O que é um Tel-sei-lá-o-que? – perguntou Leo.

– Telquine é um monstro que tem a cabeça de um cão, tipo um dobermann, corpo liso e negro como a dos mamíferos marinhos, com pernas curtas e grossas, que são meio nadadeiras, meio pés, e mãos semelhantes às de humanos, como garras afiadas. – respondi me lembrando da primeira vez que eu vi esse monstro.

– Se eu imaginar o nascimento de algum ser vindo de um cruzamento de um garoto, um dobermann e um leão-marinho seria mais ou menos isso que você quer dizer? – perguntou Leo.

– Exatamente. – falei dando um sorriso de canto me lembrando que foi exatamente essa comparação que eu fiz a alguns anos. – Mas o que um desses estaria fazendo aqui?

– É isso que me intriga. – disse Annabeth abrindo os olhos e olhando para frente. – Ele começou a falar sem parar de como era bom lutar contra os Deuses e servir a Anfitrite e Oceano. Me irritei e o matei e foi ai que eu escutei o barulho da luta de vocês.

"As poucas pessoas que estavam no hotel pareciam que estava em um tipo de transe. Sai dali antes que percebessem e fui até vocês. Depois vocês já sabem o que aconteceu. E quanto a você, Jason, o que aconteceu?"

Piper mordeu o lábio inferir e virou o rosto para a estrada como se ela fosse mais interessante. Eu alternava meu olhar entre a estrada e o retrovisor interno para ver o expressão dele.

– Não sei bem. – disse Jason. – Quando você saiu o cara começou a falar baboseiras e depois de um tempinho você voltou dizendo que já tinha terminado a ligação. Comecei a sentir uma dor na cabeça e não me lembro do que aconteceu depois disso.

"O que lembro depois disso é o grito da Piper e que você e eu estávamos nos beijando, quer dizer aquela garota transformada em você. Minha cabeça estava latejando e eu não conseguia pensar direito, minha visão estava um pouco turva e ainda esta".

Eu senti que ele estava mentindo em alguma coisa e o sorriso de canto que eu vislumbrei de Annabeth só me confirmou isso. Dependendo que parte for essa mentira eu capo esse cara.

– Então, você não se lembra? – perguntou Piper com a voz esperançosa.

– Não. – disse Jason dando de ombros e olhando para a estrada.

– Como ela se transformou em você? – perguntou Leo.

– Ainda não sei bem. – disse Annabeth dando de ombros.

O assunto morreu ai. Ficamos todos em silencio o resto do caminho para Chicago. Annabeth parecia que estava dormindo. Leo com certeza estava dormindo. Piper não fazia nada além de pensar e parecia estar muito nervosa. Jason olhava para estrada e nada mais.

Quando chegamos a Chicago Annabeth pegou seu celular e discou alguma coisa nele e depois digitou algo no GPS do carro. As coordenadas do aeroporto pelo que vi depois. E mais alguns minutos em silencio.

– O avião deles não vai demorar muito para pousar. Pode parar naquela loja ali? – perguntou Annabeth e eu assenti fazendo o que ela pediu. Ela se virando para trás e olhou para os três. – Vou comprar uma blusa nova para você Leo. – disse e saiu do carro.

Leo estava com a sua chamuscada, dai que veio aquele cheiro de queimado, e eu queria saber como ele fez isso, mas deixei para depois. Piper e Jason estavam um pouquinho sujos, mas nada de mais. Sai do carro e tirei a blusa que eu estava e coloquei no porta malas, a camisa do acampamento pelo menos estava limpa, voltei para o carro.

Ninguém falava nada, todos achando qualquer coisa mais interessante do que puxar um papo. Esse silencio estava me deixando nervoso. Annabeth voltou alguns minutos depois e pediu para Leo sair do carro e entregou a blusa nova para ele que se trocou a li mesmo e os depois voltaram para o carro.

– Vamos para o aeroporto. – falou Annabeth colocando seu cinto e eu, mais uma vez, fiz o que ela me pediu.

Isso estava acabando comigo. Desde que saímos Annabeth não dirigiu uma palavra para mim que não fosse importante e essencial. Eu estava odiando tudo isso principalmente porque era minha culpa.

Parei em um sinal vermelho e fiquei com a mão no cambio para trocar de marcha depois que saísse dali. Por segundos minha mão ficou sozinha ali até que eu senti uma mão de Annabeth sobre a minha a apertando levemente e isso foi o suficiente para eu abrir um sorriso. O sinal ficou verde e infelizmente ela soltou minha mão.

Chegamos ao aeroporto e fomos todos para a área de desembarque esperar Damon, Nico, Ashley e Marvin. Fiquei feliz que Annabeth havia pegado em minha mão assim que saímos do carro. Ai me ocorreu uma coisa e puxei Annabeth para mais perto de mim.

– Não vai ter espaço para todo mundo no carro. – falei para ela que assentiu e apontou para um canto do aeroporto e eu sorri. – Carros para alugar.

– Marvin tem carteira de motorista. – disse Annabeth com a voz fraca e suspirou.

– O que foi Annabeth? – perguntei preocupado.

Em vez dela me responder ela me abraçou fortemente e escondeu seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Senti uma coisa molhada tocar a minha pele e sabia que ela estava chorando. Senti meu coração ficar apertado no peito.

– Annabeth me desculp...

Ela me interrompeu com um beijo suave nos lábios e me abraçou de novo. Resolvi ficar quieto e olhei para frente. Pelo canto do olho vi Jason, Piper e Leo um do lado do outro conversando não sei sobre o que.

Passou alguns minutos e eu vi Marvin com Damon no colo e Ashley e Nico vindo logo atrás dele conversando e os dois estavam...

– Nico e Ashley estão abraçados. – falei sorrindo e Annabeth se soltou de mim e olhou para frente e abriu um lindo sorriso. – Ah mais agora ele vai ouvir.

– Até que enfim eles estão juntos. – disse Annabeth suspirando aliviada e olhou para mim seria. – E não pega muito pesado com ele.

– Pode deixar. – falei sorrindo maroto e ela gargalhou. Fiz sinal para Jason, Piper e Leo nos seguirem e fomos em direção aos quatro a nossa frente com os três atrás da gente.

Marvin acenou assim que nos viu e Damon abriu um grande sorriso e se remexeu no colo de Marvin até que ele o colocou no chão. Damon correu como pode até a gente. Claro que Annabeth e eu apertamos o passo para diminuir a distancia e logo Annabeth pegou ele no colo distribuindo um monte de beijo no rosto dele.

Passei meu braço por debaixo do dela para fazer um apoio, afinal ela ainda estava um pouco pálida e parecia cansada. Damon não é mais um bebezinho que pesa alguns quilinhos e poucas gramas.

– Papa. Mama. – disse Damon passando seus bracinhos pelo pescoço de Annabeth depois que a sessão de beijos dela acabou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e depois estendeu os bracinhos para mim.

– Oi garotão. – falei dando um beijo na testa dele e o pegando no colo dando um abraço nele.

Marvin, Ashley e Nico logo chegaram perto da gente. Tanto Annabeth quanto eu lançamos olhares maliciosos para Nico e Ashley que coraram tanto que eu comecei a gargalhar.

– Te foi, papa? – perguntou Damon curioso com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

– Nada não. – falei vendo Nico me fuzilar com os olhos. Isso me deu mais vontade de rir ainda, mas me segurei.

– Esses são Jason, Piper e Leo. – disse Annabeth apontando para cada um que deram um ligeiro aceno com a cabeça. – E esses são Nico, Ashley e Marvin.

– E o bebezinho aqui é o Damon. – falei virando Damon para os três.

De repente Jason cai no chão com a mão na cabeça e gritando. Annabeth soltou um monte de pragas em grego que eu fiquei até assustado. Mas uma palavra dela prendeu minha atenção.

Hera. Ela falou só uma vez, mas foi com tanta raiva que parece que essa raiva passou para mim e eu também fiquei com muita raiva, apesar de não saber porque.

Piper se abaixou ao lado de Jason e tentou fazer ele parar de gritar. A boa noticia é que ele parou de gritar. A má noticia é que ele começou a se contorcer no chão.

– Nocauteia ele. – disse Annabeth para ninguém em especifico.

– Deixa essa comigo. – falei sorrindo de canto e vi Nico arquear uma sobrancelha para mim, mas eu só dei de ombros.

Passei Damon para Ashley que estava mais perto de mim e fui até Jason. Peguei na gola da camisa dele e dei um soco bem forte na cara dele que o fez apagar imediatamente.

– Você não perde uma oportunidade. – soltou Leo deixando Marvin, Ashley e Nico confusos e depois olhou para os lados de cenho franzido. – Porque ninguém reparou nisso tudo? Foi a tal da nevoa?

Annabeth e Marvin soltaram uns palavreados e apontaram para frente. Engoli em seco quando vi para aonde eles estavam apontando.

Três mulheres bem diferentes uma das outras vinha caminhando lentamente em nossa direção com três cães infernais na frente delas e três harpias voando sobre elas. Reconheci as três sentindo um calafrio nas costas. Lâmia, Medusa e Calipso.

Lâmia se arrastava olhando para nos, mas eu tinha certeza que ela estava olhando para Damon no colo de Ashley. Medusa com seu turbante, usando um vestido cobrindo o corpo inteiro e óculos de sol grandes. Calipso estava com um vestido, mas empunhava uma espada.

Vi Annabeth cochichar alguma coisa para Marvin e passar algo para ele que assentiu. Damon estava abraçando Ashley fortemente e apontava para outro lado. Olhei naquela direção e vi mais monstros vindo em nossa direção.

– Estamos cercados. – disse Ashley alternando seu olhar para os dois lados que vinham os monstros.

– Porque eles estão caminhando em vez de estarem correndo atrás da gente? – perguntou Piper ainda abaixada ao lado de Jason.

– Não querem lutar. – respondeu Annabeth. – Caso fizerem isso alguém importante pode morrer e isso eles não querem e também para assustar um pouco. Pegue Jason, Leo.

Sem relutância Leo abaixou ao lado de Jason e com uma ajuda de Piper e colocou em suas costas logo ficando de pé.

–Ora, ora, ora. – começou Medusa quando chegaram perto da gente nos cercando completamente. – Mas o que temos aqui. Dois filhos de Atena. Isso vai ser maravilhoso.

– Quem são vocês? – perguntou Ashley abraçando Damon um pouco mais forte.

– Não interessa. Nos passem o bebê e meu caro irmãozinho para nos que deixaremos todos vocês vivos. – sibilou Lâmia e eu fiquei confuso. O que será que elas queriam comigo e com Damon afinal de contas?

– Claro. – disse Annabeth sorrindo e isso deixou todos confusos.

– Como é que é? – perguntou Ashley sem entender nada. – Vai dar o Damon para essas coisas horrorosas?

Em vez de responder Annabeth piscou para Marvin que tirou um aparelho do bolso e apertou o soltando no chão. Os monstros recuaram para trás urrando.

– Mas vai ter que me matar antes. – disse Annabeth tirando seu pingente e fazendo ele se transformar em um arco.

A confusão começou. Marvin puxou Piper e Leo, com Jason nos ombros, em direção à loja para alugar carros. Enquanto que Annabeth soltou uma flecha em direção as três. Assim que a flecha acertou o chão saiu um tipo de pó dela fazendo todas elas tossirem e os monstros recuarem.

Nico também pegou seu arco e soltou diversas flechas nos outros monstros que estavam meio atordoados ainda. Tirei contracorrente do bolso e a fiz voltar a ser uma espada. As três harpias vieram voando em nossa direção sem um rumo certo e com facilidade acabei com elas.

Annabeth pegou no braço de Ashley e as duas correram para a saída do aeroporto. Nico tirou alguma coisa da sua mochila e soltou no chão. Veio para o meu lado apertando seu relógio fazendo seu escudo aparecer e se abaixou usando o escudo como proteção.

– Annie eu liguei. – gritou ele e Annabeth virou fazendo seu escudo aparecer e se abaixou colocando Ashley atrás dela ficando os três escondidos atrás do escudo. Reparei que Damon ria. Ele adora quando a gente corre com ele no colo.

No segundo seguinte o negocio que o Nico soltou no chão explodiu liberando um monte de dardos em varias direções. Praguejei baixinho e fiz o meu escudo aparecer para não ser mais acertado por esses dardos.

– Podia ter me avisado. – reclamei.

– Você é invulnerável. – disse Nico dando de ombros.

– Mas minhas roupas não são. – retruquei. – Não é só porque Annabeth tem um cartão ilimitado que eu vou gastar que nem louco ou que eu gaste o que não me pertence.

– Desculpa ae. – disse ele dando de ombros mais uma vez.

Quando parou olhamos ao redor e vi que não tinha mais nem um monstro há não ser Medusa, Lâmia e Calipso que de algum jeito pareciam ilesas ao ataque. Tinhas algumas coisas destruídas, pessoas correndo, mas nada muito importante.

– Miseráveis. – gritou Medusa.

– Esta na hora de correr. – disse Nico e nos dois seguimos em direção a onde Annabeth foi.

– Deixei-os. Se formos atrás deles Annabeth pode perde-lo pelo esforço. – ouvi Lâmia dizer e eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida.

Annabeth estava esperando a gente do lado do carro. Ashley e Damon já estavam lá dentro. Nico pulou para o banco de trás enquanto eu e Annabeth sentávamos no banco do motorista e do carona respectivamente.

– Vamos sair logo daqui. – gritou Ashley e isso acabou assustando um pouco Damon. – Desculpa fofinho. – disse embalando Damon para ele se acalmar.

– Mas e os outros? – perguntou Nico olhando para os lados.

– Já estão longe, indo para o local em que eu e Marvin combinamos, agora vai logo Percy antes que cheguem mais monstros e ai não poderemos lutar se nos encurralarem. – disse Annabeth respirando ofegantemente.

Sai derrapando para algum lugar. Que maravilha. Em um único dia fomos atacados três vezes e olha que o dia ainda não acabou e como minha sorte não é nem um pouquinho boa a noite me reservava uma surpresa nada agradável também.

Xxx

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são sempre bem vindos *-* É claro se quiserem manda-los...

Eu estou seriamente pensando em uma coisa que pode ser muito legal que envolve Damon e uma criança proibida, mas eu não vou contar mais nada, pelo menos ainda... ^-^

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	24. 19: Uma Surpresa Daquelas

Oi pessoal. Falo com vocês lá em baixo. É importante.

xxx

_**19 – Uma Surpresa Daquelas**_

Andamos em zig-zag pela cidade por um tempo. Annabeth pediu para fazer isso antes da gente se encontrar com os outros. Reparei que durante esse zig-zag Annabeth jogava umas coisinhas para fora do carro de vez enquanto.

Quando eu perguntei por que ela estava fazendo isso, ela só deu aquele seu sorriso de quando ela esta armando alguma e não me respondeu como geralmente ela fazia nessas horas.

Eu estava ficando com muita fome e não era o único, Nico já estava reclamando, mas Ashley fez ele ficar quietinho e eu não resisti em rir dele.

Tudo bem que ele me ameaçou e lanço diversos olhares mortais para mim, mas eu não podia evitar. Foi muito engraçado ver ele ficar com o rosto todo vermelho quando Ashley cochichou alguma coisa no olvido dele.

Depois de uma hora mais ou menos, Annabeth me pediu para parar em uma lanchonete para podermos almoçar. O que eu fiz de bom grado. Enquanto comíamos Annabeth e eu contamos o que tínhamos feito depois que saímos do acampamento até quando encontramos eles no aeroporto.

– Agora entendi o porquê de você ter ficado tão feliz em fazer a árdua tarefa de apagar o carinho loiro. – disse Nico sorrindo. Annabeth rolou os olhos e fez um comentário, segundo ela, sem importância que eu não precisava saber, pois eu não tinha escutado esse comentário.

Antes de voltarmos para o carro Damon acabou sujando sua fralda e Annabeth foi até o banheiro da lanchonete trocar a fralda dele. Como era Annabeth que iria trocar a fralda dele não demorou muito.

Voltamos para o carro e Annabeth digitou alguma coisa no GPS e pediu para seguir esse caminho. Meia-hora depois estávamos em frente há um hotel. Annabeth disse para mim entrar no estacionamento do hotel a onde ela entregou um cartão para o segurança que nos deixou passar.

Eu não faço mais perguntas de como Annabeth consegue fazer isso de uma hora para outra. Pelo menos para mim isso parece ser feito de uma hora para a outra.

Entrando no estacionamento e logo encontramos Marvin com Leo ao seu lado escorados em uma Mercedes-Benz s350 prata. Marvin fez um sinal para a gente parar na vaga ao lado da que eles estavam.

– Pegamos os três quartos que pediu, Annie. – disse Marvin quando todos estavam saindo do carro. – Um para mim, Jason, Leo e Nico, outro para Ashley e Piper e o terceiro para você, Percy e Damon.

– Valeu, Marvin. – disse Annabeth pegando Damon do colo de Ashley. – Jason já acordou? E cadê a Piper?

– Sim, ele acordou á alguns minutos. – disse Marvin vindo para o meu lado e pegando a mochila de Annabeth. – Belo soco que você deu nele. – falou baixinho só para mim ouvir e eu sorri de canto dando de ombros como se não fosse nada de mais.

– A Piper está com ele no quarto. – respondeu Leo quando Marvin não falou mais nada. – Por quê?

– Pode chamar ela aqui? – perguntou Annabeth. – Preciso conversar com ela.

– Sobre o que? – perguntou Marvin curioso.

– Depois vocês vão saber. – disse Annabeth e se virou para mim. – Pode ficar com o Damon enquanto eu vou conversar com a Piper e a Ashley?

– Eu também? – perguntou Ashley curiosa e Annabeth assentiu.

– É importante. – falou Annabeth olhando para ela que estreitou os olhos desconfiada.

Peguei Damon do colo de Annabeth e passei para Nico que me olhou desconfiado, mas não falou nada. Passei um braço pelo ombro de Annabeth e nos conduzi para nos afastarmos um pouco de nossos amigos.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntei e vi ela morder o lábio inferior e prender o cabelo atrás da orelha, como sempre faz quando esta nervosa. – Annabeth?

– Olha, primeiro eu preciso ter certeza. – disse ela olhando para o chão.

– Ter certeza de que? Me conta. – pedi levantando o rosto de Annabeth com uma mão e fazendo ela me encarar.

– Por favor. Preciso ter certeza primeiro. – pediu ela e eu suspirei derrotado.

– Mas vai me contar ainda hoje, não é? – perguntei passando minha mão livre por sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto de mim.

– Sim. Vou te contar ainda hoje. – disse ela sorrindo passando as mãos pelos meus ombros e acabou com o espaço entre a gente me beijando.

Eu poderia ter ficado assim o resto da minha vida, mas sempre tem alguém para atrapalhar momentos como esse.

– Ecla. – disseram Damon e Nico juntos fazendo todos nos rirmos, menos Leo. Menos o Leo?

– Ué, cadê o Leo? – perguntei olhando para os lados e não o vendo em lugar nem um.

– Ele foi chamar a Piper. – respondeu Marvin.

Passei um braço sobre os ombros de Annabeth e voltamos para perto dos outros. Damon logo esticou os braços em nossa direção sorrindo.

– Poxa Damon. – reclamou Nico olhando magoado para Damon. – Ficou alguns segundos comigo e já quer ir para o colo da sua mãe, magoou.

– Mama, mama. – disse Damon como se isso explicasse tudo fazendo todos nos rimos. Annabeth pegou ele no colo e deu um beijo demorado em sua bochecha.

– Ele é esperto. – disse Marvin sorrindo. – Gosta de ficar no colo de mulheres bonitas.

– E não de emos Caveirinha Junior. – completei a fala de Marvin e Nico fechou a cara emburrado o que fez a gente rir mais ainda.

– Eu. Não. Sou. Emo. E. Eu. Odeio. Esse. Apelido. – disse Nico entre os dentes pausadamente olhando mortalmente para mim. Ele não odeia quando a Ashley chama ele assim.

– Não me olhe assim. Quem te deu esse apelido foi aquela Dracaena lá, não eu. – falei segurando a vontade de voltar a rir.

– Sentiram a minha falta? – perguntou Leo chegando perto da gente junto com a Piper.

– Você não faz ideia. – disse Nico sarcástico ainda emburrado e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

– Ok. – disse Annabeth antes que alguém falasse a coisa errada e o Nico perdesse a cabeça e eu não quero ver Nico perdendo a cabeça. – Vocês vão para dentro do hotel e não arrumem confusão. – disse seria.

– Bamo blinca. – disse Damon sorrindo.

– Podem brincar do que quiseram até a gente voltar, mas só não destrua o hotel e não saiam dele. – disse Annabeth me passando Damon.

– Vocês vão demorar? – perguntei ajeitando Damon em meu colo.

– Espero que não. – disse Annabeth sorrindo de canto. – Vamos meninas, qualquer coisa eu ligo. – disse me dando um selinho e um beijo na testa de Damon. – Chave.

Marvin jogou uma chave para ela que eu acho que é a do carro. Ashley, que deu sua mochila para Nico levar para ela, e Piper deram um tchau para a gente e seguiram Annabeth que entrou dentro da Mercedes. Ficamos olhando até o carro sair da garagem e sumir de vista.

– Vamos ficar aqui até quando? – perguntou Leo. – Elas já foram.

– Ok. – falei dando de ombros e fomos até o elevador.

– Vocês não repararam em nada não? – perguntou Leo levantando um pouco seus braços quando entramos no elevador e olhamos para ele sem entender, menos Marvin que sorriu de lado.

– Não. O que foi? – perguntei olhando para ele atentamente e vi um cinto parecido com aqueles de carpinteiro com um monte de bolsos para por suas ferramentas. – Que cinto é esse?

– Cinto legal. – disse Nico simplesmente.

– Valeu. – disse Leo sorrindo. – Estava naquela mochila. Posso puxar qualquer coisa que eu desejar dele.

– Qualquer coisa? – perguntamos Nico e eu juntos. Leo negou com a cabeça.

– Bom, segundo o papelzinho que veio com ele é limitado. Tem que ser pequenos objetos do cotidiano ou coisa parecida. Itens mágicos, não. Se eu pedir alguma coisa grande ou maior ele demora para atender. – explicou Leo.

– A tá. Muito legal – falamos Nico e eu juntos de novo para o divertimento de Damon que não parava de sorrir.

– Só por curiosidade. – começou Nico olhando para Marvin. – De onde vocês tiraram aquele carro?

– Annabeth reservou ele na loja de aluguel e carros do aeroporto. – disse Marvin dando de ombros e Nico soltou uma "Hã" entendendo o que Marvin havia dito.

Paramos em uma andar e Marvin nos indicou nossos quartos. O dos meninos ficavam do lado das meninas no começo do corredor. O quarto de Annabeth, Damon e o meu ficavam no final do corredor.

Marvin levou a mochila de Annabeth e a de Damon até a porta do quarto e depois se despediu. Resolvi deixar eles descansarem um pouco, eu poderia brincar com Damon sozinho e Damon não reclamou disso.

Olhei para o quarto e vi que ele era simples. Uma cama de casal no centro. Um sofá no canto. Do lado do sofá uma cômoda. Do outro lado do quarto tinha um guarda-roupa e uma outra porta que eu acho que é a do banheiro.

Deixei nossas mochilas em cima do sofá e olhei ao redor não sabendo bem o que eu faria agora. Escutei Damon dar um bocejo e involuntariamente eu também soltei um. Sorri para ele que devolveu o sorriso.

– Vamos dormir um pouco. Depois a gente brinca. – falei e Damon assentiu.

Tirei o meu tênis e os sapatinhos de Damon e deitei na cama colocando Damon do meu lado. Fiz um semicírculo com alguns travesseiros do outro lado dele e em instantes ele já estava dormindo.

Eu não conseguia dormi. Fechava os olhos e a imagem de Annabeth vinha na minha cabeça me deixando preocupado. Fiquei pensando no que Annabeth poderia estar tendo. O que estava acontecendo com ela. Se era grave ou não. Eu já estava quase surtando.

Quando fechei os olhos mais uma vez eu vi Calipso e Lâmia em vez de Annabeth. Abri os olhos assustado e então palavras ecoaram na minha cabeça.

_Em seu estado. _Ouvi a voz de Calipso e ela repetiu isso sem parar. Fechei os olhos com força e ouvi novamente alguém, mas agora era Lâmia. _Annabeth pode perde-lo pelo esforço._

Ouvindo isso uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça, mas tratei logo de dispensá-la. Não era possível que _isso_ estaria acontecendo. Sempre nos protegemos e tomamos cuidado. Realmente aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ela.

Levantei da cama com cuidado para não acordar Damon e fui até a outra porta do quarto e vi que ali realmente era o banheiro. Tinha uma banheira, um box com chuveiro e um armário mais no canto. Fui até a pia e joguei um pouco de agua no rosto e na nuca para refrescar um pouco e acabei me lembrando de uma coisa.

Sai do banheiro e fui até a minha mochila. Revirei ela até achar o que eu procurava bem no fundo dela. A caixinha de veludo que meu pai havia me dado ontem. Eu escondi quando Annabeth não estava olhando, não poderia deixar ela ver, tem que ser uma surpresa, eu acho.

Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e coloquei rapidamente a caixinha no bolso do meu jeans. Olhei para a porta e vi Annabeth parada ainda com a mão na maçaneta olhando para Damon dormindo.

– Annabeth. – chamei ela, mas ela não fez nem um movimento.

Me aproximei dela e toquei seu ombro. Ela deu um pulo para trás e sua mão foi direto para sua cintura, aonde estava escondida sua faca de bronze celestial.

– Que susto Percy. – disse ela colocando a mão sobre o peito esquerdo e respirou fundo.

– Desculpa, mas eu te chamei e você não respondeu. – me desculpei. – O que esta acontecendo Annabeth?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e abanou as mãos fazendo pouco caso. Ela saiu do quarto e fez sinal para alguém. Sai para ver quem era e vi Ashley, que estava no corredor, vir em nossa direção com Nico ao seu lado e os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

– Damon está dormindo. – disse Annabeth assim que os dois chegaram perto da gente. – Vocês dois podem ficar aqui com ele enquanto eu vou conversar com o Percy?

– Claro, Annie. Pode deixar com a gente e pode demorar o tempo que quiser. – disse Ashley fungando. Esperai, fungando?

Só agora, olhando mais atentamente para ela, reparei que os olhos dela estavam levemente vermelhos demonstrando que havia chorado a pouco tempo.

– Vocês está bem, Ashley? – perguntei preocupado e olhei para o Nico que deu de ombros de uma forma sinistra que me fez arquear uma sobrancelha olhando desconfiado para ele.

– Estou bem sim. – disse ela abanando a mão. – Só estou um pouco emocionada. Nada de mais pode ficar tranquilo.

– Mama. – ouvi a voz sonolenta de Damon.

Todos nos olhamos para dentro do quarto e vimos Damon sentado na cama coçando os olhinhos preguiçosamente e soltando um bocejo. Ouvi Ashley soltar um "Ai que fofo, ele é tão lindinho" e um suspiro contente. Nico e eu rolamos os olhos.

Será que quando eu era um bebê me diziam a mesma coisa? Que eu era fofo, lindinho e coisa e tal? Espero que pelo menos minha mãe.

Chacoalhei a cabeça dispersando esse pensamento. Por Poseidon, porque eu estava me perguntando isso? Isso soa tão sem sentido.

– Oi bebê. – disse Annabeth indo até a cama tocando gentilmente na cabeça de Damon fazendo carinho. Damon deu outro bocejo preguiçoso.

– Não blinquei. – disse ele e olhou para mim sorrindo. – Domi junto com o papa. – Sorri de volta para ele. Queria ter tido a sorte de dormir como ele fez.

Olhei para meu relógio de pulso e vi que tinham se passado duas horas. Passei duas horas pensando em uma coisa que não me levou a lugar nem um, mas eu ainda estava preocupado com Annabeth.

– Que tal brincar com a gente? – perguntou Ashley adentrando no quarto e indo até a cama.

– Mama e papa não vão? – perguntou Damon olhando para mim e Annabeth repetidas vezes.

– O papai e a mamãe precisam conversar algo importante. – disse Annabeth e Damon fez biquinho cruzando os braços emburrado.

– Não vamos demorar. – _eu acho_. Completei mentalmente me sentando na cama. Eu não sabia sobre o que Annabeth queria conversar comigo. Podia demorar.

Damon assentiu e Ashley pegou ele no colo e os dois saíram sendo seguidos por Nico. Annabeth trancou a porta do quarto e encostou as costas contra porta olhando nervosamente para mim.

– É tão grave assim? – perguntei me levantando da cama e indo para o seu lado passando minhas mãos pela sua cintura.

– Depende do ponto de vista. – disse ela me abraçando de volta e encostando a cabeça em meu peito. – No meu ponto de vista é bom.

– Hum, e o que seria bom no seu ponto de vista? – perguntei beijando seu pescoço e me afastando um pouco dela para olhar em seus olhos que estavam olhando para mim com expectativa, mas ela ainda demonstrava que estava nervosa.

– No meu ponto de vista? – perguntou ela retoricamente dando sorriso de canto nervoso. – Eu estou gravida.

– Hã, isso. – falei sorrindo, mas meu sorriso morreu quando eu entendi o que ela havia falado e olhei para ela... bem não sei qual era a minha expressão agora porque eu estava bem confuso. – Pode repetir o que você falou?

– Eu estou gravida. – disse ela calmamente me olhando nos olhos.

Ok, esquece aquele negocio que eu pensei que "Realmente aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ela." Porque isso ESTA acontecendo.

Xxx

Espero que alguém tenha gostado...

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Bom, hoje fizeram uma ripagem da minha fic Never Alone. Eu não gostei e fiquei muito chateada. Tudo bem, critica boa ou ruim sempre haverá, mas não precisa esculachar.

Por isso vou ficar um tempo indefinido sem postar. Pode demorar ou não, mas não estou me sentindo bem para escrever. Escrever deveria ser divertido e pra mim agora não esta divertido.

Quem quiser ler essa fic plagio. Plagio sim, copiou a minha fic e depois inseriu sua divertida opinião sobre ela. Esse é o link, tirem os espaços... http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7556161 / 1 / Forever_Alone

Não se esqueçam de agradecer elas por isso. Elas acharam divertido fazer isso. Magoar as pessoas que nem conhece é muito divertido mesmo.

Desculpem meu sarcasmo, mas meu animo não esta lá essas coisas...

Obrigada a quem leu esse capitulo... Volto há postar algum dia... Bjs -.-


	25. 20: Não É Como Eu Queria, Mas Eu Fiz

Oi Pessoal ^-^

Eu ainda estou um pouquinho mal com tudo, mas tudo bem, tendo leitores como vocês anima qualquer autor. Muito obrigada pelo apoio. Vocês são os melhores leitores do mundo.

Bruhh, deixapraquemsabe, BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore e Hikari-Chans2 vocês são meu suporte aqui nesse site, muito obrigada mesmo...

Bom, eu não pretendia postar nada por um tempo, parecia que tudo que eu escrevia era péssimo, mas a Paulinhadcc (do Nyah)disse que o capitulo esta incrível então eu vou posta-lo...

Espero mesmo que esteja bom... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**20 – Não É Como Eu Queria, Mas Eu Fiz**_

Minha cabeça estava girando. Eu não conseguia pensar direito. Varias imagens inundaram minha cabeça, mas nem uma fazia algum sentindo, eram como borrões que eu não conseguia distinguir quais eram as imagens.

Fechei meus olhos com força tentando fazer minha mente trabalhar, mas quanto mais força eu fazia mais confuso tudo ficava e isso estava me irritando. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, dizer alguma coisa. Eu não podia ficar que nem um tonto por muito tempo.

Não sei como fui parar lá, mas senti que estava sentando em alguma coisa que eu acho que era a cama e logo em seguida senti um jato de agua no meu rosto que me fez dar um pulo de susto e ficar de pé olhando estranhamente para Annabeth.

– Você está molhado. – disse Annabeth sorrindo fraco.

– E você esta gravida. – falei e olhei para ela, minha ficha ainda não tinha caído muito bem. – Meus Deuses, você esta gravida, então eu vou ser pai... De novo... Tecnicamente... Praticamente... Eu vou... eu... eu... Eu não sei bem...

– Percy, respira fundo, por favor. – disse Annabeth calmamente tocando gentilmente em meu rosto. – Se acalme, você esta muito agitado.

Olhei nos olhos de Annabeth e vi que eles estavam marejados e seu olhar parecia vazio. Me senti culpado. Falei tantas coisas confusas e nem uma delas serviu para alguma coisa, só para me deixar mais confuso ainda.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos apreciando o carinho que Annabeth fazia em meu rosto. Um sorriso involuntário se abriu em meu rosto pensando em tudo com calma. Não tinha porque eu ficar pirando, isso não ajudaria em nada.

– Eu vou ser pai. – falei sorrindo abrindo os olhos e olhando para Annabeth. Senti meus olhos arderem e uma lagrima escorrer pela minha bochecha.

– Vai sim. – disse Annabeth abrindo um lindo sorriso e ela começou a chorar e não era de tristeza.

– Meus Deuses. – falei a abraçando fortemente pela cintura e a levantando um pouco. – Eu vou ser pai. – gritei girando nos dois em circulo.

Annabeth soltou uma gargalhada muito gostosa de se ouvir e eu a acompanhei não podendo e nem querendo me conter. Caímos juntos na cama, eu por cima dela, e a beijei com paixão.

Não interessa quanto anos temos, ou o que vamos deixar passar por causa disso, ou se esse é o momento certo para isso. Eu não podia estar mais feliz com essa noticia. Ser pai de Damon me mostrou como ser pai é muito gratificante e muito bom.

– Damon vai ganhar um irmãozinho. – falei contra seus lábios e lhe dei mais um selinho.

– Ou uma irmãzinha. – disse Annabeth sorrindo entrelaçando seus dedos no meu cabelo me fazendo um carinho.

– Como isso aconteceu? – perguntei confuso olhando atentamente para ela.

– Como aconteceu? – perguntou ela sorrindo de canto e eu dei um tapa na minha cabeça.

– Não esse como, eu sei desse como. Estou falando do como de como_ isso_ aconteceu. – falei tentando não me enrolar com as palavras. – Sempre tomamos cuidado e tudo mais. Como?

– Bom, eu não sei _esse _como, mas sei que não somos os únicos e isso me preocupa. – respondeu Annabeth.

– Como assim? – perguntei ficando mais confuso ainda. Muita informação para um dia só.

– Bom, não posso falar disso. Não é uma coisa minha para te contar e também tem algumas coisas que eu não posso contar por motivos de sigilo. – disse Annabeth mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para mim com os olhos pidões.

– Não vou insistir nisso. Quando quiser ou puder, me conta. – falei dando um selinho nela. Nos ajeitamos melhor na cama para ficar mais confortável.

– Gostou da noticia? – perguntou Annabeth e eu olhei para ela sem entender. – Sabe, mas um bebê em casa, mais responsabilidades, ainda tem a faculdade...

– Vamos dar um jeito. – falei a interrompendo com um selinho demorado. – Sempre a um jeito para tudo, basta querer.

– Hum, meu namorado esta fazendo frases de efeito agora. – disse Annabeth divertida sorrindo pra mim, ou de mim, prefiro pra mim. Rolei os olhos.

– Tudo bem, vou levar isso como um elogio. – falei e abri um sorriso malicioso. – O que acha de comemorarmos?

– E como seria essa forma de comemoração? – perguntou ela sorrindo maliciosamente também.

– Essa forma aqui. – falei chegando mais perto dela e a beijei com luxuria no qual ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade.

Minhas mãos foram para a sua cintura e as subi por debaixo de sua camisa tocando sua pele macia enquanto eu descia meus lábios pelo seu pescoço fazendo Annabeth soltar suspiros de prazer. Subi os meus lábios até perto de seu ouvido e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha.

As mãos de Annabeth foram para a barra da minha camisa e a puxou para cima tirando minha camisa e a jogando em algum canto. Ela tocou meu peito levemente e foi descendo pelo meu abdômen deixando rastros de fogo por onde sua mão passava.

– Você fica mais musculoso e gostoso a cada dia. – disse ela com a voz rouca e olhou em meus olhos. – Uma grande tentação.

– E você fica mais linda e sexy. – falei roucamente beijando seu pescoço. – Minha linda e sexy.

Annabeth inverteu nossas posições e me beijou selvagemente. Distribuiu beijos pelo meu rosto e desceu começando a beijar meu pescoço. Suas mãos arranhavam de leve por onde passaram me deixando mais louco ainda.

Minhas mãos entraram de baixo da camisa de Annabeth e fui subindo até chegar em seus seios os massageando por cima do sutiã. Annabeth arfou e mordeu meu ombro antes de voltar a me beijar nos lábios e suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos arranhando de leve.

Encontrei o fecho do sutiã e o abri tirando a camisa e o sutiã de Annabeth logo em seguida os jogando para o alto. Passei minhas mãos pelas costas de Annabeth a trazendo de encontro a mim e abocanhei um de seus seios.

Escutei um gemido contido de Annabeth e ela me abraçou me trazendo para mais perto dela. Subi meus lábios para o seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos foram para o cos da calça dela. Inverti nossas posições e fiquei de pé tirando a calça jeans dela junto com seus tênis.

Annabeth se sentou na cama e suas mãos foram para o zíper da minha calça. Ajudei ela a tirar minha calça jeans e voltei para a cama ficando por cima dela. Explorei seu corpo sem pudor assim como ela estava fazendo comigo.

Meu corpo estava pegando fogo. Eu sentia que cada toque de Annabeth deixava rastro de fogo em minha pele que me deixavam mais excitado ainda. Eu não estava mais aguentando esse joguinho.

Tirei as ultimas peças que nos impediam. Eu não me cansava de admirar Annabeth. Ela é muito linda. Suas curvas perfeitas. Seus olhos, agora, escuros de desejo, desejo que ela estava sentindo agora e por mim.

– Vai querer prolongar ainda mais essa tortura? – perguntou Annabeth com a voz rouca e incrivelmente sexy.

Sorri marotamente e a penetrei bem devagar fazendo nos dois gemermos. Annabeth abraçou meus ombros me puxando para mais perto dela e me beijou com voracidade enterrando seus dedos no meu cabelo.

Comecei com movimentos lentos. Nos dois estávamos em perfeita sincronia. Nossos beijos abafando nossos gritos e gemidos. Meu coração estava em disparada. As mãos de Annabeth me arranhavam levemente nas costas aonde percorria sem parar.

A pedido de Annabeth comecei a ir mais rápido em meus movimentos, eu também não estava conseguindo me segurar mais. Senti um prazer indescritível se apoderar de mim me fazendo ir mais rápido, forte e fundo em Annabeth.

Senti que eu estava quase chegando lá e Annabeth também. Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior quando chegou lá e me beijou abafando seu grito. Logo a acompanhei sentindo meu corpo leve, satisfeito.

Nossas respirações estavam ofegantes e ambos tínhamos um sorriso no rosto. Joguei meu corpo para o lado e puxei Annabeth para meus braços a abraçando protetoramente.

– Preciso de um banho. – falou Annabeth sorrindo se levantando.

– Só se eu for junto. – falei sorrindo maliciosamente e Annabeth pegou a minha mão me puxando para o banheiro.

Tomamos um banho bem demorado e proveitoso, se é que me entendem. Sai primeiro que Annabeth do chuveiro e fui para o quarto me trocar. Troquei de roupa e depois fui andando pelo quarto pegando as peças de roupa que Annabeth e eu estávamos usando.

Quando peguei minha calça a caixinha de veludo caiu no chão. Peguei ela com cuidado e fiquei olhando para ela. Sorri de canto. Não era como eu estava pensando que seria e quase nada sai como eu estou pensado.

– Porque não tentar. – falei comigo mesmo.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e eu coloquei a caixinha rapidamente no meu bolso por puro reflexo. Annabeth saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha e olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– O que foi, Cabeça de Alga? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

– Nada. – falei sorrindo também.

Meu único pensamento era como eu iria fazer isso. Annabeth passou por mim indo até a sua mochila pegando sua roupa. Fiquei olhando ela trocar de roupa e pensando em como eu faria para pedir.

Quando Annabeth terminou de se trocar, ela ficou olhando para mim sem entender, confusa. Provavelmente ela não estava lendo os meus pensamentos e eu agradeci por isso. Abri a boca para tentar falar alguma coisa que levasse ao que eu realmente queria, mas nessa hora o toque de um celular soou e Annabeth tirou o aparelho da sua mochila.

– Alo? – atendeu ela ainda olhando para mim. Suspirei frustrado. – Não, tudo bem... Sim, claro... Novidade... Não, vamos indo agora... Que horas são?... Vamos sim, pode pedir... Já vamos, nos de cinco minutos. Tchau.

– Então? – perguntei quando ela desligou.

– Marvin quer conversar, discutir uma estratégia já os planos vão ter que mudar um pouco pela adição de novos membros e também para jantarmos. – respondeu ela guardando o celular na sua mochila.

– Nossa. – falei surpreso. – Já é tão tarde assim?

– Sim, quando eu cheguei era mais de cinco horas. – disse Annabeth dando de ombros.

Não posso acreditar que fiquei tanto tempo pensando. O tempo passou rápido mesmo. Olhei para um relógio que tinha em cima da cômoda e vi que eram quase sete horas.

Com a ajuda de Annabeth terminamos de arrumar nossas coisas e já estávamos saindo do quarto para ir até o quarto dos meninos, a onde Annabeth me falou que estavam todos a nossa espera, quando segurei o braço de Annabeth que me olhou interrogativamente.

– O que foi Percy? – perguntou Annabeth tocando gentilmente o meu rosto. – Você esta agindo estranho é por causa da gravidez?

– Aproposito, obrigado. – falei sorrindo dando um suave beijo em seus lábios. – Sei que nem tudo esta acontecendo como queremos e esta até rápido de mais as coisas, mas estou muito feliz com a gravidez.

– Então o que foi, Cabeça de Alga? – perguntou Annabeth mordendo o lábio inferior. – Porque esta assim? Parece nervoso.

– Hum, só por curiosidade, porque não esta lendo meus pensamentos? – perguntei curioso, afinal ela estava curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo comigo e para saber ela só teria que ler meus pensamentos, um pouco confusos.

– Privacidade. – disse ela sorrindo. – Não é justo eu ficar lendo seus pensamentos o tempo todo. Além de ser cansativo, isso não é certo.

– Valeu. – falei sorrindo e pigarreie limpando a garganta. – Então continuando, eu vou apressar um pouco as coisas, mais ainda.

– Como assim, Cabeça de Alga? – perguntou Annabeth divertida.

Peguei a mão direita de Annabeth, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo antes de abrir os olhos e encarar Annabeth. Podia perceber que ela estava louca para saber o que eu estava querendo fazer e agradecia mais uma vez por ela não estar lendo meus pensamentos.

– Annabeth Chase... – comecei colocando a mão no bolso e me ajoelhei na frente dela. Tirei a caixinha do bolso e Annabeth olhou para mim sem acreditar que eu ia fazer isso. – Aceita se casar comigo?

Abri a caixinha revelando o anel que jazia dentro. Feito em ouro branco com um diamante encrustado. Não é lá essas coisas. Era bem simples na verdade. Eu não queria um anel extravagante.

Olhos de Annabeth se arregalaram e ela abria a boca diversas vezes, mas nada saia. Ela olhava para mim e para o anel repetidas vezes e isso estava me deixando nervoso então resolvi acabar com esse silencio.

– Já estava algum tempo pensando em como fazer o pedido. – falei.

Sentia minhas mãos suadas e que eu já estava suando frio com o meu nervosismo. Annabeth olhou para mim e vi que seus olhos estavam brilhando.

– Percy...

– Eu sei que pode ser precipitado e tudo mais. Mas não estou fazendo isso porque você esta gravida, só para deixar claro. Já estou com isso na cabeça há algum tempo, mas não sabia como fazer, até pedi para Rachel me dar uma ajuda e até que tivemos uma boa ideia, que eu não vou poder usar. Enfim, não esta como eu pensei que seria, mas achei que seria a hora certa, mas...

– Percy? – chamou Annabeth me interrompendo e eu voltei a respirar. Tinha falado tudo aquilo em um folego só, não sabia como, mas tinha.

– Sim? – perguntei olhando para ela com expectativa.

– Cala a boca. – disse ela divertida se abaixando, ficando de joelhos também.

Não deu tempo de eu ter qualquer reação. Annabeth envolveu seus braços sobre os meus ombros e me puxou para um maravilhoso beijo que eu não queria que acabasse, mas precisamos respirar para viver, fazer o que.

– Isso foi um sim? – perguntei ofegantemente sorrindo feito um bobo.

– Não. – disse Annabeth para meu espanto. Ela riu e me dei um selinho demorado. – Isso foi um com certeza, Cabeça de Alga.

Meu sorriso voltou e a beijei de novo. Depois do beijo coloquei o anel em seu dedo anelar direito junto da nossa aliança de compromisso. Dei um beijo em cima do anel quando havia terminado de colocar.

– É lindo, Percy. – disse Annabeth com lagrimas nos olhos olhando para o anel em seu dedo.

– Não é lá essas coisas, mas...

– Mas é lindo do mesmo jeito. – disse ela me interrompendo e me dando mais um beijo. – Agora temos que ir.

– Serio? – perguntei tristemente. – Sabe Sabidinha, poderíamos voltar para a cama e comemorar mais essa maravilhosa noticia.

– Tentação. – disse Annabeth se levantando sorrindo. – Mas os outros estão esperando a gente. Precisamos mesmo ir.

– Tudo bem, mas temos que comemorar depois. – falei me levantando e dando um forte abraço nela que devolveu o abraço.

– Com certeza, depois nos vamos. – disse ela dando um beijo no meu pescoço.

Trancamos a porta do quarto e fomos até o quarto dos meninos. O sorriso bobo não sai de meus lábios. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, espero que nada estrague essa felicidade.

Mas, como sempre, sempre tem alguma coisa para atrapalhar.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...

Reviews são sempre bem vindos, se quiserem é claro...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram e pelo apoio de vocês... Bjs ^.^


	26. 21: Faço Uma Coisa Que Não É Muito Acons

Oi pessoal ^-^ Espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**21 – Faço Uma Coisa Que Não É Muito Aconselhável **_

Bati na porta do quarto que era a onde os meninos iriam dormir e Ashley abriu a porta risonha. Quando ela viu que era Annabeth e eu seu sorriso morreu e ela fez um bico muito engraçado e cruzou os braços.

– Poxa, são só vocês. – reclamou ela sem desfazer o bico.

– Nossa, é muito bom te ver também. – falei sarcástico e ela me mostrou a língua infantilmente.

– Estávamos esperando a comida e não vocês. – disse ela descruzando os braços.

– Deveríamos estar no quarto comemorando em vez de estar aqui. Eles nem querem nossa presença. – falei olhando para Annabeth que sorriu de canto.

– Comemorando o que? – perguntou Ashley curiosa, mas de repente seus olhos brilharam e ela olhou para Annabeth sorrindo. – Você contou pra ele mesmo? – Ashley estava quicando no lugar em expectativa.

– Você não ia me contar? – perguntei olhando com os olhos semicerrados para Annabeth que riu de minha expressão.

– Claro que eu ia. – respondeu Annabeth me dando um leve tapa no meu braço.

– Que bom. – falei e olhei para Ashley. – Porque você perguntou isso então?

– Sei lá. – disse ela dando de ombros. – Não sabia se ela ia te contar ou não. Ela estava um pouco nervosa quando leu o exame.

– Então foi isso que vocês foram fazer quando saíram. Fazer o exame? – perguntei e as duas assentiram e rolaram os olhos em uma sincronia bem estranha.

– E também para ter uma conversa com a Piper. – disse Annabeth. – Ela precisava saber de algumas coisas e ela também precisava pensar sem ter um monte de gente ao lado dela.

– Ei, o que estão fazendo ai fora e porque estão demorando tanto ai? – perguntou Nico aparecendo ao lado de Ashley.

– Conversando e Ashley não nos convidou para entrar. – respondi fingindo estar magoado com a Ashley.

– Não foi bem assim. – disse ela fazendo bico de novo. – A gente começou a conversar e eu não me lembrei de convidar vocês para entrarem.

O som do elevador chamou nossa atenção. Olhei para ele e vi a porta se abrindo. Dentro do elevador estava um cara com umas sete caixas de pizzas em uma mão e uma sacola com o que eu acho ser refrigerante na outra.

– As pizzas chegaram. – gritou Nico para dentro do quarto. Ouvi os outros dentro do quarto comemorarem e em segundos eles estavam na porta, menos Jason e Damon.

– Ei, eram vocês que estavam ai. – disse Leo quando viu Annabeth e eu.

– Pois é. – falei tentando não soar irônico. Leo é impagável. Cada coisa que ele fala.

– Com licença. Foi desse quarto que pediram as pizzas? – perguntou o entregador chegando perto da gente. – É que não dá para ver o numero da porta com tantas pessoas na frente.

– É aqui sim. – disse Leo sorrindo. – Estou com muita fome.

Eu e Annabeth nos afastamos um pouco enquanto que os outros pegavam as pizzas e o refrigerante e voltaram para o quarto. Marvin pagou as pizzas e o cara foi embora, não sem antes olhar desconfiado para todos nos.

– Cara estranho. – comentou Marvin e depois deu de ombros. – Hora de comer. Vamos? Entrem.

– Até que enfim alguém nos convidou para entrar. – falei de forma dramática fazendo Marvin e Annabeth rirem.

– Eu já falei que eu tinha me esquecido. – gritou Ashley de dentro do quarto.

Entramos no quarto e vi que ele era igual ao nosso. Só que ele era maior e tinha uma cama de casal e duas de solteiro em vez de somente a de casal do nosso. Nico, Ashley, Leo e Piper colocaram as coisas em cima da cômoda e junto com a sacola de refrigerantes tinha copos plásticos.

Jason e Damon estavam na cama de casal brincando. Damon tentava pegar sua águia de pelúcia, o único brinquedo que ele poderia trazer, mas sempre que chegava perto Jason puxava ela para cima afastando dele.

– Damon não se cansa dessa brincadeira. – comentou Marvin sorrindo.

– Achei que o brinquedo estava na mochila dele. – falei sem entender.

– Estava, só que eu usei ele no avião para distrair Damon e acabou que o bichinho ficou na minha mochila depois. – explicou Marvin.

Assim que Jason viu a gente ele falou algo para Damon que olhou para nos sorrindo e estendeu seus bracinhos em nossa direção. Fui para o sofá enquanto que Annabeth foi sorrindo até Damon e o pegou no colo.

– Ei que ve a mana. – disse Damon apontando para Jason que sorriu timidamente quando Annabeth se sentou e colocou Damon sentado no meio de nos dois.

– Como assim? – perguntei não entendo bem o que ele estava falando.

– Ele esta falando da Thalia. – disse Nico me estendendo um copo de Coca-Cola. – Damon falou da Thalia e Jason ficou curioso em relação a ela.

– Parece que o nome dela lhe é familiar. – continuou Marvin abrindo uma caixa de pizza. – Essa é de mozarela, vão querer?

– Primeiro. – disse Annabeth fechando a tampa da caixa. – Todo mundo já lavou as mãos?

Todos trocaram olhares meio nervosos e Annabeth começou a rir da nossa cara. Depois que todos nos lavarmos as mãos enfim podemos começar a comer.

Damon se lambuzava com o único pedaço de pizza que ele poderia comer, Annabeth não deixou ele comer mais do que isso porque poderia lhe fazer mal, e comer que é bom nada, ele só se lambuzou. Depois Annabeth iria dar uma mamadeira para ele então tudo bem.

Achei que Annabeth iria passar mal e começar a vomitar. Sempre ouvi que mulheres grávidas passavam mal o tempo todo, mas Annabeth disse que estava tudo bem com ela e ela até comeu mais do que de costume. O que eu achei bom, afinal ela esta comendo por dois agora.

Contamos mais um pouco sobre o acampamento meio-sangue para Jason, Piper e Leo. Leo ficou interessado quando comentamos sobre o Antigo guardião, o Dragão de Bronze celestial que o chalé de Hefesto construiu há alguns anos atrás para proteger o acampamento antes do pinheiro de Thalia, antes do acampamento ter fronteiras magicas para manter monstros afastados.

Depois da aventura que Annabeth, Beckendorf, Silena e eu tivemos com ele há alguns anos o Dragão ainda estava em ativa e ajudava a proteger o acampamento, mas ele era muito imprevisível.

– Bom, qual vai ser o novo plano agora? – perguntou Marvin olhando para Annabeth que olhou para Jason.

– Vamos explicar algumas coisas primeiro. – começou Annabeth cautelosa. – Tem uma profecia, nela diz que um filho de Zeus terá que ser uma das escolhas para ir à missão se não, não encontraremos aquilo que procuramos.

– O único filho de Zeus que sabíamos que existia é Damon, mas ele é só um bebê não tinha como essa profecia estar falando sobre ele. – continuou Marvin.

– Então, tinha que ser outro filho de Zeus. – terminou Annabeth e ela fez uma careta se lembrando de alguma coisa.

– Ok e o que isso tem haver com a gente? – perguntou Leo e pontou para ele mesmo e para Jason. – Por um acaso um de nos dois é filho de Zeus?

– Sim. – respondeu Annabeth.

– Beleza. – disse Leo assentindo e fazendo joia com as duas mãos. – Sou eu por algum acaso?

– Não é você, Leo. – disse Jason encarando Annabeth. – Eu sou o filho de Júpiter.

– Você usa muitos termos romanos. – disse Annabeth olhando intrigada para Jason que só deu de ombros franzindo o cenho.

– Espero um pouco. – pediu Piper olhando para Jason. – Se lembrou de alguma coisa?

– Bom, não sei bem. Eu só sei que eu sou o filho de Júpiter, ou Zeus se preferirem. – respondeu Jason parecendo um pouco confuso.

– E como você sabe disso, Annabeth? E o que você quer exatamente? – perguntou Piper encarando Annabeth.

– Como eu sei? Me contaram, só isso. – respondeu Annabeth. – O que eu quero eu já contei para vocês. Quero proteger o meu filho.

Todos ficaram em silencio pensando em tudo isso. Damon estava quase dormindo no colo de Nico que estava sentado no chão ao lado de Ashley. Ele foi para lá para não sujar o sofá já que ele queria comer sozinho e sobrou para o Nico que preferiu ficar com ele no colo.

– Olha, eu estou bem confuso agora. – comentou Leo acabando com o silencio. – Jason é filho de Zeus, Júpiter sei lá o nome do velho, mas o que isso tem haver realmente?

– Ela quer que eu vá nessa missão no lugar de Damon. – disse Jason sorrindo. – Como ela disse, essa missão tem haver com um filho de Zeus e convenhamos, um bebê não tem chance alguma com tantos monstros assim por ai. Encontrando outro filho de Zeus, ela pode manter Damon afastado de tudo isso.

– Mas você nem perguntou se o cara queria entrar nessa parada. – falou Leo.

– Por bem ou por mal ela iria me convencer a ir, mas de um jeito ou de outro eu tenho que ir nessa missão. – disse Jason serio.

– Você não pode decidir isso. – disse Piper olhando acusadoramente para Annabeth.

– Tudo bem. – disse Jason e Piper olhou estranhamente para ele. – Essa profecia falava de mim mesmo e também, bom, você sabe não é, Annabeth?

– Sim. – disse Annabeth por entre os dentes.

– Você sabe o que? – perguntamos Marvin, Nico, Ashley e eu juntos.

– Nada que eu posso contar para vocês. – disse Annabeth vagamente fazendo nos quatro bufarmos frustrado. Porque ela tem que ser tão misteriosa em quase todos os assuntos? E ainda saber guardar muito bem um segredo?

– Então, o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Piper parecendo chateada. – Não vou deixar Jason aqui com vocês, sem ofensas.

– Sem problema. – disse Annabeth. – Então você vai com a gente na missão?

– Sim. – disse Piper decidida e Leo levantou a mão imediatamente.

– Eu também vou. – disse ele. – Jason é meu amigo e eu não vou deixa-lo só nessa.

– Mas a missão diz só três meio-sangues e eles são, pelo que posso ver agora, eu, Marvin e Jason. – disse Ashley olhando intrigada para Annabeth.

– _Amigos no caminho encontraram que lhes de muita ajuda serão._ – recitou Annabeth uma pequena parte da profecia.

– Certo. – disse Marvin. – Achei que os amigos seriam você e o Percy.

– Bom, a gente também vai ajudar. – disse Annabeth. – Nico volta para o acampamento com Damon como já havíamos planejado, só precisamos planejar uma forma de proteger Piper e Leo já que nem um dos dois não têm treinamento para se defenderem, porque esses dois não vão deixar Jason sozinho como percebemos, só se...

– Espera um pouco ai. – falei compreendendo algumas coisas interrompendo Annabeth e apontei para ela. – Você não vai com a gente. Você vai voltar junto com o Nico e o Damon. – disse com um certo tom de autoridade que vi que irritou completamente Annabeth.

– É claro que eu vou com vocês. Vocês precisam de mim. – disse ela exaltada, mas mantendo sua voz baixa. Percebi que ela não queria gritar comigo para não acordar Damon que finalmente se deixou levar pelo cansaço e estava dormindo no colo de Nico.

– Não, você não vai. Você esta gravida, nem pensar que eu vou deixar você ir a um lugar perigoso a onde esta essa tal de arma. Você se lembra do que o Neal disse.– contrapus e Annabeth bufou.

– Ela esta gravida? – ouvi Leo perguntar.

– E dai, Percy? Não tem problema nem um. Gravidez não é nem um tipo de doença que eu tenha que ficar confinada em um lugar sem fazer nada. – disse ela entre os dentes se levantando.

– Eu não vou deixar você ir e ponto. É perigoso. – falei tentando não gritar e me levantando também.

– Vocês precisam de mim. – disse ela com raiva.

– Não, não precisamos. – falei. O quarto ficou estranhamente silencioso. – Ashley, Marvin, Jason e eu sabemos lutar muito bem. Você e Marvin podem pensar em um plano para que somente nos quatro poderemos dar um jeito de proteger Piper e Leo, mas você não vai com a gente.

– Eu não vou para o acampamento. Isso é ridículo. Eu sei me defender muito bem e você sabe disso. – disse Annabeth. Seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente, mas estranhamente eu não estava intimidado com isso. Orgulhosa.

– Então é isso? Por causa do seu orgulho bobo você vai colocar a sua vida e a vida do nosso filho em perigo? – perguntei e vi as mãos de Annabeth se fecharem em punho, seu rosto ganhou uma tonalidade de vermelho que mostrava que ela estava furiosa comigo e queria me dar uma bela de uma surra.

Annabeth não falou nada, o que de certa forma me deixou contente. Isso queria dizer que eu estava certo e que é uma coisa muito rara deixar Annabeth sem fala. Mas Annabeth ainda me encarava com raiva. No quarto parecia que todos tinham até parado de respirar de tão silencioso que estava.

– Então, vocês tem uma foto dessa Thalia ai com vocês? – perguntou Jason meio desconfortável acabando com o silencio e me fazendo olhar para ele.

Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ele e com Annabeth também. Eu queria ter o poder de Annabeth de ler os pensamentos. Algumas coisas seriam bem mais fáceis.

Olhei para Annabeth e vi que ela estava com os olhos fechados respirando calmamente tentando se acalmar. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou Jason com uma cara engraçada de confusa.

– Eu tenho, mas está no meu celular. – disse Annabeth pegando Damon do colo de Nico e acabou acordando ele. – Vou dar um banho nesse lambuzado aqui e volto. – Damon riu ainda meio sonolento quando Annabeth fez cosquinhas na barriga dele.

– Certo. – disse Ashley se levantando do chão e foi até ao lado da cama de casal e pegou uma sacola branca escrita farmácia. – Aqui estão as coisas que compramos e o exame.

– Obrigada. – disse Annabeth indo pegar a sacola, mas eu fui mais rápido e peguei a sacola.

– Eu levo. – falei passando um braço sobre os ombros de Annabeth, que por algum motivo não fez nem uma menção de se afastar de mim, e a conduzi até a porta do quarto.

Saímos do quarto em completo silencio. Ouvi os outros murmurarem alguma coisa, mas não dei bola. Eu estava mais preocupado com o que Annabeth poderia fazer agora. Entramos no nosso quarto em silencio. Damon olhava estranhamente para Annabeth e para mim.

– O te foi? – perguntou ele.

– Nada não filhinho. – disse Annabeth sorrindo para ele. – Vamos lá tomar um banho porque você esta precisando seu sujinho.

Damon riu e Annabeth foi até o sofá pegando a mochila dele e tirou um pequeno kit de lá que ela colocou com coisas essências para Damon. Sabe, escova de dente bem pequenininha para os quatro dentinhos dele, uma pasta de dente para bebês da idade dele, um shampoo e mais algumas outras coisas.

– Annabeth? – chamei ela que parou antes de entrar no banheiro. – Olha eu...

– Conversamos depois. – disse ela olhando para mim me interrompendo e eu assenti. – Pode separar uma roupa para ele?

– Claro. – falei sorrindo fraco vendo ela entrar e fechar a porta. Sentei no sofá e fiquei olhando para a porta. – Que maravilha. – comentei irônico.

Xxx

Então? Gostaram do capitulo?

Reviews são sempre bem vindos. É claro, se vocês quiserem mandar...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	27. 22: Coisas Estranhas Acontecem

Oi pessoal ^-^ Espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**21 – Coisas Estranhas Acontecem**_

Em mais ou menos quarenta minutos já estávamos de volta ao quarto dos meninos. Annabeth e eu não conversamos muito somente comentávamos quando Damon falava alguma coisa para não deixar ele mais triste. Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado.

Assim que chegamos ao quarto Annabeth embalou Damon até que ele dormiu e o colocou na cama de casal. Annabeth, Ashley e eu nós sentamos no sofá enquanto que os outros sentaram no chão.

– Essa aqui é a Thalia. – disse Annabeth estendendo seu celular para Jason a onde tinha uma foto da Annabeth junto com Thalia e com Damon, que estava no colo de Thalia, no visor do aparelho.

Jason pegou o celular com cuidado e ficou olhando para a foto com a testa franzida. Ele parecia estar se esforçando para lembrar-se de alguma coisa.

– Então, conhece essa Thalia? – perguntou Nico depois de um tempo.

Annabeth olhava atentamente para Jason, o que será que ela estava vendo da cabeça dele? Jason desviou os olhos da foto e encarou Nico.

– Eu, sinceramente, não sei. – disse Jason. – Parece importante, mas eu não sei por quê.

– Grande. – disse Nico sarcástico e Ashley olhou atravessado para ele que se encolhei um pouco. – Desculpa. – murmurou ele baixinho e eu quase ri da situação. Quase, porque a minha estava bem mais ameaçadora do que a dele.

– Parece como naqueles momentos em que você quer se lembrar de uma coisa que é importante, mas nada lhe vem na cabeça. – disse Leo fazendo uma careta. – Até hoje eu não lembro aonde eu coloquei aquela ferramenta.

– Certo, Leo. – disse Piper olhando reprovadora mente para Leo.

– O que? Aquela ferramenta era muito importante para mim. – disse Leo se justificando.

– O que foi que aconteceu com a Thalia? – perguntou Jason olhando para Annabeth não dando importância para a conversa entre Leo e Piper.

– Ah, ela esta bem. – respondeu Annabeth. – Ela se tornou uma Caçadora de Ártemis, uma das ajudantes dela. Elas percorrem o país matando monstros. Não a vemos frequentemente, só quando ela visita Damon, ou quando Ártemis deixa suas Caçadoras ficarem no Acampamento o que pode ser bem raro.

– E sempre que elas ficam lá acontece um Caça Bandeiras especial. Campistas contra as Caçadoras. – completei animado me lembrando das duas vezes que eu enfrentei as Caçadoras no jogo.

– Deve ser muito legal esse jogo de Caça Bandeira. – disse Leo. – Vocês ficam sempre animados quando falam dele.

– Você não faz ideia. – disse Nico sorrindo de canto.

Jason olhou novamente a foto de Thalia no celular. Todos estavam encarando Jason, mas a única que poderia saber o que se passava na cabeça dele era Annabeth e ela estava com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

– Quantos anos ela tem agora? – perguntou Jason depois de um tempo.

– Difícil dizer. – respondeu Annabeth dando de ombros. – Ela foi uma arvore por muito tempo. Agora ela é imortal.

– O que? – disse Jason fazendo uma careta engraçada fazendo todos nos rirmos menos Annabeth.

– Baixo. – disse Annabeth repreendendo a gente. – Damon esta dormindo.

–Opa. – disse Leo tampando a boca com a mão.

– Te respondendo e só para deixar claro. – começou Annabeth fazendo todos nos olharmos para ela. – Não se preocupe. Isso não é algo que todas as crianças de Zeus passam. É uma longa história, mas... ela esteve fora de missão por um longo tempo. Se ela envelhecesse regularmente ela estaria nos seus vinte e dois anos agora, mas ela ainda parece a mesma da foto, como se tivesse aproximadamente quinze ou dezesseis.

– Hum. Qual é o sobrenome dela? – perguntou Jason fazendo nós, menos Jason, Piper e Leo, ficarmos um pouco desconfortáveis.

– Thalia me da medo. – murmurou Marvin fazendo Nico abrir um sorriso de canto debochado.

Em uma das visitas de Thalia, Marvin estava no apartamento com a gente, tínhamos um trabalho em equipe da escola para entregar, e Marvin perguntou para Thalia o sobrenome dela porque ele nunca tinha ouvido. Resultado, ele levou um belo de um choque dela.

– Ela não usa um sobrenome, mesmo. Se ela tivesse, ela usaria o da mãe, mas elas não conviveram. Thalia fugiu quando era muito nova. – disse Annabeth. – Grace. Thalia Grace.

Jason ficou paralisado. O celular escorregou por sua mão e se não fosse por Pipre que estava ao seu lado ele teria caído no chão.

– Você esta bem? – perguntou Piper afagando o ombro dele.

Annabeth ficou pálida ao meu lado murmurando alguma coisa como "Não pode ser é impossível" e se ajoelhou ao lado de Jason e tocou seu ombro dando um leve chacoalham nele.

– O que é? – perguntaram Ashley e Piper juntas. Piper parecia aflita.

Damon acordou e começou a chorar fazendo a gente olhar para a cama. Annabeth olhou para Nico que assentiu e foi até a cama pegando Damon com cuidado.

– Calma, garotão. – disse Nico indo para a porta do quarto.

– Ashley vai junto. Fiquem no nosso quarto. – falei estendendo a chave para ela. Nico, Ashley e Damon saíram do quarto ainda dava para ouvir Damon chorando no corredor. Não gosto quando ele chora.

– Você tem que jurar não contar para ninguém. – pediu Jason seriamente olhando para Annabeth fazendo Marvin e eu darmos um pequeno pulo de susto.

– Jason...

– Jure. – insistiu ele interrompendo Annabeth. – Até descobrirmos o que realmente esta acontecendo, o que tudo significa. Você tem que manter em segredo.

– Do que vocês dois estão falando? – perguntei me postando ao lado de Annabeth.

Annabeth hesitou. Ela estava pensando no que quer que seja que Jason estava pensando. Eu sabia que Annabeth juraria, o assunto parecia delicado demais.

– Está bem. – disse Annabeth por fim. – Até você me dizer que eu posso, eu não vou contar a ninguém. Eu juro pelo Rio Estige.

– Mas o que esta acontecendo? –perguntou Marvin olhando alternadamente de Annabeth para Jason assim como Piper e Leo estavam fazendo.

– Vamos deixar isso pra lá. – disse Annabeth me puxando de volta para o sofá.

– Você se lembrou de alguma coisa? – perguntou Piper e Jason assentiu de leve.

– Não pode nós contar isso? – perguntou Leo e Jason negou com a cabeça. – Magoou. Porque não pode?

– Eu preciso ter certeza do que esta acontecendo. – disse Jason parecendo confuso com suas próprias palavras. – É muito confuso.

– Se é assim então. – disse Leo dando de ombros e estendeu a mão em direção a Piper. – Deixa eu ver essa foto dessa Thalia.

– Depois, Leo. – disse Annabeth sendo mais rápida e pegando seu celular da mão de Piper. – Temos que fazer uma estratégia para amanha.

– Annabeth. – chamei inseguro, afinal vou tocar em um assunto delicado e até perigoso. – A gente poderia conversar um pouco? Por favor.

– Não. – disse ela rapidamente fazendo todos prenderem a respiração, inclusive eu. – Não precisa me falar nada, você tem razão no que disse. Vamos fazer esse plano sem mim. Vou voltar com o Nico e com o Damon para o acampamento.

Eu, sinceramente, não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Annabeth vai fazer o que eu pedi e ainda por cima ela esta deixando seu orgulho de lado?

– Meus Deuses. – soltei sem querer e Annabeth riu.

– Eu sei. – disse ela de forma divertida. – Eu também estou surpresa com isso, mas você tem razão. Tenho que pensar no nosso filho antes de mim.

–Agora estou orgulhoso de você. – falei dando um leve beijo em seus lábios e a abraçando fortemente. Ouvi os outros rirem.

– Dou uma dica. – começou Marvin fazendo todos olharem para ele. – Uma cena dessas é muito rara de se acontecer.

– O dois se beijarem e se abraçarem depois? – perguntou Leo confuso e Piper deu um leve tapa na cabeça dele. – Ai.

– Não. – disse Marvin segurando a vontade de rir. – Percy ter razão em alguma coisa.

E como sempre todo mundo riu de mim. Fala serio. Eu sei que eu ter razão em alguma coisa pode ser difícil, mas não precisavam me lembrar disso o tempo todo.

– Mas, Percy esta certo e eu fico feliz em ver que escutou ele, Annie. – disse Marvin depois de parar de rir e sorriu amigavelmente para mim. – Desculpa a brincadeira.

– Tudo bem. – falei dando de ombros. Um dia isso para, eu acho. Tenho esperança de que vai parar algum dia. – Mas você vai mesmo voltar para o acampamento junto com Nico e Damon, não é? Não esta planejando nada sobre isso. – olhei seriamente para Annabeth.

– Sim, Percy. – disse ela sustentando meu olhar. – Eu vou para o acampamento. O único plano que vou fazer agora é esse para ajudar vocês.

– Não vai armar nada mesmo? – perguntei olhando desconfiado para ela.

– Percy. – disse ela de forma reprovadora mente e rolou os olhos. – Confie em mim.

– Eu confio. Foi só para confirmar. – falei levantando as mãos em forma de rendição. O que eu não confirmei nada, mas eu ainda estava com um pé atrás com toda essa situação estranha.

– Vocês são estranhos. – comentou Leo e eu segurei a voltada de rir. Se a gente era estranho imagina o Leo?

– Então, qual vai ser esse plano? – perguntou Jason mudando de assunto que na verdade era o assunto principal e Piper se remexeu desconfortavelmente.

– Antes, eu queria dizer uma coisa. – disse ela olhando para o chão.

– Você tem certeza? – perguntou Annabeth olhando para Piper que assentiu ainda olhando para o chão.

– Sim. Eu não quero esconder mais nada de vocês. – disse Piper.

– O que foi que a maioria das pessoas aqui presente perderam? –perguntou Leo olhando para Piper.

– Pode contar o que for, Piper. – disse Jason tocando levemente no braço de Piper e reparei que ela ficou um pouco corada com isso.

– Meu pai foi sequestrado. – disse Piper rapidamente que eu demorei um pouco para entender e isso me trouxe uma lembrança nada agradável.

Minha mãe sendo pega pelo Minotauro e depois se dissolvendo diante de mim, fundindo-se em luz como uma projeção holográfica depois do Minotauro fechar seus punhos em volta do pescoço dela.

Até o encontro que Annabeth, Grover e eu tivemos com Ares eu achei que minha mãe estava morta, mas descobri que ela estava sendo feita de refém por Hades e isso me deixou de certa forma feliz por ela estar viva, mas triste por ela estar sendo feita refém por minha culpa.

– Como assim, seu pai foi sequestrado? – perguntou Leo meio exaltado.

– Três noites antes da ida ao Grand Canyon eu tive uma visão em um sonho. Um homem me dizendo que meu pai havia sido sequestrado. Ele me disse que eu deveria cooperar, ou meu pai seria morto. – disse Piper mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Quem é esse homem? – perguntei olhando mais atentamente para ela. Pessoas falando na sua cabeça através de sonhos e pela expressão dela não era boa coisa.

– Eu não sabia quem era. Só quando contei e mostrei tudo para Annabeth que ela me disse quem era esse homem. – disse Piper trocando olhares com Annabeth.

– Quem seria? – incentivou Leo gesticulando com as mãos.

– Oceano. – disse Piper e eu olhei para Annabeth espantado.

– Verdade. É a mesma pessoa do seu sonho. – disse Annabeth seriamente. Isso é mal, muito mal. – Me lembro perfeitamente dele. É ele.

– Continue, Piper. O que mais aconteceu? – perguntou Jason curioso.

– Annabeth me emprestou o celular dela e eu tentei falar com meu pai, mas só que não foi a assistente pessoal dele quem atendeu. Foi... – Piper olhou para Annabeth que assentiu.

– Foi Anfitrite. – continuou Annabeth.

– Essa não é aquela mulher peixe esposa do seu pai? – perguntou Leo olhando para mim e um raio cortou o céu tão forte que fez tudo tremer. – Uou, o que foi isso?

– Se eu fosse você não falava mais isso. – adverti olhando seriamente para ele. – Isso só foi um aviso. Meu pai não tem mais nada haver com ela.

– Espera um pouco. – disse Jason levantando as mãos. – Podem explicar esse lance de Oceano e Anfitrite para a gente.

Annabeth bateu a mão na testa e se repreendeu em grego. Contamos varias coisas para eles, mas não contamos nada sobre o que Anfitrite e Oceano estavam fazendo.

– Pequeno detalhe. – tentei reconfortar Annabeth que suspirou frustrada.

Contamos tudo a eles sobre Anfitrite e Oceano menos os meus sonhos. Isso ainda estava muito confuso. Baú, mesas de pedras, sacrifícios, os elementos. Contamos também sobre Luke e resumimos um pouco a guerra contra os Titãs para eles não ficarem muito confusos.

É impressionante como Annabeth e Marvin explicam tudo a eles rapidamente. Quando um parava de falar o outro já emendava. Só podiam ser filhos de Atena mesmo.

– Resumindo. – começou Leo quando Annabeth disse que tinha terminado de contar. – A mulher peixe levou um pé na bunda de Poseidon que agora esta casado com Atena, que era uma das Deusas donzelas. Anfitrite ficou com raiva e se juntou com o Oceano e agora os dois querem acabar com os Deuses e quem quer que ajude eles com um plano que vocês ainda não sabem qual é?

– Sim. – falei assentindo e Leo bufou.

– Nossa, isso é tão legal. – falou ele sarcasticamente.

– Mas como Atena se casou com Poseidon? – perguntou Piper confusa. – Ela não jurou nunca se casar como Héstia e Ártemis?

– O juramento dela foi perante Zeus e Zeus concordou com esse casamento. – explicou Annabeth e Piper assentiu, mas ainda parecia um pouco confusa.

– A contra gosto. – disse Jason fazendo todos olharem para ele. – Quero dizer, Zeus teve que aceitar o casamento.

– Como sabe disso? – perguntei. Esse cara é muito estranho. Ele parece saber de mais para quem "perdeu" a memoria.

– Eu não sei. – disse ele dando de ombros. – Simplesmente me veio na cabeça. Mas continua Piper, o que eles queriam com você?

– Ah, eles queriam que eu sabotasse alguma coisa, que agora eu sei que é essa missão, mas eu não posso fazer isso com vocês. – disse Piper e Jason afagou o braço dela a reconfortando.

– Fico feliz que tenha tomado essa decisão. – disse Jason e Piper assentiu.

– Beleza. – disse Marvin sem paciência me fazendo olhar assustado para ele. Marvin não era de perder a paciência com facilidade. – Que tal a gente falar desse bendito plano logo? Já esta me dando um estresse esse negocio de vamos fazer um plano, mas sempre tem alguma coisa para atrapalhar.

– Calma ai, meu irmão. – disse Leo. – Vamos falar do bendito plano se isso te faz feliz.

Xxx

Então, gostaram do capitulo?

Reviews são sempre bem vindos se quiserem mandar é claro.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	28. 23: Nosso Plano: Procurar Monstros

Oi pessoal ^-^ Me desculpa a demora, tive problemas pessoais...

Espero que gostem do capitulo...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**23 – Nosso Plano: Procurar Monstros**_

– Muito bem. – começou Annabeth olhando para Piper e depois olhou para Leo. – Como eu vi vocês mandaram bem se esquivando do lestrigão que estava lutando contra vocês.

– Você viu tudo? – perguntou Leo engolindo em seco. – Até quando eu...

–Sim, mas não vem ao caso agora. Vamos ver outro ponto agora. – disse Annabeth abanando uma mão fazendo pouco caso. – Marvin o mapa sim?

– Um minuto. – disse Marvin se levantando e indo até uma mochila e tirando de lá um mini notebook que deixou Leo com os olhos brilhando quando Marvin voltou para o seu lugar. – Vamos ver. – murmurou ele abrindo o notebook em seu colo.

– Pode esquecer, Valdez. Não vou deixar você desmonta-lo. – disse Annabeth sorrindo e Leo fez um muxoxo. – Percy, senta ao lado dele. – disse apontando para Marvin e foi o que eu fiz.

– Mapa de Chicago. Especificamente Lago Michigan. – disse Marvin passando o mini notebook para Annabeth que colocou o aparelho em cima do sofá e ficou abaixada ao lado dele.

– Ok. Neal não deu a localização especifica somente que era no Lago Michigan aqui em Chicago. – começou Annabeth virando o mini para a gente e fez uma linha com os dedos sobre o mapa perto da agua. – Então vocês terão que fazer uma varredura no local, nessa área.

– Vamos fazer de carro. Dividir em duas equipes como já havíamos planejando, com algumas modificações. – disse Marvin e Annabeth assentiu.

– Vocês não podem falar com esse Neal para ter mais alguma pista? – perguntou Piper.

– Infelizmente, não. – respondeu Marvin fazendo uma careta. – Quiron deu uma missão para ele, que ele não quer falar qual é, e por isso não podemos falar com o Neal até que ele termine pois é muito importante.

– Seria mais fácil fazer essa cobertura aérea. – continuou Annabeth. – Mas seria preciso alguém que soubesse pilotar... – Annabeth se interrompeu olhando para Leo arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Pode fazer isso?

– Bom, acho que sim. – disse Leo com o rosto levemente corado quando todos olharam para ele. – Eu não sei como, mas eu consigo. Talvez eu consiga. – se corrigiu rapidamente

– Pode dizer do que estão falando? – perguntei. É frustrante quando fazem essa conversa de mão única que ninguém intende.

– Talvez Leo consiga pilotar um helicóptero. – disse Annabeth ainda olhando para Leo.

– Você sabe pilotar? – perguntou Jason e Leo negou com a cabeça. – Então o que?

– Não sei bem, mas eu consigo pilotar coisas mecânicas sem que eu saiba como elas funcionam. – respondeu Leo parecendo inseguro com suas palavras. – Já aconteceu antes.

– Mas e se ele não conseguir? – perguntou Marvin antes de que qualquer um perguntasse mais alguma coisa para Leo. Eu não havia entendido bem o que ele havia falado, mas depois eu perguntava para Annabeth.

– Por isso que você será a dupla de Leo. Se não der certo vocês vão de carro. – disse Annabeth olhando para Marvin e depois se voltou para Leo. – Se importa se ele for com você, Leo?

– Não. – disse Leo dando de ombros.

– Não seria mais fácil alugar um helicóptero com piloto? – perguntei me lembrando do plano original e Annabeth e Marvin negaram com um aceno de cabeça juntos.

– Não. – disse Marvin. – Até pensei nessa possibilidade para fazer uma varredura com dois helicópteros, mas Annabeth disse que não podemos colocar mortais em perigo e muito menos envolvê-los nisso, sem falar em você. – disse apontando para mim. Assenti entendendo o porquê Annabeth havia negado essa possibilidade.

– Eu pilotaria um, mas como não vou continuar com vocês descartei essa ideia da varredura aérea. – disse Annabeth dando de ombros.

No plano original seria uma varredura terrestre e uma aérea. Eu faria a varredura terrestre porque não poderia ir de helicóptero, sabe reino de Zeus e eu filho de Poseidon não da certo. Então nem cogitei a ideia de dois helicópteros.

– Nossa, você sabe pilotar, sabe lutar, pode ler mentes, sabe cuidar de bebês. – disse Leo olhando para Annabeth. – O que não sabe fazer para simplificar?

– Outra hora eu te conto. – disse Annabeth. – Mas continuando. Uma equipe vai até a divisa entre Chicago e East Chicago e a outra vai da divisa entre Evanston e Chicago.

– E o que vamos procurar? – perguntou Leo tamborilando os dedos no chão.

– Monstros. – respondeu Marvin.

– Mas eu me lembro que Neal disse que os monstros estavam rondando toda a área. – falei confuso. Essa parte do plano eles não me contaram. Me disseram apenas que procuraríamos alguma coisa estranha, o que eu achei estranho. – Não estou entendendo aonde querem chegar.

– Simples. – disse Annabeth olhando para mim. – Vocês vão marcar em um mapa os locais em que viram os monstros e depois se reunirem, juntar as informações que tiveram e armar uma nova estratégia.

– E provavelmente eles já devem ter uma pista de onde a arma esta.– disse Marvin.

– Essa arma. Que arma é essa? – perguntou Jason a Annabeth não dando oportunidade de Marvin continuar. Se ele fosse continuar.

– Uma espada. – respondeu Annabeth. – A profecia fala de uma espada lendária.

– Pode recitar a profecia inteira para a gente? – perguntou Jason apontando para ele, Piper e Leo. Annabeth olhou para Marvin que assentiu.

– _Três meio-sangues partirão em uma missão sem destino prévio._

_O filho de Zeus uma de suas escolhas será se não nunca encontra o que procura._

_Seu destino é a mensagem de um amigo irmão daquele que um dia foi seu inimigo._

_Amigos no caminho encontraram que lhes de muita ajuda serão._

_Da espada lendária posse terão, mais um preço muito caro pagaram_

_Voltaram como heróis mais no fundo sentem que não são mais. _– recitou Marvin.

– Isso é confuso. – disse Leo bagunçando seu cabelo. – Podem explicar um pouco?

– Os quatro primeiros versos são óbvios. – disse Annabeth.

– O primeiro foi o que a Ashley falou. Ela, Marvin e Jason. – disse Piper e Annabeth assentiu.

– O segundo é que eu vou ajuda-los a encontrar o que procuram. – continuou Jason.

– A terceira é o Neal, irmão do Luke, que nos falou sobre Chicago. – disse Marvin.

– Os amigos somos nos. – falei apontando para mim, para ele e para Piper.

– Os dois últimos são preocupantes, pois saberemos o que vamos encontrar, mas um preço caro, que não sabemos qual é, vamos pagar. Alguém pode morrer, ou coisa pior. – finalizou Marvin.

– O que poderia ser pior que morrer? – perguntou Leo.

– Ser mantido como refém e ser torturado enquanto isso, talvez? – sugeri e Leo sorriu envergonhado.

– Isso é bem pior. – comentou ele baixinho que eu quase não ouvi.

– Se o Jason vai ajuda-los a encontrar essa espada como ele vai fazer isso? – perguntou Piper e tanto Annabeth quando Marvin deram de ombros.

– Não sabemos. Quiron disse pra mim que não sabia, mas que na hora ele sentiria. – disse Marvin e Annabeth olhou para ele com os olhos semicerrados.

– Você não me contou sobre isso. – acusou ela e Marvin encolheu os ombros. – Deixa pra lá. Me conta sobre essa conversa que você teve com o Quiron.

– Bom, antes de vocês chegarem eu perguntei para ele e foi essa a resposta dele. – disse Marvin se remexendo desconfortavelmente.

– Isso muda algumas coisas. – disse Annabeth fechando os olhos e logo os abriu. – Não vamos mudar o que já planejamos, mas Jason vai ter que ficar atento a qualquer coisa que sentir enquanto estiver fazendo o seu perímetro.

– Mas não seria mais fácil fazermos isso todos juntos já que o Jason tem que "sentir" essa parada? – perguntou Leo fazendo aspas com as mãos em sentir.

– Não. – respondeu Annabeth. – Vocês tem que saber os perigos que o cercam antes de darem o próximo passo. Se vocês acharem a espada, mas na hora de fugir forem cercados pelos inimigos como poderão escapar?

– Nisso tem razão. – comentou Piper. – Se sabermos aonde estamos e o que tem a nossa volta poderemos fazer um plano de fuga.

– Exatamente. – concordou Annabeth fechando o mini notebook e se levantando. – As equipes vão ser Percy, Jason e Piper de carro e Marvin, Leo e Ashley de helicóptero. Tudo bem?

– Sem problemas. – disse Jason dando de ombros e Piper assentiu.

– Tentem fazer o mais rápido possível essa varredura para depois vocês terem um tempo para treinar Piper e Leo nem que seja um pouquinho isso pode fazer diferença futuramente. – disse Annabeth e apontou para Marvin. – Você ensina a Piper já que ela vai usar uma faca.

– Faca? – perguntei confuso olhando para Piper que assentiu.

– Naquela mochila que Hermes me deu tinha uma faca. Gostei muito dela. – disse ela e eu olhei para Jason.

– Na sua mochila veio alguma coisa para você? – perguntei e ele negou com a cabeça.

– Só umas roupas, dracmas e dinheiro mortal, um cantil de néctar e um saco hermético com ambrosia como nos deles também vieram. – disse ele apontando para Piper e Leo.

– Mas você já tem essa moeda maneira. – disse Leo. – Era nossa vez de ganharmos coisas maneiras também.

– Justo. – disse Jason sorrindo.

– Agora não tem mais nada que possamos planejar sem saber antes as condições do local. – disse Annabeth.

– Então esse é o plano? – perguntou Leo descrente e Ananbeth e Marvin sorriram para ele. – Ok, mas e depois? E se Jason não sentir nada? E o mais importante. Vamos ficar aqui muito tempo?

– O depois fica para depois Leo. Não posso fazer um plano sem saber um pouco das condições do local. – respondeu Annabeth. – Se Jason não sentir nada então terão que tirar a informação a força. Não sei por quanto tempo vão ficar, mas acho que não passa de mais de dois dias. Um para a varredura e o outro para pegar a arma. Caso eles não a encontrem primeiro, o que eu duvido.

– Mas os monstros não vão vir atrás da gente por ficarmos tanto tempo em um mesmo lugar. Ou vamos mudar de lugar? – perguntei me levantando.

– Lembra que eu joguei algumas coisas na rua quando saímos do aeroporto? – perguntou ela e eu assenti. – Então, aqueles eram microchips. Eles emitem pequenos sinais que confundem os monstros.

– Igual ao aparelho que ela me deu antes de sair na missão. – disse Marvin e eu assenti me lembrando da hora em que ela deu para ele antes deles saírem em missão. – Mas diferente do meu os sinais são mais fracos e duram mais tempo. Então ser bem difícil eles nos acharem. Eu também joguei alguns antes de virmos para cá e por aqui também.

–Maneiro. – comentou Leo animado. – E como eles funcionam?

–Depois eu te mostro um. – falou Marvin e se virou para Annabeth. – Se você vai voltar para o acampamento porque o Nico não fica para nos ajudar?

– Verdade. – exclamei, eu nem se quer tinha pensando nisso. Seria uma boa ter Nico por perto.

– Ou o Nico vai comigo, ou eu fico aqui. – disse Annabeth seria olhando para mim e para Marvin com os olhos semicerrados. Nos dois engolimos em seco. Ai de nós se contrariarmos ela.

– Nico vai com você. – falei por fim e ela assentiu sorrindo de canto. Marvin soltou a respiração. Coitado.

– Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá. Depois contem para a Ashley o plano. – falou Annabeth. – Esta na hora de dormir. Afinal temos que acordar cedo amanhã e eu ainda tenho que reservar um helicóptero.

– Você consegue um helicóptero em cima da hora assim? – perguntou Leo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Não se preocupe Leo, eu consigo um. – disse Annabeth sorrindo e indo até a porta.

– Eu não sei como ela consegue, mas ela vai conseguir. – falei quando passei por ele indo até a porta ao lado de Annabeth.

– Me espera vou junto. – disse Piper se levantando e no ímpeto deu um beijo na bochecha de Jason que a deixou levemente corada. – Desculpa.

– Tudo bem. – disse Jason se levantando também.

– Eu não ganho um? – perguntou Leo e Piper negou sorrindo e indo até a porta. – O mundo injusto esse viu. – reclamou fazendo todos nos rirmos.

– Boa noite meninos. – disse Annabeth e Piper juntas.

– Boa noite. – eles falaram juntos.

– Boa noite. – falei fechando a porta do quarto.

Piper foi para o quarto dela e da Ashley nos desejando boa noite no qual retribuímos. Annabeth me abraçou pela cintura. Passei um braço sobre os ombros dela devolvendo o abraço e assim ficamos indo até o nosso quarto.

– Você já pretendeu abrir uma loja de equipamentos para meio-sangues? – perguntei olhando para Annabeth que sorria contra o meu peito. – Tem o celular, aquele negocio que o Nico soltou lá no aeroporto, esses microchips. Tem mais algumas coisas guardadas?

– Muito mais coisas. Dédalo tem muitos projetos inacabados. – disse Annabeth batendo de leve na porta. – Não quero pegá-los em um momento constrangedor.

– Ah, que pena. Seria muito legal. – falei fazendo um muxoxo.

– Coitado do Nico. Você já pegou muito no pé dele. Da uma folga pra ele. – disse Annabeth sorrindo.

– Até quando acabar essa missão. – falei e Annabeth eu começamos a rir, mas logo paramos quando a porta do quarto abriu e Ashley e Nico apareceram.

– Demorou para abrir a porta. O que estavam fazendo? –perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente para Ashley e Nico que coraram violentamente.

– Percy. – me repreendeu Annabeth me dando um leve beliscão.

– Não era nada. É que Nico e eu estava deitado ao lado de Damon, que esta dormindo, e para não acorda-lo tive que sair devagar e com cuidado. – se explicou Ashley olhando mortalmente para mim.

– Tudo bem. Não liguem para esse aqui. – falou Annabeth. – Muito obrigada por terem ficado com Damon.

– Beleza. Mas se Damon desse trabalho eu iria cobrar por ficar com ele e seria muito caro. – comentou Nico fazendo Annabeth e eu sorrirmos.

– O que vocês decidiram? –perguntou Ashley e isso me fez pensar em uma coisa que só agora me acorreu.

– Os outros te contam depois, agora vão dormir e descansar. – disse Annabeth. –Isso pode esperar até amanhã.

Nico e Ashley assentiram sem relutar, acho que estavam muito cansados. Saíram do quarto de mãos dadas e nos desejaram boa noite. Annabeth me puxou para dentro do quarto dizendo que era para dar privacidade para Nico e Ashley. Não sei para que.

Damon estava dormindo no meio da cama com alguns travesseiros ao seu lado como Annabeth sempre fazia quando ele dormia em uma cama com medo dele se virar demais e acabar caindo.

– Nico pegou sua mania. – falei abraçando Annabeth que escondeu seu rosto em meu peito e me abraçou mais forte. – Obrigado por ter me escutado e não querer continuar na missão.

– Bom, agora não tenho que pensar só em mim, não é? –perguntou ela divertida se afastando um pouco de mim.

Sorri e me aproximei mais dela selando nossos lábios. Suas mãos subiram da minha cintura até a minha nuca me puxando para mais perto. Minhas mãos foram para a sua cintura a puxando mais para mim colando nossos corpos.

– Agora precisamos ir dormir, Percy. – falou Annabeth se desvencilhando de mim após o beijo.

– Mas é tão injusto. Estava tão bom. – reclamei vendo ela ir até a sua mochila e tirando dê-la um short curto.

– Não estamos sozinhos. – disse ela apontando para Damon e depois começou a tirar sua calça jeans junto com seus tênis. – Nós precisamos mesmo dormir, já esta tarde. – Suspirei assentindo. Ela sempre tem razão.

Tirei a minha calça jeans e meus tênis e coloquei um short que tinha trazido. Annabeth se deitou ao lado de Damon e eu fui para o outro lado. Demos um beijo de boa noite em Damon e roubei um selinho dela antes de apagarmos as luzes.

Annabeth me falou um boa noite tão sonolento que se o quarto não estivesse silencioso eu não teria ouvido. Desejei uma boa noite a ela mesmo sabendo que ela já estava dormindo.

Fechei os olhos e esperei o sono vir, mas se eu soubesse o que eu veria se dormisse preferia ter passado a noite em claro.

xxx

Só para deixar vocês com a pulga atrás da orelha (Minha nossa, de onde eu tirei essa? ^,^) Vocês viram que eu contei o plano, ou talvez nem todo. Acho que... ^-^

É melhor eu ficar quieta...

Não sei se o capitulo ficou bom, mas espero que tenham gostado nem que seja um pouquinho dele...

Reviews são sempre bem vindos, se quiseram mandar é claro...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	29. 24: Odeio Ter Sonhos de MeioSangue

Oi pessoal ^-^

Eu tenho uma noticia MUITO IMPORTANTE para dar para vocês nas notas finais, leiam por favor...

Espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**24 – Odeio Ter Sonhos De Meio-Sangue**_

No sonho eu estava no que parecia ser um corredor cheio de portas em cada lado. Caminhei devagar e tentei abrir alguma porta, mas nem uma abria. Cada porta tinha alguma coisa escrita nela, mas eu não entendia o idioma, não parecia grego e muito menos "inglês".

Fui até o final do corredor e voltei e frustrantemente nada aconteceu. Nem uma porta se abriu, não tinha nem uma pessoa por perto, absolutamente nada.

Eu já estava ficando maluco tentando entender o que estava acontecendo o porquê de eu estar aqui se nada estava acontecendo até que eu escutei um grito bem alto que me fez tampar meus ouvidos rapidamente.

Olhei ao redor tentando saber de onde vinha esse som, mas estava muito difícil me concentrar com esse grito. Um grito horrível como se alguém estivesse sendo torturado.

– Para com isso. – gritou uma voz familiar e graças aos Deuses o grito acabou. – Deixa ela em paz. Ela não fez nada de mais.

– Ué, mas ela não queria calar a boca então dei um motivo para ela usa-la e eu me divertir enquanto isso. – disse uma outra voz também familiar.

– Isso não é justo Dale. – disse a outra voz e eu fiz uma careta quando me lembrei do dono da outra voz.

– Justiça. – disse Dale com voz soando divertida. – Os filhos de Atena entendem muito bem disso, não é Albert?

Albert? Ah meus Deuses, será que é o que eu estou pensando. Dale que sequestrou todos aqueles meio sangues? Dale esta com Anfitrite e Oceano, ou ele esta fazendo isso porque quer? Mas por quê?

Chacoalhei a cabeça para dispersar tal pensamento e me concentrei nas vozes deles, eles continuaram falando, mas eu já não entendia o que eles falavam, para ver se eu descobria de que lado elas vinham, mas elas pareciam que vinha de todos os lugares.

– Droga. – resmunguei socando a parede na minha frente que acabou se rachando.

O rachado foi aumentado indo em todas as direções e quando finalmente chegou ao teto e ao chão, tudo se partiu destruindo tudo ao meu redor. Cai em queda livre por poucos segundos até que dei de cara com o chão.

Praguejei baixinho me levantando e tirando um pouco de poeira que tinha nas minhas roupas já que o chão era de terra batida e tinha muita poeira.

Ergui a cabeça para ver a onde eu estava. Travei o meu maxilar e meus punhos se fecharam com força com a cena que vi. Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo. Eu queria gritar, avançar para cima dele, mas meu corpo não me obedecia, eu não consegui mexer mais nem um membro do meu corpo.

Eu vi todos os campistas desaparecidos amarrados em colunas de mármore em fileira com os olhos vendados, incluindo agora Kate do chalé de Démeter. Dale estava com um chicote na mão e um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Drew estava no chão, sua roupa estava encharcada de sangue e parecia estar inconsciente.

Mas o que mais me deixou com raiva foi ver Albert com um corte no rosto, que sangrava descendo sangue pelo seu pescoço, de joelhos com os braços entendidos na frente de Drew e olhando mortalmente para Dale.

Não precisava ser um gênio para saber o que estava, e tinha, acontecido aqui. Eu não sabia que Dale era capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. Ainda mais com uma criança de 11 anos.

Um monstro tudo bem, eu fui atacado por diversos quando eu só tinha 12 anos e Annabeth foi muito atacada por monstros quando tinha só sete anos, mas uma pessoa, uma que há um não poderia ser chamada de amigo, fazer isso?

– Doeu a chicotada? – perguntou Dale ainda sorrindo e apontou para o machucado no rosto de Albert. – Esta sangrando muito ai, quer um lencinho?

– Você deveria ter vergonha de fazer uma coisa dessas com o fofo do Albert. – gritou Elen, filha de Afrodite.

– Ah, fofo do Albert? – repetiu Dale com a voz divertida e um sorriso maroto se formou em seu rosto. – Me diga, cara Elen, quer vir aqui socorre-lo?

– O que esta querendo dizer com isso, Dale? –gritou Connor e se debateu tentando se soltar.

– Poxa, antes vocês me chamavam pelo nome. – disse Dale fingindo estar ofendido e depois se virou para um cara grandão que estava sentado e quieto em um canto do lado de uma porta que eu nem se quer o tinha notado ele antes.

– Ta me olhando por quê? – perguntou o cara arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Você não faz o meu tipo. – Seria até engraçado se o momento não fosse critico.

Albert ainda estava na mesma posição encarando Dale pelas costas, mas percebi que ele estava preocupado e constantemente ele tentava olhar para Drew no chão.

– Solte a venda deles, vamos deixar eles verem e solte a Elen para ela se juntar ao fofo do Albert aqui. Depois você vai buscar nossa mais nova convidada. – disse Dale com autoridade e o cara rolou os olhos se levantando.

O cara tirou a venda de todos e depois desamarrou Elen que avançou para cima de Dale o pegando totalmente de surpresa e acertando um belo de um soca na cara dele o fazendo cambalear e eu gritar internamente bem feito para ele.

Os meus amigos seguraram a vontade de rir da cara que Dale fez quando ele olhou mortalmente para Elen, mas ele estava com o nariz sangrando e isso não assustou ninguém nem ela que tentou ir para cima dele de novo, mas o cara a segurou pela cintura antes dela conseguir e depois envolveu seus braços em torno dela a prendendo.

– Pode solta-la. Se ela tentar de novo eu vou fazer o mesmo que eu fiz com a Drew. – disse Dale e o cara a soltou, mas antes eu percebi que ele cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Elen que a fez olhar ultrajada para ele.

– Pervertido. – gritou Elen se afastando dele e o cara começou a gargalhar alto.

– Só com mulheres bonitas. – disse o cara indo em direção à porta e sumindo depois dela.

O cara mal fechou a porta e Elen tentou mais uma vez avançar para cima de Dale e com certeza teria o pegado de surpresa de novo porque ele estava olhando para a porta, mas dessa vez foi Albert quem a segurou.

– Não vale a pena. – disse Albert olhando para Dale que sorria debochado. – Não temos como vencer e lutar só vai piorar a situação então espere, pois sempre a um plano.

– Siga o conselho dele. – disse Dale e brandiu o chicote perto de Albert e Elen que se encolheu um pouco. – Mas vocês não vão sair daqui.

Malcolm lançou um olhar significativo para os irmãos Stoll que estavam amarrados mais pertos dele e os dois irmãos assentiram marotamente e piscaram um para o outro. Depois Malcolm inclinou um pouco mais a cabeça para olhar Peggy e indicou com a cabeça Tyson que estava ao lado dela e ambos também assentiram.

– Esta sangrando muito ai, quer um lencinho? – perguntaram Travis e Connor juntos olhando para Dale.

– Vocês são muito engraçados. – disse Dale soltando um sorriso tosco.

– Não mais que você. – disse Connor sorrindo.

– Já viu a sua cara? – perguntou Travis e gargalhou fazendo Dale travar o maxilar e encarar os irmãos Stoll com ódio.

– Eu estou no comando e vocês tiram sarro de mim? – perguntou indo em direção aos irmãos, tirou uma adaga de sua cintura e pressionou contra o pescoço de Connor.

Albert e Elen olharam cada movimento de Dale e se viraram para ver melhor a situação e foi quando Albert percebeu o olhar de Malcolm sobre ele e assentiu sorrindo.

– Tyson! – gritou Malcolm e Dale se virou espantado para o meu irmão esquecendo completamente dos irmãos Stoll.

Tyson fez uma careta e como em um passe de magia as corretes que o prendiam, dos braços e das pernas, desaparecem no mesmo instante em que Peggy desmaiou ao seu lado.

– Mas o que...

Com rapidez Albert avançou para cima de Dale e o empurrou sem dar tempo dele falar qualquer coisa. Dale foi cambaleando em direção a Tyson que lhe deu um soco tão forte que fez o filho de Apolo atravessar a parede e ficar em baixo dos escombros inconsciente.

Eu queria comemorar e dar os parabéns para os meus amigos, mas eu ainda não conseguia me mover e nem fazer mais nada e isso estava me deixando estressado e frustrado.

– Rápido, Tyson. – disse Kate e Tyson assentiu mexendo a cabeça freneticamente.

– Sim. Sim. Sim. Eu vou soltar vocês. – disse Tyson e um por um ele foi arrebentando as cordas que amarravam os outros.

– Esse plano foi o mais mudo que eu já vi. – comentou Travis ajudando Kate a terminar de tirar as cordas em torno dos membros dela.

– O bom é que deu para todos entendermos. – disse Chris massageando seus pulsos e depois foi para o lado de Peggy a pegando no colo quando Tyson arrebentou as cordas dela.

– Eu fiquei de fora. – comentou Kate e todos se juntaram ao lado de Drew que estava sendo amparada por Albert e Elen. – O que vamos fazer com ela?

– Temos que tirar ela daqui, não da para fazermos nada com ela aqui. – disse Malcolm e todos assentiram.

– Eu a levo. – disse Tyson e os outros se afastaram enquanto que meu irmão a pegava no colo.

– Vou até a porta ver se tem alguém vindo, esperem aqui. Chris vem comigo. – disse Malcolm e Chris assentiu passando Peggy para Connor e seguindo Malcolm.

– Albert. – chamou Elen e quando o irmão de Annabeth olhou para ela Elen se inclinou e deu um selinho nele que o deixou com o rosto completamente vermelho. – Você foi muito corajoso.

– Pois é, garoto. – disse Travis e Connor juntos dando tapinhas amistosos nas costas dele.

– Conseguir se soltar e ficar na frente da Drew, mesmo ela sendo uma mesquinha daquelas, foi muito corajoso. – disse Kate e tirou um pano de seu bolso. – Agora vem aqui, seu rosto ainda esta sangrando.

– Como será que Malcolm sabia que Peggy conseguiria soltar Tyson? – perguntou Connor olhando para Peggy.

– Vamos. – disse Chris da porta fazendo sinal para eles. – Malcolm deu sinal verde.

– Depois ele responde essa. – disse Travis.

Albert pegou o pano da mão de Kate e pressionou em seu rosto enquanto que todos correram em direção à porta, mas uma rajada de vento lançou todos de volta para dentro, incluindo Chris, os derrubando no chão. Ainda no chão eles olharam em direção a porta.

– Malcolm deve estar com algum problema, não deveria confiar nele. – disse uma voz muito familiar que me fez tentar a todo custo me mover ou falar alguma coisa.

Luke adentrou na sala sorrindo sendo acompanhado por Lâmia, Calipso, Medusa esta que estava com uma mão em torno do pescoço de Malcolm o fazendo a acompanhar a força, e por fim o cara grandão que estava carregando alguém nas costas que estava se debatendo.

– Estou impressionado que conseguiram se soltar e deram uma bel a surra no Dale aqui. – disse Luke olhando para os escombros a onde estava Dale. – Se tivessem feito isso uns minutos mais cedo talvez conseguissem fugir para longe.

– Me solta seu escroto asqueroso. – gritou uma voz feminina familiar que fez Chris ficar de pé em um salto.

– Clarisse? – indagou Chris incrédulo e Luke sorriu.

– Ela mesma. –disse ele e Chris avançou em direção a eles com raiva.

Luke saiu do caminho de Chris assim como os outros monstros deixando o caminho livre para ele ir até o cara e Clarisse. Quando o cara viu o que estava acontecendo ele soltou Clarisse no chão que resmungou e soltou diversos palavreados que não é saudável nem cita-los.

Medusa se virou no mesmo instante para os campistas sorrindo e jogou Malcolm em cima deles que estavam se levantando para irem ajudar Chris e fez um sinal de não com os dedos e todos ficaram no chão sem se moverem somente vendo o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, quem quer ser transformado em estatua e não poder fazer nada para ajudar?

Chris chocou seu corpo contra o cara o lançando contra a parede e deu consecutivos socos nele até que ele parou de se mover. Depois ele se virou e foi até Clarisse e tirou as cordas que a prendia enquanto que Luke e os outros só olhavam para a cena de forma divertida. Os campistas olhavam com raiva por não poderem fazer nada.

– Então, vai fazer o que agora? – perguntou Luke sorrindo e Chris ameaçou ir para cima dele, mas o cara se levantou como se Chris não o tivesse socado pra valer e acertou um soco no ombro do Chris que cerrou os dentes para não gritar de dor.

– Fica longe dele. – urrou Clarisse empurrando o cara que cambaleou um pouco.

– Não, Clarisse. – disse Chris segurando Clarisse pela cintura impedindo que ela continuasse.

O cara bufou e tirou alguma coisa do bolso que se transformou em uma espada. Ele sorriu para Chris e Clarisse apontando sua espada e se preparou para atacar eles.

– Nem pense nisso. – sibilou Lâmia se colocando entre eles. – Não pode fazer nem um mal a ela, eu quero o bebê e você não vai mata-lo.

Ouvi os outros campistas murmurarem coisas com "Bebê?", "Clarisse esta gravida?", "Isso é possível?". Essa ultima foi Connor quem perguntou, nem sei porque. E eu me lembrei do que Annabeth havia me dito mais cedo sobre não sermos os únicos, agora eu entendi.

– Entrem por bem ou por mal. – ordenou Luke a Clarisse e Chris que, muito a contra gosto, fizeram o que ele ordenou e se juntaram aos outros.

– O que você quis dizer de querer o meu filho? –perguntou Clarisse olhando com raiva para Lâmia que sorriu diante da pergunta.

– Ora, faz muito tempo que eu não como um filho de meio-sangue e muito menos um que seja filho de dois meio-sangues. Não posso perder essa oportunidade, não acha? –perguntou ela e gargalhou. – Tenho duas na verdade.

– Ah sua piranha. – gritou Clarisse se desvencilhando dos braços de Chris e avançou para cima de Lâmia agarrando seus cabelos e a jogando no chão. – Fica longe do meu filho sua surucucu. – em cada palavra Clarisse batia a cabeça de Lâmia no chão que escorreu um pouco de um musgo estranho.

Eu queria gritar para Clarisse bater mais nela, porque se eu havia entendido direto, o que estava ocorrendo com muita frequência, Lâmia também queria comer o meu filho. Argh, isso da muita raiva.

– Que confusão. – disse Luke que com facilidade tirou Clarisse de cima de Lâmia e a jogou em cima de Chris. – Melhor se comportarem, eu não preciso de todos vocês. Posso muito bem matar cada um lenta e dolorosamente e fazer os outros assistirem, então fiquem quietos e tirem Lâmia daqui.

O cara grandão pegou Lâmia e a jogou sobre seus ombros e saiu praguejando alguma coisa. Luke olhou para Calipso, estranhamente ela não falou nada o tempo inteiro, que assentiu e recitou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e novamente todos estavam com os braços e pernas amarrados, só Tyson que estava com correntes o prendendo.

– Agora, o que vamos fazer com vocês? – perguntou Luke e Medusa sorriu diabolicamente.

– Eu posso brincar com os filhos de Atena, não precisamos deles mesmo e eu também posso me vingar de Atena e daquela enxerida da filha dela. – disse ela e Malcolm e Albert se encolheram em seus lugares quando Medusa se aproximou mais deles e brincava com seus óculos de sol ameaçando os tirar.

Acordei sobressaltado, respirando ofegantemente, com o corpo cheio de suor e com medo. O que será que aconteceu com eles?

Xxx

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Reviwes são sempre bem vindas se quiserem manda-las...

AGORA O AVISO QUE É IMPORTANTE

Semana que vem, dia 26/12/11, será o ultimo capitulo que irei postar esse ano e eu só volto a postar dia 09/01/12. Sim, vou ficar somente uma semana sem postar, mas espero que me entendam.

Estou postando minhas fics sem parar durante mais de um ano e eu preciso de umas "ferias" das minhas fics. Preciso ajeitar algumas coisas na minha vida e também preciso dedicar um tempinho ao meu livro que não deu muito para escrever nele por falta de tempo.

Mas não se preocupem. É só uma semana mesmo que eu ficarei sem postar e quando eu voltar vou trazer algumas surpresas que vocês podem gostar.

Espero que entendam. Semana que vem vou reforçar o aviso...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	30. 25: Acertando Os Últimos Detalhes

Oi pessoal ^-^

Bom, primeiro eu queria agradecer por me compreenderem sobre as minhas "ferias" das minhas fics... Espero que gostem do capitulo, não sei se esta bom, mas vai lá...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**25 – Acertando Os Últimos Detalhes**_

Olhei para os lados praguejando baixinho porque provavelmente eu deveria ter acordado Annabeth e Damon ao meu lado, mas quando olhei vi que nem um dos dois estavam dormindo ao meu lado. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já era seis e meia da manhã.

– Annabeth? – chamei me levantando da cama. – Damon?

Procurei no banheiro e não vi ninguém. Nossas mochilas estavam do mesmo lugar de ontem à noite e isso me deixou muito nervoso que eu precisei parar para pensar um pouco. Minha cabeça estava sobrecarregada de informações.

Dale havia se juntado a Oceano e Anfitrite. Meus amigos que haviam sido sequestrados estavam sendo castigados e torturados pelo que eu pude ver. Lâmia queria o meu filho e o da Clarisse, o que me deixou bastante surpreso saber que ela estava gravida, era difícil pensar em Clarisse como mãe.

E também tinha esse negocio de que não precisavam dos filhos de Atena. Eu não havia entendido direito, mas parece que eles precisam de alguém especifico, mas eu desisti de tentar entender isso, ou minha cabeça explodiria se eu tentasse mais.

Depois desse sonho eu estava sentindo medo, minhas mãos estavam suando, meu coração batia acelerado enquanto que o sonho se repetia na minha cabeça para me deixar mais atormentado ainda.

Eu tinha medo de não poder fazer nada para proteger quem eu amo. Medo de perde-los.

Chacoalhei a cabeça para dispersar meus pensamentos e sai do quarto às pressas para procurar Annabeth e Damon, eu estava muito preocupado.

Quando estava prestes a bater na porta do quarto dos meninos, o primeiro lugar que veio na minha cabeça para procura-los, a porta do elevador se abre e eu escuto a voz divertida da minha sabidinha.

– ...não disse que não precisava se preocupar foi só um... – Annabeth saiu do elevador e por ímpeto eu a abracei fortemente interrompendo o que quer que ela fosse falar a pegando totalmente de surpresa.

Ainda bem que Damon não estava no colo dela e esse pensamento me fez soltar dela e "varrer" o elevador com os olhos até ver o meu filho, me olhando confuso, de pé do lado de Annabeth que segurava uma mãozinha dele.

Peguei Damon no colo e o abracei, mas não tão forte quanto eu abracei Annabeth, e depois depositei um beijo em sua testa. Olhei para Annabeth que me olhava confusa e curiosa e reparei que ela estava um pouco pálida.

– Annabeth, você esta bem? – perguntei preocupado ajeitando Damon em meu braço e passei a mão livre sobre sua testa e descendo até a sua bochecha com cuidado e carinho.

– Eu é que pergunto se você esta bem, Percy. – disse ela tocando na minha mão que estava em seu rosto e com a outra mão foi na minha testa e vi seus olhos se arregalarem. – Meus Deuses, Percy, você esta suando frio e esta um pouco quente.

– Papa, mau? – perguntou Damon com a voz triste.

– Não, eu estou bem. – falei sorrindo e olhei para Annabeth que assentiu ao meu pedido mudo de que a gente precisava conversar urgentemente.

– Nico, fica com o Damon enquanto eu e o Percy conversamos. – disse Annabeth pegando Damon do meu colo e entregando ele a Nico.

Só agora eu tinha reparado no Nico junto com eles no elevador. Mesmo naquela hora que eu procurei Damon pelo elevador eu nem se quer o tinha visto. Eu deveria estar com algum problema.

– Claro. – disse Nico entendendo a situação. – E bom dia para você também seu sem educação.

– Não enche, Caveirinha Junior. – falei olhando feio para ele que só riu sem dar importância de eu ter chamando ele pelo apelido que ele não gosta nem um pouco e entrou no quarto dos meninos com Damon no colo olhando com a carinha meio triste para mim e para Annabeth.

– O que aconteceu, Percy? – perguntou Annabeth preocupada assim que a porta do quarto fechou e tocou delicadamente em meu rosto.

– Vamos para o nosso quarto antes. – falei tirando a mão dela do meu rosto e a segurei a puxando em direção ao nosso quarto.

Eu realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo para eu estar desse jeito. Já tive vários sonhos assim, desse tipo, mas eu não entendia o porque eu estar assim se isso não era uma novidade e nem nada.

A voz de Lâmia não saia da minha cabeça. Meu coração estava batendo mais forte ainda que eu estava temendo que ele iria sair do meu peito. Minhas mãos ainda estavam suando tanto é que não consegui abrir a porta do quarto e Annabeth teve que fazer isso, ou talvez teria sido o meu nervosismo.

– Agora você vai tomar um banho. – disse Annabeth assim que entramos no quarto e depois fechou a porta. – Depois você me conta o que aconteceu.

Não deu tempo nem de eu dizer alguma coisa. Annabeth logo tirou minha camisa e me empurrou em direção ao banheiro. Tomei um banho com calma tentando não pensar no sonho, o que eu percebi ser impossível principalmente a parte de Lâmia.

Como não tinha trazido nem uma roupa comigo me enrolei na toalha e fiz minha higiene matinal já que eu tinha saído às pressas do quarto e nem isso havia feito. Voltei para o quarto e vi minha roupa em cima da cama.

Annabeth estava arrumando sua mochila e a mochila de Damon que nem viu quando eu cheguei e a abracei por trás.

– Me desculpa se eu te preocupei. Não era minha intenção. – sussurrei perto do seu ouvido. – É que eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu estava muito preocupado com você e com o Damon.

– Tudo bem. – disse ela se virando e me deu um selinho. Ela tocou o meu rosto com cuidado e desceu até o meu pescoço me fazendo fechar os olhos apreciando o toque dela. – Pelo menos não esta mais quente.

Assenti sorrindo. Meu coração ainda estava batendo rápido, mas parecia que eu não estava mais suando frio. Annabeth me estendeu um pedaço de ambrosia e me fez comer e depois me deu um pouco de néctar.

– Só por precaução. – disse ela quando a olhei interrogativamente.

– E quanto a você? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Você esta pálida e parece fraca.

– Não é minha culpa. – disse ela levantando a mão em forma defensiva. – Não consigo colocar nada na boca que eu já me senti enjoada. Nico até tentou fazer com que eu comece alguma coisa, mas não deu certo.

– Então era você que deveria estar tomando néctar e...

– Não posso arriscar, Percy. – disse Annabeth me interrompendo e eu olhei confuso para ela que mordeu o lábio inferior e colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

– O que não pode arriscar, sabidinha? – perguntei preocupado temendo a resposta que eu nem conseguia pensar direito.

– É que, bom, nosso filho não é um meio-sangue e muito menos um Deus, não sei se beber néctar ou comer ambrosia possa fazer bem para ele. – respondeu ela. – Ele pode ser mortal e comidas e bebidas divinas podem fazer muito mal a ele.

– Mas e aquela vez que você bebeu néctar quando estávamos naquele lugar lá... – fiz alguns movimentos com a mão porque eu não estava me lembrando do lugar.

– Columbu Park, na aldeia de Oak Park? – sugeriu Annabeth sorrindo divertida.

–Isso, esse lugar ai. – falei sorrindo também, mas logo fiquei serio e preocupado de novo. – Então aquela vez poderia ter feito algum mal ao bebê e você até poderia perde-lo.

– Calma, Percy. – disse Annabeth tocando em meus ombros me fazendo ficar calmo. – Poderia ter acontecido isso, ou o meu organismo protegeu o bebê, eu não sei o que dizer e eu só estou supondo que faria mal ao bebê porque eu nunca soube de um filho de dois meio-sangues.

– Entendi e acho que é bom evitar beber ou comer alguma coisa divina até que saibamos mais. – Annabeth assentiu. – Será que já ouve alguma criança como a nossa? – perguntei e Annabeth deu de ombros chateada.

– Não sei, mas se teve Quíron com certeza deve saber e ele terá que nos contar. – disse Annabeth decidida me fazendo sorrir.

Coloquei a roupa que estava em cima da cama e enquanto fazia isso contei sobre o sonho para Annabeth. Poderia mostrar para ela tudo, mas eu não queria que ela gastasse energia com isso se tinha outra forma de contar.

Quando terminei de contar Annabeth desabou no sofá e colocou as mãos no rosto, mas deu para ver que antes de ela cobrir seu rosto com as mãos uma lagrima sair de seus olhos. Me sentei ao lado dela e a abracei.

Achei estranho o fato Annabeth não comentar nada sobre o sonho e isso me deixava mais preocupado ainda, porque Annabeth sempre tinha alguma coisa para dizer. Positiva ou negativa, mas ela sempre tinha.

Annabeth me abraçou de volta e escondeu seu rosto no meu peito. Ficamos assim não sei por quanto tempo até que minha barriga roncou me fazendo ficar com o rosto quente e Annabeth sorriu fracamente se separando de mim e passou a mão no seu rosto rapidamente.

– Deveria ter tomado café antes. –falou ela se levantando e estendeu uma mão para mim.

– Você vai comer também? – perguntei pegando a mão que ela me oferecia e ficando de pé.

– Tenho que tentar. – disse ela desanimada. – Mas se eu sentir algum mal estar saio de lá.

– Tudo bem. – falei passando um braço sobre os ombros dela.

Nico e Damon eram os únicos que realmente tinham tomado café já que Annabeth se sentiu mal e nem tocou no seu. Annabeth e Damon tinham acordado cedo e foram tomar café juntos com Nico que já tinha acordado e estava andando pelo corredor feito um zumbi.

Então, Annabeth e eu nos reunimos com os outros e fomos todos juntos até uma cafeteria que tinha na esquina. Repassamos o plano e Annabeth disse que já tinha conseguido o helicóptero e ele pousaria dentro de quarenta minutos no prédio ao lado do nosso porque ele é que tinha heliporto no terraço.

Leo, Piper e Jason haviam ficado impressionados em como Annabeth havia conseguido o helicóptero. Tentaram tirar essa informação dela, mas Annabeth disse que não podia revelar seus segredos. Nem eu sabia como ela fazia isso.

Depois de tudo voltamos para o hotel para Nico e Annabeth pegarem suas coisas e as de Damon já que eles iriam de taxi até o aeroporto, ou pelo menos foi isso que eu achei, mas quando entramos no elevador Annabeth apertou o botão do ultimo andar deixando todos desconfiados e confusos, até Nico.

– Não se preocupem, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, gente. – disse Annabeth sorrindo e todos assentiram. Leo soltou baixinho um "Ela é maluquinha" e levou um belo de um cascudo meu que estava do lado dele e ouvi tudo.

Annabeth disse para subirmos até o terraço o que deixou todos mais desconfiados ainda. Tudo bem que eu sei que não se deve contestar o que Annabeth diz, mas agora estava pensando seriamente em fazer isso.

– Então, o que exatamente vamos fazer? – perguntou Nico o que todos queriam perguntar e Annabeth sorriu.

– Alair. – chamou Annabeth e imediatamente eu entendi o que ela pretendia e Nico também.

– Mérope. – chamou Nico sorrindo.

– Com certeza eles têm algum problema. – disse Leo baixinho para Piper que lhe deu um leve tapa no braço e murmurou o nome dele em reprovação.

Marvin e Ashley também já haviam entendido o que Annabeth pretendia só Jason, Piper e Leo que não estava entendendo nada e olhavam confusos para nós. De repente duas colunas de fogo se materializam na nossa frente assustando a todos.

– Ai. Melope. – disse Damon sorrindo e deu um gritinho no final feliz que fez todos sorrirmos assim que as colunas de fogo sumiram revelando duas fênix.

– Minha nossa... – disse Leo olhando admirado para as fênix que diminuíram de tamanho e pousaram nos ombros de Annabeth e Nico.

– Elas são lindas. – disse Piper sorrindo olhando para as fênix. Jason fez uma careta olhando para as fênix, mas depois sorriu. Estranho.

– Essas são nossas fênix. – disse Annabeth e os três, Leo, Piper e Jason, arregalaram os olhos. – Alair é minha e Mérope é do Nico.

– Que demais. – disse Leo eufórico.

– O que vocês vão fazer com elas? – perguntou Jason curioso.

– Vamos usar elas para irmos para o acampamento. – disse Nico e Annabeth assentiu.

– Porque não usaram isso antes? – perguntou Leo. – Poderíamos ter vindo nelas, seria demais.

– Não dava. – quem respondeu foi Marvin. – Somos em nove, as fênix não conseguiram tele portar todos nós de uma vez e também elas poderiam ficar cansadas que não poderiam fazer outras viagens.

– Tele portar? – perguntou Piper confusa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

– Vocês vão ver. – disse Nico sorrindo de canto.

– Precisamos ir logo, vocês tem muitas coisas para fazer. – disse Annabeth olhando sugestivamente para Marvin que assentiu. Que ótimo, já vi que tem alguma coisa que eu não sei. – Cuidado e boa sorte para vocês.

Nos despedimos deles e olhamos enquanto eles rompiam em chamas e depois desapareceram da nossa frente. Ashley fez um muxoxo triste e foi a primeira a ir embora sendo seguida por nós logo depois.

– Bom, vamos pegar nossas coisas e começarmos nossa inspeção. – disse Marvin quando chegamos ao nosso andar e olhou para seu relógio de pulso. – O helicóptero chega daqui a vinte minutos.

– A gente pode ir na frente. – falei apontando para mim e para Jason e Piper. – Mas qual caminho a gente vai fazer?

– Vocês podem fazer a de Evanston até Outer Harbor que é aonde vamos nos encontrar, já que esse caminho é o mais curto. – respondeu Marvin.

– Então a gente fica com o de Est Chicago até Outer Harbor. – disse Ashley e todos assentiram.

– Encontro vocês lá em baixo em dez minutos, tudo bem? – perguntei a Jason e Piper que assentiram. – Boa sorte para vocês. – falei para Marvin, Ashley e Leo.

– Para vocês também. – disse Ashley.

Cada um foi arrumar suas coisas e eu fui para o que seria agora só o meu quarto. Fiquei pensando em Annabeth e se ela realmente iria ficar no acampamento quietinha com Damon e Nico, eu estava duvidando disso, mas eu tinha que confiar.

– Por favor, Annabeth, não faça nem uma maluquice. – murmurei comigo mesmo entrando no quarto.

Xxx

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são sempre bem vindos se quiserem manda-los...

Como hoje ainda é 25 de dezembro... FELIZ NATAL, que Papai Noel lhes deem muitos presentes (Mas é claro, só se vocês foram um bom menino, ou uma boa menina, esse ano)...

FELIZ ANO NOVO, que essa novo ano que se iniciara seja repleto de alegria, saúde, amigos e tudo de bom para vocês...

Reforçando, nós vemos novamente dia 09/01... Até lá...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	31. 26: Não Se Tem Paz Nem Para Comer

Oi Pessoal ^-^

Me desculpem a demora para postar. Aconteceram alguns imprevistos e não deu para postar na data que eu tinha prometido...

Se vocês querem ver as surpresas que eu trouxe comigo, só quando lerem as notas finais, então. LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS... ^-^

Enfim, depois de todo esse lenga, lenga todo, espero que gostem do capitulo...

Enjoy...

Xxx

**26 – Não Se Tem Paz Nem Para Comer**

O dia foi muito cansativo. Demoramos horas para catalogar tudo, tinha muitos monstros por onde passamos e cada tipo que eu nunca tinha visto. Até batemos de cara com alguns monstros quando paramos para comer, para reabastecer o carro e quando foi necessário sair do carro para ir mais perto do lago para enxergar melhor.

O engraçado era que tinha lugares que tinham somente um tipo de monstro. Por exemplo perto de Loyola Park tinha muitas empousae, nos arredores de Berger Park eu vi Ciclopes e no North Avenue Beach Parking Lot eu vi diversos Telquines.

Piper, Jason e eu não conversamos muito. Não porque não queríamos, ou coisa do gênero. Era porque tínhamos que ficar concentrados no que fazíamos e só falávamos em monstros e se Jason estava "sentindo" alguma coisa.

Tentei falar com Annabeth algumas vezes. Algumas ela atendia e logo dava uma desculpa dizendo sei lá o que e nas outras nem me atendia e isso me deixava chateado e desconfiado.

Já passava das seis da tarde quando percebi que já estávamos perto do nosso destino final. Olhei no GPS do carro e vi que em poucos minutos estaríamos em Outer Harbor. Marvin havia me mando uma mensagem dizendo que nos encontraria em Navy Pier no Beer Garden que fica no Outer Harbor que fica perto de Chicago Harbor e da Marina Chicago.

Ok eu já parei com isso. Mas me explicando eu só estava lendo o mapa que estava no GPS e tinha tudo isso em destaque nele, vai saber por quê, e também o idioma do GPS era Grego então é fácil para eu ler.

Adentramos no Navy Pier, tinha um monte de coisa aqui que nem vou descrever, e fomos para o Beer Garden e minha nossa o lugar era muito bonito. A vista para o Lago Michigan era linda, em vez de paredes eram vidros transparentes dando para ver tudo a nossa volta. Vi até um palco para apresentações em um canto.

– Nossa. Aqui é lindo e a vista é incrível. – disse Piper olhando admirada para o local. Somente assenti concordando.

– E os outros já estão aqui. – disse Jason.

Olhei para ele e vi que ele apontava para o lado direto. Segui o olhar na direção em que ele apontava e vi Marvin, Leo e Ashley sentados em uma mesa que tinha copos e alguma coisa no centro que eu não vi em cima. Ashley e Leo acenavam para a gente.

– Achei que nunca iam chegar. – disse Leo quando chegamos perto da mesa em que ele e os outros estavam. – Pedimos pizzas, vocês querem? – falou apontando para o centro da mesa a onde tinha uma forma media com uns cinco pedaços de pizzas.

– Pizza a essa hora? – perguntou Piper incrédula. Leo só deu de ombros e pegou um pedaço de pizza. – Aposto que foi ideia sua. – disse apontando para Leo e Marvin e Ashley assentiram.

– Foi ideia dele mesmo. – disse Ashley, mas depois fez um bico e cruzou os braços. – O meu pedido foi um lanche natural, mas até agora eles não trouxeram. É mais fácil fazer um lanche natural do que uma pizza, mas mesmo assim...

– Calma, menina. – disse Leo interrompendo Ashley que olhou ameaçadoramente para ele. – Primeiro, pizza é boa em qualquer hora, tudo bem que de noite é mais gostosa, não sei porque, mas enfim. Segundo, não precisa ficar estressada desse jeito. Terceiro, olha seu lanche vindo ai. – falou apontando para um garçom que vinha com uma bandeja na mão em nossa direção.

– Até que enfim. – disse Ashley ficando de pé. Momento vergonha alheia. Porque as pessoas não podem ser mais discretas

– Vão ficar de pé ou vão sentar? –perguntou Marvin sorrindo de canto.

Eu sentei do lado de Marvin enquanto que Jason sentou ao meu lado e Piper se sentou entre Ashley e Leo. O garçom colocou um prato com um lanche para Ashley na sua frente que bateu palminha que nem criança. Que falta faz o Nico nessas horas.

– Desculpa a demora, tivemos um pequeno probleminha na cozinha por isso ouve o atraso, não só do seu pedido como de outros também. – disse o garçom sorrindo timidamente.

– Não, esta tudo bem é que ela é um pouco sensível. – falei sorrindo e Ashley me mostrou a língua infantilmente. – Que foi que eu disse. – todos riram, até o garçom que tentou disfarçar no começo, enquanto que Ashley ficou em burrada e olhava feio para mim.

– Aonde esta Annabeth nessas horas para manter você de boca fechada. – disse ela e eu ri mais ainda me lembrando de que eu havia pensando na mesmo coisa em relação a ela sobre o Nico. – Isso não é engraçado.

– Tudo bem, vamos acalmar os ânimos. – disse Marvin se intrometendo. – Vocês querem pedir alguma coisa?

– Já esta na hora de jantar mesmo. – disse Piper dando de ombros.

– Não para você, Piper, e Leo, para de comer. – disse Marvin reprovadora mente deixando Piper, Jason e eu confusos e Leo parado feito uma estatua com um pedaço de pizza na boca.

– Ué, porque eu não posso comer? – perguntou Piper.

– Não que você não pode comer, mas sim que tem que ser uma coisa mais leve, lembra que ainda tem o treino. – respondeu Marvin calmamente.

– Ah. – soltei compreendendo sobre o que ele estava falando e Piper e Jason também compreenderam assentindo.

– E você, Leo, esse é o ultimo pedaço. – disse Marvin seriamente e Leo fez um muxoxo assentindo. –Depois do treino peço um lanche para vocês e para mim, só comi um pedaço de pizza.

– Bom, então qual será os pedidos de vocês três? – perguntou o garçom que eu nem havia me lembrado de que ainda estava aqui.

– Deixa eu ver. – disse Piper pegando o cardápio que Marvin lhe estendeu e o folheou por alguns segundos. – Me traz um lanche natural numero 5 e um suco de morango. – disse passando o cardápio para Jason. O garçom assentiu virando para olhar para Jason.

– Ele vai terminar a pizza por mim. – disse Leo antes que Jason falasse alguma coisa. Ainda tinham quatro pedaços de pizzas. – Ainda esta quente, não faz muito tempo que pedimos ela.

– Por mim tudo bem. – disse Jason. A pizza parecia ser de calabresa. – Eu vou querer só uma Pepsi então. – falou passando o cardápio para mim.

– Me traz uma Pepsi também e não quero nada para comer, não estou com fome. –falei colocando o cardápio em cima da mesa.

– Tudo bem, é só isso? – perguntou o garçom e todos nós assentimos. – Muito bem, volto em alguns minutos, prometo que dessa vez não demorara muito para sair o lanche, senhorita. – O garçom se retira ainda anotando alguma coisa em seu bloquinho.

– Porque não esta com fome? – perguntou Marvin baixinho só para mim enquanto que os outros estavam conversando sobre coisas banais.

– Não sei, só não estou. – falei dando de ombros tentando soar indiferente e Marvin assentiu voltando a se recostar em sua cadeira e bebericou um pouco de seu suco para o meu alivio.

Eu não menti para ele. Eu não estava com fome mesmo. Mas eu confesso que estou preocupado, muito preocupado, com a minha Sabidinha.

Tudo bem, eu sei que ela me pediu para confiar nela, confio minha vida a ela, mas me entendam, eu a conheço muito bem para saber que ela não vai ficar quieta sem poder fazer nada para ajudar.

Eu tenho certeza que nesse mesmo instante ela deve estar bolando algum plano e muito provavelmente esta envolvendo Nico nisso, por bem, ou por mal, se não ela não teria me pressionado para dizer que ela só iria para o acampamento se o Nico fosse com ela.

Fiquei tão submerso em pensamentos e tentando, completamente em vão, pensar no que Annabeth poderia estar fazendo que nem reparei no garçom trazendo o meu pedido e muito mesmo na hora em que um monstro invadiu o estabelecimento.

Se não fosse pelo Marvin eu teria sido pisoteado por um... Olhei atentamente quando o monstro investiu contra uma pilastra do estabelecimento e ele parecia uma raposa gigante.

– Corram, saiam daqui. –gritou Marvin para ninguém em especifico enquanto me guiava em direção aos outros que corriam em direção a um balcão e pularam sobre ele se escondendo.

– O que é essa coisa? – perguntei quando desviamos de uma das patas traseiras dela e pulei sobre o balcão que os outros tinham pulado.

– Essa é uma Teumessia. – disse Marvin quando pulou sobre o balcão também.

– Poxa, não da para comer em paz mesmo. – disse Ashley emburrada. – Mesmo quando estávamos comendo no helicóptero apareceram umas harpias feiosas e nos atacaram.

Só agora eu havia me tocado que eles estavam de helicóptero, me pergunto a onde ele esta. Não vi nem um heliporto por perto.

– Bom, quando paramos para comer a gente teve que lutar contra alguns monstros que tinham um olho só, mas ele era de um tamanho de gente normal. – disse Piper pensativa no final.

Pois é. Quando paramos para comer em um restaurante, não me pergunte por que paramos em um restaurante a Piper que escolheu, tinha uma mesa grande e parecia haver ali uma reunião de amigos.

Mas quando olhamos mais atentamente para eles ,que durante todo o tempo em que a gente estava comendo sentíamos que estávamos sendo observados, vimos que eles tinham um olho só e depois nos atacaram. O bom, não pagamos a conta da comida que comemos, o que? Dependendo do ponto de vista isso é bom. O lado mal é que eles usavam armas de fogo.

Depois de quase destruirmos o restaurante acabamos com eles, eram dez só para terem noção da enrascada em que estávamos.

– Isso é um Arimaspe, ou Monomato dependendo da região, ou sei lá. – disse Marvin espiando sobre o balcão fiz o mesmo que ele e vi a raposa gigante mordendo uma cadeira.

– Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Leo e olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada. –Esquece, filho de Atena, já saquei. Nerd pra caramba.

– Ele parece que não esta atrás da gente. – comentou Jason.

– Acho que não esta mesmo. –disse Ashley. – Ele só esta destruindo tudo, não esta procurando por nada. Isso é estranho.

– Como matamos ele? –perguntei vendo a raposa destruir tudo e arremessar uma pessoa em direção ao lago, mas a sorte é que eu vi que a pessoa caiu em um barco, se isso for sorte. – Um mero corte com a espada não vai mata-lo. É muito grande.

– Fazendo um machucado bem grande. – disse Marvin dando de ombros. – É o único jeito, ele não tem nem um ponto fraco a não ser que alguém vá para de baixo dele e enfie uma espada ou uma lança no coração dele.

– Eu tenho uma ideia. – falei de sobressalto. Não era lá grande coisa, mas poderia funcionar. Meus poderes de controlar a agua estavam ficando muito melhores.

Contei meu plano para eles. Claro que Marvin, os outros também, mas foi só ele que se manifestou, achou idiota no primeiro instante, mas depois acabou aceitando quando a raposa gigante destruiu metade do píer.

– Vamos Jason. – falei correndo em direção à amurada e Jason correu ao meu lado.

Passamos por alguns vidros quebrados e corremos mais ainda em direção ao final do píer. Ouvi nossos amigos gritando com o monstro e o chamando de diversos nomes e pragas em grego.

Pulei na agua assim que cheguei ao final do píer e instantaneamente me senti muito bem. Emergi da agua e vi Jason pulando também, mas ele não pulou na agua e sim em uma pequena beirinha de cimento e ele segurou na beirada do píer.

– Sabe como é, né? – falou ele sorrindo de canto e eu assenti. Filho de Zeus na agua não é lá muito aconselhável, apesar do meu pai ser gente fina, melhor não abusar.

Ficamos em silencio só ouvindo. Em alguns segundos vi monstro vindo em nossa direção rapidamente. Respirei fundo e me concentrei na agua ao meu redor. Quando o monstro apareceu por completo no píer fiz minha magica.

Em um segundo duas enormes mãos abertas de agua se ergueram do lago. Só para testar fechei a minha mão e vi as mãos de agua imitarem meu movimento.

– Muito legal. – falei comigo mesmo sorrindo e olhei para a raposa gigante que parecia meio aturdida. Seja lá o que aqueles quatro fizeram, eles fizeram muito bem.

Movimentei as minhas mãos e fingi segurar alguma coisa. As mãos de agua envolveram a raposa gigante que começou a se debater, mas felizmente as mãos de agua eram bem fortes. Tentei esmagar a raposa para ver se ela virava pó, mas não dei certo. Então segui o plano original.

Enquanto eu movimentava as minhas mãos vi as mãos de agua segurarem a raposa pelas patas traseiras e com um pouco de dificuldade consegui segurar as patas dianteiras de modo que o coração dela ficasse exposto.

– Agora, Jason. –gritei e em segundos vi uma lança aparecer na mão dele. A ponta da lança brilhou em estática. Além de lhe acertar também iria dar uma descarga elétrica nele. – Nada mal. – murmurei sorrindo de canto.

Poxa, eu tenho que dar créditos a ele apesar de tudo e eu ainda estou com vontade de socar mais a cara dele, mas enfim. Nem tudo é possível.

Com um movimento fiz a raposa vir mais para frente deixando a parte em que ficava o coração no local certo para Jason acerta-la e foi isso que ele fez. O monstro urrou ferozmente e depois virou pó.

Desfiz as mãos de agua e ouvi Marvin e os outros comemorarem em cima do píer fazendo sinal de positivo para mim, mas eu não pude retribuir porque vi Jason cair na agua quando tentou escalar para voltar para o píer. Esperei alguns segundos para ver se ele emergia mais nada aconteceu.

– Jason! – ouvi o grito esganiçado de Piper antes de mergulhar.

Assim que mergulhei fui o mais rápido que podia na direção em que Jason havia caído, mas parei assim que o vi. Ele estava estranho.

Xxx

Então pessoal, o que acharam do capitulo?... Reviews são sempre bem vindos se quiserem mandar é claro... Me desculpem mais uma vez pelo atraso...

HORA DAS SURPRESAS...

Primeira surpresa: Postei uma nova fic, a terceira e ultima one da serie Famili Song, continuação de Perfect Day e Never Alone. Eu devo dizer que caprichei nessa fic, ela esta bem grande. O nome é Love I've Found In You.

Segunda surpresa: Postei outra fic. Novamente Lady Antebellum me inspirou e saiu a one Last Nigth Last, que muito provavelmente poderá ter uma continuação.

Terceira surpresa: Fiz um capitulo bônus para essa fic, que vou postar hoje ainda.

Bom, eu acho que já esta bom de surpresas. Espero que vocês gostem das songs que eu fiz e eu fico por aqui. Eu não vou ter tempo de postar as songs hoje, mas se quiserem lerem elas é só irem no meu perfil do Nyah, MandyLove. O link esta no meu perfil aqui deste site. Assim que eu tiver tempo posto aqui também.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo e um beijo especial para aqueles que leram as notas finais, nem todos leem as notas finais... Ah, muito obrigada para quem deixa review eu fico muito feliz com eles... Bjs ^.^


	32. Bônus: Annabeth Não Tem Jeito

Oi pessoal ^-^

Desculpem, não deu para postar...

Enfim, agora eu espero que curtam o capitulo...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**Bônus: Annabeth Não Tem Jeito**_

_**POV Nico**_

Assim que nos despedimos dos outros vi Annabeth e Damon se romperem em chamas junto com Alair. Como eu já sabia que iriamos para o acampamento e Annabeth não havia me dito a onde aparecer, o primeiro lugar que eu pensei foi na arena do acampamento. Não me pergunte por quê.

Senti a familiar sensação do meu corpo se rompendo em chamas em segundo me vi na arena e meu corpo de volta ao normal. Foi uma péssima hora para aparecer na arena, pois estava acontecendo um duelo e graças aos meus reflexos de semideus consegui desviar bem atempo de uma lamina que veio do meu lado direito e minha fênix saiu voando.

Assim que vi que estava em uma boa distancia de quem tinha me atacado e Mérope voltou pousando em meu ombro no seu tamanho menor, olhei mortalmente para o individuo e não foi com muita surpresa que vi o filho de Phobos, Adalberto, sorrindo maleficamente para mim e pelo amor dos Deuses que sorriso feio.

Só podia ter sido ele a me atacar mesmo sabendo que alguém tinha aparecido no meio da luta. Quem não teria visto uma coluna de fogo bem na sua frente afinal de contas?

– Cara, porque você faz isso? –perguntei realmente me sentindo muito cansado de tudo isso.

Esse cara adora pegar no meu pé, eu sei que o pai dele é bem pior e que o avô é pior ainda e isso explica porque ele é assim, mas fala serio, chega uma hora que dá vontade de acabar com tudo mesmo que para isso eu tenha que mata-lo e eu não estou brincando.

– Ora, fiz isso porque eu estou com vontade e você atrapalhou o meu treino. – disse ele ainda sorrindo. – É justo eu te atacar.

Bufei e olhei ao redor. Na arena estavam os filhos de Phobos, Deimos e Éres, eu não conhecia quase ninguém deles e não me preocupava em saber quem eram mesmo. Vi que o adversário dele era um filho de Éres que eu não sabia o nome, mas ele já tinha me atormentado algumas vezes junto com o Adalberto, sempre andava com ele.

– Que seja. – falei andando para fora da arena, mas foram só alguns passos.

Senti uma lamina fria tocar o meu pescoço. Não me senti ameaçado então não tinha porque me desviar disso. Eu só parei porque se ele continuasse a me provocar teria um motivo muito justo para poder mata-lo.

Podem apostar que sim. Sim, eu estou sentindo vontade de matar alguém. Eu não sei por que estou sentindo isso, mas isso esta me ocorrendo desde que eu tive aquele sonho extremamente confuso na madrugada de hoje.

No sonho eu só vi imagens de lutas sangrentas e pelas roupas que estavam usando pareciam ser muito antigas, de muitos anos atrás. Eu estava vendo essas imagens a partir de um ponto de vista de alguém que eu não sabia quem era, mas que era um excelente guerreiro que tinha movimentos precisos e destrutivos acabando com todos os adversários seus que apareciam na sua frente.

Acordei de madrugada e para não incomodar meus companheiros de quarto eu sai do quarto e fiquei no corredor por um bom tempo até que Annabeth e Damon saíram do quarto em que estavam e depois fomos tomar café.

Fiquei tentado em contar para Annabeth, mas não podia com Damon por perto. Poderia mostrar para ela, mas Annabeth estava gravida e parecia fraca não seria nada prudente pedir isso a ela principalmente porque ela não conseguiu tomar o seu café da manhã.

Mas como Annabeth é Annabeth, ela percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada comigo e disse que quando chegássemos ao acampamento à gente conversaria a sós. Eu não cometei nada sobre isso aos outros, não era necessário, eles tinham muitas coisas para fazer do que se preocupar com os meus sonhos.

Eu sei que a Ashley percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada comigo e agradeço aos Deuses por ela não ter comentado nada disso para os outros, mas eu sabia que depois eu teria que contar pra ela. Afinal é isso que os namorados fazem, contam tudo um ao outro.

Eles fazem isso não é? Não levem a mal a minha pergunta é que Ashley é minha primeira namorada e eu não sei bem o que fazer.

Vou ter que pedir conselhos a alguém sobre namoro, mas quem? Tenho que pensar muito bem para quem vou pedir conselhos e eles têm que estar em um relacionamento para facilitar.

Para o Percy não, ele riria da minha cara. Para o Chris ou a Clarisse não dá. Não me sentiria perguntando uma coisa dessas para o Chris, não somos amigos a esse ponto. Com a Clarisse muito menos, ela seria pior que o Percy, tiraria sarro de mim pelo resto da minha vida, pior ainda se minha vida e a dela durassem muitos anos.

Mandy e Edwin não seriam bons conselheiros mesmo eles sendo filhos de quem eram, eu ficaria muito confuso com esses dois. Não sou amigo de muitos outros meio-sangues para perguntar isso e nem tenho amigos mortais, normais, confiáveis para isso. Só tinha uma pessoa em todo a acampamento, e me atrevo a dizer no mundo, em que eu poderia confiar...

– Ei, seu mané. – escutei um grito que me fez despertar dos meus pensamentos. – Estou falando com você. – berrou o filho de Phobos.

Ele estava com sua espada apontada para a minha garganta e agora estava na minha frente, eu não havia mexido nem um musculo enquanto fiquei submerso em meus pensamentos e ele havia se aproveitado disso e se postado na minha frente, mas eu não tinha problema nem um com isso.

– Depois do grito que você deu é impossível eu não te escutar. – falei sorrindo de canto.

– Porque você esta sorrindo? – perguntou ele com raiva. – Eu é que estou com uma espada e ela está apontada para o seu pescoço.

Olhei para cima e vi as nuvens encobrindo o sol. Sorri mais ainda, afinal quando não há sol a sombra e sombra leva ao meu poder de filho de Hades.

– Nico, não temos tempo. Você não pode fazer isso. – ouvi Annabeth. Sua voz soava atrás de mim. – E porque você veio na arena?

Me virei para ver Annabeth. Achei que Damon estava com ela, mas ela estava sozinha. Adalberto não fez menção nem uma de tirar a espada do meu pescoço e isso estava me deixando raiva.

– Não se intrometa Annabeth. Esse assunto é comigo e com o Caveirinha Junior aqui. – disse Adalberto antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa e isso me deixou com mais raiva ainda.

Eu odeio aquela dracaenae que me deu esse apelido. Isso só me serve para me deixar irritado porque todos usam isso para curtir com a minha cara como esse serzinho aqui esta fazendo.

Tudo bem , existem as exceções. Só o Damon, a Annabeth e a Ashley podem me chamar assim porque eles não falam isso como se zombassem de mim.

– Sabe, Adalberto, existem duas formas de se aprender. Por bem e por mal, infelizmente para você e felizmente para mim você escolheu aprender da pior forma. – disse Annabeth sorrindo. Adalberto começou a gargalhar.

– Me poupe vai Annabeth, você não vai fazer nada comigo. Você é certinha demais. – disse Adalberto com divertimento.

Eu estava pronto para acabar com a raça desse asqueroso quando vi o sorriso de Annabeth se ampliar e ela mover a cabeça indicando para eu não fazer nada. Fiz bico porque eu realmente queria acabar com a raça desse filho de Phobos.

– Quem disse que sou eu? – perguntou Annabeth divertida arqueando uma sobrancelha. Já ia perguntar o que ela estava tramando, mas eu sinto uma presença atrás de mim que não é de um meio-sangue. – Se lembra do castigo que o Sr. D deu para você e seus amigos?

A lamina da espada tremeu, pousou em meu ombro e depois caiu no chão. Me afastei de Adalberto e olhei para ele que estava tremendo mais do que vara verde. Olhei para o lado e vi que os quatro que estavam com ele quando receberam o castigo do Sr. D também estava tremendo.

– Sra. O'Leary, pega o grego. – disse Annabeth divertida.

Saindo sei lá de onde a Sra O' Leary avança para cima de Adalberto que com uma velocidade incrível sai correndo em direção à ala dos chalés sendo seguido por seus quatro amigos gritando feito uma menininha. Todos que tinham se reunido para ver o que acontecia na arena desataram a rir.

– Sra. O' Leary. – chamou Annabeth quando a cadela infernal chegou perto do chalé de Zeus. – Já esta bom garota, volta aqui.

Muito obedientemente a Sra. O' Leary parou de correr, deu meia volta e foi até Annabeth que fez carinho em sua cabeça fazendo a cadela soltar um uivo de contentamento.

– Bom trabalho. – disse Annabeth sorrindo e depois olhou para os campistas que ainda estavam rindo. – Jack, da o osso para ela?

Jack assentiu e nem foi preciso dizer nada para a Sra. O' Leary, ela saiu correndo em direção ao filho de Hefesto e o seguiu.

Definitivamente a Sra. O' Leary virou um bicho de estimação aqui no acampamento, quase todos gostam dela. Quase porque sempre tem aqueles que têm medo dela e aqueles que não gostam dela, vai saber por que. É proibido ameaça-la, ou mata-la, ou seja lá que mal tentem fazer com ela.

Quiron mesmo decretou isso porque sempre tinha aqueles que tentavam fazer alguma mal a ela. Afinal, isso era o mínimo que poderíamos fazer por ela. A Sra. O' Leary já salvou nossas vidas um monte de vezes.

– Ei, Annabeth. – chamou um filho de Apolo. – Você sabe o castigo que eles levaram do Sr. D?

Fiquei curioso com essa pergunta. Pela cara que o Sr. D fez quando contou que tinha sido ele mesmo que havia aplicado o castigo neles deve ter sido alguma coisa muito boa.

– Sei sim, mas não vou contar. Agora todos de volta as suas atividades. – disse Annabeth rapidamente e todos fizeram um muxoxo antes de saírem indo para algum lugar. Não adiantava tentar tirar alguma coisa de Annabeth se ela não quisesse contar.

– Mas você vai me contar qual foi o castigo deles, não é? – perguntei fazendo carinha de gatinho do Shrek chegando perto dela.

– Nico, querido, eu te amo, mas essa carinha não funciona comigo. – disse Annabeth sorrindo divertida e eu fechei a cara.

– Eu também te amo. – falei mal-humorado cruzando os braços.

– Com tanto amor assim eu não vou aguentar. – disse ela me dando um beijo na bochecha. Sem querer abri um pequeno sorriso de canto. – Mas eu posso te contar sobre o castigo deles com uma condição.

– Qual? – perguntei na hora fazendo Annabeth rir. Poxa, eu estava curioso para saber qual foi o castigo deles e alguma coisa me dizia que tinha a Sra. O' Leary no meio.

– Você vai ter que fazer tudo que eu mandar e não discutir comigo. Vai ter que me obedecer sem reclamação, estamos entendidos? – perguntou ela olhando seriamente para mim. Não gostei disso.

– Annabeth, o que você esta aprontando? – perguntei, ela com certeza estava armando alguma coisa se não ela não seria Annabeth Chase.

– Nico, você não me ouviu? – perguntou Annabeth cruzando os braços. – Sem reclamação, ou discutir comigo.

– Mas você esta gr... – Annabeth tapou a minha boca com a mão.

– Eu não quero que ninguém saiba ainda. – disse ela olhando em meus olhos seriamente o que me fez tremer nas bases. Annabeth sabe como amedrontar alguém só com o olhar. – Vamos sair daqui.

Ela passou um braço na minha cintura e me empurrou em direção à ala dos chalés. Deixei ela me guiar. Confesso que estava com medo de Annabeth, mas não podiam me culpar por isso. Entramos direto no chalé de Poseidon.

– Você tem duas escolhas. – disse Annabeth fechando aporta do chalé enquanto que eu sentei em uma cama. –Primeira, você faz o que eu peço e ganha em troca a informação do castigo. Segunda, você faz o que eu peço e não ganha nada em troca e você sabe muito bem que eu vou convencer você a fazer. Qual você escolhe?

– Eu escolho a terceira. – falei e Annabeth arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Aquela em que eu te impeço de fazer uma maluquice e conto para o Percy.

– Então tenta me impedir e isso ira colocar a vida de muitos meios-sangues na sua mão. – contrapôs Annabeth e eu engoli em seco. – Vamos lá Nico, você sabe muito bem que não vai conseguir me impedir, nem sei por que você falou isso.

– Tem razão. – suspirei derrotado. Eu sabia que se ela quisessem, nada a impediria. –Quem incluiria uma escolha quando se não tem mais escolha além dessas que você ofereceu? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

– Vamos lá, Nico. – disse Annabeth se sentando ao meu lado e passando um braço sobre meus ombros. – Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Eu sei que estou gravida, eu sei das minhas responsabilidades.

– Mas mesmo assim você quer fazer uma maluquice. – falei fazendo bico e Annabeth riu fraco.

– Se eu não fizer essa maluquice meu filho não terá futuro e ainda por cima assim que ele nascer Lâmia vai... Fazer aquilo que ela faz. – disse Annabeth triste, com os olhos marejados. – Eu não vou deixa-la tocar no meu filho. O que eu vou fazer é o único jeito.

– Percy vai querer me matar quando souber que eu te ajudei nessa sua loucura. – falei abraçando ela. –Ele não vai me poupar mesmo sabendo que você poderia me convencer a te ajudar por livre e espontânea pressão.

– Não seja dramático. Do Percy cuido eu. Não precisa se preocupar com ele. – disse Annabeth me abraçando mais forte. – Agora levanta que eu tenho alguns planos para por em pratica. – disse se levantando e me levando junto.

– Você já tinha tudo esquematizado. – falei acusadoramente e ela deu um sorrisinho tímido.

– Ora vamos, como se você acreditou por um momento que eu iria ficar no acampamento sem fazer nada com tantos semideuses desaparecidos. – falou ela rolando os olhos.

– Pois é, ingenuidade da nação pensar que justo você, Annabeth Chase, iria ficar quietinha no acampamento mesmo estando gravida. – disse eu fingindo estar chocado.

– Muito esperto você, di Angelo. – disse ela sorrindo. – Agora vamos que temos que ir à Casa Grande. Tenho que contar uma coisa para você e para o Quiron. – disse me puxando para fora do chalé três.

– Você que manda, mas eu escolho a primeira opção. – falei e Annabeth sorriu. Se eu tinha que ajuda-la pelo menos alguma coisa que tinha que ter em troca.

– Tudo bem. Depois eu te conto. – disse ela divertida saindo do chalé e me levando junto.

– Mas então. A onde esta o mini raio? –perguntei me referindo ao Damon. De vez em quando nós chamávamos Damon assim, era legal.

– Você vai ver. – disse ela piscando um olho para mim e sorriu marotamente.

Chagamos rapidamente na Casa Grande. Annabeth entrou primeiro e ficou olhando atentamente para mim. Fiquei confuso com isso, mas quando entrei na Casa Grande e vi aquela cena entendi o porquê de Annabeth estar me olhando.

Minha cara deve ter ficado muito engraçada com o que eu estava vendo por que Annabeth começou a rir. Eu nem me importei com isso. A cena na minha frente era absurda demais para me importar se estavam rindo de mim, ou para mim.

– Nunca pensei em ver isso. – murmurei não acreditando no que eu estava vendo.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do bônus...

Se quiserem mandar reviews eu vou amar.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse bônus... Bjs ^.^


	33. 27: É Obvio, Mas Só Para Filhos de Atena

Oi pessoal ^-^

Mais um capitulo...

Enjoy...

Xxx

**27 – É Obvio, Mas Só Para Filhos de Atena**

Chacoalhei a cabeça despertando meu raciocino de novo, não podia ficar parado só olhando, e olhei novamente para Jason, mas ele ainda continuava do mesmo jeito estranho. Bom, melhor eu explicar oque eu estou vendo.

Geralmente uma pessoa quando cai na agua tenta voltar a superfície imediatamente, ou fica esperneando tentando ir para a superfície, uma coisa super normal, mas o Jason não esta fazendo nada disso. Ele simplesmente esta lá parado se deixando levar pela agua. Isso é muito estranho.

"_Ele vai se afogar_" duas vozes trovejaram alto na minha cabeça me deixando assustado. Uma masculina e a outra com certeza de mulher. Zeus e Hera, eu tinha certeza, mas eles tinham razão, já fazia algum tempo que Jason estava na agua e ele não é filho de Poseidon para respirar em baixo dela.

Cheguei mais perto de Jason e vi que ele estava com os olhos fechados. Praguejei baixinho e com rapidez peguei em um braço dele e ordenei as aguas que me levassem o mais rápido possível para cima.

Mal emergi com Jason eu escutei os gritos de Piper e Leo, não entendi o que eles estavam falando porque me concentrei e imaginei as aguas me levantando, passei um braço de Jason pelos meus ombros e segurei firmemente.

Era melhor fazer isso do que tentar fazer Jason e eu levitarmos, isso exigiria muita concentração minha que francamente era algo impossível com Piper e os outros gritando sem parar lá de cima do píer e também ter a agua em volta de mim fazia com que eu desgastasse menos minha energia.

Logo vi que estava subindo para mais perto do píer. Olhei para baixo e vi que eu estava envolto pela agua até na minha cintura e ela estava me levantando parecendo até um mini tornado. Até que foi muito legal.

Fiz o mini tornado ir para frente, fazendo ele formar um "L", ficando sobre o píer. Meus amigos olhavam admirados para o que eu estava fazendo que até deram alguns passos para trás me dando espaço, já que eles estavam na borda do píer.

Como o meu primeiro pensamento foi que ela me solta-se, eu sei que isso foi provavelmente idiota, mas foi o meu primeiro pensamento me deem um desconto. Não deu outra.

O mini tornado se desfez voltando para a agua do lago e soltando a mim e ao Jason em direção ao chão do píer. Se não fosse pelo Leo e pelo Marvin serem rápidos e nós segurarem, bem a tempo devo dizer, Jason e eu teríamos dado de cara com o chão.

– Definitivamente, eu preciso praticar mais esse novo truque. – murmurei para Marvin que estava ao meu lado. Ele havia me segurado para eu não beijar o chão.

– Definitivamente, Percy. – disse ele sorrindo.

– Jason! – o grito de Piper fez o pequeno momento de descontração acabar chamando nossa atenção para ela e os outros.

– O que foi? – perguntou Marvin olhando para os outros.

Me virei para poder ver o que estava acontecendo para ela ter dado um grito daqueles e assim que vi eles entendi o porque do grito. Jason estava deitado no chão, pálido e todo encharcado.

Um dos vários pontos positivos de ser filho de Poseidon é que você só se molha quando quer e eu estava sequinho o que é muito bom por sinal porque eu estava com o celular no bolso e se eu molhasse mais um celular Annabeth iria fazer alguma coisa comigo que eu não iria gostar.

Aconteceu que esse é o segundo celular, aquele em que meio-sangues podem usar e monstros não vão te atacar por causa disso, que ela me deu. O primeiro estava no meu bolso quando eu cai na piscina quando eu estava no parque trabalhando. Eu não podia sair da agua sequinho sendo que tinha pessoas a minha volta quando isso aconteceu, então, eu quis me molhar e perdi um celular.

Enfim, voltando aos meus amigos. Ashley, Leo e Piper estavam em volta de Jason. Piper com as mãos nos ombros de Jason o sacudia gritando para ele acordar e se mexer.

– Ele não esta respirando. – disse Leo nervoso.

– Para de fazer isso com ele, Piper. Isso não vai ajudar. – disse Marvin correndo para o lado de Jason e tentando fazer Piper parar de mexer nele.

Olhei ao redor e vi que muitas pessoas estavam vindo em nossa direção, provavelmente porque Piper ainda estava gritando desesperada para Jason acordar mesmo sobre os protestos de Ashley, Marvin e Leo dizendo que isso não iria ajudar.

– Se afastem. – falei indo até eles e tirando Piper de cima de Jason. Se não fosse por meus reflexos de semideus Piper teria me dado um tapa na cara. Agora entendi porque ninguém se atreveu a tentar tirar ela de perto dele. – Uou, mocinha. Melhor se acalmar tem um monte de pessoas vindo em nossa direção e se você continuar assim vou querer te internar em um hospício.

– Mas o Jason... – Piper tentou falar, mas ela já estava entregue as lagrimas e me abraçou chorando o que me deixou sem jeito. Eu não sabia o que fazer agora.

– Ele esta bem agora. – disse Marvin atrás de mim e Piper me soltou imediatamente me fazendo suspirar aliviado. Graças aos Deuses eu não precisei fazer nada.

– Jason! Jason! Jason! – gritou Piper indo para o lado dele o abraçando.

Jason estava tossindo um pouco, parecendo fraco, mas não pareceu se importar com o abraço que ganhou de Piper. Ashley, Leo e Marvin se afastaram deixando os dois a sós e vieram para o meu lado.

– Marvin fez respiração boca á boca no Jason. – comentou Leo com a voz divertida e eu olhei para Marvin com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Ei. – gritou ele indignado fazendo Leo, Ashley e eu rirmos dele. – Não foi bem assim não e você sabe muito bem que uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra. Você já fez respiração em um homem também, poxa.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou alguém me impedindo de contrapor Marvin, só explicando fiz respiração sim, mas foi em um menino de cinco anos de idade, e fazendo nós seis olharmos para trás. Um aglomerado de pessoas estava a nossa volta.

Leo foi até o lado de Jason e passou um braço dele sobre seus ombros, sustentando o peso dele. Esse pequeno esforço fez o rosto de Jason ficar branco que nem papel.

– Nosso amigo caiu na agua, foi só isso. – disse Ashley e apontou para Piper. – A namorada dele ficou um pouco histérica com isso.

– Ele caiu, ou foi jogado ai por aquela fantasia? – perguntou uma mulher e o barulho de sirenes e policiais se aproximando nos salvou de ter que responder a isso.

Nos minutos seguintes estávamos em uma ambulância com um médico examinando Jason e um policial fazendo algumas perguntas que não foram respondidas. Marvin estalou os, senti uma rajada de vento surgir de sua mão, assim como Thalia fizera há alguns anos atrás.

– Nós seis somos só curiosos e o nosso amigo aqui. – disse Marvin apontando para Jason. – Só se sentiu um pouco mau e vocês foram gentis em ajuda-lo, mas agora temos que ir se não nossos pais vão se preocupar.

– Sim claro. – disse o policial um pouco confuso assim como o médico, mas logo ele chacoalhou a cabeça e sorriu para nós. – É melhor vocês tomarem cuidado, hein crianças. E não se metam em encrencas.

Agradecemos ao medico e ao policial e dizemos que não nós envolveríamos em encrencas, como se precisamos nós envolver com alguma. Saímos de perto deles que foram ver outras pessoas. Jason já estava se sentindo bem melhor e ele já andava sozinho. Caminhamos em direção a onde eu havia deixado o meu carro.

– Fantasia? – perguntou Leo, confuso, fazendo uma careta. – Eles viram uma fantasia? Isso é tão absurdo.

– Esse é o poder da nevoa. – disse Ashley dando de ombros. – Você vê um monstro horroroso e os mortais normais, veem uma fantasia, ou alguma coisa que os fazem pensar em tudo, menos que aquilo é um monstro.

– Pois é, enquanto você vê um cão infernal eles veem um poodle. – falei rindo me lembrando de uma vez quem que a Sra O' Leary entrou na minha sala e todos viram um poodle. Claro que quando eu disse que ela era minha todos da minha sala riram de mim, mas tudo bem, faz parte.

– Uau, isso deve ser hilário. – comentou Leo rindo e todos assentiram concordando.

– Bom, agora vamos direto para o hotel. – disse Marvin quando chegamos perto do meu carro o que me lembrou de uma coisa que até agora, apesar de obvio, eu não tinha pensado.

– Vocês estão de que? – perguntei para Marvin.

– Ah, de carro. Já deixamos o helicóptero com o piloto lá no hotel e ele já foi embora. – disse ele sorrindo dando de ombros. – Fizemos nosso trajeto mais rápido do que pensei que faríamos.

– Maravilha. – murmurei enquanto ele ainda sorria.

Jason e Piper entraram comigo no meu carro enquanto os outros foram com Marvin que tinha estacionado mais longe da gente. Infelizmente o transito estava "pesado" e acabamos demorando para chegar ao hotel.

As próximas duas horas foram bem chatas e monótonas, fiquei no quarto tentando falar com Annabeth, mas todas as tentativas foram em vão o que me deixou mais nervoso ainda. Tínhamos ficado com os mesmo quartos já que Marvin, a pedido de Annabeth, havia pagado por três dias de hospedagem e eu não estava muito bem para ser companhia para ninguém.

Combinamos que iriamos ver os mapas com as anotações depois de comermos, quando estivéssemos todos juntos. Quando a comida chegou eu tive que sair do quarto para avisar os outros.

Depois de avisar Jason, que estava no quarto descansando depois que Piper o obrigou a isso, fui até o terraço a onde Piper e Leo estavam treinando com Ashley e Marvin, lá no terraço não tinha mais ninguém além deles, para avisa-los.

Vi Piper e Marvin parados olhando para Ashley que estava lutando contra Leo em um combate físico, ou seja sem armas. Você pode achar estranha uma luta dessas, mas quando se é meio-sangue isso é bem normal.

Então, continuando, Leo estava perdendo feio para Ashley, ele não conseguia acertar um golpe nela, literalmente ele estava levando uma surra dela. Eu teria até rido da situação se eu já não soubesse como Ashley era boa em combate físico, Nico sempre perdia para ela, mas isso até que justificável.

– Hora de jogar a toalha, Valdez. – falei depois de um tempo que eu estava lá parado. – A comida já chegou.

Não foi preciso falar duas vezes, todos nós descemos de volta para os nossos quartos, afinal já se passavam das nove da noite e estávamos com fome. Leo foi o caminho inteiro falando que Ashley só venceu ele porque ele ainda estava aprendendo a lutar.

Para dar um apoio moral para ele, afinal ele levou mesmo uma surra dela, mas não seria legal jogar isso na cara dele, não contradizemos o que ele falou.

Enquanto comíamos no quarto que era dos meninos percebi que Jason estava agindo estranho e eu não fui um único a perceber isso porque vi que todos olhavam para ele.

– Tudo bem. – disse ele suspirando e colocando de lado seu prato. – Quando eu cai na agua a primeira coisa que pensei em fazer era sair o mais rápido de lá, mas ai eu senti uma coisa estranha e eu não conseguia mais raciocinar e só ouvia uma voz.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Marvin confuso, eu também estava confuso.

– Uma voz? – perguntou Piper tocando no ombro de Jason que tinha abaixado a cabeça encarando o chão.

– Eu não sei bem, mas essa voz só disse para eu deixar meu corpo me guiar. – disse Jason ainda cabisbaixo. – Ela repetiu isso varias vezes e mesmo que eu tentasse pensar em alguma coisa, tentar sair da agua, meu corpo não respondia.

– Isso é confuso. – comentou Leo, ele era o único que ainda estava comendo, todos haviam deixado de comer para prestar atenção no que Jason falaria.

– Mas o que isso quer dizer afinal de contas? – perguntou Ashley. – Não faz sentido.

– Talvez faça sentido. – disse Marvin sorrindo de canto que me fez lembrar e muito de Annabeth e de seus planos.

– Conheço esse tipo de sorriso. – falei apontando para Marvin acusadoramente. – Não quero saber de você aprontando para cima da gente. Vai ter que contar tudo e não esconder nada.

– Calma, Percy. – disse Marvin ainda rindo. – Não vou fazer que nem a Annabeth.

– Como assim? – perguntou Piper olhando de Marvin para mim.

– É que Annabeth às vezes não conta seu plano completamente. – disse Ashley antes de mim rindo. – Ela sempre deixa alguma parte importante ocultada de alguém.

– E geralmente esse alguém sou eu. – falei contrariado fazendo Ashley, Marvin e Leo rirem.

– Mas porque ela faz isso? – perguntou Jason confuso. Vi Piper abrir um sorriso tímido, mas logo ele sumiu quando ela viu que eu a estava olhando e suas bochechas coraram.

– Quem sabe. Eu já até perguntei, mas ela não me disse. – disse Marvin dando de ombros ainda sorrindo. – Mas é muito engraçada a cara que Percy faz quando descobre que ela fez isso.

– Ok, podem parar de rir. – falei quando todos estavam rindo. – Temos coisas mais importantes para resolvermos, não acham?

– Percy esta certo. – disse Ashley se virando para olhar para Marvin que estava ao seu lado. – Então, como tudo que Jason disse faz sentido?

– Ora é até obvio. – disse Marvin sorrindo. Ele logo vai ficar páreo a páreo com Apolo como o cara que mais sorri.

– Só se for para você. Filho de Atena. – resmungou Leo. – Fala logo, cara.

– Ok, mas vou logo avisando que vamos ter que ter novos equipamentos. – disse Marvin me deixando curioso e confuso.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado... Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	34. 28: Luke Invade Meu Chalé

Oi pessoal ^-^

Nas notas finais explico o porquê de eu estar postando só hoje...

Não sei se o capitulo está bom, mas enfim... Espero que gostem. Enjoy...

Xxx

**28 – Luke Invade Meu Chalé**

Depois de Marvin contar seu plano cada um foi para o seu respectivo quarto. Já estavam passando das onze horas da noite, mas felizmente não teríamos que acordar cedo no outro dia. Segundo os próprios cálculos de Marvin não precisaríamos acordar cedo para o que teríamos que fazer.

Tomei um banho demoradamente, eu precisava relaxar um pouco depois desse dia. Coloquei só uma bermuda e cai de cara na cama. Demorei um pouco para cair no sono, não importava para que lado eu virasse o bendito sono não vinha.

Quando consegui dormir, sonhei. Confesso que quando o meu sonho começou eu realmente achei que fosse um _sonho_ e não um sonho de meio-sangue, que é a mesma coisa que um pesadelo, mas em poucos segundos o meu sonho maravilhoso virou um pesadelo quando ele apareceu.

Acho que é melhor eu contar sobre esse sonho/pesadelo.

No começo vi tudo escuro ao meu redor, eu não enxergava nada além do meu corpo, o que já foi bem estranho, tudo escuro e eu só enxergando meu corpo. Sentia o chão sob os meus pés então resolvi andar torcendo para não ser um daqueles momentos em que damos alguns passos e depois caímos em um abismo sem fim.

Caminhei por alguns minutos pela escuridão sem fim até que bati o joelho em alguma coisa e isso doeu pra caramba. Praguejei baixinho enquanto esfregava o joelho que eu tinha batido.

O bom de ter a maldição de Aquiles é que você não se machuca em nem uma parte do seu corpo, há não ser na região a onde fica seu ponto mortal, mas, mesmo não me machucando, do mesmo jeito eu sinto o impacto e a dor a onde fui atingido.

Respirei fundo e olhei novamente ao meu redor, tinha que ter algum motivo, razão, ou circunstancia para eu estar aqui nessa escuridão toda. Quando pisquei os olhos mais uma vez o lugar começou a clarear pouco a pouco com a luz da lua entrando pela janela e percebi a onde estava. Chalé 3, de Poseidon.

As paredes internas brilhavam como madrepérola. Vi o cifre de Minotauro pendido na parede, perto da minha cama, que eu notei estar sendo utilizada, pois vi uma silhueta sobre ela.

Olhei para cima é vi um bando de miniaturas de cavalos-marinhos de bronze pendido por arames presos no teto. No canto do chalé estava à fonte de agua salgada de rocha marinha, um presente do meu pai.

Meu chalé estava arrumado, tudo em seu devido lugar. Resolvi me aproximar da minha cama para ver o que tinha sobre ela. Um sorriso muito bobo tomou conta dos meus lábios vendo os cabelos da minha noiva esparramados sobre o meu travesseiro. O lençol verde claro lhe cobria até a cintura deixando sua blusa branca de alcinha há mostra.

Annabeth estava deitada de lado, de costas para mim, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios denunciando que estava tendo um lindo sonho, assim como eu acreditava que estava também tendo um lindo sonho. A luz da lua em contraste com a sua pele e seu sorriso estava deixando tudo mais do que perfeito.

Me inclinei um pouco mais para frente, sobre a cama e percebi que um braço de Annabeth estava em volta de algo protetoramente e eu não pude evitar de rir vendo Damon dormindo tranquilo ao seu lado envolto de seu braço.

Essa é uma cena linda de se ver. Tudo bem que um homem dizendo, falando, ou pensando isso pode até ser gay, mas e dai? Eu estou feliz vendo a mulher que eu amo dormindo pacificamente junto com nosso filho.

Mas infelizmente tudo que é bom dura pouco, muito pouco no caso de meio-sangues. Escutei o barulho da porta da entrada do chalé se abrindo.

Me virei na direção da porta e o que eu vi me deu uma tremenda raiva e uma imensa vontade de matar a pessoa que sorrateiramente entrava no meu chalé.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele teria essa tamanha audácia de entrar no acampamento depois de tudo que ele fez e esta fazendo e ainda por cima entrou no meu chalé. Isso é tão absurdo, ridículo e traiçoeiro.

Eu queria que Quíron, ou alguém, sei lá, aparecesse também e pegasse Luke no flagra. Sim, é ele mesmo que invadiu meu chalé. Luke Castellan vestindo roupas pretas, camisa, calça e também os tênis.

De repente senti meu corpo ser puxado para trás, me afastando rapidamente da minha cama e de Annabeth e Damon, até que eu senti minhas costas contra a parede do chalé.

Tentei a todo custo voltar para a onde eu estava e quem sabe, se fosse possível, dar um belo soco na cara de Luke e expulsa-lo do meu chalé e também, claro, garantir que ele nem chegue perto da MINHA noiva.

Mas todas as minhas tentativas foram em vão e eu tive que ficar parado, pois não conseguia mais movimentar nem um musculo do meu corpo, vendo Luke se aproximar da minha cama, especificamente, de Annabeth.

Odeio ter esses tipos de sonho em que eu não posso fazer nada a não ser ver e nesse momento eu estava mais do que odiando isso.

Senti meu sangue ferver quando percebi a forma como Luke estava olhando para _minha_ Annabeth e eu explodi novamente tentando me mexer, ou falar, fazer qualquer coisa ao ver Luke tocar delicadamente no braço de Annabeth.

Minha mente trabalhava laborando um monte de formas de acabar com a raça de Luke, de preferencia que ele sofresse muito, vendo ele subir sua mão levemente pelo braço de Annabeth que tocou. Contornou a curva do pescoço dela e subiu mais ainda tocando delicadamente na bochecha dela e abriu um sorriso de canto.

Eu queria tanto arrancar cada membro do corpo dele por ousar tocar na _minha_ mulher, mas infelizmente eu não podia fazer isso. Mas uma coisa posso dizer, da próxima vez que eu encontrar esse cara, ele vai pagar MUITO caro por ter feito isso.

Para piorar ainda mais a situação Annabeth se mexeu e virou o seu corpo de forma que agora dava para ver o seu rosto que estava com um sorriso amplo em seus lábios, como se ela tivesse gostado dos toques de Luke.

Eu sentia o grito entalado na minha garganta. Eu queria poder gritar agora e arrancar o sorriso de orelha a orelha que Luke dei ao ver o sorriso de Annabeth.

Mentalmente gritei tantas pragas em grego antigo que eu nem fazia ideia de que conhecia tantas assim quando vi que Luke se ajoelhou ao lado da minha cama e inclinou a cabeça, se aproximando mais do rosto de Annabeth.

Eu definitivamente irei torturar ele quando nós encontrássemos de novo por ter tamanha ousadia de tocar da MINHA, repito, MINHA Annabeth. Ela é minha e ele tem que entender isso por bem ou por mal e essa atitude dele prova que vai ser por mal. Eu vou adorar fazer ele entender desse jeito, ah como vou.

Mas para a minha imensa e total felicidade ele não conseguiu terminar seu trajeto para beijar minha mulher, estava na cara que era isso que ele ia fazer, porque em um segundo a lamina da faca de Annabeth estava rente ao pescoço de Luke e a outra mão de Annabeth tampava a boca dele para ele não gritar, ou falar.

O semblante de Annabeth estava selvagem, mortalmente, e eu adorei ver que ela estava olhando assim para Luke. Tomara que ela corte ele em pedacinhos por ele ter tocado nela daquele jeito e sem permissão ainda por cima.

Com cuidado Annabeth levantou da cama ficando de pé fazendo Luke ficar de pé também, afinal ela ainda estava pressionando a lamina de sua faca no pescoço dele.

Percebei que Annabeth olhou de relance para a minha cama e eu acabei direcionando o meu olhar seguindo o dela. Damon ainda dormia tranquilamente. Me repreendi mentalmente por ter me esquecido que ele estava com Annabeth.

Eu sei, eu não devia, mas minha cabeça não estava muito bem. Eu só conseguia pensar em formas de acabar com Luke a base de torturas bem torturantes.

– Você vai se mandar daqui. – disse Annabeth com a voz controlada, isso não era um bom sinal. – Seja lá o que estiver tramando agora, não quero saber, quero só que você vá embora.

_Annabeth oque você esta fazendo? _Essa era a pergunta que eu queria perguntar. Como assim, só vá embora. Ele esta com o inimigo, ele não pode ir só ir embora. Aonde esta aquela Annabeth que queria surrar, acorrentar e arrastar Luke para o Olimpo quando ele traiu a gente pela primeira vez?

Eu estava com medo. Medo de saber o porquê que Annabeth queria que Luke fosse embora sem mais nem menos.

Luke olhou magoado para Annabeth e fez gestos com a mão que eu não entendi quase nada. Acho que ele queria conversar com ela. Annabeth negou veemente com a cabeça, sua expressão não mudou, e andou em direção até aporta fazendo Luke fazer o mesmo, andando de costas, com a lâmina apertando seu pescoço.

Uma coisa me ocorrei. Luke ainda possuía sua maldição de Aquiles? Porque se ele ainda estiver com ela, Annabeth não conseguiria nada o ameaçando assim.

Hum, mas pensando bem. A reação de Luke sugere que ele não tenha mais a maldição se não porque ele deixa que Annabeth continue o ameaçando com a faca? Talvez ele esteja apenas fingindo para depois...

Ok, quer saber? Vou parar de pensar por aqui mesmo, isso esta me deixando muito confuso e frustrado. Melhor eu voltar minha atenção para o que realmente importa, Annabeth prensando Luke contra a parede ao lado da porta, esta que ela esta abrindo.

Com rapidez Luke tira a mão de Annabeth de sua boca e tenta pegar a faca dela, mas Annabeth é rápida e consegue desviar bem a tempo. Ela usa o cabo da faca para acertar a barriga de Luke e o empurra para fora do chalé.

Em um piscar de olhos eu estava do lado de fora do chalé, infelizmente eu ainda não podia me mexer e nem falar. Vi Annabeth saindo do meu chalé e fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela empunhava sua faca com força pronta para lutar.

– Eu preciso falar com você, Annabeth. – disse Luke baixo, mas o suficiente para ouvir, com uma mão sobre a barriga aonde Annabeth o havia acertado.

– Eu não quero falar com você. – disse Annabeth no mesmo tom, mas com a diferença de que ela parecia estar decepcionada. – Depois de tudo que aconteceu, você faz uma escolha dessas? Como pode?

– Eu não quero que nada de mal aconteça a você, Annabeth. – ironicamente, Luke ficou de joelhos na frente de Annabeth e abriu os braços. – Eu não tenho nem uma arma comigo só vim conversar e eu sei que fiz besteira, mas dessa vez meu motivo é nobre.

– Você tem um motivo nobre para se juntar aqueles que querem acabar com tudo? – perguntou Annabeth ironicamente sorrindo sarcasticamente para ele.

– Sim. – disse Luke encarando Annabeth seriamente. – E esse motivo é você, estou fazendo tudo isso por você.

– Por mim? – perguntou Annabeth incrédula. – O que quer dizer com isso? Não faz sentido.

– Atena sempre tem um plano, Annabeth. – disse Luke calmamente sorrindo de leve e eu vi os olhos de Annabeth se arregalarem. – Você vive dizendo isso e você esta sempre certa.

– O que você... – Annabeth não terminou de falar, ela parecia abalada de mais para falar.

– Uma profecia não faz muito sentido quando você a escuta pela primeira vez. – continuou Luke. – Quando você lê e relé ela, você chega a um consenso do que ela pode significar, mas só quando tudo acontece é que você entende realmente o que ela queria dizer.

Eu queria poder pensar um pouco no que estava acontecendo, mas minha atenção estava toda voltada para o que Luke e Annabeth estavam fazendo que eu não conseguia pensar em nada.

Luke ficou de pé e caminhou até Annabeth devagar. Tocou nas mãos dela a fazendo abaixar a faca que empunhava. Ele tirou a faca de sua mão e a deixou cair no chão. Annabeth não fez nem um movimento de repelir o que Luke fez.

– Estou aqui para lhe dar um aviso. – disse Luke tocando no queixo de Annabeth fazendo ela encara-lo. – Eles não podem fazer nada contra você porque eles precisam de mim. Se eles não cumprirem com isso eu não vou ajuda-los.

– Ajudando eles, você vai ajudar eles a acabarem com o mundo. – sussurrou Annabeth, sua voz saiu tão baixo que foi muito difícil de ouvir.

– Só quero que entenda isso. É tudo o que eu quero. – disse Luke segurando os ombros de Annabeth. – Pense em tudo que eu te falei, você é a mais brilhante filha de Atena de todos os tempos, e ai você vai entender o porquê de eu estar fazendo isso.

– Você, não...

– Parabéns. – disse Luke interrompendo Annabeth. – Soube que esta gravida e Clarisse também. Não posso dizer que estou surpreso, já que isso fazia parte dos planos.

– Planos? – perguntou Annabeth com os olhos arregalados olhando para Luke que tinha um sorriso torto no rosto.

– Cuidado com o que vai fazer, Annabeth. – advertiu Luke sem responder a pergunta dela o que fez Annabeth bater o pé impaciente no chão. – Lembre-se que você esta gravida e ainda tem o menino filho de Zeus.

– Espera um pouco ai. – gritou Annabeth e Luke tampouco sua boca rapidamente e olhou nervosamente para os lados.

– Não posso correr o risco de me pegarem, Zeus me mataria e Oceano e Anfitrite garantiram que se eu fizesse alguma coisa prejudicial ao plano deles, o que inclui morrer, eles iram te fazer sofrer como nunca imaginou que poderia. – disse Luke ainda olhando para os lados, quando viu que ninguém apareceu suspirou aliviado.

– Então foi sábio da minha parte, não te querer por aqui. – disse Annabeth pensativa e Luke sorriu assentindo.

– Como sempre você é. – disse ele e Annabeth olhou ameaçadoramente para ele, percebi que ele engoliu em seco perante o olhar dela.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado...

Explicando o porquê de eu estar só postando hoje é que eu não tive tempo. Minha vida profissional e pessoal esta um pouco conturbada e eu não estou conseguindo conciliar tudo.

Mas enfim, não sei se semana que vem vou conseguir postar, mas vou tentar. Tudo vai depender de como as coisas vão acontecer durante essa próxima semana para mim. Me desculpem, mas é o que eu posso fazer...

Espero que não fiquem chateados comigo.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	35. 29: Tão Simples, Mas Nem Cogitei

Oi Pessoal ^-^

Me desculpem pela demora em postar. No final o porque da minha demora...

Espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

**29 – Tão Simples, Mas Nem Cogitei**

O rosto de Annabeth se contorceu em uma careta enquanto encarava Luke e isso fez com que Luke abrisse um sorriso de canto, mas logo o sorriso desapareceu quando Annabeth novamente olhou ameaçadoramente para ele.

– Não consegue não é? – perguntou Luke e vi Annabeth morder o lábio inferior com força.

– Você é um idiota, ou se faz de um? – perguntou Annabeth por entre os dentes agarrando a gola da camisa de Luke com força.

– Depende de com quem eu estou lidando. – disse Luke sustentando o olhar de Annabeth.

– Você tem que ir embora daqui imediatamente. – disse Annabeth empurrando Luke para longe de si e isso me deixou muito feliz. – Se eu continuar a pensar mais sobre essa situação sinto que vou ser obrigada a fazer uma coisa não muito aconselhável.

– Entendo. – disse Luke parecendo estar triste dando um sorriso cansado. – Esta aborrecida comigo. Eu compreendo, mas não dizer meu nome nem uma vez já não é demais? – perguntou olhando nos olhos de Annabeth.

Agora que ele tocou nesse assunto percebi que Annabeth não disse mesmo o nome dele nem uma só vez desde que acordou. Não sei por que, mas isso de uma certa forma me agradou e desagradou ao mesmo tempo e eu nem vou pensar nesse assunto para eu não tomar medidas precipitadas sem saber mais.

Annabeth não lhe respondeu. Somente desviou seu rosto do dele e esse movimento com certeza não me agradou. Eu vou precisar falar com Annabeth assim que eu acordar se não eu vou pirar se não souber a verdade.

Percebi pelo canto do olho que o sol estava nascendo o que dava um tom mais alaranjado no acampamento, uma coisa rara que eu via aqui.

Uma lamina negra de quase um metro surgiu rente ao pescoço de Luke o assustando. Luke engoliu em seco e tentou olhar pelo conto do olho para quem estava lhe apontando essa espada. Annabeth virou novamente o rosto em direção a Luke, quando ele deu um gemido em protesto, e depois para quem estava atrás dele.

– Ela não disse para você ir embora daqui imediatamente? – perguntou Nico com a voz fria como gelo que deu até medo em mim, atrás de Luke, e fez pressão com sua espada no pescoço de Luke fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer.

Bom, isso é um ponto muito positivo ao meu favor. Luke não tem mais a maldição de Aquiles, não sei como, mas pra mim esta ótimo. Vai ser fácil torturar e matar esse canalha.

– É, ela disse isso sim. – falou Luke com dificuldade por Nico ainda estar pressionando sua espada no pescoço dele.

– Então o que você esta fazendo aqui ainda? – perguntou Nico debochado e deu meia volta ficando na frente de Luke e ao lado de Annabeth apontando a ponta de sua espada para ele o olhando mortalmente.

– Tome cuidado, Annabeth. – disse Luke olhando nos olhos de Annabeth. – Não faça nem uma bobagem que possa se arrepender depois. – Luke deu as costas para os dois colocando a mão no ferimento em seu pescoço.

– Espera. – pediu Annabeth fazendo Luke se voltar para ela de novo. – Albert, Tyson e os outros. Eles ainda estão...

– Vivos? – perguntou Luke e Annabeth assentiu meio relutante. – Sim. Medusa queria acabar com os filhos de Atena, mas eu conseguia a convence-la do contrario. A filha de Atena que ela quer é você por ser tão parecida com a sua mãe.

– E quanto aos outros? – perguntou Nico sem abaixar sua espada.

– Vivos é o que eu posso lhe dizer. – respondeu Luke dando de ombros. – Se alguns que não fazem parte do plano se comportarem continuaram vivos.

– Plano? – perguntou Nico estreitando os olhos.

– Deixa pra lá Nico, confia em mim. – disse Annabeth e meio relutante Nico assentiu. – Vai embora de uma vez antes que eu mude de ideia e só avisando que falta muito pouco para isso. – disse olhando para Luke.

– Como quiser. – disse Luke tristemente. – Só espero que me entenda futuramente, Annabeth, e escute o que eu te falei.

Luke mais uma vez deu as costas para os dois e caminhou lentamente em direção à floresta e depois sumiu na penumbra que ainda estava na floresta pelos raios de sol ainda estarem baixos. Nico e Annabeth, assim como eu, acompanharam cada passo de Luke até desaparecer.

– O que ele estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou Nico olhando para Annabeth e embainhando sua espada na bainha presa em sua cintura. – E o mais importante, você consegui ler a mente dele? Por favor, me diz que sim para essa ultima pergunta. Ele é o inimigo, qualquer coisa que soubermos sobre eles melhor.

– O que ele esta fazendo aqui ainda é confuso para mim, preciso pensar em tudo que ele me falou com muita calma para eu não tomar nem uma decisão precipitada. – disse Annabeth se abaixando e pegando sua faca no chão.

– E isso quer dizer que vai escuta-lo e não fazer nem uma maluquice como esta planejando fazer e ainda me incluindo nisso por livre e espontânea pressão? – perguntou Nico sarcasticamente fazendo Annabeth sorrir de canto.

Eu não acredito que ela vai fazer alguma maluquice. Tudo bem, eu sei que não deveria me apegar muito ao fato dela poder ficar quietinha no acampamento sem fazer nada de perigoso, mas poxa, ela esta gravida não deveria fazer maluquices.

– Não, meu plano é muito bom senhor livre e espontânea pressão. – disse Annabeth de forma divertida. Nico rolou os olhos e infantilmente mostrou a língua para ela.

– Poxa, nem com o cara que nós traiu, esta do lado inimigo, e esta pedindo para você não fazer maluquices você vai fazer? – perguntou Nico perplexo. – Mais um que esta pedindo, devo dizer e te lembrar.

– Esquece, Nico. Esses argumentos não vão me fazer mudar de ideia. – disse Annabeth rindo da cara de Nico. – Eu preciso fazer isso, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te explicar isso?

– Mais nem uma vez. – disse Nico de forma dramática. Tinha alguma coisa errada com o meu primo, aposto que tem alguém por trás disso. – Mas então, Você conseguiu ler a mente de Luke pelo menos?

– Bom, sobre isso. – disse Annabeth mordendo o lábio inferior. – Eu...

Não consegui saber o resto. Acordei sobressaltado, suando muito, minha respiração estava acelerada assim como o meu coração que batia muito rápido. Coloquei minha mão direita sobre meu peito e respirei fundo para controlar minha respiração e meus batimentos.

Eu não podia evitar em pensar sobre esse sonho meu, mas quanto mais eu tentava entender o que tinha acontecido nele e no que resultaria eu ficava mais confuso e com medo. Eu tinha tantas perguntas para fazer e só uma pessoa poderia me responder, pelo menos grande parte das perguntas.

Meus batimentos cardíacos e minha respiração já estavam normais então pulei da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro para pegar o meu celular que estava no bolso da minha calça que eu deixei lá na hora que fui tomar banho.

Peguei o celular rapidamente e liguei para Annabeth. Se eu não conversasse com ela era capaz de eu ficar louco. Só ela poderia impedir que eu ficasse assim.

– Merda. – praguejei mais alguns xingamentos em grego antigo.

Fiquei com uma tremenda vontade de jogar o celular na parede quando Annabeth não atendeu minha ligação mesmo o telefone ter tocado até não dar mais, mas tudo que fiz foi sair do banheiro e jogar o aparelho em direção à cama e por incrível que pareça ele quicou três vezes e foi para perto do meu travesseiro não caindo no chão.

Tirei a roupa que eu estava usando e resolvi tomar um banho para relaxar. Fiz de tudo para não pensar em nada relacionado com o sonho que acabei de ter, mas tudo que eu tentava pensar para não pensar no sonho era em Annabeth e Annabeth estava no sonho o que toda hora ficava lingando uma coisa na outra.

Quando finalmente desisto de tentar não pensar no sonho termino o meu banho e faço minha higiene matinal. Coloco uma roupa e arrumo as minhas coisas na minha mochila enquanto tento, novamente, ligar para Annabeth, mas ela não atende a nem uma ligação o que me deixa muito, mais muito, muito irritado.

– Mais que droga. – grito irritado e soco a parede ao lado da porta que se abre. Estranho.

Inclino a cabeça para o lado e vejo Leo abaixado, de joelhos, com duas ferramentas pequenas na mão e percebi que ele havia usado elas para abrir a porta do meu quarto já que eu o tinha trancado ontem à noite.

Leo levantou a cabeça para me encarar. O coitado estava com os olhos arregalados e me encarava com receio. Ele deu um meio sorriso nervoso.

– Acho que não deveríamos ter aberto a porta do quarto sem a permissão dele. – disse ele e depois engoliu em seco. Ele continuou abaixado e não fazia menção alguma de se levantar.

Olhei para cima e vi Marvin e Ashley de pé olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados e posso dizer até que eles estavam com medo de mim. Eu não sabia como estava a minha cara, mas provavelmente estava péssima por eu não ter conseguido falar com Annabeth.

– Concordo com o disse, Valdez. – disse Ashley e Marvin assentiu freneticamente.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei calmamente depois de respirar fundo. – E só para constar, não deveriam fazer uma coisa assim, parecem até filhos de Hermes.

Leo ficou de pé e cutucou Marvin que por sua vez cutucou Leo que voltou a cutucar Marvin e Ashley ao mesmo tempo também cutucou Marvin. Em vez de cutucar Ashley, Marvin se virou para Leo o cutucando com as duas mãos e ficou nisso por um tempo. Um cutucando o outro.

Eu já estava querendo fechar a porta na cara desses três. Isso que eles estavam fazendo era tão ridículo e estava me dando dor de cabeça.

– Ta, ta, ta. Eu falo, mas parem de me cutucar vocês dois. – disse Marvin se afastando dos dois e chegando mais perto da porta e me encarou, mas não falou nada.

– Vai falar alguma coisa, ou vai ficar ai parado me olhando? –perguntei cruzando os braços sobre o peito impaciente.

– Certo. – disse ele trocando o peso dos pés, sinal de que estava nervoso. Eu não poderia estar dando tanto medo assim neles. Poderia? – É que já são nove horas e temos que ir começar a missão, todos já acordaram e só viemos te chamar para tomar café antes de irmos comprar os equipamentos de mergulho.

– Tudo bem, eu já estou pronto. E me desculpa por estar um pouco _impaciente._ É que eu tive um pesadelo estranho e eu não consigo falar com a Annabeth. – falei um pouco encabulado.

– Não, esta tudo bem, Percy. Eu também tentei ligar para ela, mas não consegui. – disse Marvin sorrindo simpaticamente.

– É, não se preocupe se você nós assustou com seu grito "Mais que droga" e com seu olhar de assassino homicida. – disse Leo sarcasticamente dando de ombros .

– Leo. – gritou Ashley o repreendendo e dando um tapa no braço dele.

– Foi só um comentário, poxa. – disse Leo fazendo uma careta enquanto esfregava o braço em que Ashley lhe bateu. – Não precisava partir para a violência.

– Ok, me desculpem os três pela forma que agi. – falei sorrindo. Era impossível não rir quando Leo fazia um de seus comentários. – Mas é que eu realmente preciso falar com a Annabeth antes que eu enlouqueça com uma coisa.

– Então acho que vamos ter que voltar aos tempos mais antigos e usar a mensagem de Íris novamente. – comentou Marvin ainda sorrindo. – Já que os celulares não esta dando certo, pelo menos essa ela vai ter que atender a onde estiver.

– Mensagem de Íris. – falei sorrindo empolgado. Como eu podia ter me esquecido disso? – Cara, como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes. Eu poderia te dar um beijo agora.

– Uou, cai fora, Percy. – disse Marvin assustado se afastando de mim e se escondendo atrás de Ashley e Leo que riam descontroladamente. – Você não faz meu tipo. Esquece, cara. Definitivamente você não faz meu tipo e nunca fara.

– Deixa a Annabeth saber disso. – disse Ashley de forma divertida apontando o dedo acusadoramente para mim.

– Ela não precisa se preocupar com isso. – falei sorrindo. O sorriso não saia do meu rosto não sei porque. – E pode ficar tranquilo, Marvin. Você não faz meu tipo. – falei olhando para ele que suspirou dramaticamente aliviado.

– Talvez faça se ele deixar o cabelo crescer, usar roupas mais justas, usar sutiã com enchimento. Ficaria uma perfeita filha de Atena que é o seu tipo. – disse Leo serio.

– Cala essa sua boca, Leo. – gritou Marvin dando um tapa na cabeça de Leo que resmungou pelo tapa recebido. Ashley e eu estávamos rindo muito dos dois.

– Vocês tem que parar de bater em mim. – disse Leo fazendo uma careta enquanto massageava a cabeça. – Isso é algum tipo de complô? Porque se for saibam que não é nada legal. Nem um pouquinho e vocês parem de rir.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...

Me desculpem pela GRANDE demora em postar um novo capitulo aqui é que as coisas ficaram muito complicadas para mim nesses últimos meses. Me desculpem mesmo, vou tentar atualizar a fic o mais rápido que eu puder.

Muito obrigada a quem leu esse capitulo e me desculpa pela demora... Bjs ^.^


	36. 30: Annabeth E Seus Planos Sob Os Plano

Oi ^-^ Dessa vez não demorei meses ^, ^Desculpem... Espero que gostem do capitulo...

Xxx

**30 – Annabeth E Seus Planos Sob Os Planos**

Apesar de tudo Leo estava certo, só na parte de parar de rir. Eu precisava falar com Annabeth o mais rápido possível, não importa as brincadeiras, podiam me fazer rir, mas infelizmente não me fazia esquecer o mais importante.

– Ok, vamos parar com isso. – falei depois de respirar fundo e parar de rir do Leo. – Encontro vocês depois. Primeiro eu preciso conversar com a Annabeth.

– Se incomoda se eu falar com ela junto com você? – pergunto Marvin.

– Não, tudo bem. – isso foi o que eu disse, mas o que eu queria realmente dizer era "Sim, incomodaria e muito porque eu não poderia perguntar o que eu queria realmente, não na sua frente".

Mas pensando bem, ele pode falar com a Annabeth primeiro depois eu enxoto ele e poderia conversar com ela a sós. É até que não é uma má ideia.

– Então vocês dois esperem a gente junto com Piper e Jason na lanchonete em frente. – disse Marvin para Ashley e Leo que levantou a mão. – O que foi Leo?

– Eu posso ver vocês fazerem o lance da Mensagem de Íris? – perguntou ele empolgado. – Sabe, vocês falaram bastante dela, mas eu nunca vi e eu queria ver. Só por curiosidade se...

– Tudo bem, Leo. – falamos Marvin e eu juntos. Rolei os olhos. Tem horas que o Leo parece uma criança pequena, porque criança ele já é.

Ashley foi até o quarto dos meninos, Piper e Jason estavam lá, enquanto nós três fomos ao banheiro para fazer o arco íris. Leo ficou vidrado olhando tudo enquanto eu ligava a agua do chuveiro e abria mais a janela do banheiro para a luz do sol entrar e refletir nas gotas de agua do chuveiro. Quando o Arco-Íris se formou Marvin pegou um dracma em seu bolso.

– Ô Deusa, aceite nossa oferenda. – disse Marvin e jogou o dracma no arco-íris que desapareceu em um tremeluzir dourado.

– Maneiro, cara. – murmurou Leo ao meu lado animado.

– Annabeth Chase, Acampamento Meio-Sangue. – finalizou Marvin.

Por um momento nada apareceu, mas logo a imagem de um chalé apareceu. Livros organizados nas prateleiras. Mapas de Batalha e projetos de arquitetura decoravam as paredes. As beliches de lado, como se não fossem muito importantes.

Estávamos vendo o chalé de Atena e vi a silhueta de minha noiva, é bom pensar assim, debruçada sobre uma escrivaninha escrevendo alguma coisa e Nico sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

Tapei a boca de Marvin com uma mão quando ele ameaçou falar alguma coisa quando nem Annabeth, ou Nico perceberam a gente. Mandei um olhar de cala à boca para ele e para Leo só para garantir que ele não fale nada também e soltei Marvin.

Eu sei que não é certo bisbilhotar e eu normalmente não sou bisbilhoteiro, mas nesse caso era muito importante, não me culpem e me julguem, Annabeth já vai pegar no meu pé por causa disso e sabe se lá Zeus o que ela vai fazer comigo.

– Olhe bem aqui, Nico. – disse Annabeth apontando alguma coisa na escrivaninha e Nico se inclinou sobre a escrivaninha olhando algo. – Você vai ter que fazer a volta por aqui sem ser visto enquanto alguns campistas distraem eles. Eu vou pelo outro lado usando o meu boné.

– Não pode dar seu boné para nem um dos seus irmãos para você não ter que ir? – perguntou Nico esperançoso mesmo sabendo que Annabeth nunca faria uma coisa dessas, é bem difícil ela emprestar esse boné, só empresta quando é caso de vida, ou morte. Annabeth negou com a cabeça e sorriu de lado.

– Sabe que nada vai acontecer comigo e também... – Nessa hora Annabeth virou a cabeça em nossa direção de forma descontraída. Seu sorriso desapareceu e ela se calou de imediato quando nós viu. Seus olhos se arregalaram e eu sorri de canto.

– Fazendo alguns planos, Annabeth? – perguntei inocentemente cruzando os braços em frente ao peito encarando ela que ainda parecia muito surpresa em me ver.

– Pega no flagra, Annie. – disse Nico se levantando da cadeira e isso vez Annabeth despertar e encara-lo. – Agora desistimos disso, melhor você fica aqui no acampamento e seguimos o seu plano. Aposto que...

– Nem ouse terminar essa frase, Nico di Angelo. – disse Annabeth ferozmente e Nico voltou a se sentar na cadeira desviando seus olhos para o chão.

– Bom, eu já vi como funciona a Mensagem de Íris, então estou caindo fora. Espero vocês dois na lanchonete. Até mais. – disse Leo rapidamente antes de sair disparado do banheiro. Ouvi a porta da frente se fechar com força.

Ninguém pode culpar Leo de ter saído assim, aposto que Nico também queria sair dali, mas com certeza seria pior para ele depois. Annabeth quando fica brava e te lança aquele olhar é de dar medo até em Deuses.

– Algo a dizer em sua defesa, Annabeth Chase? – perguntei olhando diretamente nos olhos dela que estavam muito escuros, iguais a nuvens da pior tempestade que você já viu multiplicada por dez.

Mas eu não me intimidei. Eu tinha que mostrar que eu sou forte e determinado naquilo que busco ter e ser e isso inclui ter que encarar Annabeth sem ter uma imensa vontade de dizer que ela esta certa em tudo para tudo voltar ao normal.

Pensando bem agora. Eu acho que eu nunca falei o nome da Annabeth completo, pelo menos não dessa forma como acabei de falar.

– Sim, Perseu Jackson. – disse Annabeth com tanta frieza que eu senti um ar gelado bater em meu corpo e senti meus pelos do braço se arrepiarem.

– Então, qual é ela? – Me mantive firme e forte.

– Percy, você que não estipulou quanto tempo eu não deveria armar nem um plano e quanto tempo eu deveria ficar aqui no acampamento. – disse Annabeth com um sorriso vitorioso. – Cumpri minha parte, vim para o acampamento com o Nico e fiquei um tempo...

– Muito curto. – murmurou Nico fazendo Annabeth rolar os olhos.

– ... Sem planejar, ou armar, nada. – completou ela.

– Você leva as coisas muito ao pé da letra, Annabeth. – falei emburrado e Marvin assentiu assim como Nico do outro lado da mensagem de Íris.

– Quando for impor alguma coisa a um filho de Atena é melhor achar um jeito deles não burlar. Pense muito antes de propor. – disse Marvin categoricamente e Nico e eu rolamos os olhos quando Annabeth piscou cumplice para Marvin.

– Marvin, porque você não fala logo o que quer com a Annabeth e sai daqui? – perguntei encarando ele sugestivamente e vi ele engolir em seco.

Sorri quando ele logo começou a contar seu plano para Annabeth que enquanto ouvia trocava olhares com Nico. Já disse que odeio esse tipo de conversa muda? Se sim, não vejo problema em dizer de novo. Eu odeio isso.

Depois que Marvin contou o plano Annabeth adicionou algumas ideias a esse plano e fico feliz em dizer que pela primeira vez eu sei de um plano por completo. Depois Annabeth contou como estavam as coisas no acampamento.

Nico gargalhou quando Annabeth contou como estava Damon. Até perguntei o porquê de ele ter agido assim, mas Annabeth disse que depois falava tudo com mais calma.

A conversa entre nós quatro demorou em torno de 20 minutos, o que rendeu mais três dracmas para manter a "ligação".

Assim que Marvin disse tudo que precisava empurrei, enxotei para ser honesto, Marvin para fora do banheiro a base de protestos dele e risos vindo de Nico e Annabeth. Prometi que em alguns minutos estaria com ele e os outros na lanchonete para não nós atrasarmos mais.

– Eu sei que Luke esteve no acampamento e ouvi toda a conversa de vocês dois, Annabeth. – fui direto ao assunto quando vi Marvin sair do quarto. Fechei a porta do banheiro e virei para olhar para Annabeth e Nico que estranhamente pareciam calmos.

– Bom, pelo menos isso já facilita nossa conversa e pelo tom de voz dele acredito que meu pai vai ter mais uma alma no Mundo Inferior. – disse Nico dando de ombros como se isso fosse muito normal, o que de certa forma é mesmo.

Eu não havia reparado em meu tom de voz. Mas me lembrando agora, foi carregado de ódio, principalmente quando eu disse o nome de Luke.

– Então, vai me dizer o que você e o Nico...

– Annabeth. – disse Nico me interrompendo. – Ela me obrigou a participar de tudo, não tenho culpa de nada, foi por pressão.

– E isso me lembra que eu devo te dizer que você é um frouxo, Nico di Angelo. – falei encarando ele que me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Como você pode aceitar isso? Sabe que é muito perigoso o que quer que ela esteja armando deveria impedi-la.

– Opa, opa, opa. – disse Nico se levantando da cadeira e me encarando divertido. Estranho. – Se eu sou um frouxo, então você também é, porque você é o que mais faz as vontades dela, não é por isso que eu estou aqui para começo de conversa?

– Eu achei que vocês e Damon ficariam quietos e salvos, por isso deixei você ir com ela. – contrapus apesar de não ser bem por isso que eu fiz.

– Claro. E o olhar que ela lançou para você na hora não queria dizer nada não é? – perguntou ele divertido cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. – Marvin me contou sobre isso. Não vem querendo dar uma de espertinho para cima de mim não, Jackson.

A imagem tremeluziu e eu já sabia o que era. Procurei rapidamente no bolso da minha calça um dracma antes que a mensagem se dissolvesse. Por sorte eu tinha uma, só uma, no bolso e joguei antes da voz da mulher no meio da nevoa terminar o que estava dizendo.

Sabe, aquela mensagem: _Por favor deposite um dracma para mais cinco minutos._

Assim que o dracma sumiu em um tremeluzir dourado a imagem se focalizou de novo. Nico estava sentando na cadeira de novo e Annabeth estava apoiada na escrivaninha de costas.

– Annabeth estava contando que você não tivesse dracmas com você. – disse Nico de forma divertida e ganhou um peteleco na cabeça de Annabeth. – Esquece o que eu disse. – falou massageando a onde Annabeth havia batido nele.

– Vamos logo com isso e me conte o que esta armando, Annabeth, e eu não tenho mais dracmas também. – falei e rezei mentalmente para que Annabeth me respondesse.

– Não posso contar, é perigoso. Podem estar grampeando essa mensagem. – disse Annabeth deixando a mim e a Nico estupefatos.

– Como não? Você acabou de fazer um plano com Marvin que envolve muitas coisas e agora não pode falar sobre isso? – perguntei revoltado e vi Annabeth morder o lábio nervosamente.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca formou um perfeito 'O'. Eu não podia acreditar que Annabeth estava armando um plano em cima do plano de Marvin e ainda tinha mais um plano. Ok ficou confuso, mas é mais ou menos assim mesmo.

– Annabeth, você só pode estar de brincadeira. – falei tentando não gritar por causa da raiva que eu estava sentindo. – Porque você sempre faz isso?

– Desculpa. – disse ela com os olhos transmitindo tristeza demonstrando que ela realmente não queria agir assim. – Eu sei que não deveria fazer isso, mas é necessário. Só peço que confie em mim. Sei o que estou fazendo.

– Esse é o problema. – reclamei. – Eu confio em você, sempre vou confiar, mas no que isso adianta no final das contas? Do mesmo jeito vou me preocupar com você, principalmente por te conhecer, saber como você é e por não estar ao seu lado para poder te ajudar e te proteger garantindo que eu faria tudo para terminar bem. Isso acaba comigo.

– Percy, me desculpa. – disse Annabeth com lagrimas nos olhos que escorriam por seu rosto e agora eu estava me sentindo culpado e sentindo meus olhos marejados. Droga. – Mas eu preciso fazer isso, não tem mais ninguém que possa fazer isso sem ser eu.

– Só peço que pense no nosso filho que esta ai em seu ventre, em Damon e em mim. – falei engolindo em seco. Uma lagrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. – Por favor, não se coloque em perigo desnecessário só para provar alguma coisa a quem quer que seja. Todos nós já sabemos, e alguns na pratica, do que você é capaz. Por favor.

– Hormônios de gravida. – reclamou Annabeth secando suas lagrimas. Nico sorria para mim e fez sinal positivo com o dedão levantado. – Quando eu não sabia que estava gravida eles pareciam que nem existiam, que tudo estava normal, mas agora é isso.

– Cara, estou louco para fazer a Clarisse ficar assim. Já pensou filmar a Clarisse chorando? – disse Nico rindo e tanto Annabeth, quanto eu, rimos também. – Isso seria uma relíquia.

Ficamos em silencio. Nico sorria sentado em seu lugar enquanto que eu e Annabeth nós encarávamos.

Não eram necessárias palavras para saber que Annabeth iria do mesmo jeito seguir seu plano, mas pelo menos agora eu sabia que depois do que eu falei ela não tentaria fazer nem uma maluquice que a prejudicasse e ao nosso filho.

Dessa conversa muda eu gosto.

Antes da mensagem tremeluzir e desaparecer vi Annabeth movendo os lábios com um sorriso. Foi inevitável um sorriso bobo não aparecer em meu rosto depois que eu entendi o que ela havia me dito.

– Eu também te amo, Sabidinha. – falei sem tirar o sorriso bobo do rosto olhando para aonde estava à mensagem.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado...

Atualizo assim que der...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	37. Chapter 37

Eu sei, demorei muito para voltar aqui, sinto muito para quem acompanha a fic, mas nunca tinha muito tempo livre para atualiza-la nesse site também.

Queria poder voltar a postar aqui, mas enquanto eu não tiver férias eu não vou poder fazer isso então, para quem ainda quiser ler as minhas fics entre na minha conta no Nyah fanfiction, lá vai ter essa historia terminada além da terceira temporada dela, O Sacrifício do Herói, e outras fics minhas.

Sinto muito, um dia eu termino de postar ela por aqui assim como as minhas outras fics.

fanfiction . com . br / historia / 152712 / Percy _ Jackso Espada _ Lendaria /

É só excluir os espaços e a de baixo é a terceira temporada.

fanfiction . com . br / historia / 260732 / Percy _ Jackso Sacrificio _ Do _ Heroi /

Me desculpe mais uma vez e espero que alguém ainda leia isso. Até algum dia.

E Isadora Jardim, assim como aos outros leitores que ainda leem essa fic, me desculpe e digo a vocês, eu NUNCA VOU PARAR DE ESCREVER, afinal eu quero ser escritora um dia e ainda tem muitas fic's que eu ainda vou fazer de PJ.


End file.
